


Corujas

by konako



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, POV Multiple, The Enchanted Forest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konako/pseuds/konako
Summary: Regina sempre se atraiu pela natureza majestosa dos lobos. Huntsman foi a coisa mais próxima de um que conseguiu dominar. Mas isso nunca a satisfez.





	1. Café

O quarto da Rainha cheirava a maçãs.

As janelas, longas e exuberantes, eram abertas ao ar do fim de tarde. O sol se pondo, cobrindo o céu com um manto alaranjado em sua despedida. A mesma cor entrando pelos vidros, sacadas e janelas; E tingindo o ambiente interior. O som dos pássaros pouco invadia seu quarto, enquanto os passos agudos de saltos marcavam o silêncio. Ela havia chegado.

Huntsman estava deitado sobre sua cama real, incapaz de se mover. O feitiço sobre seu corpo ainda era forte o suficiente para impedi-lo de levantar-se, mas enfim conseguira retomar o domínio de seus braços, que agora corriam seu corpo, tateando seus arranhões. Em um gemido de dor, ele sentou-se. E ela riu.

Adentrou o quarto com um longo vestido negro. A maquiagem forte voltava a cobrir sua pele, trabalhando junto de seu cabelo, sempre preso para trás, como sua própria coroa. Ela estava deslumbrante, como sempre.

Era irritante o ter de admitir que, apesar de odiá-la, Regina ainda parecia uma das mais belas criaturas do reino. Talvez, então, por ser a Rainha desse reino, era esse seu poder. Mas, ah, Huntsman sabia muito bem que suas habilidades excediam sua tão icônica aparência. Ela era uma bruxa. A mais forte que já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Ela o dominava, indiscutivelmente. Por muito além de sua beleza.

Mas o aperto em seu peito aliviou-se.

Ele descobriu - depois de acostumar-se com seu novo posto no castelo - que permanecer fisicamente distante de Regina fazia o lugar vazio em seu peito formigar, então pressionar, e então queimar. Era sufocante tentar escapar de sua presença.

Pois ela tinha seu coração. Mantido em uma caixa, em algum lugar inacessível para ele. Ele era seu animal de estimação, seu pet. Ele não detinha o direito de fugir dela. Pois com um pequeno aperto de seus dedos, seu coração seria pó, e ele deixaria de existir. Para sempre, assim, submisso a ela.

E ela sabia disso. Tanto era seu feitiço. Ela o prendia na palma de suas mãos, para usá-lo como bem entendesse. E assim o fazia.

Seu suspiro foi audível antes mesmo de ela cruzar a sua frente. Caminhava enquanto mexia em algo sobre a sua cintura, e logo a extensa calda de seu vestido se desprendeu, caindo ao chão para que qualquer ínfima empregada a recolhesse. Mais alguns passos e ela havia alcançado os pés da imensa cama, onde se deixou sentar. Sua postura inquebrável.

Seu rosto de pele impecável parecia torcido em curiosidade. Não para o Huntsman sentado, seminu, em sua cama, mas para algo em sua imaginação. Um olhar distante em seus olhos castanhos. Por uma fração de segundo, ele a enxergou doce. Mas, tão rápido, estava desfeito. Sua máscara de Rainha Má estava de volta; planos e intenções dançando pretensiosos por seus olhos.

— Eu ouvi histórias de um novo tipo de lobo circulando o reino.

Regina elevou a voz para chamar-lhe a atenção, como se não soubesse que ele sempre a ouviria. Ainda assim, não o olhava nos olhos. Preferia fitar algo além das paredes do quarto.

— O que você sabe disso, Pet?

Diante da nova informação, Huntsman sentiu seu corpo tencionar e seu sangue gelar. Ele sabia que, há tempos atrás, quando negociou suas condições para a Rainha, havia defendido seus amigos lobos. E nunca mais ela havia tocado em tal assunto. Não até agora.

Ele não escondeu sua surpresa.

— Como, novo tipo de lobo? Não são lobos normais? — Sua voz era contornada por uma mistura equilibrada de esperança e desespero.

Por que, no fundo de si, sabia que não havia cumprido com nenhum acordo, desse modo não garantindo por completo a segurança de sua família de lobos; A esperança, por outro lado, brotava do que sabia sobre a paixão de Regina a esse particular animal. Ela não guardava desgosto, mas apresso.

E a voz dela só confirmou tal interesse: Ela realmente era atraída ao poder dos lobos.

Seu rosto formou mais um sorriso venenoso.

— Não, não exatamente. — Regina enfim mirou os olhos do Huntsman, e viu ali o puro terror que se mostrava, em preocupação com seus queridos irmãos. Ela riu por dentro. Ele era um animal, tão exposto — Os rumores os descrevem como sanguinários, maiores, mais fortes e mais ferozes… — Ela observava as emoções passarem por trás dos olhos claros do homem a sua frente. — Mas que, curiosamente, só costumam assombrar rebanhos durante uma semana do mês? — O tom de sua voz sugeria que ela já soubesse muito mais do que relatava no momento.

Mas tudo era assim: suas conversas, suas respostas; Ela fazia de hábito jogar com as mentes à sua volta por pura diversão. Testando-as para ver até onde aguentavam. O nervosismo de Huntsman se atenuou ao perceber suas intenções. Mas, acima de tudo, por assegurar-se da verdade.

— São nômades, então. — Ele realmente acalmou-se. Seus queridos irmãos não poderiam corresponder a tão brutal descrição. Eles eram puros de coração: não matavam se não fosse por comida. Isso era algo jurado em sua mente.

— Não. Os mesmos lobos, nos mesmos lugares. Só surgindo durante a chamada “Wolfstime”. — Ao pronunciar o nome, o rosto de Regina entregou-se a escuridão em si. Cruel e interessada no que descobrira, seu sorriso era mais diabólico do que nunca.

E ainda que soubesse que sua família não poderia ser o assunto de discussão ali, ele se preocupou. Não por seus lobos, mas por essas novas criaturas. Perigosas e misteriosas o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Regina. Ele se perguntou que tipo de ser teria tamanha significância para receber o tempo da Rainha Má.

Algo clicou em sua mente.

Ele lembrava- enquanto ainda era livre para andar pelas florestas - que seus lobos frequentemente eram perseguidos por outra alcateia. Essa maior e mais forte. Mas isso, como pontuara Regina, era um acontecimento mensal, que eventualmente se esvaia à medida que o Huntsman e sua família deixavam alguma área. Ainda assim, em sua memória, ficaram marcadas as noites em que uivos e rugidos - muito mais graves e animalescos do que os de seus irmãos - cortavam a noite e matavam homens, mulheres e crianças. Criaturas não totalmente animais, pois não possuíam pureza tão gloriosa. Criaturas semelhantes a…

— Você não está insinuando que… — Ele deixou sua voz morrer, receoso de pronunciar a palavra e dar vida às lendas de sua infância. Não poderiam ser reais, por mais plausíveis que fossem agora. Um ser como aqueles… poderia mesmo existir?

— Por que não? Duvido que sejam só histórias. — O sorriso de Regina ainda não desaparecera. — Ogros e trolls andam entre nós, de qualquer forma. Esse domínio não é isento de tal poder. - Novamente, mais fundo em sua voz, poderia sentir-se sua atração quase primal por referido poder.

— Sim, mas… lobisomens? — Ele riu de nervoso. Não queria acreditar. —- Homem e lobo, em um mesmo corpo?

— Uh, é inveja o que sinto em sua voz, Huntsman? — Regina aproximou-se dele, arrastando-se pela cama, do pé à cabeceira. Huntsman se reajustou para fugir de seu contato. — Uma dádiva como essa lhe soa interessante? — Ela deitou-se ao seu lado, felizmente não pondo suas mãos outra vez no corpo do homem.

— Dádiva? — Ele escolheu um tom frio. — Eu duvido que se possa considerar isso uma dádiva.

— Não entendo. — Regina respondeu; Sua voz mostrando agora genuína confusão. — Não são lobos os seus amigos, familiares? Não seria tão mais… aconchegante, se você pudesse correr lado a lado, como um verdadeiro irmão? Realmente pertencer?

A pergunta lhe pegou desprevenido. Ele não podia negar estar tentado. Nunca realmente pertenceu à sua família, por mais que seus irmãos e irmãs lobos o houvessem acolhido com sinceridade. Ainda assim, reconhecendo a pureza de seu carinho, Huntsman se sentia inadequado em sua pele de homem.

Mas nunca desejaria conhecer a escuridão de tal besta híbrida. Pois sabia, do que conhecida das lendas, que aquilo, fosse o que fosse, detinha o coração de homem. A impureza do homem. E ele não arriscaria sua bondade.

— Sim, eu suponho. — Regina tirou-lhe dos pensamentos. Seu tom ainda debochante.

— O que… — Huntsman tentou recomeçar. Tentaria entender mais claramente as intenções da Rainha. — O que você vai fazer sobre essas criaturas?

— Bom, elas não me causam problemas. Atacam vilarejos, matam gados e camponeses. Isso não me faz falta. Não vejo porque interromper seus hábitos.

A resposta era seca e fria. Mas verdadeira. Ele não detectava máscaras em sua fala. Ela realmente não se importava que a destruição que aquele animal causasse.

— Mas - não posso negar -, ter um animal desses como companhia… Um lobo, um verdadeiro lobo. — Seu rosto parecia sonhar. — Não, algo ainda mais magnífico do que um lobo. Mais sombrio e mais forte. Ah, seria um pet perfeito. — Ela riu. — Não é má ideia, realmente, ter esse tipo em meu lado. — Huntsman sentiu as palavras direcionadas a si.

— Mas- Eles são pessoas.

— Ah, poupe-me disso. — Ela levantou-se da cama com longos movimentos — Você mal é uma pessoa, e foi meramente tocado por lobos. — Ele tremeu de raiva ao ouvi-la — Ninguém realmente lhe respeita e os lobos- você não pode realmente acreditar quando fala que eles lhe entendem. Você é, no mais, um homem dos animais. — Ele quis mover-se e desafiá-la. Feri-la por ofender seus irmãos. Mas ele sabia melhor. — Imagine o que são esses lobisomens.

— São criaturas especiais. — Sua voz mascarou sua raiva. — Como nós humanos e como os lobos. — Ah, não exatamente. Mas ele nunca revelaria a tendência negra que uma criatura mestiça como aquela poderia possuir. Ele não arcaria com os estragos de Regina.

— Não, por favor. Não rebaixe tão gloriosa raça para justificar sua compaixão. — Então, ela já imaginara. — Eles são, apesar de tudo, monstros. Bestas presas entre homem e animal. Mais fortes que os dois. — Fora realmente ingenuidade pensar que Regina não entenderia. — Como não desejar uma presença dessas ao lado da sua? Ofereço-lhe um presente por simplesmente sugerir um aqui.

E o que Huntsman temia se fez audível.

— Um lobisomem? — Ele sentiu-se suar frio. Não. Ela não poderia. — Você vai caçar um lobisomem?

— Por que não? — A simplicidade da resposta foi ainda mais assustadora. — Você anda tão entediante ultimamente. Esse castelo está rebaixado a súditos armados e humanos submissos. Eu preciso de mais poder por entre esses muros. Algo que não se limite a um espelho mágico ou a laços familiares. — Ela enfim cruzou o grande quarto e pôs-se em frente ao grande vidro sobre a parede. — Malificent estava certa. Preciso de um pet.

— Não são pet! São human- — Com o levantar de um dedo, ela o calou. Sua voz presa dentro de sua garganta.

— Como você? Como os lobos? São os dois! E são nenhum. — Ela riu — Não se diferem quanto a isso. Estão no meu Reino e devem responder a mim!

Ele não queria mais ouvi-la.

—- Espelho, mostre-me um lobo.

O espelho então brilhou numa névoa azul e pareceu procurar por todas as superfícies refletoras do Reino. E lentamente uma ou duas figuras lupinas gigantes se formavam.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

— Rainha, pense no que está fazendo! -São seres com sentimentos. — Ele resolveu então implorar. — Não basta a mim, como seu animal de estimação? Não foi para isso que rendi minha liberdade, para que poupasse a dos outros?

— Entenda a sua situação deplorável, Huntsman: Você nunca rendeu sua liberdade, eu a tirei. E se a trocou por algo, foi pela estúpida falha em me entregar o coração de Snow White. Você nunca escolheu nada por você. — A verdade ainda lhe cortava a carne. — Assim como não terá direito algum minha nova adição. E, quem sabe assim, posso enfim lhe livrar do fardo de ser meu animal.

* * *

— Caiu da cama hoje de manhã, Madame Prefeita? — A garçonete tirou-lhe de seu pequeno transe com um sorriso dúbio e um pote de café quente nas mãos.

Ela massageou seu cenho, num suspiro profundo. De fato, Regina foi arrancada do conforto de seu sono naquela manhã e isto por consequência lhe arrancou um bom humor. Ela culpava seus constantes sonhos, que insistiam em transportá-la à outra terra. Sonhos, então, não exatamente. Eram memórias. Memórias vívidas que se repassavam em sua mente sem sua permissão, enquanto presa no seu inconsciente. E Regina não conseguia se livrar delas.

O mais pensava no quanto tudo aquilo lhe incomodava, o mais os sonhos tentavam lhe tirar do presente. Era frustrante ser forçada a recordar uma época tão suja. Mais frustrante ainda, ser impotente sobre seu próprio consciente. E, talvez, Regina tivesse uma explicação para tudo.

Desde a morte de Graham, ela começara a se sentir cada vez mais sozinha e solitária em suas noites mais… quentes. Sem mencionar que habitar aquela casa abandonada, sem o cheiro amargo daquele homem permeando suas roupas - isso a transportava a um tempo similar no passado. Um tempo em que Red foi sua.

Red.

Essa garçonete vulgar à sua frente não era Red. Era uma réplica mais imatura, insegura e frívola de sua grande Red. Era nauseante assisti-la flertar com qualquer cliente que possuísse a semelhança a um homem. Era simplesmente revoltante ver o corpo de sua Red emprestado a uma personalidade tão descartável e irrelevante como Ruby. Regina sentia-se culpada, por outro lado, ao entender que o que causara essa mudança fora ela mesma: sua maldição. A nuvem púrpura que tomou seu reino e apagou a memória de todos seus inimigos, também adormeceu Red.

Bem, era um preço a pagar. Ela finalmente vencera sua longa batalha contra Snow White. E, mesmo com essa nova e irritante xerife ao redor - Essa desprezível e rude Emma Swan -, Regina estava contente com o resultado de sua magia. Ainda assim, toda a manhã, quando entrava na lanchonete, sob olhos temerosos e desgostosos, para tomar um café, ela se arrependia um pouco. Quando Ruby - _Ruby_ — lhe mostrava um sorriso torto e tentava uma conversa casual, ela se arrependia um pouco mais. Arrependia-se por ter apagado Red.

Oh, Red.

— Ah? Oh, sim. Algo desse tipo. — Seu tom em resposta ao comentário da garçonete fora rude e seco. Não que não o tivesse intencionado. Porque, você sabe, olhar para Ruby era só mais um lembrete do quanto ela sentia falta de Red. E aqueles sonhos, se repetindo incessantemente no fundo de sua mente… Ruby era a exata pessoa para irritar Regina no momento.

— O que a senhora vai querer? - Ruby, apesar do mesmo porte majestoso de Red, não possuía nenhum de seu poder natural. Não, era uma cópia visual imprestável e fútil. Sou tom era fraco e suas palavras eram trêmulas. Ruby não era Red.

— Só um café. E rápido. Eles não lhe pagam para entreter com os clientes, eu assumo. — Regina virou o rosto para fitar a porta, percebendo como - só para perturbar ainda mais seu humor - _aquela mulher_ andava em direção a adentrar o restaurante. Emma Swan. Uma legítima ameaça a sua paz e soberania na pequena cidade. Ela detinha aquele mesmo olhar arrogante e intocável em seu rosto. Um traço que conseguia irritar Regina até os ossos.

— Bom dia, Madame Prefeita. — Seu usual tom sarcástico foi ainda mais palpável enquanto ela garantia seu lugar no assento logo ao lado de Regina. Com aquela postura masculinizada e impolida, Emma Swan virou-se na cadeira e debruçou-se sobre o balcão, tentando localizar Ruby. — Hey, Ruby!

Ruby pareceu ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, mesmo sob os barulhos altos e estridentes da cozinha. Um dos dotes de Red, Regina pensou. Uma habilidade sem função no corpo de Ruby.

— Hey, Emma! — Caminhando, quase que saltitando, Ruby pôs-se em frente a Emma, do outro lado do balcão. Ignorando completamente o pedido de Regina por um mísero café - E assim agravando ainda mais sua indisposição matinal -, a garçonete engajou-se numa conversa amigável com a loura ao seu lado.

— Mary Margaret está se sentindo um pouco para baixo ultimamente. Problemas com o tal do David. Eu pensei, talvez nós pudéssemos combinar alguma saída, só nós três? Eu poderia usar alguma distração desse novo trabalho de xerife. — A voz de Emma era limpa e simples, mas algo em seu rosto traiu sua suposta calma, e denunciou certa tristeza sobre a memória de Graham.

Regina suspirou novamente. Não bastava interferir na sua relação com Henry, e ativamente confrontá-la na sua autoridade sobre aquelas pessoas, Emma Swan também desestabilizara outro aspecto da vida de Regina: Graham. Uma influência tão forte e ultrajante, em fato, que contribuiu diretamente para a morte do antes Huntsman.

Sim. Emma Swan forçara Regina a esmagar o coração do Huntsman em suas mãos. Porque Emma Swan, essa grosseira desculpa de xerife, comprometeu não só a encantada lealdade de Graham para Regina, mas a integridade da maldição sobre o homem. Sobre ele e, possivelmente, toda a cidade. Não, Regina não poderia arriscar o menor dano sequer à sua nova realidade. Sua maldição deveria viver pela eternidade, ainda que Emma Swan, na sua ignorância e insubordinação, insistisse em ameaça-la.

Regina trocou Graham por sua maldição. Trocou seu pet — seu primeiro pet — por seu orgulho como dona. Sim, porque o Huntsman era de Regina e nada poderia mudar isso. Nem Emma Swan.

Fora uma decisão difícil, mas que deveria ter sido feita. Sem contar que, bem, o pobre homem-lobo deixara de ser seu principal animal de estimação há muito, muito tempo.

— Então você mudou de opinião sobre o Rabbit Hole? Eu achei que tinha dito que um bar como aquele não era bem seu estilo. — Ruby retrucou Emma com um tom brincalhão e infantil.

— E eu continuo achando o mesmo! Nada de Rabbit Hole, não. Não vou por os pés naquele lugar enquanto tiver escolha. Mas, eu não sei, pensei que pudéssemos fazer algo diferente? Mary Margaret também não está no humor para algo tão… animado assim. — Regina notou como Emma mantinha uma postura um tanto superior no tratar Ruby. Como se a visse como uma criança e nada mais. Limitada em sua inteligência como a garçonete aparentava ser, era razoável considerar que ela nunca perceberia a mesma coisa. Talvez fosse para o melhor. Continuar na sua ignorância, pensando que as pessoas realmente lhe apreciam. Mesmo se não for Red.

— M&M nunca realmente gostou de lá. Eu entendo. — Emma franziu o cenho em reação ao apelido. — Talvez possamos fazer algo diferente. Você tem algo em mente?

— Não! Eu não conheço nada por aqui. Pensei que você pudesse ser útil.

— Oh, então sou algo como uma gerente de lazer? — Ruby riu, aproveitando sua própria colocação.

— É, eu não poria a sim. Mas vamos dizer que, entre eu, Mary Margaret e você, talvez seja melhor deixar as decisões com você. — Aquele mesmo ar superior. Ninguém mais estava percebendo aquilo? Era só Regina que se irritava com os modos arrogantes de Emma? Era só ela que a via pelo que ela era? Isso era desconcertante, deveria admitir.

— É uma honra. — Ruby improvisou uma cortesia agradecida. — Vejamos… Acho que Billy uma vez me contou de um pequeno PUB perto da Biblioteca. Não é muito movimentado. Mas eu acho que seria um bom lugar para M&M relaxar a cabeça. — A garota deu de ombros, sua voz confortável ao mencionar Mary Margaret.

E, outra vez, a irritação que só Ruby — e não Red — poderia lhe provocar, encontrou um meio de voltar a coçar na pele de Regina.

Mary Margaret. A mais desprezível das pessoas por lá, condenada a passar uma eternidade no esquecimento de sua antiga glória como uma princesa mimada e utopicamente otimista. Snow, presa na personalidade passiva e incerta de Mary Margaret, uma mísera professora do fundamental, gastando seus anos na terra para construir duvidáveis casas de pássaros.

Mary Margaret era a prisão perfeita para Snow White. Mas, ainda de por trás das barras, era alarmante notar como sua atmosfera de líder, de amiga, conseguia tocar suas antigas companhias. Snow White sempre foi seu empecilho na vida, desde quando impediu seu amor por Daniel. Não era surpresa imaginar que ela também se intrometeria em quaisquer outras felicidades que Regina pudesse encontrar. E Red, por mais doentia que fosse sua atração pela lobisomem, devia-se admitir, fora uma pequena felicidade de Regina. Breve momento de alegria e satisfação que Snow White, com seus modos de heroína suprema, conseguiu arruinar.

Não. Ela não arruinara completamente. Red vivia. Red ainda era conectada a Regina, de uma maneira ou outra. Mas Red estava enjaulada em Ruby. E Ruby, como ficara evidente nesse momento, guardava um apresso quase inexplicável por Mary Margaret.

— É, eu acho que isso é algo com o qual Mary Margaret concordaria. — Emma Swan retornou à conversa com seu ar superior. — Eu vou avisá-la dos nossos planos; E nós poderíamos sair, o que você acha, no sábado?

Ruby entornou o nariz em desgosto. Quase um rosnado sem som que se instalou em sua face, tão semelhante à de Red. Isso forçou Regina, novamente, ao passado.

— Não vou poder no sábado. Granny me colocou trabalhando por mais tempo essa semana, para compensar, uh, outros dias. Mas eu tenho algumas horas que posso tirar na sexta? Eu termino meu turno mais cedo e encontro vocês no seu apartamento?

— Perfeito. — Emma não parecia tão entusiasmada com a ideia como Ruby mostrava estar. — Vou esperar você por lá então. — Ela tapeou de leve o balcão, levantando-se da cadeira. — Vou voltar para a delegacia. Ainda tenho muita papelada para acertar. Vejo se consigo trazer Mary Margaret aqui até o fim do dia. — Ela virou-se para sair quando Ruby a abordou.

— Emma, você não vai pedir nada? Para a viagem, quero dizer. — Ruby parecia ansiosa em deixar a amiga ir. Dado o semblante de total frieza e contida fúria nos traços de Regina, era compreensível o medo de ficar sozinha ali.

Emma pareceu entender a insegurança da amiga, mas não fez esforço para interferir. Ao invés disso, assumiu olhar apologético e mirou Regina pelas costas.

— Desculpa, Ruby. Dessa vez não. Talvez eu passe aqui no almoço. Até mais. — E desapareceu pela porta. O baque do metal e o bater no sino trazendo a atenção da garota para Regina.

A garçonete não se moveu, numa postura tensa e temerosa ao tratar a Prefeita. Ainda assim, um olhar desafiante em seu rosto. Como que receosa, mas confrontante.

— Novamente, — Regina ergueu sua voz, encarando Ruby em seus olhos esverdeados. A voz metálica de forma tão poderosa que causou a garota a pular de susto. — Eu não acredito que sua avó lhe pague para conversar com os clientes. De qualquer forma, estou aqui, esperando você terminar seu chat com a Srta. Swan. Esperando por um café, que não deveria levar tanto para ficar pronto. Não posso confiar nem uma tarefa tão simples a sua incompetência, Srta. Lucas?

O restaurante pareceu reduzir seu volume a um nível constrangedor, em compaixão à Ruby. A pobre garçonete perdera a cor de sua já clara pele, enquanto engolia seco e somente fitava Regina com olhos espantados. Quando sua reação inicial à exasperada rudez da Prefeita se esvaiu, algo mais escuro tomou lugar em seus olhos. Ruby respirou fundo, e seu peito se ergueu de leve. Era como se o ar preenchesse seu corpo com outra atitude, outra intenção.

Se Regina não estava enganada, viu os orbes verdes de Ruby piscarem dourados. Seu rosto, antes assustado e submisso, agora tinha um quê de raiva. Impossível negar, Regina foi imediatamente atraída à súbita mudança de postura da garota. Era como se Red estivesse voltado por uma fração de segundo.

Mas logo veio, foi embora. Ruby entendeu sua reação e logo a tentou corrigir. Ela abaixou os olhos para o chão e assentiu a cabeça, compreendendo sua falta de profissionalismo.

— Sim, senhora, Madame Prefeita. Me desculpe. Vou trazer seu café. — Ela tornou-se na direção oposta do balcão, reabastecendo a máquina de café e pondo a jarra de volta em seu lugar. Movimentos sempre rápidos e assistidos, mas que não conseguiam esconder considerável maestria em seu costume.

Quase que subitamente, Regina considerou como seria provar de uma comida feita por Ruby. Não por Red, mas por Ruby. Confeitada nas mãos habilidosas da experiente garçonete. O pensamento soou tão absurdo em sua mente que o rosto externou genuíno estado de espanto consigo mesma.

O que estava pensando? Perdera o juízo? Ou os sonhos e noites mal dormidas finalmente conseguiram lhe tirar do raciocínio normal? Ruby era valia seus pensamentos. Não. Ela pegaria seu café e sairia daqui, no futuro evitando qualquer tipo de interação com a garçonete. Porque Ruby não era Red.

Ruby não era Red. E esse mesmo pensamento, Regina forçou a repetir inúmeras vezes em seu consciente, até que se fizesse entender. Ruby nunca seria Red.

E enquanto Regina se perdia observando os movimentos da garota por suas costas, os sonhos ganhavam força.

* * *

— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Eu vou caçar essa noite. — Red perguntou, sentada na longa mesa de mármore no novo Palácio de Snow.

Desde que Charming aparecera e, em seu tempo, convencera Snow a retomar seu reino por direito, tudo se resumia a sobrevivência e estratégias de batalha. Não que Red não estivesse acostumada ao sistema de sobrevivência, não. Ela estava em seu elemento natural entre as árvores, na adrenalina da auto dependência. Ela não se importava em estar de volta ao constante perigo e o fervoroso desejo de viver mais um dia. Isso a mantinha viva, ela pensava.

E as batalhas? Elas também não eram assim tão ruins. Libertar sua fera depois de tanto tempo contida, e fluir com seus desejos de batalha e violência — Era excitante para alguém híbrido como Red. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso. Não enquanto todos ainda se mantinham tão incertos quanto a ela.

Eles a temiam, por mais persistentes que fossem em esconder esse receio. Os súditos, os soldados, os anões - até mesmo Charming, em seus momentos - temiam Red. E era isso que ainda lhe tirava o sono. Ter a consciência de que sua presença entre eles abalava uma harmonia, uma fidelidade e lealdade. Ela se preocupava em ser a força que pudesse comprometer a fé que todos tinham em Snow.

Por que Snow não temia Red. Snow aceitava Red em sua totalidade. Ela abraçava todas as partes de Red, até mesmo as mais sombrias e primais, que a própria camponesa tinha problemas em aceitar. Mas Snow, com uma infinita bondade e incrível compaixão, compreendia Red. Não. Snow não entendia como era dividir o corpo com um animal sanguinário. Mas Snow compreendia o receio de Red. Compreendia a bondade gigantesca em Red. E por isso, nunca a temeu.

Sua confiança em Red era quase alarmante para aqueles ao redor, que só recentemente tiveram a infelicidade em aprender que a garota da capa vermelha escondia outra natureza sob o manto.

Os súditos de Snow não tinham a mesma fé em Red que aquela tinha. Mas Snow não aceitava julgamentos. Ela não perdoaria alguém que viesse a ferir Red em seu preconceito. E nessa intensa confiança, Red se sentia em casa.

Só ao redor de Snow aquele castelo conseguia se tornar aconchegante. Só sob a presença da Rainha que todos evitavam olhares mais tortos. Com Snow, Red aceitava-se pelo que era, encorajada a integrar-se com seus dois lados e viver sem flagelar-se tanto. Red era feliz com Snow.

Em troca de tamanha segurança e conforto, Red lhe oferecia o que quisesse. Dedicou sua inteira lealdade a ela, jurou-lhe a vida para lutar pelo seu reino e pela sua causa. Prometeu proteger o povo de Snow como se fosse seu, contanto que assim Snow quisesse.

Ela não se via como subordinada a Snow. Nem tanto a outra lhe pedia tal posicionamento. Mas, no fundo de si, tanto seu lobo quanto sua parte humana mais sã, entendia: Snow é uma grande amiga a quem Red deve muito. E ela faria de tudo para honrar sua amizade.

Snow sabia disso. E permitia, mesmo que em vezes alarmada pelo altruísmo e cego heroísmo de Red, que aquilo continuasse. Tanto era, em fato, que ela escolheu preservar sua amizade na sua maior pureza, sem contaminá-la por ilusões de poder. As duas se tratavam como sempre o fizeram. Como se aquele imenso palácio fosse sua pequena e humilde cabana na floresta.

— Oh, Red. — Snow riu. — De forma alguma. Não preciso de nada. Você sabe, esse Reino funciona com pessoas que fazem esse trabalho com o maior prazer. Não há por que você insistir em nos fornecer comida.

Red suspirou.

— Velhos hábitos. Eu vou caçar hoje, então pensei que pudesse precisar de algo? Todos concordam que minha caça é mais proveitosa do que de qualquer outro.

— Não estou duvidando. — Snow lhe mostrou um sorriso, retirando-se da posição debruçada sobre a sacada e voltando ao interior da sala. Ela lhe serviu uma taça de água de uma das várias jarras sobre uma mesa lateral. Ofereceu-a para Red, silenciosamente perguntando se gostaria de uma para si, mas a outra negou. Ela pôs a jarra de volta e tornou a andar em direção à grande mesa a qual Red sentava. — Eu seria a primeira pessoa a confirmar isso. Sua caça é excelente! — Agradou a amiga, tentando sentar-se à mesa junto a ela. Mas suas pernas eram menores do que as de Red e a mesa conseguia ser ridiculamente alta. Três desajeitadas tentativas depois, em que Snow tentara pular e sentar-se, Red entendeu que deveria ajudar. Pegou a amiga pela cintura, numa naturalidade impressionante, e, com um pequeno impulso, colocou Snow sentada ao seu lado. Ela riu do estado da amiga. O contraste entre seu comportamento descontraído com sua aparência de realeza no momento.

Snow agora usava um longo vestido branco, com uma calda quase penada, plumosa. As mangas bufantes eram controladas, mas o colar brilhante em esmeralda compensou a extravagância.

Mas sua vestimenta especial tinha um motivo.

Elas haviam acabado de voltar de um anúncio real, em que declaram ao povo a situação entre o Reino de Snow e as intenções sujas da Rainha Má. Com firmeza e integridade, Snow comunicou ao seu povo sua posição contra Regina, e explicou-lhes que buscaria por nada além de justiça. Encantados por seu espírito bondoso e puro, as pessoas do Reino lhe aplaudiram e reforçaram sua fé e lealdade a nova Rainha. Charming, como sempre, abraçou-lhe com carinho, reconhecendo o poder de sua esposa. Os anões sorriram para sua amiga e Red contentou-se em lhe lançar um olhar orgulhoso.

O Reino estava então preparado para um combate. Todos estavam de acordo com aqui, e entendiam que enfrentar a tirania de Regina era necessário, apesar dos claros riscos. Eles tinham fé em Snow. Como Red.

— Tem algo em sua mente? Você parece preocupada. — Snow mudou o assunto de repente, pegando Red desprevenida.

— Não exatamente. Wolfstime está no seu pico hoje e… na noite passada eu não consegui me livrar da impressão de que alguém estava me vigiando.

— Vigiando? — Snow largou sua taça ao seu lado, virando o tronco para dar completa atenção à amiga. — Como assim? Você estava caçando nos arredores do Reino?

— Não. Um pouco mais além. A floresta estava deserta, eu chequei antes de me transformar, mas… Eu não sei, durante minha corrida, eu sentia olhos sobre mim.

— Você acha que pode ser outro lobo? Ou uma alcateia? — A voz de Snow parecia feliz com a possibilidade. Ela entendia o quão deslocada Red se sentia em sua condição especial, e secretamente ela desejava que a amiga encontrasse novamente um dos seus, para que não se sentisse mais sozinha. — Ou… a alcateia de Anita?

O assunto nunca era antigo demais. A ferida de Red sobre Anita ainda era fresca e ainda lhe perturbava, por mais que tentasse esconder. Mas Snow não precisava vê-la tão desolada novamente. Ela devia se manter forte. Não precisava preocupar Snow com um detalhe desses.

— Eu sei o que aconteceu, mas — Snow insistia, mas agora adotava um tom mais cuidadoso em tratar do assunto delicado que era Anita. — Você acha que é possível que o Alpha dele esteja atrás de você?

Red riu um riso seco.

— Snow. Teoricamente, eu sou o Alpha daquela alcateia. No sistema em que eles operam, eles devem lealdade a mim. — Por mais que mantivesse um rosto suave e amigável, Red se sentia horrível por dentro.

— Talvez eles queiram que você volte e assuma seu lugar como líder-

— Snow. — Red pediu, a voz mais fiel ao que realmente sentia: séria e pesada. — Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas eu não acho que está funcionando como você espera. — Ela novamente fingiu um sorriso para amiga, tentando não magoá-la.

— Desculpe. — Snow abaixou o rosto, fitando as próprias mãos. — É que eu sinto que você está sozinha ultimamente. Eu só queria que você se sentisse melhor.

Sinceramente tocada pela intenção carinhosa se sua amiga, Red vira seu corpo para ela, pegando as mãos de Snow entre as suas sem hesitar.

— Eu entendo. E eu agradeço. Eu poderia ter ficado como a líder deles se quisesse. Mas não teria sido certo. Meu lugar é aqui, com você. — Dessa vez seu sorriso foi honesto. Simples, mas poderoso, iluminando o rosto de Snow.

— Você é tão carinhosa comigo. Eu só me preocupo em você sentir-se sozinha. Quer dizer, com essa nova função, tantas novas responsabilidades, a iminente guerra contra Regina, eu-. É sufocante. E está tirando do tempo que costumávamos passar juntas — Snow abraçou o braço que Red mantinha para segurar suas mãos. Ela aconchegou-se perto da amiga, sua cabeça deitada no ombro da amiga.

— Hey, não se preocupe. Eu entendo o que está em risco aqui. Eu sei que as coisas não são mais as mesas e que você carrega a vida de um povo em suas mãos. Não ache que me incomodo com isso. É tão caloroso ver você honrando seu lugar de direito, como alguém da realeza, um líder. Isso a faz feliz. É o seu lugar. Eu não poderia me incomodar com isso. — Red beijou o topo da cabeça de Snow, aproveitando para inspirar seu cheiro delicioso.

Ela cheirava ao inverno. Ao frio, às flores, ao bosque, ao verde. Sua essência carregava Red a sua casa de infância, na pequena cabana que dividia com Granny; Nos coelhos e pássaros que passavam por lá de tempos em tempos. Snow lhe recordava o melhor de sua terra. Snow era a natureza a qual Red pertencia.

— Obrigada, Red. — A menor soltou um suspiro longo e profundo, como se estivesse segurando o ar no seu pulmão há dias, insegura e temerosa. E então soltando-lhe, livrando-se do recente sentimento de culpa que lhe atormentava ao pensar em Red. — Mas, então. Se não é um lobo a seguindo, o que você acha que seja? — Ela ergueu-se de volta, receosa de que Charming pudesse adentrar a qualquer momento. Por mais que o homem fosse nobre e compreensivo, seus olhares desconfiados na direção de Red se tornaram cada vez menos discretos. Talvez essa fosse a única coisa realmente diferente do seu tempo juntas na cabana.

Red forçava a si mesma a entender. Snow e Charming eram Amor Verdadeiro. Charming era um homem virtuoso e gentil. Ele tratava Snow com carinho, exatamente como ela merecia. Red não iria reclamar. Se Snow estava feliz, Red aceitaria as mudanças. Mesmo que, no fundo, ver sua amiga limitar a amizade para preservar qualquer outra coisa, bem — Isso a machucava um pouco.

Então Red limpou a garganta antes de continuar. Engolindo o que acabara de adentar sua mente.

— Eu não sei. Como disse, eu chequei a floresta. Estava segura, ninguém estava por lá. Também não senti nenhum cheiro desconhecido ou novo. O que é estranho, por que meus sentidos são sempre confiáveis. Eu- Isso me deixou frustrada! Será que estou imaginando coisas? — Snow sorriu ao ver Red ser tão honesta a respeito do assunto. Ela estava sinceramente irritada com o fato de não entender o que acontecia; de não poder confiar em seus sempre tão confiáveis sentidos. E essa irritação inocente lhe entreteve por um segundo.

— Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia tanto. É a segunda noite da Wolfstime. Você está estressada e cansada da noite passada. — Red tentou interrompê-la para argumentar, mas Snow continuou, como se a respondendo. — Não tente disfarçar. Eu conseguia ouvir os seus rosnados frustrados do fim do corredor quando chegou nessa manhã. Você não é tão discreta assim, para uma caçadora. — Snow riu. Red corou-se ao ser descoberta.

— É frustrante! A sensação de ser espionada me desconcentrou. Eu não consegui caçar o coelho e ainda bati contra uma árvore. Qualquer um sairia rosnando. — Ela desviou o olhar, legitimamente constrangida, mas tentando justificar-se a cima de tudo.

— Qualquer um que pudesse. — Snow riu novamente, adorando o lado mais infantil e natural de Red, sem a postura de guardiã e soldado. Era essa a Red que a encantara, ainda que sua versão mais madura fosse igualmente atraente.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Red virou o rosto para Snow, um bico moldando seus lábios rosados. O cenho franzido em discordância.

E Snow riu outra vez. Mas tentou monitorar-se, pois entendia as volatidade e força das emoções de Red em noite de lua cheia. Ela não iria querer acidentalmente provocar a amiga. Em vez de continuar sua brincadeira, resolveu por beijar a bochecha da mais alta e pular da mesa, pondo-se de pé no chão.

— Nada. Eu não quis dizer nada. — Snow levou as mãos para trás de seu pescoço, desprendendo o pesado colar de esmeralda que já começara a irritar seu peito. Ela segurou-o em uma mão, enquanto a outra se estendia para recolher a taça de água da mesa, ao lado de Red. Esta, que não tirava os olhos dourados de si. — Mas, falando em rosnar, talvez você devesse ir andando. A lua está surgindo e eu sei como você fica inquieta quando não se transforma. — Snow sorriu, como se um assunto como esse fosse o mais natural que uma Rainha pudesse discutir.

— Ah, — Red suspirou, fechando os olhos, ordenando-os a voltar à cor natural; Ela podia senti-los queimando mais claros. — Você tem razão. Vou ver se consigo dissipar isso na caça de hoje. Eu me prometi compensar por ontem. — Ela sorriu, também descendo da mesa.

— Lembre-se que, mesmo se não conseguir nada, ninguém vai morrer de fome. — Snow fez graça, apontando para o grande e luxuoso salão de jantar, que só esperava por uma ordem para ser recheado por um longo banquete.

Red solto o riso junto do deboche, fitando Snow com olhos teimosos.

— Vou tentar lembrar isso enquanto persigo um veado. E tento não derrubar uma árvore com a cabeça. — Ela se aproximou de Snow para dar-lhe um breve abraço de despedida. O carinho tornou-se costume antes de Red sair floresta a dentro. Como se uma garantia de que ela fosse voltar ilesa.

— E não se preocupe com “ser vigiada”. É provavelmente a Blue Fairy esperando alguém desejar em uma estrela. — Snow aconselhou, partindo o abraço com imediato sentimento de saudade.

— Ou uma coruja. — Red retrucou. Ela odiava corujas.

Snow riu.

— Ou uma coruja.


	2. Madeira

Red realmente odiava corujas.

 Ela conseguia dizer se por causa dos grandes olhos brilhantes que manchavam a escuridão da floresta, ou da desconfortante torção de suas cabeças. Qualquer razão que fosse, corujas lhe irritavam. Seus “oh-oh”s competiam com os uivos de seu lobo, quase que numa discussão eterna. Não. Ela não gostava de corujas.

 Snow não entendia realmente o porquê. A princesa sempre apreciara todos os tipos de pássaros. Ao ponto em que aprendera a comunicar-se com eles, em um nível mais básico possível. Red um dia tentara entender como aquilo podia possivelmente funcionar, mas Snow só lhe respondeu com um breve “Talvez você devesse perguntar para os pássaros”, e nunca mais tocou no assunto. E a camponesa não insistiu. Se ela conseguia transformar-se em um lobo gigantesco em menos de um segundo, por que duvidaria da habilidade de Snow em entender aves? Isso não devia ser assim tão fantástico.

 Mas a curiosidade de Red estava em outro lugar: Nas corujas. Ela se perguntava o que pássaros com aqueles poderiam dizer à Snow, se tivessem a chance de pousar por perto do castelo. Qual seria seu segredo e o que seus arrogantes “oh-oh”s poderiam significar? Red queria um motivo para explicar sua aversão.

 Por hora, aquilo continuaria uma infantil implicância.

 Desconforto de tal tamanho que aprendera a detectar seu bater de asas mesmo a longas distâncias. Ela sabia exatamente quando uma coruja estava para voar por perto ou pousar em um galho. O que lhe dava tempo suficiente para recolher o impulso para pular e mordê-las no ar. Mas suas patas não eram como as dos felinos, nascidos para escalar árvores. Nem ela podia pular tão alto. O máximo que conseguiu, quando pela primeira vez tentou comer uma coruja, foi arrancá-la as penas das asas. O grande lobo negro caiu ao chão num baque surdo, rolando pela terra com penas brancas escapando de sua boca. Tudo isso enquanto a coruja continuava seu percurso esnobe pela noite.

 Mas Red não ouvira corujas na noite passada. Nem seu canto, nem seu voo. Em fato, nada. A floresta estava estranhamente quieta. Exatamente como nessa segunda noite. E aquilo a irritava. Quem dera ela pudesse culpar as corujas por sua má caça dessa vez.

 A noite estava escura como sempre, mas curiosamente silenciosa. E os pares de olhos ainda estavam ali, assistindo os movimentos de Red.

 E não eram as corujas! Nem Blue, nem ninguém! Ninguém estava por perto; E aquela incerteza estava se acumulando dentro da mente já alterada de Red, causando sua irritação — usual de uma lua cheia — a crescer mais e mais. Quando se percebeu, ela estava rosnando para o vazio. Furiosa.

 A sensação estava de volta, ainda mais forte do que na noite passada. O que quer que fosse aquilo, parecia ter se decidido em perseguir o grande lobo. Os olhos, Red sentia, estavam mais atentos, mais pesados em si. Como se tivessem chegado mais e mais perto. Os pelos ao longo de suas costas se erriçaram. Uma brisa gelada balançou sua pequena juba e forçou Red a desistir do veado de que corria atrás.

 Ela cravou suas garras no chão e levou terra para longe na inércia de seu movimento, tentando parar. Enfim imóvel, ela tentou concentrar-se na nova presença a lhe seguir. Tentou detectar um som, um cheiro, um movimento. Mas nada. O tremor em seu peito, atrás de fôlego, rosnando, ainda a atrapalhava. Ela ordenou seu corpo a silenciar.

 Em pouco tempo, a floresta ficou muda. Nem os grilos e vagalumes ousavam vagar pela escuridão deserta.

 Red rugiu o mais alto possível, tão alto que jurou que sua voz humana tivesse ultrapassado seu corpo de lobo. Ela tentou assustar a presença para longe. Latiu para os arbustos e correu contra as árvores, empurrando-as com seu peso, cravando suas garras fundo na madeira. Os troncos tremiam e de cima caiam as folhas mais fracas. O som grave morreu aos poucos, e novamente só o que se ouvia era a respiração do lobo.

 A presença não fora embora. Não se assustara. Não se movera. Continuara ali, fixa em Red.

 Sua paciência se esvaia rapidamente, e ela sentia que poderia perder o controle do lobo em sua raiva naquele momento. Exigiu-se a se recompor. Ela não poderia perder para uma sensação, por mais desconfortável que fosse. Talvez, realmente, estivesse apenas cansada, imaginando coisas. Se era real ou não, a paranoia lhe estava desestabilizando a ponto de perder total concentração. Não conseguiria caçar hoje. Não enquanto os olhos invisíveis continuassem analisando cada mínimo movimento seu.

 E, para um lobo, aquilo era ultrajante. Ela não suportava estar sendo observada daquela forma. Muito menos ser passiva a isso! Ela era uma caçadora. Ela dependia de sua discrição. Misturar-se com o ambiente, dominar o silêncio e aproveitar-se da escuridão: era isso o que ela saiba que devia fazer. Era isso o que seu forte instinto lhe dizia. E, naquele momento, seu lado mais primal e natural estava sendo ridicularizado por algo ou alguém que não tinha a coragem de mostrar-se.

 Não. Talvez a presença fosse já imensamente corajosa, simplesmente por estar espreitando Red. O grande lobo, aliado do exército de Snow White e Príncipe Charming, que rendia soldados em segundos. O monstro que um dia aterrorizou aldeias e matou dezenas de homens em uma noite. Aquele lobo que assassinou a líder da maior alcateia daquelas terras. Red, em seu estado de mente mais agressivo e violento, não era alguém com quem se cruzar. Era um fato triste e às vezes doloroso, mas ela sabia ser verdade. Seu lobo era poderoso.

 E, ainda assim, alguém ousava lhe seguir. Quem fosse, devia ter uma boa intenção para arriscar sua vida, porque a perseguição barata já esgotara o resto de bondade que Red poderia guardar em sua forma animal e faminta. Não. Ela não teria piedade da presença, uma vez que conseguisse lhe fincar os dentes. Deixar-se sentir o sangue correr sobre sua língua. Iria quebrar o seu pescoço com prazer, arrastando seu corpo para a praça pública, exibindo a todos o perigo de irritar um lobisomem.

 Oh.

 O que estava pensando? De onde saíra tão sangrenta imaginação e por que estava externando seus desejos mais hostis daquela forma, rugindo ao nada?

 Isso não é bom, Red pensou. Seu lobo subira à sua cabeça. A frustração de perder a caça, somada com a fome deixada pela mesma situação no dia anterior — Ah, ela permitiu que aquilo lhe tirasse a sanidade por um momento.

 Ela suspirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça, na esperança de que isso literalmente dispersasse seus prévios pensamentos sanguinários. Snow não ficaria orgulhosa se soubesse o que passara por sua cabeça. Ela devia voltar.

 Devia esquecer-se de caçar, se transformar de volta e retornar ao castelo. Precisava de um bom banho frio para acalmar a mente. Iria comer algo quando se encontrasse com Granny e dormiria uma noite humana. Chega de rosnados por um dia. Sua garganta já ardia — uma sede que ela não podia ignorar — e sua cabeça latejava insistentemente. Chega.

 Moveu seu grande corpo na direção do castelo. As patas fofas marcando o chão e fazendo um barulho quase massivo. Suas pegadas não seriam motivo de preocupação para o povo do campo. Red tinha consciência do medo que podia causar, por isso optava livremente em caçar o mais longe possível do castelo e dos vilarejos. Não queria comprometer seus rebanhos ou cachorros. Caçaria raposas, coelhos, veados. Embora, devia reconhecer, sua carne fosse um tanto diferente do gosto ao que um dia, infelizmente, se acostumou.

 O caminho de volta era mais iluminado. As tochas dos altos muros do castelo pintavam o manto preto em sua frente, e ela conseguia enxergar um pouco mais. Outros passos mais e adentrou uma pequena clareira. A luz da enorme lua cheia batia na água de um lago e refletia um tom branco por todas as superfícies. Era como se fosse dia.

 Red aproximou-se de sua beirada e abaixou a cabeça para tomar da água. Fosse um lobo normal, a tarefa não seria tão desconfortável. Mas sua forma era muito maior e ela precisava arquear todo seu corpo para tocar o nariz à agua. A língua bateu no lago num ritmo lento e cansado. As vibrações de seu movimento distorceram a imagem da lua que se formara mais à frente, enquanto o som amplo preenchia os arredores. Ela ouviu alguns coelhos — agora sim, nas proximidades do castelo — correrem para longe do grande lobo e esconderem-se em suas tocas. Red ignorou.

 Seu temperamento mostrou-se perigosamente volátil nessa noite e decidiu encerrar sua caça antes que qualquer coisa saísse errada. Sem mencionar que agora era altamente arriscado retomar suas atividades, tão perto dos camponeses. Uma Red irritada, cercada de pessoas medrosas e indefesas — É, ela preferiria esperar o próximo mês para caçar. Nem amanhã, no último dia da Wolfstime, arriscaria outro incômodo. Precisava praticar seu controle sobre qualquer outra lua. Devia reforça-lo ainda mais, para evitar que pensamentos como os de antes se repetissem.

 

Alguns minutos se passaram e sua cede já havia acabado, mas ela continuava tomando da água. Talvez quisesse compensar por sua fome. Talvez ter uma tarefa em mente lhe ocupasse o suficiente para se acalmar.

 Quando bastou, permaneceu na mesma posição. Não ergueu a cabeça nem endireitou a coluna. Continuou com o rosto perto da água que lentamente se aquietava. Seu reflexo foi tomando lugar, ainda ondulando de leve. E olhos dourados perfurantes lhe encararam de volta.

 Ela já havia visto seu reflexo antes, como um lobo. Não se assustou com sua aparência. Para manter a honestidade, ela pensara que fosse muito mais aterrorizante do que realmente era. Seu pelo era de um negro profundo, que, sob a luz da lua, brilhava num azul penetrante. Ela imaginou que fosse ser mais marrom do que negra: essa foi sua única grande surpresa. A cor de seu pelo era quase do mesmo tom dos cabelos de Snow. Ela sorriu em sua mente quando percebeu pela primeira vez.

 Snow já lhe vira como um lobo antes. Várias e várias vezes, na verdade. Provavelmente, mais do que qualquer um que Red já conhecera. Snow era mais acostumada com a forma animal de Red do que a própria lobisomem poderia ser. E a pequena sempre gostou de repetir: “Você é um lindo lobo, Red”.

 Red não acreditava. Claro, não era o monstro horrendo que se mostrava em seus pesadelos. Era um lobo. Um lobo muito maior do que o normal, grande como um cavalo — o pônei que achava que fosse se mostrou uma doce ilusão -, mas, de qualquer forma, um lobo. Um animal. Não era linda. Não era doce ou amável. Não nessa forma. Ela sempre estranhara o apreço de Snow por ela. Mas não questionava, pois sabia que a amiga iria retornar com seu longo discurso de perdão e auto aceitação.

 Red não se encantava por seu lobo da forma que Snow o fazia. Mas ela deixara, aos poucos, de ter completo repúdio de sua imagem. Por isso estava, agora, perdida nos próprios olhos dourados, vendo ali um tom de raiva e dor. Tom esse que nunca realmente deixou seus olhos de lobo. Raiva parecia ser sua pré-disposição para assumir sua outra natureza. E dor, bem — Dor era o que ela trazia consigo.

 A clareira, de repente, se escureceu. Red pensou que a lua estivesse oculta atrás de uma densa nuvem ou que, talvez, tivesse perdido a noção de tempo e passado horas ponderando pensamentos. Ela pôs-se em postura ereta, assumindo sua completa altura, na intenção de voltar para o castelo, quando algo prendeu sua atenção.

 O reflexo da lua havia escurecido. Mas não como estivesse se pondo na noite. Ela assumiu um tom roxo pouco natural. Água vibrou inquieta, enquanto uma nuvem grossa de cor púrpura parecia ocupar o fundo do lago.

 Um rosnado involuntário se iniciou no peito de Red, e ela concordou em permiti-lo. Afastou-se do lago com passadas lentas e tensas. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela nuvem. Os músculos de seu corpo endureceram, seu pelo levantou, e seus dentes brancos se mostraram por debaixo de sua boca.

 

Regina.

 Era Regina? Era ela quem a estava vigiando? Droga. Ela não podia permitir que Regina lhe encontrasse; Ela estava perto demais do castelo. Devia correr.

 Quando viu a água, numa bolha anormal, emergir do lago, sabia que era tarde demais. Não! Ela não podia arriscar a segurança do reino, batalhando com Regina ali, naquele momento.

 Ela correu.

 Usou de sua raiva contida para explodir numa corrida frenética para longe, em direção contrária ao castelo. A energia queimava suas veias enquanto suas pernas chutavam o chão, para longe e longe. As garras arrancavam raízes e terra, lançando-as para todos os lados, deixando não mais pegadas, mas fundos buracos pelo caminho.

 As árvores ao redor de si eram nubladas, distorcidas pela sua velocidade. Ela tentaria mesmo despistar uma nuvem de fumaça? Uma bruxa como Regina? Havia mesmo outra coisa que pudesse tentar? Red tinha que conseguir. Regina não poderia ameaçar os camponeses por perto.

 O ar fugia de seus pulmões rapidamente, juntos de grunhidos e rosnados. Ela tentava puxar toda sua força e direciona-la adiante, o mais distante que pudesse. Mas não conseguiu chegar ao horizonte.

 — Não, não, não. Eu sinto muito, mas não posso deixar que corra mais um pouco.

 Ela parou.

 A voz de Regina soou perto de seu ouvido. Seu corpo não mais se movia, quase que congelado no meio do movimento. Seus ossos eram gelados e os músculos estavam trancados. Só o que se movia era o seu peito, para cima e para baixo, tentando regular sua respiração.

 Ela estava suspensa um pouco acima do chão por uma serpente roxa de energia. A magia esquentava sua pele, deixando uma sensação formigante por debaixo de seu pelo. Era um toque terrível.

 — Demorei algum tempo para achar você, sabia? — Regina deixou de ser apenas uma voz metálica atrás de si. Num cintilar oco, ela se materializou na frente de Red. — Você corre bastante, e assustou muitos de meus melhores caçadores. Que animal temperamental você é, uh, Red. — O nome da mulher deixou os lábios de Regina num tom de superior. Toda a aura que contornada a figura daquela bruxa era uma de poder e superioridade, por mais irritante que isso fosse para Red. A Rainha Má carregava uma reputação, mas, acima de tudo, uma presença sufocante. Ela era mesmo poderosa.

 Red não iria se render a isso. Ela só se curvaria a uma Rainha.

 Reuniu suas forças e sacudiu seu corpo, tentando com toda a sua vontade sair do aperto da magia de Regina. Mas nada. A serpente só parecer crescer mais ainda, tocando e tomando mais da superfície de seu corpo, até que alcançou seu pescoço. O ar foi apertado para fora. O latido não era mais tão bravo.

 A magia começou a lhe apertar mais e mais e Red já sentia seus ossos no limite, a ponto de quebrar. Um gemido de dor escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse pará-lo e Regina sorriu.

 Ergueu de leve a sua mão e a serpente relaxou ao seu comando. O lobo caiu ao chão, ofegante. Seus músculos não se mexiam e seus membros pareciam toneladas mais pesados, fixos ao chão. Seu corpo não respondia a suas ordens. Ela se sentia quase dormente.

 Com a visão ao nível do chão, Red só conseguia ver os saltos de Regina pousando suavemente na terra e a nuvem de energia que a envolvia dissipar-se no ar da noite. Em poucos passos, a Rainha estava em pé frente à cabeça do grande lobo. O animal não tinha forças para erguer-se ou sequer rosnar seu descontentamento na presença da mulher. Concentrou-se em recolocar sua respiração na normalidade, reunindo aos poucos a energia para lutar novamente.

 Antes que pudesse ouvi-la se aproximando, Regina ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Ainda imóvel, Red não conseguiu olhar-lhe o semblante. Não conseguiu entender as emoções que se escondiam em seu rosto e em suas intenções. O pânico começou a vencer a raiva.

 Sentiu uma mão encostar de leve em seu pelo. Um tanto fraco em sua posição, o toque foi ganhando espaço, e em poucos segundos Red já sentia os dedos de Regina deslizarem por entre seus pelos negros. A linha dos movimentos da mulher lhe deixavam um calafrio desconfortável e uma incomparável sensação de formigamento; Sua pele claramente protestando a proximidade da bruxa.

 Um murmúrio de apreciação foi ouvido, quebrando o silêncio na atmosfera. Regina agora parecia cantarolar um pensamento por trás de seus lábios, já tendo tomado certa liberdade em explorar a superfície de Red.

 — Realmente, é uma criatura fascinante.

 Finalmente a voz metálica retornou aos sentidos de Red, cujo corpo agora tremia na antecipação de atacá-la. Ainda, porém, nada em si se movia. Algum tipo de magia parecia pesar sobre seu corpo, mantendo-a submissa ao toque de Regina.

 — Não acho que um lobo como você pertença a uma humilde floresta como essa, não é mesmo? Você se destaca demais. — Regina riu de leve, erguendo-se do chão e retomando suas estancia de poder. — Será muito bem apreciada em outro Castelo.

 

Foi a última coisa que Red ouviu antes de sentir o corpo adormecer. Sua visão foi encoberta por uma névoa púrpura e seus sentidos se apagaram.

* * *

 Trabalhar no restaurante não era tão ruim quanto poderia parecer.

 Ruby se divertia de tempos em tempos. Os clientes lhe davam atenção e ela desenvolvera boas amizades com as poucas outras garçonetes que Granny se sentira na obrigação de contratar. Tony, o cozinheiro, também não era um homem desagradável. Um pouco reservado em vezes, mas sempre disposto a piadas e brincadeiras para aliviar a tensão que a velha senhora punha nos ombros da neta. O trabalho não era ruim.

 Sua  _vida_  não era ruim. Mas ela realmente desejava mais.

 Com Granny a pressionando com novas responsabilidades, a natureza rebelde de Ruby se agitava ao poucos. Ela estava perdendo a paciência para lidar com as exigências de sua avó, tanto dentro quanto fora de seu trabalho; Trabalhar para a família nem sempre era tão confortável quanto a alternativa. Principalmente quando se tratando de alguém rígido como Granny.

 Ruby era exigida dia e noite. As expectativas e regras da avó lhe tiravam da liberdade à qual a garota tanto aspirava. Ela não poderia continuar sufocada pela autoridade inflexível daquela mulher. Ela precisava se  _abstrair_. Qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse servir café e atender aos chamados de sua gerente de tempo integral. Realmente, qualquer coisa. Até mesmo uma noite fora com suas amigas.

 Emma não era exatamente calorosa, Ruby sabia admitir. Mas Mary era gentil e atenciosa, sempre lhe ouvindo e aconselhando no que podia; Carregando um tom maternal ao tratar suas crises quase adolescentes, Mary era uma boa amiga. Embora de gostos e personalidade quase opostos, Ruby e Mary Margaret mantinham uma saudável relação, encontrando-se quase todas as manhãs no Café, conversando sobre tópicos superficiais e ocasionalmente saindo juntas para aliviar a cabeça em meio a vinho e queijo.

 A saída com Emma seria uma primeira vez, a propósito. Ruby estava um tanto insegura em partilhar de uma noite de descontração com a loira. Ela lhe parecia um tanto rabugenta e tensa em suas primeiras conversações. A garota esperava provar essa impressão errada ao se aprofundar na relação com a outra. Ainda assim, enquanto dirigia seu carro sobre a rua do bairro exato, o nervosismo era evidente: Ela não queria ter Emma como inimizade. Não quando Mary Margaret parecia tão próxima a ela. Até o filho da prefeita parecia apreciar sua companhia; E todos da cidade, para bem ou para mal, sabiam de Emma Swan. O desejo da garçonete era entender o apresso de tantas pessoas por ela e enfim quebrar o fantasma de sua primeira impressão.

 Era um caminho não muito difícil. Emma parecia aberta a relacionar-se com Ruby, mesmo que por através de Mary Margaret. E Ruby estava contente com o progresso. Ela podia sentir, no passar dos dias, que a conversa casual entre as duas ia se tornando mais e mais fácil. A xerife começara a tomar o hábito de almoçar no restaurante, dando à Ruby oportunidades suficientes para se aproximar. As coisas estavam em um bom rumo.

 Ela suspirou, tentando manter os pensamentos mais nervosos de lado. Não havia motivo por que estar insegura sobre Emma. Ela era uma boa mulher e Mary parecia confiá-la o bastante, e isso assegurava Ruby de o mínimo de conforto. Tudo ficaria bem.

 Estacionou o carro na frente do prédio cinza. O motor silenciou-se. Ruby tirou a chave da ignição e desceu para a calçada, acionando o alarme e direcionando-se para a porta de entrada. Tocou a campainha do apartamento e ficou a esperar uma resposta.

 Outro suspiro trêmulo forçou-se para fora de seu peito. Logo rolou os ombros para trás, tentando ao máximo aliviar sua postura rígida. Ela se sentia agitada. Incomumente agitada.

 Queria relacionar o estranho nervosismo à Emma e à noite de conversas embaraçosas que lhe esperava, mas no fundo ela sabia que sua insegurança quanto a isso não poderia estar gerando tamanho desconforto. Era algo a mais, e não saber determinar a causa principal para seu humor só lhe adicionava mais e mais agitação.

 Era como que sua pele estivesse mais fina, mais irritada ao vento da noite. Como se os sons fossem mais incomodativos ou as luzes mais fortes. Seu humor não estava equilibrado. Ruby se sentia densa em seu corpo. Cheia de uma energia que não conseguia definir. E aquilo não correspondia a qualquer tensão feminina. Ela entendia seu corpo e sabia como se sentia antes em seus dias do mês. E o que estava sentindo agora ia muito além disso.

 Até o frio da noite lhe atingia com mais força. Um terceiro suspiro se fazia e ela descansava as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco de couro. Tentando se distrair, olhou para os lados e só enxergou uma rua quieta onde um ou dois grupos de pessoas conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. No outro lado, uma lâmpada piscava no poste sobre a rua, irradiando uma monotonia contagiante. E um pouco acima disso, pedindo-lhe devida atenção, a lua clara coloria o céu da noite.

Ruby nunca entendeu muito bem como as fases da lua funcionavam — sua educação não se mantivera tão forte depois que começou a trabalhar no restaurante e a isso ela culpava a falta de prática -, mas sabia com certeza que a forma era uma lua cheia.

E a mulher se sentia curiosamente atraída à imagem daquela lua brilhando sobre o manto negro e profundo. Seus olhos não se desviaram por longos minutos, só contente em admirar um corpo tão misterioso. Os pensamentos incomuns foram interrompidos pelo ruído do interfone ao seu lado.

 Foi puxada de volta para o presente, estalando sua atenção para a caixa de som agora à sua frente. “Sim?” Veio a voz distorcida do outro lado, combinada com uma estática eletrônica que irritava os ouvidos de Ruby. Pelo timbre gentil da palavra, era definitivamente Mary Margaret atendendo ao aparelho.

 

— M&M, sou eu, Ruby. — A garota respondeu um tanto tímida ao quebrar o silêncio da rua. — Sou a carona de vocês... Para a noite das garotas?

 “Ah, claro! Suba, Ruby. Espere aqui.” Mary lhe respondeu, logo terminando a comunicação com um bip grave. A porta estalou aberta e Ruby adentrou o prédio, forçando-se a deixar na rua sua tensão inicial.

 Dois rangentes lances de escadas depois e ela já estava em frente à porta do apartamento de Emma e Mary Margaret.

 Uma conversa descontraída e um tanto humorada parecia preencher o lugar e transbordar para o corredor. A atmosfera já lhe contaminava com mais disposição e um sorriso se fez em seu rosto. Levou uma mão à maçaneta, enquanto a outra fazia menção de bater à madeira. Para sua surpresa, a porta estava destrancada e abriu-se sem o menor esforço. Deu-se a liberdade ir entrando.

 — Oi? — Ruby chamou para dentro da sala, logo fechando a entrada atrás de si. — M&M? Emma? — O cômodo estava vazio, apesar do alto som de conversa vindo de algum outro lugar. Correndo o olhar sobre o que encontrou, Ruby tentou procurá-las.

 Em poucos segundos, Emma desceu da pequena escada em caracol ao seu lado.

 — Oh, oi, Ruby. — A loura lhe lançou um sorriso antes de dirigir-se para a cozinha e servir-se de um copo de água. — Mary Margaret disse que você estava vindo. Não espere de pé, a propósito. Ela ainda está se arrumando. — O tom da mulher tinha uma mistura de provocação e ligeiro cansaço. Ruby entendia.

 — Não se preocupe. Eu levei umas boas horas colocando tudo isso. — Rindo consigo mesma, a garçonete sinalizou para o seu conjunto gótico, adornado de vários colares e braceletes. Emma pareceu pensar antes de falar qualquer coisa, escondendo um olhar acusador.

 — Não entendo vocês, de verdade. Se é só um PUB- Quero dizer, por que não uma calça jeans e uma simples camiseta? — A postura menos elegante da mulher antecipou seu gosto para vestimenta. Portanto não era surpresa para Ruby um comentário como esse. Ela simplesmente sorriu.

 — Por favor! Calça jeans e camiseta são roupas de igreja.

 Emma riu em um fôlego.

 — É claro- Vamos, sente-se. Não fique parada na frente da porta. Você está me deixando nervosa. — A loira logo apontou para o par de sofás à sua direita, pedindo para Ruby acomodar-se. Só entendendo a ironia do pedido, a garota relaxou. Sentou-se com prazer, sentindo o estofado sugar-lhe a tensão anterior. Ela suspirou e ajeitou-se numa posição confortável. Em oposição a ela, Emma sentou-se no sofá à sua frente.

 A morena não esperava outra coisa, e suprimiu um sorriso amarelo.

 — Então, como é? — A pergunta da outra lhe pegou desprevenida. Ruby a respondeu com um olhar confuso e um breve “uh?” que Emma entendeu. — O PUB. Como é?

 — Nada de especial. Para falar a verdade, não sei muito bem. Nunca tive a coragem de ir sozinha. — Ruby assumiu a agora o mesmo tom que usava em seu trabalho: uma simpatia padrão.

 — Oh? E nos carrega para lá assim, ao acaso? — E não deixou de perceber que todas as palavras de Emma sempre levavam um leve tom de sarcasmo. Ela não conseguia entender, porém, se era esta a intenção ou apenas um hábito forte demais para ser largado.

 — Ora, não sou eu quem se recusa a pisar no Rabbit Hole. Você sabe qual era minha primeira opção. — Ruby ergueu as mãos para cima, brincando uma rendição.

 — Justo. — Emma levou o copo aos lábios. Sou olhar parecia tentar entender Ruby por trás da persona extrovertida. Ruby, por sua vez, sentindo a intensidade do olhar, ajeitou-se no lugar, desconfortável. E Emma forçou-se a corrigir-se. — Oh, desculpa. Você... quer água ou alguma coisa? Para beber? Não sei quanto mais Mary Margaret vai demorar.

 — Ah, água, por favor. — Ruby respondeu rapidamente. Emma levantou-se e foi à cozinha. — E, acredite, eu entendo! — Ela brincou. — Especialmente agora, com essa coisa do David... — Sua voz foi perdendo a força ao ouvir os estalares dos degraus da escada. Mary estava descendo. Emma, porém, não entendeu a pausa e encarou Ruby com olhos confusos. Seguiu sua linha de visão, pondo-se também a encarar a escada.

 Em pouco tempo, de fato, Mary descia. A mulher usava um vestido branco suave, de poucos detalhes além das linhas salientes que cruzavam de seu ombro até seu quadril. Um tímido colar com uma única pedra rosada enfeitava seu pescoço, destacando sua pele pálida.

 A imagem de Mary fez com que Ruby parasse de pensar por alguns longos e surdos segundos.

 — Ruby, oi. Sinto muito fazê-la esperar. — A mulher aparentou estar constrangida sob o olhar mais pesado de Ruby, logo encolhendo para uma postura mais insegura. Emma riu-se.

 — Vocês têm algo em comum. — A loira apareceu no canto de visão de Ruby, sua presença puxando a garçonete do breve transe. Ruby despertou para o presente e tomou nas mãos o copo de água que a mulher lhe estendia com um sorriso desconfiado.

 — Uh. — Ruby limpou a garganta. — Como eu disse a Emma. Não é como se isso tivesse ficado pronto em minutos. — Novamente gesticulando para sua roupa, levou o copo à boca, tentando engolir junto ao líquido sua inapropriada atração à outra.

 

— Que bom. Pelo menos  _alguém_ entende a necessidade de se produzir. — O tom de Mary claramente alfinetava a implicância de Emma para o assunto. A professora tratou de convidar Ruby para conversa. — Ela ficou o tempo inteiro me apressando. Ela simplesmente não entende? — Riu-se, fazendo a outra rir junto, quase hipnotizada.

 — De fato. — Ruby concordou. — Faz muito bem para o ego.

 — Exatamente! — Mary Margaret logo correu para o lado de Ruby, pegando-lhe o braço livre. — Viu, Emma? Isso sim é sensatez.

Emma, encontrando-se em desvantagem na breve discussão, rapidamente rendeu-se.

— Tudo bem. Vocês estão certas, eu errada. — Sua voz não carregava o mínimo de sinceridade. Mais do que tudo, uma ironia cômica. — Agora, podemos ir? Já cansei de ficar discutindo roupas. — Emma aproximou-se das outras duas e recolheu o copo quase cheio das mãos de Ruby, que protestou com um gemido infantil. A loira deixou a louça na pia e andou até a porta.

— Pff, — Ruby debochou — Por favor. Nem sequer começamos. — Ela entrelaçou seu braço com o de Mary Margaret, conduzindo a pequena para a saída. Esta ria junto da garçonete, insistindo em incomodar Emma.

 A loira suspirou na brincadeira, balançando a cabeça aos lados. Esperou as duas saírem para fechar a porta atrás de si.

 — Vou adorar essa conversa — Ela respondeu com o máximo de sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir. Ruby e Mary só gargalharam sobre as escadas.

* * *

 A carona para o pequeno bar foi silenciosa, mas, felizmente, não desagradável. Emma parecia mais confortável no banco de trás, ouvindo às animadas conversas entre Mary Margaret e Ruby. Ela ocasionalmente iria comentar em uma ou duas coisas ao longo do tópico, optando sempre a ficar como observadora do que realmente participar do rumo da conversa. Mary entendia a reserva da amiga, e lhe ajudava a manter-se longe do foco do assunto.

 Já Ruby tentava manter a animação viva. Para sua personalidade sorridente e simples, não era grande problema. Mary Margaret e Emma se encantavam com a facilidade com que a garçonete ia de um assunto para o outro, parecendo nunca acabar a conversa. Mary iria lhe abastecer com tons animados e interessados, o que fazia com que Ruby se motivasse a continuar.

 Pouco antes de se aproximarem do quarteirão da Biblioteca, porém, a conversa tinha se reduzido e as três se contentaram em sentar em silêncio, só assistindo a breve paisagem passar pela janela. Mary surpreendera as outras duas ao comentar, com gosto, sobre a grande forma da lua.

 — Ela está enorme essa noite! Wow, eu nunca a vi tão grande? — Emma só riu do seu entusiasmo, sinceramente achando-o curioso.

 — Algo a ver com o inverno? Ou é o verão? Eu nunca soube. — A loira lhe respondeu, agora, pondo-se entre os dois bancos da frente, tentando enxergar a lua através do para-brisa. Ruby deu-lhe passagem, também admirando seu apresso.

 Mas a garçonete não respondeu nada. Muito pelo contrário, manteve mais quieta do que antes. Só dirigiu o carro para uma vaga ao lado da calçada, desligando o motor e chamando as duas para fora.

 — Vamos. Ou vão ficar simplesmente admirando a lua? — Ela riu, vendo como Mary ainda não se movera do seu assento. Percebendo-se no comentário, a menor levantou-se, rindo-se também.

 — Ah, desculpa. É que hoje tivemos uma aula sobre isso.

 — “Tivemos?” — Emma alfinetou, igualmente deixando o carro. Ruby o trancou e liderou a pequena caminhada até o bar. — Achei que você fosse a professora.

 — Claro. — Mary lançou um olhar cínico para a loira — Mas eu aprendo com as crianças, por que não? — Ela empinou o nariz, honestamente orgulhosa de admitir tal coisa.

 Ainda sem participar da conversa, Ruby as conduziu para a entrada. Cumprimentou rapidamente o segurança em frente à porta e segurou esta aberta para as duas outras amigas cruzarem.

 O lugar não era exatamente elegante. Um tema mais camponês medieval decorava todas as estâncias do bar. Um cheiro forte de cerveja, madeira queimada e metal invadiu suas narinas. De fato, um conjunto fiel à época. Até os copos, ela reparou, faziam jus a um tempo mais antigo. Ruby timidamente tentou procurar por Billy enquanto passava o olhar pelos cantos, ao mesmo tempo gravando os detalhes na memória e explorando-os atrás do amigo.

 Não o encontrou. Em vez disso, um garçom de vestimentas de cores quentes lhe recebeu através do contato visual. Ela o cumprimentou e o jovem rapidamente a indicou para uma cabine vazia, junta à parede, embaixo de uma grande janela. Sentou-se, animadamente, com Mary Margaret ao seu lado, ainda carregando a conversa anterior. Emma à frente dessa, ouvindo atentamente às histórias da amiga.

 — Então cobrimos o Sistema Solar, bem basicamente. Eu estava secretamente desejando que nenhum deles fizesse uma pergunta mais complexa, porque meu conhecimento acabava ali. — Ela riu, Ruby agora despertando para a ouvir à conversa com sua total atenção. — E então Henry levantou a mão.

 Ao nome do garoto, Emma reagiu muito claramente. Seu corpo todo pareceu acordar, mais feliz e mais relaxado. Seus olhos verdes se iluminaram e ela levou as mãos ao queixo. De relance, Ruby a viu tentar esconder a reação natural, mas nada funcionou.

 — Henry, uh? Eu imagino que ele seria o primeiro a perguntar sobre, eu não sei, a composição de Plutão ou algo assim. — A xerife respondeu humoradamente, num tom visivelmente caloroso ao se referir ao garoto. Ruby guardou o traço na memória, percebendo como mais gentil Emma se tornava ao se referir ao pequeno Henry. Mesmo que tentasse negar a todo custo, seu carinho era evidente.

 — De fato! — Mary Margaret riu, também confortável no novo lugar. — Mas ele veio com outra história. Ele queria saber sobre a lua.

 Foi a vez de Ruby despertar. Já estava ouvindo a tudo com muita atenção, era verdade. Mas ela compartilhava o mesmo interesse de Henry ao assunto. Não queria deixar nada passar.

 — A lua? — Foi sua primeira palavra na conversa. Mary Margaret lhe fitou com olhos felizes.

 — Sim. Ele disse algo sobre como as fases da lua são muito mais do que a sombra do Sol. — Mary gesticulava abertamente com as mãos, no fundo não dando uma importância muito séria ao comentário do garoto. Sua visão sobre aquilo tinha um tom quase de mãe. — Ele disse que ela tinha um poder sobre a vida na Terra. Não como natureza, mas em seus seres.

 Todas já adotavam um rosto mais confuso, até mesmo Mary, que parecia instigar sua própria reação inicial às outras duas.

 — O que ele estava falando? — Emma perguntou, legitimamente instigada pelas colocações não muito usuais do garoto.

 — Não sei. Realmente não entendi. Desviei o tópico com uma resposta sobre o mar e as marés — era o máximo que eu sabia! — e segui para outro ponto da aula. Mas ele não queria largar o assunto. Eu acho que isso tem algo a ver com o livro de histórias?

 — Que livro de histórias? — Ruby perguntou, curiosa. Sua postura não barrava nenhuma de suas reais emoções, como fazia Emma. Ela estava dedicada a mostrar seu entusiasmo e posição no momento através de seu corpo. Debruçada sobre a mesa, os cotovelos sobre a madeira com as mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados, ela inclinava a cabeça para ver o rosto de Mary completamente.

 — Uh, — Emma quis responder — Ele tem esse livro com contos de fadas que carrega para todos os lados. Ele criou a teoria de que somos todos personagens de cada história.

 Mary suspirou com um sorriso nos lábios, já tendo ouvido isso antes. Ruby só retrucou as duas com um olhar de genuína confusão.

 — Sim. Ele diz que Mary Margaret é... Quem é mesmo?

 

— Snow White. — Ela respondeu, já deixando sua atenção escapar para os outros lados, agora sua vez de assimilar os arredores no PUB. Por si, localizou um garçom.

 — Snow White? — Ruby arqueou as sobrancelhas, admirada com a imaginação do garoto.

 Nunca tivera a oportunidade de conversar mais cuidadosamente com o menino, mas sabia por terceiros que ele era esperto e um tanto solitário. Queria entendê-lo, realmente. Queria sentar e compartilhar de um tempo, tomando chocolate quente sobre o balcão do restaurante. Mas sua extrema insegurança quanto a Prefeita era obstáculo o suficiente para qualquer desejo de aproximação. Regina não era alguém com quem se criar conflitos, então a garota decidiu por parar por ali.

 — E quem é você? — Ruby perguntou à Emma.

 — Ele diz que sou eu mesma. Filha de Snow White, a propósito. — Apontou para Mary Margaret.

 — Oh. — Ruby virou-se para fazer seu pedido ao garçom, ainda com sua atenção absorta no assunto. — Uma margarita, por favor.

 — Sim. Eu fiquei tão confusa quanto você. E não é só isso: Ele diz que não lembramos quem somos, porque estamos sob essa... maldição? — Emma também gesticulava; Seu rosto moldando expressões para dar mais cor ao que falava.

 — Vocês ainda falam do Henry? Ah, ele é um garoto adorável. Um tanto sozinho, mas bastante criativo. A teoria de que Emma fala, bem- Ela é bastante elaborada. Acho que é um mecanismo para lidar com sua solidão e introspecção, no mínimo. — Enquanto Mary tomava a sua vez falando, Emma fazia seu pedido para o garçom, que logo assentiu educadamente e deixou a mesa. — Eu não tenho intenção de desencorajá-lo; O garoto precisa disso.

 Ruby assumia um semblante de compaixão pelo garoto, em parte entendendo os sentimentos de introversão. Por mais sociável que fosse, em dias - especialmente dias irritadiços como esse -, ela conseguia se enxergar em uma incompreensão parecida.

 — Ah, você precisa ouvir essa. Henry diz que você é a Little Red Riding Hood! — Emma retornou à conversa um tanto desligada do tom mais sério que ela tomara. Sem intenção, fez ambas Mary Margaret e Ruby desviarem do assunto mais triste.

 — Chapeuzinho Vermelho, eu? — Ela inclinou-se para trás, surpresa com a nova informação. Em sua mente, buscou quaisquer semelhanças suas com a tradicional personagem dos contos infantis, tentando ao máximo entender o que fazia Henry pensar que essa era a sua contraparte fictícia. Não encontrou nada, terminando com um rosto comicamente confuso. — Isso é tão estranho. A garota não é, tipo, uma criança?

 — Não é? — Mary concordou. — É estranho como ele relaciona as coisas, mas é importante que não o critiquemos por isso. É a visão que ele tem. Por mais incomum que seja.

 — Eu acho adorável. — Ruby soltou, despercebida. Também deixou de notar o rápido sorriso de gratidão que Emma deixou escapar em sua direção.

 — Cada um com suas manias. — A loira respondeu.

 — Cada um com suas manias. — Ruby concordou.

 — Mas e você, Ruby? Suas manias. O que tem a nos contar? Algum novo homem? — Mary virou-se de frente para mulher ao seu lado, torcendo seu tronco e apoiando-se de leve na mesa. Emma espelhou a intenção, também se debruçando para mais perto da dupla.

 Ruby se sentiu extremamente desconfortável.

 Sim, ela era reconhecida como uma espécie de predadora sexual por grande parte de Storybrooke. Reputação a qual já lhe rendera muito estresse, tanto de Granny - a criticando em seus modos mais promíscuos -, quanto dos próprios homens que lhe perseguiam.

 Ela sentia que passava a impressão equivocada. Sua constante necessidade de flerte era frequentemente confundida com perversão, e por apenas isso ela se ressentia de sua atitude. No resto, aquele era seu habitat natural. A insegurança que borbulhava dentro de si lhe abastecia uma carência por atenção e, consequentemente, culminava na sua apresentação exagerada para os outros.

 Ruby era uma garota sensual. Todos sabiam disso, mesmo que muitos desgostassem do uso ao qual ela punha sua aparência. Mas era unânime: Ruby era atraente e a própria estava muito bem ciente disso. Era a única coisa da qual ela tinha certeza; De que os homens — e até mesmo as mulheres — lhe olhavam com olhos mais famintos. Ela aceitava isso, porque era sua única fonte de segurança sobre si. Sua única forma de sentir-se bem consigo mesma; Sucedida em seu meio, aceita em sua versão.

 Mas quando utilizavam aquilo como sua única face - Como se ela fosse uma espécie de criatura unidimensional que só se importava com sexo e bajulação... Aquilo realmente lhe batia forte. Ela não gostava de ser percebida assim. Sentia que suas inseguranças aumentavam ainda mais, num grande ciclo vicioso. O que tinha de alternativa, porém? O que lhe restava, senão depender de sua aparência? De seu charme e de sua persuasão? Do fato de que conseguia colocar homens — e mulheres — aos seus pés com um simples olhar mais quente?

 Ela cavara a própria cova, era o que passava pela sua cabeça em momentos como esse. Não lhe tinha mais nada o que fazer, senão assumir a culpa pela percepção das pessoas sobre si. Era dolorido. Solitário, ainda. Sentir como se só ela soubesse que havia muito mais em sua pessoa do que uma simples garçonete promíscua. Era incrivelmente solitário. Naquele momento, ela se lembrou de Henry.

 Escondeu toda a sua tristeza atrás de um sorriso amarelo, muito bem treinado para situações como aquelas.

 — Nada, de verdade. As coisas andam mais calmas ultimamente. Tenho saído menos; O Rabbit Hole tem sido um tanto repetitivo e tedioso depois que Ashley se casou e abandonou a vida festeira. Bem, é difícil ser uma adolescente em Storybrooke! — Ironizou, espirituosa. Emma e Mary Margaret riram, entendendo o ponto feito pela garota. — E vocês? Novidades nessa área? Algum corpo para compartilhar? — Ruby encenou seu olhar de predador mais convincente, entretendo uma Emma mais sarcástica.

 — Não! Ainda bem. Não quero algo assim. Não preciso. — A loira lhe respondeu rapidamente, sua voz corrida querendo esconder algum sentimento mais vulnerável. Ruby se lembrou de Graham e como os dois pareciam estranhamente compatíveis logo antes de...

 — E você, M&M? — Ela rapidamente mudou o foco, percebendo como os olhos de Emma falhavam em esconder um pouco de dor pela perda do amigo. — Soube que essa saída é como um remédio para dor.

 — Se você está descaradamente falando de David, sim. — Disse a menor, não parecendo ofendida pela referência da outra. Em fato, as duas aparentavam ter uma conexão um tanto mais profunda do que Emma inicialmente considerara. Ela notou, logo ali, que Ruby e Mary Margaret se comunicavam em um nível um tanto mais íntimo do que pareciam ser.

 — Ainda no vai e volta? — Ruby deu corda, vendo como Mary precisava liberar alguns nós sobre o homem antes que tudo se acumulasse em uma bagunça de choro e sorvete. 

— Não tenho certeza. Espero que não. Espero que ele não volte. Não me faz bem. Não- Não que me faça bem estar longe dele- Esse não é o caso! Mas esse constante drama está me sugando completamente e eu não consigo aproveitar nosso tempo juntos mesmo quando tudo está bem. É agonizante. Como eu desejava que tudo fosse mais simples...

 Emma percebeu, agora calada em seu novo lugar de observadora, como Ruby era atenta e carinhosa. Não exatamente consigo, porque as duas nunca tiverem uma oportunidade de conversa menos casual, mas como ela era envolta em suas relações. Com Mary, por exemplo, Ruby parecia totalmente encantada: A cabeça sobre as mãos, os olhos fixos ao rosto da amiga, ouvindo a cada palavra como se a outra lhe contasse a coisa mais importante que pudesse ser dita.

 Um traço adorável, Emma pensou. Ruby era uma garota sincera, apesar de tudo. Ela emanava uma pureza e inocência que contradizia toda a sua fachada gótica e galanteadora. Seu contraste a compunha uma personalidade realmente charmosa de se estar por perto. E, de repente, Emma se viu interessada em cultivar uma amizade na garçonete.

 — Mas acabou. Precisa- Precisa estar acabado. Eu não quero mais isso para mim. Já tentei casos de uma noite só, para aliviar minha cabeça e-

 

— Com o Whale. — Emma se sentiu na obrigação de esclarecer à Ruby, que torceu o nariz em desgosto.

 — Tudo bem. Talvez ele não tenha sido uma boa primeira escolha-

 — Ele é nojento. — Ruby pontuou. Já cansara de se esquivar de suas investidas inapropriadas e de seus modos desconcertantes e rudes. Whale era para Ruby o símbolo do que ela mais detestava em possuir sua reputação. — Não foi mesmo uma boa escolha.

 — Tudo bem! Mas eu acho que posso encontrar algo em meio disso, você sabe? Esses casos de uma noite soam promissores. — Mary terminou, recostando-se na cadeira, agora claramente mais tímida no novo assunto. Ela ainda era inexperiente no que se dizia a relações mais breves. Sexo casual não clicava muito bem com sua persona e sua percepção de amor, mas ela estava tentando tudo o que podia para tirar sua mente de David e seguir em frente.

Para adicionar ao seu embaraço, o garçom chegou, apologético, com as bebidas das três. Serviu-lhes respectivamente, causando o grupo a silenciar rapidamente. Emma e Ruby se entreolharam, segurando o riso, enquanto Mary tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha. O jovem garçom pediu licença e se retirou, dando início à sequência de risada por parte das duas outras.

 Mary afundou a cabeça entre os ombros, moldando sua boca num bico teimoso.

 — Não se preocupe, M&M. — Ruby retornou a falar, assim que retomou o fôlego. Sua voz ainda carregava um pouco de humor, soando mais descontraída e um pouco mais rouca do que o normal. — Não há nada do que ficar insegura sobre casos de uma noite. Eles não fazem mal, confie em mim. — A mais alta tapeou o ombro de Mary, lhe assegurando honestamente.

 Esta, por sua vez, aliviou-se, vendo como até Emma lhe apoiava de seu jeito, assentindo discretamente com a cabeça.

 — Porque, sejamos honestas, é para isso que você está aqui hoje, não é mesmo? Para achar um par para o caso _dessa noite._  Do contrário, por que passaria tanto tempo se arrumando? — Mary suprimiu um suspiro de surpresa, pega desprevenida pela observação de Ruby. — E usado tanto perfume assim. — A garçonete brincou, novamente torcendo seu nariz, no que agora parecia uma marca registrada de seu maneirismo.

 Ruby ergueu sua taça, na menção de um brinde. Emma franziu o cenho em um “por que não?” e também ergueu seu copo. A loira ficou esperando por Mary Margaret, que ainda se recuperava do comentário inesperado de Ruby. Um tanto ruborizada e constrangida em ser pega em suas verdadeiras intenções, Mary se retraiu, tímida.

 Mas Ruby não permitiria que Mary se visse do mesmo jeito que ela via si mesma. Sem mais palavras, empurro o seu corpo para o lado e bateu de leve com seu ombro no da menor, espantando-a de seu estado. Esta sorriu, um pouco menos insegura.

 — Vamos. — Ruby lhe encorajou.

 Rendendo-se à amiga, Mary pegou seu copo e, num riso aliviado e satisfeito com suas companhias, o brindou sem mais hesitar.

* * *

 — Charming? Charming? Charming! — O príncipe acordou de sua cama num pequeno pulo. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luz do dia e antes de reunir o poder de fala, ele resmungou o sono interrompido. Ainda era muito cedo.

 Esfregou seus olhos, revirando-se sobre a luxuosa coberta. Snow ainda balançava seu ombro insistentemente.

 — Charming! — Sua voz era teimosa, ordenando a acordar propriamente.

O homem só gemeu por uma última vez seu total descontento, agora colocando-se sentado.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu? — Sua voz grave e doce ainda saia rouca com o resto do sono que lhe cobria no corpo.

 — Você viu Red?

Quando Charming conseguiu olhá-la decentemente, viu no rosto de sua esposa um semblante sério que exigia uma resposta. Ele ordenou sua consciência a voltar completamente.

— Red? O que...

— Red. Você a viu? — A Rainha tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

 — Não. Você acabou de me acordar. — Ele soltou, em uma risada. Mas Snow não cedeu, seu rosto não perdendo a total seriedade. — Por que, o que aconteceu?

 Já em pé e com a atenção quase completamente preparada pra atender à esposa, Charming tocou-a no ombro, com seu sorriso torto gentil na tentativa de lhe acalmar. Mas Snow novamente não reagiu ao seu toque, seus ombros ainda tensos e duros.

 — Snow. Ainda é amanhecer. — Ele olhou pela janela, encorajando a mulher a ver por seu ponto de vista. — Ontem foi noite de lua cheia. Ela provavelmente ainda está na floresta, tirando... os galhos do cabelo ou algo parecido. — Novamente, tentou por humor no estado na esposa, mas nada.

 Snow suspirou profundamente, deixando-se moldar pelas mãos atentas do marido.

 — Charming, não é tão cedo assim. O Sol já está quase no topo. Ela disse que iria me encontrar no nascer da manhã, no Hall, para me atualizar nas situações da redondeza. E nos íamos praticar o arco e-

 — Shh, — Charming tentou acalmá-la outra vez, agora sendo levemente contaminado pela preocupação de Snow. — Eu tenho certeza que ela se atrapalhou nos horários. Lembre-se como ela voltou ontem de manhã? Ela rosnava mais alto que meus cães pastores. — Seu próprio riso soou inapropriado em sua garganta, vendo como a situação de Snow não lhe recebia com graça.

 — Mas nem isso! Ela não chegou ainda. E eu já estou ficando preocupada.

O homem desistiu de tentar argumenta-la com humor. Limpou a garganta seca da manhã e levantou-se da cama, indo até o cabide que segurava sua túnica branca de algodão. Não tirava os olhos da mulher.

— Mas e Granny? Não foi ver com ela? Eu tenho certeza de que ela saberia-

 — Ela não sabe! Isso que está me enlouquecendo. Umas duas horas depois de ficar esperando no Hall eu já tinha corrido para o quarto de Granny. Ela também está tão confusa quanto eu.

 — O que ela disse? — James molhou o rosto na bacia d’água que lhe esperava ao lado da grande e longa janela.

 — Ela disse que Red não voltou na madrugada. Que o cheiro dela não retornou ao castelo desde a última vez que nos falamos. Eu pedi para rastreá-la. Isso nos levou até uma área mais distante dos muros, e a partir dali Granny disse que o lobo partiu muito rapidamente para deixar um traço. — Snow suspirou mais uma vez, o ar deixando seus pulmões forçadamente. — Red disse que estava decidida em compensar pela caça da outra noite, então eu imagino que ela queria ir com mais ferocidade dessa vez, mas isso não explica-

 — Snow. — Charming lhe chamou a atenção com um tom sério, mas composto. A esposa ainda sentava na cama. As mãos sobre o colo não se aquietavam, constantemente tocando umas as outras, entrelaçando e soltando os dedos e esfregando-se em seus antebraços. Sua postura era completamente rígida com preocupação.

 Essa visão tomou Charming com brutalidade. Ele imaginava que as duas possuísse um laço mais íntimo e de mais longa data, mas não tivera a ousadia de prever algo dessa dimensão. Snow não costumava falar muito sobre Red. A mulher era tão secretiva sobre a amiga quanto à própria lobisomem era sobre sua condição. James pouco sabia sobre sua história juntas.

 No fundo de sua mente, tentou se convencer de que era para o melhor. O tempo de Snow junto a Red era um tanto obscuro. A então princesa era uma fugitiva e passara, como ela mesmo disse, abandonada, lutando pela sua vida. A única coisa da qual sabia era que Red, em algum ponto de sua história, apareceu e uniu-se a mulher em sua constante fuga. A camponesa se contentara em dizer que o que as uniu verdadeiramente foi sua tragédia com o lobo. O que houve o como o houve parecia ser um assunto mais discreto entre as duas.

 De qualquer forma, Charming ficava inseguro sobre Red. Quando a descobriu um gigantesco lobo negro, ele devia admitir, ficou aterrorizado; Por sua segurança e pela de Snow. Mas a esposa o assegurou, com toda a sua crença, de que Red era uma aliada; De que sua condição encontrava-se sobre controle e de que a amiga não era, de qualquer forma, uma ameaça para ninguém. Ainda extremamente inseguro, Charming tentou botar fé nas palavras da amada.

 Snow havia conhecido Red muito antes de entrar na vida de James. Red era sua preciosa companhia em seus tempos de fugitiva. E Snow, para Red, era a única amiga que lhe aceitava pelo que era. Se a agora Rainha sobrevivera junto a lobisomem, intacta e sem traumas para contar — ou esconder -, então aquilo devia ser promessa o suficiente de que Red era confiável.

 Mas ele não conseguia evitar. Seu instinto era protetor. Snow era a sua vida inteira. Ele perdia a razão em pensar no que poderia acontecer se um dia Red perdesse o controle e atacasse sua parceira mais próxima. Muito além disso, qualquer um. Red era poderosa e sua condição instável só lhe fazia mais e mais perigosa. Os fatos eram um constante lembrete a Charming para que não abaixasse a guarda enquanto Red não se provasse merecedora de total confiança.

 O dilema era que: Red já tinha se provado. O simples fato de que conseguia transformar-se em um lobo e imobilizar — em vezes mais confusas, até mesmo matar — os soldados inimigos, bem, era uma boa prova. Red fora o melhor general de seus exércitos nas batalhas para reconquistar o reino das mãos do Rei George. Seu poder de luta era impressionante. Ninguém conseguia pará-la quando ela deixava o manto vermelho cair ao chão. Seus dentes e garras e patas terminavam com exércitos mais rapidamente do que Charming podia verbalizar um elaborado plano de ataque. Ela fora preciosa para sua importante conquista. Em maioria, era graças a Red que eles moravam agora nesse grande castelo, com o luxo e comodidade que uma realeza como Snow realmente merecia.

 Snow.

 Sim, o que unia Red e Charming era Snow. Os dois não eram muito próximos e isso se devia em parte a enorme desconfiança e medo que James ainda guardava pela camponesa. Red, em sua vez, tentava alcançá-lo com conversas. Tentava sinceramente conhecê-lo e ficar em bons termos, agora que ele era parte tão significante da vida de sua amiga.

 E aquilo consumia Charming. Que Red estivesse tão disposta a terminar com a situação constrangedora que a incerteza do homem criara entre os dois. Red o fazia para Snow. Porque Snow era a mais afetada com essa relação. Snow, acima de tudo, queria que suas duas partes de vida se completassem bem, harmoniosamente. Red entendia o pedido silencioso dos olhos de Snow, e tentava ao máximo aproximar-se de Charming e convencê-lo a abaixar a guarda. E todo o seu esforço se derivada de uma genuína preocupação sobre Snow.

 Era essa a grande comparação. E o grande obstáculo. Porque Charming desconfiava de Red por causa de seu amor pela esposa. E Red tentava criar uma amizade por causa de seu carinho pela amiga. As duas atitudes, mesmo que conflitantes, nasciam do mesmo sentimento de zelo e proteção.

 Proteção. Era o que Red queria, acima de tudo. Proteger Snow e seu Reino era o que jurara, tanto formal quanto espiritualmente. Red era muito protetora de Snow, e isso se mostrava em seus pequenos gestos e olhares e comentários. Charming percebia, mas escondia notar. Ele via claramente quando os olhos de Red piscavam para um dourado toda a vez que alguém tocava no nome de Regina e em como ela torturara Snow; Quando ofendiam Snow e sua família; Quando punham Snow em perigo.

Até simples coisas como pequenos esbarros diários e machucados físicos que qualquer um ignoraria no passar do tempo. Red atentava a isso e cuidava de Snow no que podia, muitas vezes sem sua própria consciência de fazê-lo.

 E isso, novamente, colocava Charming em um novo dilema. Porque era imensamente caloroso ver como Red, alguém tão forte e — devia-se admitir — perigoso, era intensamente dedicado a cuidar de sua mulher. Era mais uma força para proteger Snow do mundo e, principalmente, de Regina.

 Mas também era essa exata atitude protetora a carinhosa de Red que lhe injetava com um ciúme culpado. Um sentimento de inveja altamente inapropriado. Ela era a sua esposa! Red era a melhor amiga de sua mulher. Racionalmente, não havia motivos para sentir-se ameaçado pela presença de Red. Ao menos, não pela presença de Red no coração de Snow.

 Por mais que tentasse, Charming não conseguia livrar-se dessa sensação de cautela. Como se, se por um segundo desviasse o olhar da interação íntima das duas, Red pudesse roubar Snow de si. Ou Snow pudesse apaixonar-se por Red. Aquilo, porém, era o seu lado mais infantil e vulnerável falando. Ele sabia que não havia tal perigo: Snow e James eram Amores Verdadeiros. Ela provara isso. Ele provara isso. Todos sabiam. Red sabia. Red respeitava.

 Mas toda a vez que Snow mostrava a mesma expressão de extrema paixão, Charming retornava a uma mentalidade mais imatura. Principalmente, quando as duas evitavam contar a terceiros sobre o tempo em que dependiam uma da outra. Isso, esse espaço de história completamente misterioso e obscuro para Charming, somado ao carinho mútuo e descomunal que uma parecia ter pela outra — Aquilo fazia o homem perder sua segurança.

 O exato rosto que Snow vestia agora. Obviamente vulnerável e sinceramente preocupada pela amiga. Mostrando como sua presença era importante e como a ameaça a sua união era devastadora.

 Charming amava Snow tanto quanto Red. Ele protegeria Snow tanto quanto Red. Ele ficaria ao lado de Snow assim como Red. Decidiu, então, engolir sua própria preocupação peculiar e focar-se em atendar a todas às necessidades de sua amada, por mais que aquilo lhe doesse ao poucos. Porque era isso que Red faria se estivesse em seu lugar.

 — Snow, — Ele foi até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado e incorporando o mesmo sentimento de pânico que sua esposa expunha tão cruamente. — Hey. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai voltar, okay? Vamos. Vamos procurá-la. Vou chamar os anões para fazer o serviço. Eu tenho certeza de que eles não recusariam um bom trabalho. — Ele sorriu mais levemente dessa vez.

 — Não. — A voz de Snow era fraca e insegura, mas ao mesmo tempo detinha uma autoridade e poder incontestável. — Chame Blue. E Granny. Vou junto. Eu quero procurar também. Vou atrás dela.

 O coração de Charming bateu mais dolorido por um segundo.

— Ela- — Snow riu de nervoso — Ela me ensinou esse truque antes. Vou encontrá-la.


	3. Água

A noite ainda estava na metade quando as três amigas começaram a perder a noção de equilíbrio. Cada uma bebia por um motivo diferente, mas todas tinham uma razão para querer desligar-se da consciência seca e irritante por um instante. Ou uma noite.

Era para isso que estavam ali, na verdade. É claro, queriam se juntar e partilhar de uma conversa amigável, mas consumir álcool e abraçar sua anestesia era a prioridade.

Mary foi a primeira a se declarar bêbada. A menor não tinha muita resistência à bebida ou, ao menos, não muita experiência pra saber controlar seu consumo antes de perder a vergonha. Em última instância, ela queria mesmo entregar-se a embriaguez. Sua hesitação inicial para beber o quarto copo, porém, fui explicada um pouco mais tarde, quando a leveza em sua cabeça lhe tornou assustadoramente carinhosa e honesta.

Ela se debruçara em Ruby na primeira vez que sentiu a tontura lhe subir aos olhos, e desde então se satisfizera e não deixar o lado da garçonete que, muito confusa, lhe permitiu. Mary Margaret contara sobre David. Sobre Kathryn. Tantas e tantas vezes, de tantas e tantas formas que Emma e Ruby já acumulavam certo desgosto para os dois nomes. Suas reclamações não tinham fim, mesmo que se repetissem num mesmo padrão alternado de compaixão e inconformismo.

Emma era outro tipo de bêbada. Seus muros emocionais eram tão espessos e bem preparados que resistiam até a doses e doses de vodca. Ela não derramara uma lágrima sequer, mesmo quando, por acidente, Mary tocou no nome de Graham.

O que mudou, de seu ser sóbrio, porém, foi que Emma deixou de bloquear suas reações. Ela se permitia aparentar triste e machucada, sem a constante teimosia em se bloquear dos olhos de Ruby. E esta entendia.

A garçonete era mais controlada, porém. Ela tinha mais experiência com álcool e suas noites no Rabbit Hole se mostraram bons preparativos para uma bebedeira. Ela continuava composta e firme, ainda que levemente mais livre em falar verdades e lançar olhares. Sua persona flertante se engrandeceu, mergulhada em margaritas. Ruby não deixava um homem — ou mulher — passar ser checar-lhe com uma expressão mais quente.

Mas algo não estava caindo tão bem quanto das últimas vezes que resolvera se entregar à tal dormência. Ela não se sentia tão relaxada. Mais parecia que seu estado de antes, seu nervosismo, estava mais acentuado. Parecia que, o que quer que fosse que estivesse sentindo nessa noite atípica, estava desimpedido. Ela conseguia sentir, em sua pele, o formigamento estranho. O calor forte que ultrapassava os efeitos da bebida. Seu corpo parecia ainda mais fino e ainda mais sensível a todos os cheiros e cores e luzes e sons e gostos. Suas emoções estavam ainda mais voláteis e ela se sentia ainda mais densa, prestes a queimar.

O pânico interior sobre seu estado anormal se amenizou consideravelmente quando Mary resolvera descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela sentiu o corpo da amiga lhe tocar com um frescor que aquietou a temperatura desconcertante que resolvera se instalar em seus ossos. Num suspiro contido, ela se aliviou.

— E esse cara foi capaz de me dizer que se apaixonara por mim pela internet. Quer dizer, eu sei que a tecnologia ajuda nisso, mas, por favor? Ele tinha esposa e filhos! Argh. Homens são tão fáceis de desvendar. É por isso que prefiro aceitar trabalhos que envolvem algum picareta traindo alguma mãe desinformada: para expô-los pelo que realmente são.

Emma contava uma de suas histórias sobre quando conseguiu pegar um enganador somente por fingir-se interessada em seu ego. A loira relatava tudo com sua típica cara de puro tédio, fazendo aparentar que seu antigo trabalho lhe condicionara a achar tudo um tanto previsível. Por um momento, ela soou como se estivesse feliz em ter se tornado xerife.

— Por isso que, hoje, investigar crimes me dá mais prazer. Eu ainda tenho a satisfação de colocar um nojento desses atrás das grades, eu mesma. Porque, você sabe, essas esposas quase sempre acabavam perdoando o canalha e o aceitando de volta. E todo o meu trabalho ia pelo ralo! Pelo menos agora eu decido o que fazer com esses tipos. — Ela usava de uma voz irritada, mas distante. Sua irritação era com a recordação, não com o presente. Ruby sorriu.

— Isso me lembra do David. — Mary interrompeu Emma, como se não tivesse ouvido outra palavra. As outras duas resmungaram altamente sobre o mesmo assunto de volta.

— Mary Margaret, não outra vez. — Emma levou a mão ao rosto, suspirando fundo. Mary continuava a contar uma história qualquer sobre um piquenique romântico. Suas palavras eram som de fundo na mente de Emma e Ruby, que agora, cansadas demais para serem educadas, simplesmente desligaram-se de uma mulher que tagarelava aos ventos. Ao ponto de sua embriaguez, Mary Margaret não pedia uma audiência para seu desabafo.

Ruby tomou generoso gole da nova cerveja que pedira. O álcool já lhe entrava como água. Emma se uniu no gesto, terminando já seu enésimo copo.

Foi quando uma voz metálica puxou a atenção de Ruby para fora da mesa.

Seu olhar tonto cruzou a multidão que se reunira em pé pelo PUB e alcançou um lugar no canto do longo balcão. Discutindo com um assustado bartender, estava Regina Mills.

Ruby se surpreendeu. Tudo ficou quieto por um instante, até mesmo as falações incansáveis de Mary Margaret. A garçonete só conseguia ouvir à voz da prefeita, não exatamente conseguindo distinguir palavras. O que mais a atingia era o seu tom irritado e um tanto arrastado. Ela imediatamente segurou um riso. Não muito discretamente, pelo que conseguiu perceber ao ver Emma olhar em sua direção.

— O que foi? — A loira lhe perguntou; O olhar interessado muito mais nos pensamentos de Ruby do que nas repetitivas histórias da colega de quarto.

— Eu não acredito nisso? — Ruby arqueou as sobrancelhas, lançando um planejado semblante de surpresa para Emma, que se contaminou com curiosidade. — Olha ali. — Ela apontou para a direção de seu interesse, atrás de Emma, em uma longa diagonal para a extrema esquerda do bar, quase fora da luz.

Emma virou-se com vigor, ainda um tanto atrapalhada em seu estado. Apertou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça várias e várias vezes antes de desistir e retornar a Ruby.

— O que? Eu não vejo nada.

— Não está escutando? — Ruby perguntou, quase decepcionada com a pobre atenção da outra. O som era alto e claro como o dia. Como Emma poderia não perceber algo assim? A mulher imaginava que a xerife já estivesse muito bem familiarizada com a irritação de Regina a ponto de localizá-la a quilômetros de distância.

— O que, Ruby? Não me faça levantar. — Emma já se incomodava com o mistério.

— É a Prefeita. — Ruby sussurrou; O tronco próximo à mesa, inclinado à amiga. A loira arregalou os olhos com um sorriso descrente no rosto.

— Está brincando. — Ela virou-se novamente, procurando com toda sua atenção. — Onde? Ela não pode estar aqui. Não é a cara dela. — Falava mais para si do que para Ruby.

A esse ponto, percebendo a interação mais vibrante das outras duas, Mary Margaret largou-se de seu longo discurso. Ela piscou de volta a realidade e encontrou Emma virada para trás e Ruby lutando para segurar um riso.

— O que está acontecendo? — A menor perguntou, numa mistura de curiosidade pelo novo assunto e indignação por ser ativamente ignorada.

— Ruby diz ter visto Regina aqui. Você pode acreditar? — Emma lhe respondeu em um fôlego, muito concentrada em tentar localizar a tal mulher.

— Regina? Em “Regina Mills”, a Prefeita? — Mary riu cinicamente, franzindo o cenho em descrença. — Ela nunca viria para um lugar desses. Ela é muito arrogante para tal. — O tom da professora saiu muito mais amargo e ressentido do que jamais ouvido, o que pegou Ruby de surpresa. Em seu estado mais sóbrio, Mary Margaret iria evitar mostrar-se tão contrária e desgostosa a alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse tão áspero como Regina.

— Estou dizendo. Eu ouvi perfeitamente a voz dela. Ela deve estar ali no canto, demolindo a autoestima de algum garçom.

— Bom,  _nisso_ eu acredito. — Mary riu, tomando outro gole, agora do copo de Ruby.

— Ah! Achei. — Emma falou, um pouco alto demais para o grupo, chamando a atenção de alguns outros clientes ao redor. Ela rapidamente reagiu em culpa, voltando-se para frente e escondendo a cabeça entre os ombros. — Oops.

Ruby balançou a cabeça aos lados, rindo dos jeitos agora mais infantis da loira.

— O que você acha que ela faz aqui? — Mary não teve já tanta dificuldade em encontrar Regina na multidão. Aparentemente a habilidade para detectar a arrogância icônica da Prefeita era dom de Mary, não de Emma.

— Destruindo qualquer lugar que traga alegria para as pessoas. — A loira ironizou, lembrando-se de como a mulher facilmente demoliu o querido castelo de Henry com uma desculpa fraca sobre segurança. Emma nunca realmente aceitara tamanho egoísmo.

— Talvez. — Ruby concordou, ainda bastante intrigada com a presença da outra. — Mas isso é tão estranho. Eu achei que lugares assim não fossem... o estilo dela.

— Mas você não a viu discutindo com o pobre cara. Provavelmente é por isso. — Mary acrescentou.

— Ugh. Essa mulher me irrita. — Emma pontou fortemente. — Só vê-la aqui já me dá nos nervos. É como se ela estivesse me perseguindo; Querendo sabotar tudo de bom que me acontece, entende?

Mary assentiu firmemente, sua expressão tão raivosa quanto a da amiga, ainda que num tom mais gentil ao seus rosto. Enquanto Ruby só lhe respondia com um olhar de simpatia.

— Eu salvei a bunda dela de um incêndio, pelo amor de Deus! E nem isso a amoleceu. Ela me persegue ainda mais. — Emma já erguia a voz, sua irritação e ressentimento rapidamente tirando-se do normal. — E isso respinga em Henry. O garoto gosta de mim e eu gosto de passar tempo com ele. Mas o que ela vê? Uma mulher irresponsável e instável que vai arruinar a vida do menino. E ao poucos ela tira tudo de bom ao redor dele. O quanto mais ele se rebeldia, mais ela o pune. Isso me dá vontade de — Ela gesticulou com os punhos cerrados e os lábios apertados. — Argh. Às vezes eu só queria ganhar dela, sabe? Vê-la perseguida pelas próprias atrocidades, só para variar. Quer dizer- Como ela conseguiu ser Prefeita dessa cidade? O que vocês tinham na cabeça?

Mary e Ruby suspiraram com o mesmo sentimento de completa irritação. Grande demais e ainda assim apenas uma parcela do que Emma expressava tão fortemente.

— Eu falo sério. Na próxima oportunidade que surgir, vou acabar com ela. Não posso deixar mais ela andar assim livremente com tudo o que faz; Com o jeito que trata as pessoas! — Sem virar-se, ela apontou para a direção do bartender, usando-o de exemplo para a presunção de Regina. — Não pode continuar assim. Eu juro, ela não vai passar por mim como faz com todos os outros.

Adentrando um fervoroso desabafo, Emma falhou em notar os olhares alarmados das duas amigas sentadas à sua frente. Nem mesmo suas sinalizações agitadas.

— Infelizmente, tenho que concordar com sua última parte.

O inconfundível timbre de Regina cortou todas as interações ao seu redor.

As palavras de Emma fecharam-se em sua boca. O silêncio se arrastou.

— Para ser honesta, não peguei o início do seu apaixonado discurso, mas posso dizer que foi certamente envolvente. — Os lábios vermelhos vivos curvavam-se num sorriso venenoso.

— O que você faz aqui, Regina? — Emma era a única no estado para responder às provocações da prefeita.

Regina estava em pé, em sua postura impecável e elegante, ao lado da mesa do trio. Vestida em um longo casaco negro, ela marcava a imagem do bar com uma escuridão intimidante.

— Acredito que não preciso perguntar o mesmo para vocês. Isso parece uma típica sexta-feira à noite para o seu tipo de gente. — O tom humoroso foi a gota d’água para uma Emma já alterada em álcool e raiva. Ela se ergueu de seu lugar, batendo a mesa e vibrando os copos.

Regina reagiu à ação com sua típica apatia debochante. Emma cerrou os dentes, aproximando-se até estar a um palmo de distância do rosto da mulher.

— Desculpe lhe decepcionar,  _Madame Prefeita_ , mas isso não lhe diz respeito. Em fato, não é assunto para sua gente. Seu turno acabou.

— Oh! — Regina riu. — Isso é certamente um assunto para meu posto, Srta. Swan. E, pelo que posso notar no seu hálito de bebida, é ainda dever meu como prefeita me assegurar de que as funções estejam sendo executadas propriamente. O que não penso ser seu caso,  _Xerife._

— Você se acha tão esperta — Emma ergueu o tom, carregando-o de mais irritação. Sua postura inteira se enrijeceu e Ruby pressentiu perigo.

Mais cuidadosamente, a garçonete se levantou, pondo-se pronta para intervir caso Emma resolvesse agir impensadamente. No estado em que estava, ela sabia que não levaria muito.

— Emma, não. — Ruby sussurrou para a loira, tentando gentilmente puxá-la para longe da discussão. O corpo da garçonete, ainda que denso e irritado com a anormal sensibilidade dessa noite, se moldava a sua insegurança frente à Regina e seu cuidado para com Emma. Ela estava tão alterada quanto a outra, mas devia ter certeza de que nada pior acontecesse por isso.

Emma não olhou de volta para Ruby. Sua atenção estava totalmente presa nos olhos presunçosos à sua frente. Mas ela reagiu ao toque leve em seu antebraço, retraindo-se da antes postura de confronto.

Regina captou a interação e logo dirigiu-se a Ruby.

— Oh, o que temos aqui. — Ela agora encarava Ruby de cima a baixo, visivelmente analisando seu estado. — Bem, isso não é surpresa. Não como a destruidora de lares aqui. — Regina apontou de leve para uma aterrorizada Mary Margaret, que só sentava e se encolhia em defesa. A prefeita não lhe honrou com um olhar. — A garçonete incompetente. Eu imaginaria que você estivesse por aqui. — Ela olhou em volta, agora desmerecendo o lugar e parecendo julgar-lhe até às paredes. — Bares como esse. É o seu habitat natural, não é?

Como um relâmpago, o corpo de Ruby encheu-se da exata hostilidade e raiva que lhe havia tomado mais cedo na mesma semana. Não para seu pavor, aquela agressividade era facilmente trazida à tona por Regina, e a própria Ruby não sabia por quê.

Mas mergulhada em sua consciência nublada do momento, ela não regulou seu descompasso como havia feito antes. Não. Ela deixou-se tomar pela honestidade do sentimento. Pela pureza da raiva.

E aquilo se fez tão claro e tão forte que todos sentiram o ar ao seu redor mudar.

Emma, pela primeira vez, agora tornou sua atenção à amiga. Mary Margaret lhe encarava com olhos preocupados e Regina...

Regina parecia encantada pela nova postura.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? — Emma lhe atacou outra vez, tão brava quanto antes. — O que quer?

— Este é um estabelecimento livre, pelo que sei. Não devo satisfações a você, não como cidadã e certamente não como uma duvidosa Xerife. Mas, se quer tanto saber, vim para recolher a resposta da inspeção sanitária; Lugares como esses têm que ser constantemente verificados. Tenho certeza que conhece o procedimento. — Novamente, as palavras de Regina miravam provocar Ruby.

Sou foco na garota era evidente. Principalmente depois que Ruby decidira largar a atitude apaziguadora. Emma percebeu, mas decidiu terminar.

— Ótimo. Fazendo seu trabalho. Parabéns. — A voz da loira não tinha um pingo de congratulações. No máximo, seu desgosto aumentara.

— Não o mesmo que posso dizer por você, pelo visto. — Regina riu sozinha. Ela não estava levando as palavras de qualquer uma das duas em consideração. A palpável alteração em seus comportamentos sinalizava quase que ridiculamente a embriaguez. Ela ria do quão patético o confronto iria parecer na manhã. — Ou nenhuma de vocês.

— Saia daqui, Regina.

Ruby soou estranhamente séria. Nem Mary Margaret nem Emma haviam antes visto a sempre tão amigável e saltitante garçonete soar tão grave. Foram pegas desprevenidas.

Regina, que novamente não parecia se surpreender com os tons mais negros de Ruby, agora descartara completamente a interação com Emma e visava especialmente peitar a morena.

— Exijo mais respeito, Srta. Lucas. É Madame, para você.

— Não aqui. — Ruby não gastou um segundo em sua resposta. A usual insegurança para tratar a prefeita havia evaporado completamente.

— Em qualquer lugar, eu lhe asseguro. — Regina não recuou.

Ruby inspirou profundamente, refrescando sua hostilidade e novamente surpreendo as amigas.

— Não me importo se essa casta é o seu domínio, você não tem o direito de me desrespeitar. — A prefeita retrucou, tão irredutível quanto a outra.

Ruby cruzou a frente de Mary Margaret, para fora da mesa. Seus passos tinham uma firmeza e precisão gritantes, pisando densos no chão de madeira, mas fazendo nenhum som. Ela se colocou de frente para Regina, como antes Emma havia feito.

A morena era mais alta e encarava a prefeita de cima, com os braços tensos ao lado do corpo. Regina, por sua vez, não quebrava sua persona. Ela não se moveu ou piscou ao acompanhar as ações da outra. Encarou-a de cima a baixo, sem temer.

Emma estava ainda sem fala, impressionada com a súbita mudança de atitude de Ruby. Ela permanecia de pé, agora ao lado de Regina, com o mesmo estado de alerta de antes. Ela acompanhava os movimentos de Ruby como que tentando entender o que tomara posse de seu corpo para fazer a antes temerosa garçonete enfrentar tão seriamente a temida prefeita.  
Mary Margaret, por sua vez, era pura admiração. Carregava um quê de medo, antecipando com pavor uma discussão menos civil, mas ainda assim, admirava com verdade a ousadia da amiga.

Ruby era outra pessoa.

— E eu não me importo se você comanda a cidade inteira,  _Madame_. Você não vai vir aqui e insultar a nós tão livremente.

A frase terminou rouca e grave e Regina jurou ter ouvido um pequeno rosnado escapar por entre os dentes da garota. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam ao perceber como a outra estava em seu limite. Ela evitou que um sorriso mais excitado se fizesse em seus lábios. Para mascarar seu breve entusiasmo, fechou os olhos e assentiu levemente.

Ela deu um passo para trás, voltando a fitar Ruby com um fervor e paixão que pareciam absurdos para sua frieza.

— Entendo. — Ela finalmente largou ao ar, depois de longos segundos de um silêncio espantado.

Ruby respirou acentuadamente. O cenho fechado ainda fixo em Regina.

— Acho que devo deixá-las nos seus costumes, então. O ar desse lugar já está me deixando tonta. — Ela mirou cada uma das três com profundo nojo, perdurando seu olhar em Ruby e dedicando especial atenção para explorar os olhos quase dourados que lhe encaravam de volta. — Deem continuidade a sua sessão de piedade, por favor. Mas façam o favor ao inspetor sanitário e não vomitem nas mesas. — Ela alfinetou uma Mary Margaret mais verde do que o normal. — Tenham uma boa noite.

Ela terminou, no seu sorriso mais cínico e mais superficial possível, cruzando o lado de Ruby em direção à porta de saída. O nariz empinado e a postura elegante inquebrável abriu a multidão em seu caminho. Ela bateu a porta com teimosia e aos poucos a descontração forçou-se de volta para o lugar. As pessoas gradativamente relaxaram e voltaram às suas conversas, deixando uma inquieta Ruby parada em pé ao lado de sua mesa.

Emma também não se sentava. Estava encarando Ruby como quem vê uma assombração.

— O que foi isso? — A loira perguntou, ansiosa para quebrar o silêncio e entender o que acabara de acontecer. Ela virou-se de supetão, batendo no braço de Ruby para chamar-lhe a atenção.

A pergunta soou muda nos ouvidos de Ruby, imersa em pensamentos rápidos, confusos e nervosos. Ao sentir o tapa no braço, reagiu com surpresa, rebatendo a mão para longe com força. O som agudo lhe despertou para o presente; Se deparou com uma Emma assustada e uma Mary Margaret curvada em proteção.

— Ruby? — Emma se aproximou lentamente, tentando fazer com que Ruby descesse de seu nervosismo. Sua voz leve e suave contrastava com a aspiração da garçonete. — Tudo bem? O que houve?

Ruby ainda não respondia. Tentava freneticamente entender o que lhe possuíra a responder à Regina de tal maneira. O álcool em seu sangue não era desculpa forte o suficiente.

Ela sabia o que fazia quando tonta. Mas o que acontecera ali ia além. E, no fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que tinha algo a ver com o formigamento que lhe cobria a pele.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, buscando a calma para responder à preocupada Emma. Mas não conseguiu. Só sentiu sua visão palpitar e seus sentidos se aguçarem, tornando todos os sons e luzes e cheiros infinitas vezes mais irritantes.

Sua pele queimava e ela não conseguia encontrar a força para parar. Ofegou.

— Desculpe. Me desculpe. — Ruby rapidamente mirou Emma, tentando reunir suas mais sinceras apologias e tranquilizar a confusão da amiga. Forçou um sorriso fraco em seu rosto alarmado. Assustada com si mesma.

Ela dirigiu-se ao seu lugar na mesa e pegou em mãos sua jaqueta de couro. Seus movimentos denunciavam sua palpitação e pressa.

Nervosa, ela tateou os bolsos do casaco e tirou desse sua carteira. Recolheu algumas notas e largou-as em cima da mesa. Mary Margaret retraiu-se à sua proximidade, ainda profundamente confusa.

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que bebi demais. Não- Não me sinto bem. Tenho que ir. — Ela riu sem gosto, mentindo por entre os dentes e tentando acreditar no que dizia.

— Ir? Okay. Acho que podemos ir, não é, Mary Margaret? — Emma também recolhia suas coisas, mas foi parada pela mais alta.

— Não, não precisam vir. Eu só quero tomar um ar.

— Mas... você nos dirigiu até aqui. E, francamente, nenhuma de nós está em condições para levar ninguém para casa. — Emma riu mais levemente. — Acredite em mim.

— Eu... — Ruby tentava encontrar uma desculpa para fugir dali. Tudo parecia encolher sobre si e a pressionar com pulsações de nervos e sentidos. Ela estava uma bagunça e sentia que o único jeito para se colocar de volta era sair na noite. Ficar sozinha. Ela desesperadamente queria ficar sozinha.

Ela sentia que ia explodir.

— Tudo bem.

A súbita manifestação de Mary Margaret tomou as duas de surpresa.

A menor sentara tão acuada desde que Regina chegara que vê-la finalmente hábil a falar era um susto. Ainda assim, fugindo de sua reação medrosa de antes, seu tom era gentil e limpo de receios.

— Mary Margaret? — Emma lhe encarou com confusão.

— Tudo bem. Pode ir, Ruby. — A pequena respondeu; Seus olhos carinhosos acalmando um pouco o queimar da mente da mais alta. — Nós pegamos um táxi. Só- Dirija com cuidado, tudo bem?

Ambas Ruby e Emma encararam Mary Margaret com espanto. O rosto de Ruby, porém, não escondia sua gratidão.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela sorriu mais honestamente dessa vez. Lançou um olhar inocente para Emma e lhes desejou boa noite. E desapareceu pela porta da frente.

Emma não esperou muito para sentar-se de volta e fitar Mary com reprovação.

— Mary! Ela era a nossa carona. Eu não tenho dinheiro para um táxi. — A loira largou-se no estofado com o peso de toda a noite.

— Tenha compaixão. Não viu a pobrezinha? Ela estava um caos de nervos. — Mary Margaret tentou argumentar. — Você pode estar acostumada a enfrentar Regina, mas duvido que Ruby tenha tanta experiência. — Ela sorriu calmamente, arrastando o copo de cerveja para longe, no simbolismo de recusar se aprofundar ainda mais na confusão que fora a saída.

— É. Eu imagino que peitar Regina cause algo assim em uma pessoa. — A loira riu, passando a mão nos cachos dourados e tornando a massagear o cenho tenso. — Argh, essa mulher.

— Isso. Um pouco mais de simpatia. — Mary alfinetou. Ela localizou um garçom cruzando entre duas mesas e chamou-lhe a atenção com um acenar vigoroso. — Um copo d’água, por favor?

Emma entendeu intenção e gargalhou.

— Dois.

* * *

Red não sabia se era noite ou dia. Seus sentidos ainda estavam embaralhados e nada parecia certo. Sua boca estava seca e seus tímpanos pareciam chiar. Ela sentia um cheiro forte de aço e tecido ao seu redor.

Seu corpo doía. Ela sentia os braços doloridos e as pernas pesadas. Seus olhos não abriam, por mais que os forçasse. Era como se um manto de dormência lhe pesasse o sangue.

Ela gemeu, usando de todas as suas forças para se levantar. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, um clarão lhe cegou de outra forma, tornando tudo branco.

Ela escutou passos ocos em sua direção.

Sua pele se erriçou.

Ela conhecia aquele cheiro.

— Já acordou? Eu imaginei que o feitiço lhe apagaria por horas. — A Rainha Regina apareceu em sua frente. Seu corpo esbelto era coberto por um longo veludo negro que brilhava violeta. Os saltos altos lhe adicionavam uma imponência quase intimidadora para Red. Quase. — Bem, mais uma coisa para aprender sobre lobisomens, eu assumo.

Aos poucos a visão retornou a si, e Red pode ver, ainda deitada no chão, as pernas nuas de Regina.

E barras.

Ela estava em uma jaula?

— O que é isso? — A voz rouca de Red falou pela primeira vez.

Com um esforço que se fez evidente em seu rosto pálido, ela ergueu-se do chão lentamente. Ainda com as pernas bambas, ela se aproximou das grossas barras que a separavam da Rainha Má. Ela riu da inocência da intenção.

— Você acha mesmo essas barras vão segurar um lobo? — Red sorriu, numa confiança forjada pelo seu prévio desespero. Em um suave movimento, ela levou as mãos ao metal, e trincou as barras para trás com sua força.

Numa batida de seu coração, um fio de luz correu as grades e chegou em suas mãos, abrindo-se em laços e laços de eletricidade. Uma magia adentrou os braços de Red como uma faca, cortando seus músculos como um raio.

Ela gritou, sendo forçada a largar-se das barras e cair de joelhos ao chão.

— Não uma jaula humana, não. Mas o encantamento, eu acho que vai segurar um lobo. — Regina riu do fundo de seus pulmões, sinceramente entretida pela exibição de Red.

A garota agora ofegava no chão, os braços moles e as mãos queimadas caídas sobre seu colo. Os ombros subiam e desciam num misto de dor e cansaço.

Quando sua respiração chegou perto ao normal, a dor deu lugar à raiva. Ela encarou Regina de baixo, numa intensidade que impressionou a Rainha.

— O que pretende fazer comigo? — Ela perguntou. Sua voz não carregava emoção.

Ela não tinha mais o pânico ou o medo de antes. Não mais o completo desespero que Regina vira nos olhos do lobo que capturou. Ela agora via uma frieza semelhante a sua. Mas a apatia vinha com um tom desafiador.

Inabalada, Red desafiava Regina. Uma Regina que queria vê-la gritando e grunhindo com na noite anterior. Mas não. Ela não viu nada.

Somente a pura seriedade que secada os olhos da lobisomem de qualquer fraqueza e dúvida. E tamanha imobilidade se mostrou atraente para a mente negra da Rainha.

— Eu não vou lhe dizer nada sobre Snow.

Regina forçou-se a rir da suposição da outra. Ela aproximou-se das barras e inclinou-se para baixo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Seu olhar curioso era fixo em Red, que se recusava a erguer a cabeça e lhe encarar-lhe propriamente.

— Eu não quero que me diga nada sobre Snow White. Eu sei o suficiente sobre aquela garota.

Red rosnou.

Tão alto que Regina se perguntou se realmente vira a garota inconsciente voltar à forma humana quando a lua desaparecera. De forma tão primal que era necessário duvidar do que via.

— Oh. — Colocando-se de volta na postura ereta, Regina lançou-se outro sorriso superior. — Isso é tão maravilhoso. Não me assusta de qualquer forma, querida, não se ocupe em tentar.

O rosnado silenciou, deixando espaço para o ofegar sutil de Red, ainda se recuperando das queimaduras em suas mãos.

— Você sabe — Regina recomeçou, agora com a voz firme e alta, como se dirigindo-se a uma multidão. — Eu tenho uma amiga que é bastante adepta à ideia animais de estimação. Eu não concordava muito com ela, mesmo possuindo um eu mesma. Eu não sei, eles eram sempre tão... tediosos?

Andando de um lado para o outro no amplo quarto, os saltos de Regina trincavam e ecoavam nos ouvidos de Red, irritando-a ainda mais. Ela se esforçava para conter seus rosnados e entender o discurso da bruxa.

— Para ser justa, o meu nunca foi bem um “animal”. Acho que por isso não se mostrou muito efetivo em me alegrar. Era mais como um absoluto serviçal humano. E a coisa tediosa sobre os humanos é que... eles sentem. E tem ideias. E respondem de volta. Ah, como eles respondem de volta. Duvido muito que o pônei de Malificent seja exatamente desaforado com ela.

Red rosnou alto mais uma vez. Sua voz seguiu logo atrás.

— Ótima história. Chegue ao seu ponto.

Regina encarou de volta os olhos dourados com um misto indivisível de raiva e excitação.

— Realmente pensei que fosse mais inteligente do que isso. Mas a manhã nasceu há pouco, então posso desculpar sua lentidão-

— Fale! — Red ordenou; Sua exaltação acentuando sua respiração. Ela já havia se levantado novamente e agora parava no centro da jaula, acompanhando atentamente todos os movimentos da feiticeira.

Regina suspirou, irritada com a ousadia da garota.

— Ora, achei que fosse claro. Você vai ser meu novo pet.

Red riu.

— Não serei o pet de ninguém. Eu não sou um animal. Não como você.

O ar entrou nos pulmões da Rainha com paciência. A raiva se esvaziava e deixava lugar para sua atração. E fascínio, que crescia em seu peito e assegurava a vida de Red contra sua magia.

— Você se engana. Já é. Você é o pet de Snow White.

O rugido se rebateu nas paredes e embalou Regina, desprevenida. Red avançou com ferocidade contra as barras, fazendo-as reagir ao seu toque e lhe cortar e queimar com a mesma magia elétrica. Agora a dor não se limitou aos seus braços, mas a toda a superfície que tocava o metal.

Mas Red não parecia sentir a dor.

Ela passou o braço por entre o metal e conseguiu agarrar o tecido grosso do vestido de Regina pelo ombro. A Rainha arregalou os olhos em profundo espanto, seu sobressalto arrancando-lhe um suspiro assustado.

O chiar e cintilar afiado da magia contínua das barras preenchia o ar, junto do constante rosnado ecoando do fundo de Red.

— Não sou o pet de ninguém. Não desonre Snow.

Regina recompôs-se no mesmo momento em que ouviu o nome deixar os lábios trêmulos da mulher. Ela agarrou a mão que lhe segurava para perto da jaula. As unhas negras fincavam-se com força na pele branca do braço. Um ato tão humano como podia agir.

Ela fez com que uma grave onda de energia emergisse das pontas de seus dedos e ricocheteasse Red para longe. Para longe das barras e longe de si.

A garota bateu com as costas no fundo da jaula, ainda mantendo-se fracamente de pé, mas claramente afetada pelo ataque. A queimadura das barras era evidente em sua pele, formando linhas vermelhas ao lado de seu rosto e descendo pelo seu pescoço. Em seus braços e rasgando e escurecendo suas roupas.

E, ainda assim, Red não sentia dor.

Era Regina quem se desconcertava. Sua voz grave prendia um suspiro de alívio, mas seus olhos falhavam miseravelmente em esconder suas reações mais cruas.

De fascínio.

Puro fascínio.

Ela mascarou tudo dentro de si, vestindo-se do que restara de sua figura de Rainha Má.

— Vou arranjar que lhe detenham propriamente. E lhe consigam melhores roupas. Não quero trapos como esses dentro do meu castelo. — Regina virou-se uma última vez para a jaula, ativamente mantendo uma distância segura. — Meus animais têm a obrigação de serem limpos.

Ela andou para fora do cômodo, fechando a larga porta atrás de si com um simples balanço de sua mão. O baque surdo da porta trancou o último rosnado do lobo nos confins de sua jaula.

Enquanto seguia o caminho do corredor, flashes dourados se repassavam em sua mente. Um calor tomava seu corpo.

Ela sentiu uma pressão ausente afagar seu ombro. Levou a mão para o tecido e endireitou as linhas tortas no vestido.

Sentiu, por debaixo da ponta de seus dedos, algo palpitar.


	4. Carma

— Espelho!

Regina ordenava ao gênio enquanto andava com pressa sobre os corredores. Cruzava todo o palácio em direção ao seu quarto, já tendo recolhido dois guardas no caminho, que agora seguiam a Rainha silenciosamente esperando por suas ordens.

— Espelho, apareça!

Seu tom era autoritário e calculista como sempre, mas algo no soar das notas parecia um tanto instável.

— Sim, Sua Majestade. — O rosto do homem se materializou em um dos vidros, piscando na nuvem azul e acompanhando o andar da Rainha por todos os reflexos que passou. — O que deseja?

— Você não mencionou que a lobisomem em questão era tão... temperamental. — A voz de Regina sugeria algo mais do que simples irritação. O gênio estranhou o comportamento da senhora, que antes estava tão decidida quanto fria em sua escolha de capturar a exata mulher.

— Eu não entendo, Minha Rainha? Você disse claramente que queria a lobisomem que segue a Princesa Snow White. — Mas por mais incerto que estivesse, o gênio sabia melhor do que duvidar das ideias da bruxa. Ele jamais mostraria tal insubordinação. — A senhora pediu-me para localizá-la e segui-la por meses-

— Eu sei o que pedi! — Ela gritou, finalmente tendo chegado a seu longo e grande quarto. As compridas janelas eram cobertas por um espesso manto negro e só o que iluminava o amplo cômodo eram as luzes das velas que decoravam as paredes. — Mas seria conveniente mencionar a personalidade daquele animal. — Sua voz era alta e inquebrável. Tanto, em fato, que os dois soldados recolhiam-se o máximo que podiam contra a parede ao lado da porta, tentando ficar longe do ataque de fúria iminente da Rainha.

— Não estou entendo, Majestade. O que aconteceu?

A sutileza na voz do homem atingiu os ouvidos de Regina com um elemento de condescendência e aquilo a levou a uma espiral de raiva. Sem pensar, lançou a mão com força no ar e quebrou o grande espelho da parede com sua magia.

— A garota é tão insuportável quanto Snow White! Se eu quisesse um pet que me lembrasse daquela escória eu teria me contentado com a ridícula tendência a compaixão do Huntsman.

O nome ecoou no ar, e trouxe, da entrada para a sacada, o caçador.

Ele vestia uma desgastada camisa com bufantes e soltas mangas, que não lhe cobriam o peito. A pele exposta era manchada por contusões e áreas avermelhadas. Nenhum dos machucados aparentava ser de batalha.

O homem adentrou o quarto com uma expressão séria, mas estranhamente pacífica, o que indicava a todos ali uma sabedoria ultrajante.

— Eu lhe alertei sobre isso, Rainha. Você não pode tratar criaturas como essas como se fossem meros animais. Eles têm o coração de homem, acima de tudo. — O forte sotaque de Huntsman era carregado com sensibilidade, na genuína tentativa de racionalizar com a mente inquieta de Regina.

— Huntsman. — A mulher o recebeu; Sua voz era grossa com desprezo.

— Você queria um pet. Um subordinado sem opiniões. — Ele sorriu tristemente. — Para isso, bastam seus soldados, você não acha? — Ele indicou o par de homens armados em cada lado da porta. — Lobisomens não são criaturas que você possa escravizar. Se esta mulher lhe lembra Snow White, não há nada que você possa fazer.

— Eu posso quebrá-la. — Ela deu um longo e pesado passo em direção ao homem. Seus punhos eram fechados em bolas ao lado de seu corpo. Os braços eram duros com tensão e os lábios vermelhos se apertavam e pronunciavam as palavras com precisão absurda. — Eu posso tortura-la e entortá-la até que nada semelhante à Snow White reste. Até que toda a lealdade se esvaia e não reste nada além de desespero.

Regina já estava frente a frente com Huntsman. As sílabas tinham vida própria ao deixar sua boca e tocarem o rosto inabalado do homem.

— E que poder vai restar?

Imóvel, Huntsman ousava responder à Rainha.

Fundo dentro de si, ele sentia compaixão pela mulher presa no andar de baixo, furiosamente se forçando contra as barras e estourando rugidos e rosnados que reverberavam por todo o castelo.

Ele sentia a dor emanando dos gritos e uivados; Ele entendia, tão simplesmente quanto entendia a língua dos homens. Os sons eram de agonia. E de dor. E de completo pânico.

  
Aquilo era familiar para si como a água era para a chuva. O caçador sentira o mesmo deixar o corpo de seus irmãos e irmãs, toda a vez que um era abatido em batalha; Toda a vez que o líder chamava para os outros em luto; Toda a vez que um único irmão ficava para trás.

  
Ele mesmo uivara desse jeito em seus sonhos. Nas primeiras noites em que finalmente conseguiu dormir, sem coração. Com o peito vazio de sentimento algum, senão solidão. Huntsman gritara as mesmas dores que ouvia ecoar da jaula no início da manhã.

Sentia-se conectado àquela mulher, qualquer que fosse. Porque entendia seu sentimento mais puro. Porque entendia o que sentia e o que perdera.

Mas, acima de tudo, porque ela lembrava-o de seus irmãos.

— Que poder vai permear as paredes, Rainha? Se me lembro bem,  _era esse o seu desejo_. — Frio como nunca, o homem enfrentava Regina. Ele se sentia no dever de forçar a mulher a ver o que fazia. Ele precisava empurrar senso em sua mente e fazê-la entender a atrocidade que cometia. Que repetia. — Você queria um lobo. Não: uma criatura presa entre homem e fera. Porque era  _esse_  o tipo de poder que disse precisar nesse castelo.

Regina só o encarava de volta. Nada em seus olhos além de raiva e confusão.

— E que poder vai restar nela — Ele apontou para chão, de onde vibravam fortes rugidos. — Depois que você secá-la de sentimento? De razão para viver?

— Snow White — Regina começou. Seus lábios eram finos em controlada fúria — Não é razão para viver. Snow White — Ela deu um último passo para perto de Huntsman, sua respiração misturando-se com a dele. — Não é algo a se preservar. Ela -  _e qualquer fruto da sua existência_ — deve desaparecer. Não deve restar uma única memória sequer da vida daquela detestável princesa.

Não havia um traço no rosto de Huntsman que lembrasse repressão ou desdém. Tudo o que iluminava seu semblante era um sincero dó.

— Apague Snow White daquela mulher, e estará apagando o seu poder.

 

***

 

Regina só virara as costas e saíra do quarto, assoprando as portas abertas com sua mágica e trincando as paredes no impacto.

Seu ódio agora transbordava em sua respiração.

Os dois pobres cavaleiros, forçados novamente a lhe seguir, agora afastaram-se vários passos para trás, medrosos. O Espelho que piscava e lhe acompanhava, também, mantinha-se mais quieto do que o normal, tentando não agravar o nervosismo na Rainha.

Já bastara a impressionante ousadia de Huntsman.

Insolência essa que passara, para o espanto de todos, impune. O Espelho nunca antes vira o homem, até então jurado como animal de estimação para sua Rainha, reagir tão fortemente e argumentar contra Regina. Para todos os que viviam no castelo e, invariavelmente, sob o comando estrito da Rainha, era regra silenciosa: acatar com os desejos e concordar com as desilusões da mulher, não importassem quão irracionais fossem.

  
Porque ela tinha o poder de terminar com suas vidas, em um simples balançar de seus dedos. E no eterno medo de sua magia, todos se curvavam. Por essa exata razão fora tão anormal ver Huntsman, aquele do peito vazio, confrontar a mulher que detinha, literalmente, seu coração em uma caixa.

Talvez, o Espelho pensou, Regina estivesse tão instigada pela súbita coragem do homem que poupara sua vida, em respeito a sua bravura. Talvez, Huntsman não se levantara contra Regina somente por ele, mas por todos os subordinados. Talvez, somente por aquela mulher.

Fosse qual fosse a razão, os que agora seguiam Regina mais uma vez por um longo corredor - misturados na atmosfera pesada de sua ira -, entendiam que deviam à Huntsman uma menção honrosa. Pois ele fizera o que outros apenas sonhariam.

Estivesse a Rainha ciente das dimensões daquela conversa e, mais ainda, plena e calma em sua consciência, ela poderia ter agido com mais crueldade contra o caçador. Ainda assim, ele vivia. Ela o deixara viver mais um dia.

Ela tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

Abriu os portões do grande hall do seu exército. Embora estivessem todos em preparação para a iminente guerra contra o Reino de Snow White, poucos de seus soldados pairavam por lá. Ela soltou um suspiro decepcionado com falta de capacidade de seus serviçais. Mas, sem paciência para se ocupar com o assunto no momento, apenas guardou-o no fundo da mente. Subiu no palanque no alto centro do hall e bateu duas rápidas palmas.

Elas estalaram no ar, ganhando força ao ecoarem nas paredes. Os que estavam ali tiveram a atenção roubada pelo som. Porém, assim que viram quem os exigia, congelaram. O sangue era água ao correr de seus rostos pálidos. Imediatamente um grande grupo de soldados, generais e capitães se reuniu em organizada formação frente ao palanque.

Todos prestaram suas continências.

— Majestade! — Gritaram em uníssono. Regina não estava no humor para sorrir em resposta ao medo da massa.

— Não quero a ajuda de vocês, exército de preguiçosos. Deixem-me aqui com seus generais: Há assuntos a resolver. — A voz da mulher falou grave e poderosa, estremecendo as pernas de todos ali, acuados frente ao seu poder.

Em poucos segundos o estridente som dos passos apressados se aquietou. Os soldados de menor escalão todos deixaram o Hall, restando ali uma dezena de generais com exuberantes armaduras negras.

— No que podemos servi-la, Sua Majestade? — O general mais alto se pronunciou, respeitosa e temerosamente curvando-se para a figura escura de Regina. Ela ergueu uma mão para dispensar a cerimônia.

— Como sabem, capturei o lobisomem atrás do qual venho mandado muitos de seus incompetentes homens atrás. Não me levou mais de dois dias para rastreá-la e trazê-la aqui inconsciente, ao contrário dos brilhantes fracassos das missões anteriores.

— Sentimos muito por isso, Sua Majes- — O homem tentou recomeçar, mas foi calado com um simples movimento das mãos de Regina.

— Onde estão seus modos? Deixe-me terminar. — Ela limpou a garganta teatralmente, recompondo sua expressão de superioridade que antes perdera para Huntsman. — Essa besta, como sabe, tem seus poderes elevados pela lua. Mais precisamente, a lua cheia. Fui capaz de segurá-la porque seu poder se extravasou em um ponto da noite anterior e tornou-se, assim, de ridiculamente fácil localização. Porém, a chamada Wolfstime, período durante o qual — e isso espero que saibam, pois era seu dever de casa — sua transformação está mais forte, está ainda sobre nós. Há mais um dia restante na fase, e temo que a jaula não seja o suficiente para segurá-la. Não com a teimosia com que a ataca.

Ao dizê-lo, fez-se dolorosamente evidente o quão despreparado seu exército estava para enfrentar uma ameaça sobrenatural. Vista a forma como que seus generais se contorceram em medo e receio, Regina entendeu que, caso não tomasse providências, muitos de seus soldados teriam o mesmo fim que teve o exército patético de Rei George. Ela segurou um rosnado humano de incômodo.

— Preciso contê-la por mais um dia, antes de levá-la a aposentos mais... aproveitáveis. Mas isso não vai ser possível, como posso ver, porque a covardia de vocês vai além do imaginado. Não posso bancar mais homem com essa fera, ainda por cima em um mero - como posso dizer, agora? - acidente doméstico. Isso seria inaceitável.

Um general engasgou em sua saliva, tremendo na intenção de se pronunciar. A rainha assentiu para que falasse.

— Majestade, se me permite. — Ele deu um passo à frente, suas pernas fracas. — Há boatos de um feiticeiro que confeccionou o aprisionamento perfeito para tal monstro.

— Sim, o manto vermelho. — Outro general interrompeu, soando menos inseguro do que o primeiro. — Mas, Majestade, não temos posse de tal coisa. Pelo que conseguimos recolher em nossas missões, é hábito da criatura deixar a vestimenta no interior do palácio da Princesa, por óbvias questões... de segurança. — O homem foi perdendo a coragem à medida que Regina o encarava com olhos duros.

— Não, não me refiro ao manto. — O primeiro general argumentou, prestando mais respeito à Rainha do que o outro conseguira. — O feiticeiro expandiu seu conhecimento para uma família de ferreiros que, aparentemente, foi afetada diretamente por uma dessas bestas. Ele fez um acordo... com esta família. — Mais um se curvava em medo do fitar irredutível e superior da Rainha.

— Por favor, não me diga que está falando de Rumpelstiltskin. — A voz de Regina tomou dimensões cansadas e cínicas. Ela não tinha estômago para olhar na cara de Rumpelstiltskin tão cedo. Muito menos aturar seus modos gritantes.

— O próprio, Majestade.

A Rainha suspirou acentuadamente, revirando os olhos por trás das pálpebras maquiadas. Ela massageou o cenho e olhou para fora, pelas janelas, vendo o sol do meio-dia se aproximar. Ela precisava tomar uma decisão rapidamente.

— Não posso dever-lhe mais favores. Não por enquanto. — Estranhamente, não parecia que ela se dirigia ao exército em sua frente. Seu tom sugeria que estava falando diretamente com o mago, através do vento. Os homens se confundiram, mas não ousaram questionar seus hábitos. — Você, general.

— Chamo-me Regis, Majestade. — O homem deu outro passo à frente, recolhendo seu capacete e descansando-o sobre o peito.

— Não me importo. — Sua rudez era natural. — Tenho um trabalho especial para você. — Ela sorriu novamente, coberta de maldade.

***

O sino da porta balançou levemente, alertando os ouvidos sensíveis de Granny de que um novo cliente chegara. Ela se apressou da cozinha para o balcão, ciente de que suas garçonetes estavam ocupadas demais naquela tarde de sábado.

Para a sua surpresa, era Mary Margaret Blanchard, a professora do elementar, amiga de Ruby, que se sentava em um dos bancos altos do balcão. Granny sorriu ao ver a imagem gentil da mulher, contagiada por seu sorriso educado. A velha senhora tratou de lhe atender, chamando-lhe a atenção quando a cumprimentou.

— Boa tarde, Mary Margaret. No que posso lhe servir?

Granny não era muito conhecida por sua simpatia, muito menos por sua sensibilidade. Ruby era tensa e insegura o suficiente para que todos suspeitassem da rigidez da velha mulher. Com o traço não muito amigável em mente, eles sabiam que conversas casuais tinham seus limites e que Granny não seria a melhor pessoa para atender a uma mesa.

Ainda assim, ela era gentil com Mary Margaret. Porque Mary Margaret era gentil com Ruby. E Ruby merecia alguém assim em sua vida. Ao menos uma.

— Oh, boa tarde, Granny. Adoraria um croissant e chocolate quente, por favor. — Ela sorriu. Seu rosto, por debaixo de uma suave camada de maquiagem, denunciava uma ressaca pesada. E a mais velha escondeu o conhecimento.

Ela sabia que Ruby havia saído com suas amigas e bem imaginou que nenhuma delas iria regular seu consumo de bebidas. Era de se esperar.

— Se divertiram ontem? — Granny perguntou, tirando um prato vazio de debaixo do balcão e o pondo sobre a mesa em frente à Mary. — Ruby chegou tarde da noite ontem. Imagino que tenham perdido a noção de tempo. — Ela sorriu com mais entusiasmo do que realmente sentia.

Esforçava-se para aceitar os lados mais extrovertidos e sociais de sua neta, por mais irritantes e rebeldes que pudessem ser. Ela sabia que pressionava a garota, mas o fazia para seu próprio bem. Embora, devesse admitir, com o passar o tempo algumas punições e regras começavam a sair do controle e beirar o autoritarismo. Por isso, obrigava-se a relaxar e deixar Ruby viver.

— Na verdade, não muito. Ruby foi embora mais cedo, eram três horas da manhã, eu acredito. — Ela assentiu, desenrolando o lenço do pescoço e o dobrando sobre o colo. Granny logo serviu o pedido da garota com um olhar confuso no rosto. — Nós fomos embora não muito depois. Pegamos um táxi quando a noite se acalmou. — Ela riu de leve, imediatamente levando a mão à têmpora e a massageando com cuidado.

— Estranho. Você disse que Ruby saiu às três? — Granny perguntou, agora deixando de lado seu bloco de pedidos e apoiando-se para frente, sobre a pia. — Ela só chegou à pensão por volta das cinco horas. E não muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

Mary preocupou-se, mas todo o seu sentimento era contornado por um elemento maternal inapagável.

— Bom, por isso que vim aqui. Ela não saiu muito bem. Queria saber como está.

— Pior do que você, posso dizer. — Granny sentiu-se ser um tanto rude, sem intenção. Mascarou a frase com uma risada sarcástica. — Ela reclamou de febre. Eu a dei o dia de folga. — A avó já não tinha mais a pura preocupação pela neta que Mary exibia. —  _Convenientemente. —_  Ela adicionou em um murmuro.

— Febre? — Mary endireitou-se no banco. — Quão ruim?

— Ruim o suficiente. — Ela apontou para a lanchonete, convidando a garota a notar a ausência de Ruby. — Ela ainda está na cama. Não tive a coragem de acordá-la. — Granny moveu-se para frente da máquina de bebidas, preparando o copo pedido pela outra. Mary, por sua vez, não fugia o olhar da senhora, atenta e preocupada. — Estava suando como um porco, a coitada. Acho que deve ser uma dessas viroses. Eu também não me sentia tão ativa ontem. — Ela comentou; Seu tom mais causal e relaxado, como se não entendesse o porquê de alarde. — É esse tempo estranho.

— Imagino. — Mary falou baixo, sendo puxada pelos seus pensamentos.

Granny rapidamente notou a sombra se formando nos olhos perturbados da pequena. Serviu-lhe o chocolate quente e aproveitou disso para lhe confortar.

— Não é como se ela fosse morrer ou algo assim. Mas, se você quiser ir vê-la. — A avó apontou para trás, sinalizando a pensão. — Ela está no quarto, deve estar na beira do sono por agora. Pode dar uma passada por lá. Ruby vai apreciar sua visita. — Ela sorriu para mulher, vendo como seus olhos claros se iluminavam com a pequena gentileza.

Sem muitos planos para o dia — que desde que acordara com a cabeça rachando se resumira em tratar de sua ressaca —, Mary decidiu por aceitar a oferta. Com um sorriso mais honesto nos lábios rosados, tirou o dinheiro da bolsa e pagou por seu lanche, recolhendo-o do balcão com cômica pressa.

— Obrigada, Granny. — Tímida, ela se despediu da senhora, saindo pela porta da frente e repetindo o mesmo som do sino por entre as conversas do restaurante. Granny ficou a admirar sua saída saltitante com um semblante satisfeito.

Estava grata por Ruby ter feito tão boa amiga.

***

Snow estava inconsolável.

Já era o início da tarde e ela não encontrara Red em lugar algum. Granny não conseguira seguir o traço de seu cheiro e os anões quase se viram perdidos na estranha floresta ao tentar acompanhar as largas pegadas do lobo.

Tudo o que conseguiram era um fim de linha, logo a beira de um lago em uma pequena clareira. Granny insistiu que não sentia o cheiro de Red seguir de nenhum lugar a partir dali. Charming só deu de ombros, sem ter muito que contribuir para a conclusão. Mas foi Grumpy quem marcou o coração de Snow com aflição.

— Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas esse lugar está me dando calafrios. — Ele se manifestou, abraçando os próprios braços enquanto segurava sua picareta em uma mão. Charming lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo, alertando-o para as palavras, mas o anão insistiu em dizer o que pensava. — Estou falando sério. Vocês não sentem isso? É como se a temperatura aqui tivesse caído dez graus!

— Grumpy! — Um tímido Sneezy resmungou ao amigo, um tanto intimidado pelos desconhecidos arredores.

— E - vejam! - o que são essas plantas? Estão duras e secas como se estivessem para morrer. — Ele se direcionou para Snow, que abraçava seu próprio tronco em proteção. — Estou lhe dizendo, Princesa, algo  _estranho_ aconteceu aqui. Você sente o mesmo, não é?

Snow engoliu em seco. Seus olhos eram tristes e nervosos, lutando contra lágrimas de medo.

— Snow. — Charming se aproximou, tocando-a no braço levemente. Ele tinha um sorriso calmo, mas respeitoso ao sentimento da esposa. Era evidente sua tentativa de acalmá-la e tirá-la dos pensamentos mais ansiosos sobre Red.

— Ele está  _certo_ , Charming. Isso não me parece bem. — Sua voz quebrara e ela desfizera a postura desolada, agora se inclinando para frente com convicção. — E se- E se algo terrível aconteceu aqui e Red esteve envolvida? É o fim do traço de seu cheiro, como Granny disse. E não parece que ela sumiu normalmente! — Ela tomou uma porção de ar afiada, com pressa para falar. — Os guardas não viram nada; Nem as pessoas do vilarejo. Essa é uma floresta fora dos limites do nosso Reino, e ela vem caçar aqui para se assegurar de que nada ruim aconteça, mas agora- Charming! E se algo aconteceu com ela?

— Hey, hey. — O Rei tentou acalma-la, afagando os braços inquietos. — Você está se precipitando. Não sabemos disso ainda. Ela vai voltar, okay? Ainda temos mais uma lua cheia por vir. Ela provavelmente quer caçar ainda mais longe. — Ele tentava argumentar, mas algo em sua grave voz dizia a todos que nem ele mesmo acreditava tanto em suas próprias palavras.

— Isso não soa como Red. — Granny interviu, reajustando suas mãos na besta em seus braços. — Quer dizer, se ela fosse sumir assim, com toda a certeza nos deixaria saber. Além do mais, ela havia feito planos com Snow para essa manhã. Ela não faltaria pelo mundo. — A idosa estava já começando a sentir-se tão agitada quanto a Rainha.

Charming suspirou, afastando-se um mínimo passo de Snow. Sentia-se sozinho em sua intenção de acalmar aos nervos do grupo. Todos estavam decididos a pensar o pior.

— Eu não quero ser o pessimista da situação — Grumpy continuou — Mas Granny tem razão. Isso não é a cara da Red. E, é sério que não vamos levar em consideração isso?! — Ele apontou ao redor. — Algo aconteceu aqui. E eu sinto na pele que tem alguma coisa a ver com Red. É gritante, veja. As pegadas -  _perturbadoramente enormes_ , se posso dizer - terminam aqui. O cheiro misteriosamente desaparece também um pouco antes. Não quero ser indelicado, mas um lobo daquele tamanho não desaparece tão facilmente. E duvido que Red esteja em alguma fase rebelde ou algo assim. — Espirituoso, convidou Granny para o pensamento, mas a senhora recusou seu olhar. E o anão desfez seu sorriso.

— Charming. — Snow se virou completamente para o marido. Seus olhos aguados e brilhantes eram pintados com preocupação e súplica. — Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. — A voz era pesada e chorosa.

— Snow, querida. — Ele tentou novamente, sussurrando para perto dela e a enlaçando com seus longos braços. — Não há com o que temer aqui. Confie em Red, okay?

— Não é questão de duvidar de Red. — Ela argumentou com um quê de irritação. — Eu não acho que isso se resuma a ela. Acho que alguém a levou para longe. Ou pior... — Snow se perdeu em sua imaginação, arregalando os olhos para o vazio ao visualizar um cenário doloroso e absurdo em sua mente desconcertada. — Oh, Charming! Eu não posso ficar esperando. E se algo terrível aconteceu com Red? Não me perdoaria jamais!

O pedido de Snow ecoou pelas árvores. Os anões, Granny e até os poucos guardas chamados na busca se calaram em respeito à Rainha. Charming ergueu sua cabeça e olhou em seus olhos, vendo em cada um a mesma sombra de perturbação.

Ele suspirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e largou-se de seu otimismo.

— Você tem razão. Vamos tratar de encontrá-la.

***

A porta bateu três vezes, num ritmo coordenado. Ruby grunhiu em seu sono, confusa e incomodava com o barulho. Ela estendeu a mão para fora das pesadas cobertas e cobriu as orelhas.

O barulho era muito alto. Estava lhe puxando do alívio de sua dormência com muita força. Ela resmungou algo contra o travesseiro, rejeitando a intromissão.

— Por favor, Granny. Eu não me sinto bem para trabalhar hoje. — Sua voz, ainda coberta de sonolência, era mais rouca e fraca do que o normal. Sua garganta ardia. Ela se revirou na cama, encarando a parede, de costas para a porta que insistia em vibrar com uma nova sequência de batidas.

Agora, com uma voz.

— Ruby, sou eu, Mary Margaret. Vim ver como está se sentindo.

O corpo de Ruby imediatamente foi lavado por uma breve onda de disposição e energia, junto de sua surpresa em ouvir a amiga como visita. Ela virou-se de volta para a porta, tentando erguer-se do colchão mole, mas falhando ao sentir os braços ainda mais moles que tudo.

— Está aberta. — Ela gaguejou, ainda pega desprevenida com a presença da mulher.

Mary abriu a porta como se essa pudesse cair dos trincos. Na ponta dos pés e com uma postura cuidadosa, entrou no quarto e com a mesma cautela fechou a entrada atrás de si. Ela se satisfez, então, em parar no centro do tapete do pequeno quarto, frente à cama de solteiro em que Ruby descansava.

Esta, Mary percebeu, realmente não parecia muito bem. Apesar de seu sorriso educado e gentil para recebê-la no quarto, Ruby tinha uma inegável aparência doente. Sua pele clara era mais branca do que o normal e seu cabelo parecia mais pesado com o suor. Os olhos, sempre num misto indefinível de azul e verde, estavam mais escuros. Uma escuridão, Mary achou inapropriado até pensar, que lhe deixou estranhamente elegante.

— Oh, Ruby. — A menor não escondeu sua observação. — Como você está? Não parece muito bem... — Ela deixou a frase desaparecer, entendendo que poderia soar rude.

Mas Ruby riu; Sua voz fraca e rouca.

— Ora, obrigada. — Novamente, a mais alta tentou erguer-se e, ao menos, sentar-se no colchão para propriamente receber a carinhosa visita da amiga, mas nada. Seu corpo era infinitamente mais pesado. Era como se toda a leveza e sensibilidade da noite anterior tivessem sido efeitos de uma droga que agora lhe deixara com nada além de danos colaterais. Cansada e abatida, perdeu para o próprio peso, e o máximo que conseguiu foi apoiar-se nos cotovelos. — Eu estou  _indo_. Um pouco de ressaca, como pode ver.

Mary admirou o esforço de Ruby, mas entendia que sua usual natureza brincalhona não podia ser esperada na situação presente. Ela sorriu para a tentativa, mas não deu continuidade. Ao invés disso, andou para os pés da cama e sentou ao lado do corpo de Ruby, que agora lhe encarava com curiosidade.

— Não acho que isso seja uma ressaca. Você é uma soldada treinada pelo Rabbit Hole, Ruby Lucas. Ressacas não lhe pertencem. — Ainda preocupada com a amiga, Mary respeitava seu silencioso desejo de humor.

Ruby deixou a cabeça cair, rindo sem som. Quando ergueu-se novamente, tornou a olhar os olhos de Mary com mais atenção.

— Sabotaram minha margarita, então. — Ela sorriu seu longo sorriso, mas sua intenção foi sombreada pela evidente feição abatida. Seus olhos já não possuíam tanta alegria. — Mas estou melhor, de verdade. Melhor do que na noite passada.

— Sim! — Mary concordou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — O que  _foi_  aquilo? Você saiu numa pressa.

Ruby não queria responder.

Ela sentia que qualquer coisa que deixasse sua boca em formato de explicação só iria soar ridículo e absurdo, e faria alguém decente como Mary perder completo respeito por alguém como Ruby. Inconsciente de sua forte reação negativa, ela abaixou os olhos e fitou o nada sobre a coberta, buscando palavras para averter a pergunta.

— Não estava me sentindo bem, só isso.

A voz era pesada com tristeza e mistério. E aquilo afundou no coração de Mary, que instantaneamente pôs-se a preocupar-se com mais outra coisa.

Distraída em seus pensamentos embaralhados e envergonhados, Ruby foi tomada de surpresa por uma mão fria tocando sua testa. Um toque suave e gentil, que contrastava completamente com o calor ardente de sua pele e o caos de sua mente.

A natureza calmante que emanava de Mary lhe adentrou como ar adentra o vácuo, e ela relaxou. Os olhos rapidamente correndo para fitar o rosto da amiga.

Ela lhe olhava de volta, com completo carinho.

Um carinho que Ruby nunca antes havia visto dirigido a si.

Sim, ela era uma predadora sexual. Sim, ela passara noites quentes com homens — e mulheres — muitas vezes antes. Sim, ela partilhara de breves romances fúteis e voláteis. Mas nada lhe presenteara com um sentimento desses.

Ela se sentia querida. Desejada e importante.

Como às vezes nem sua própria avó lhe fazia sentir, constantemente diminuindo seu valor sem perceber.

Não. Aquilo era tão suave e tão amoroso que Ruby sentiu que poderia chorar.

Mas não chorou. Tudo o que a consumia agora era surpresa e gratidão. Nada lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos.

— Veja, você está queimando. E, como Granny bem disse, suando! Ah, Ruby, não faça isso. — Mary aproximou-se mais, agora sentando ao lado do estômago da outra que, imóvel, só lhe observava sem emitir um som. — Você precisa ver um médico. Se nada melhorou da noite passada, pode ser mesmo uma dessas viroses.

O constante toque de Mary Margaret lhe estava sugando a habilidade de pensar. Ela mal conseguia ouvir suas palavras saírem com forma.

— Se você quiser, posso chamar o Doutor Whale. — O tom de Ruby, desorientado, fez piada. Alfinetava Mary por seu rápido romance, mas, acima de tudo, tentava redirecionar sua atenção para qualquer outro lugar, senão seu toque gelado.

Mary usou a mão em sua testa para tapear a cabeça de Ruby de leve.

— Ow. — A mais alta reclamou, franzindo o cenho.

Mary não se abalou pelo comentário da amiga. Continuou concentrada em seu estado e em sua pequena aflição. Em verdade, a palpável necessidade de Ruby de fugir do assunto lhe sinalizava que talvez sua febre fosse um pouco mais dolorida e quente do que estava disposta a deixar a amiga saber. Mary não cairia no truque. Ela entendia; não era estúpida.

Nesse sentido, Ruby era como um pequeno paradoxo ambulante. Porque, ao mesmo tempo em que se exibia faminta por atenção, também negava um cuidado mais altruísta. Ela evitava atrapalhar os outros e perturbar suas vidas. Ela sentia-se um importuno. Era insegura em relacionar-se mais intimamente com alguém porque lhe faltava a autoestima e confiança para permitir-se receber cuidado.

Para Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ruby era uma grande criança carente, desesperada por um amigo comprometido com suas inseguranças. Ninguém mais percebia isso, senão a mais maternal pessoa na vida de uma confusa Ruby.

Tão confusa que se fez claro em seu rosto o descompasso com o toque em sua pele.

Mary não queria deixa-la desconfortável, mas sentia que era necessário pressionar um pouco mais o ingênuo medo de Ruby. O medo de proximidade.

— Você quer que eu a leve ao hospital? — A menor perguntou, no tom mais gentil e sensível que já ouvira. Em um segundo, contudo, este se transformou em seriedade. — Mas juro por Deus, que se fizer referência à Whale-

— Entendi, entendi. — Ruby assentiu, rindo de leve. Seu riso tornou-se rapidamente uma seca tosse que balançou seu corpo e lhe forçou a fechar os olhos.

Mary não hesitou tocá-la mais uma vez. Levou os dedos ao seu peito para sentir o ar saindo com força de seus pulmões e o que lhe roubou a atenção foi o acelerado palpitar de seu coração. No mesmo instante, permitiu que sua preocupação lhe preenchesse por inteiro. Ela cerrou o cenho e mordeu os lábios, confusa com o que acontecia.

— Ruby, você não está bem. Vamos para o hospital. — Com uma mão em seu peito e outra movendo-se para pegar em seu antebraço, Mary tentava erguer a amiga da cama, mas sentiu-a resistir contra si. A tosse parara aos poucos, deixando uma Ruby ofegante a negar as mãos de Mary.

— Sério, Mary, não é para tanto. Eu vou ficar melhor. Granny me dispensou do turno e me deixou ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Tenho  _certeza_  de que isso vai ajudar. — Ela tentou sorrir para a outra, mas Mary estava séria demais para ceder.

— Não. Você não melhorou desde ontem; Duvido que mais sono vá lhe ajudar muito. — Novamente, Mary insistiu em puxá-la de pé, mas Ruby a venceu. Era frustrante como, mesmo debilitada como estava, Ruby ainda conseguia ser a mais forte.

— Está tudo bem. Eu prometo.

— Ruby. — Mary resmungou.

— Vou ficar melhor, okay? Não precisa se preocupar. — A garçonete sorriu; Seu rosto ainda pálido e fraco. — Você não vai me arrastar para o hospital, garota. Pode desfazer a cara emburrada. — Ela riu novamente, ainda rouca da recente irritação.

O silêncio se estendeu enquanto Mary ponderava as possibilidades. Estava dividida entre atender aos pedidos simples de Ruby ou forçá-la para dentro de um hospital. Depois de um longo minuto de dúvida, chegou à conclusão de que, se fosse contra a vontade da amiga, não seria melhor do que a avó rígida e inflexível da qual Ruby tanto reclamava.

Entendeu que deveria se definir naquele momento, entre alguém que força seu desejo em uma insegura garota com tendência a agradar, ou respeita suas opiniões e lhe dá a independência a que aspira. Diante da racionalização, a decisão foi bastante óbvia.

— Tudo bem. — Mary suspirou fundo, rendendo-se à teimosia da amiga. Ruby sorriu novamente, grata à compreensão.

O entusiasmo logo se dissipou ao prever, no rosto rosado de Mary, que algo a mais lhe preocupava. Um balançar de sua cabeça foi o suficiente como uma muda pergunta.

— Granny disse que você chegou em casa às cinco da manhã.

As sobrancelhas de Ruby se uniram em confusão. Seu olhar caiu novamente para baixo e ela apertou a boca, perdida em pensamentos.

— Ruby, você saiu do bar eram três horas. O que ficou fazendo até lá, no estado que estava? — Mary pousou sua mão sobre a de Ruby, pedindo por sua sincera atenção. Seus olhos carregavam seriedade e zelo. — Foi por isso que piorou?

Ruby suspirou, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos pedintes e puros da outra. Ela podia sentir o cuidado lhe irradiando a pele, e novamente, ela sentiu que só iria decepcioná-la com a verdade.

— Eu...

Ela realmente não queria contar a verdade. Sentia-se suja e pesada com tudo o que não poderia contar para alguém bondoso como Mary. Ela engasgou em suas desculpas.

— Hey, Ruby. Pode me dizer. Não vou lhe julgar nem nada. Só estou preocupada, é isso. — Mary sentiu o nervosismo de Ruby, e tentou atenuá-lo com gentileza e certeza, lhe assegurando de que, não importasse o que parecesse, ela estaria ao seu lado. Como amiga.

Mas Ruby não conseguia se permitir. Sua pele novamente pesava e queimava e ela quase pediu para que Mary voltasse a tocar-lhe o rosto, só para acalmar a ardência de seus ossos e a bagunça de sua mente.

Nada.

Ela era fraca. E refugiou-se na mentira.

— Eu encontrei Billy, no caminho. — Ruby não olhou nos olhos de Mary. Continuou encarando o colchão, como se esse lhe esperasse com a segurança que não sentia. — Passei na casa dele e tomamos mais uns drinks. Foi só. — Sua voz a estava traindo, ela conseguia sentir. O tom era fraco e inconvincente. — Eu-Eu realmente não quero que Granny saiba disso. Ela não aprova... bem, qualquer coisa desse tipo. — Suas palavras soavam amargas em sua boca.

Mas Mary era a sua amiga. E calou-se. Se realmente confiou, ou escolheu acreditar em Ruby, esta não saberia. Não viu o que passou em seus olhos e tinha medo de descobrir.

A menor soltou um riso, chacoalhando os ombros.

— Bom, pelo menos  _alguém_ foi embora acompanhado, não é?

Ruby entendeu a intenção de Mary e a dedicação por trás do ato lhe ordenou a erguer o rosto e lhe olhar nos olhos. E encontrou, ali, o carinho que tanto desejava. Suas lágrimas lutaram novamente para a superfície.

Desta vez, de culpa.

***

O sol havia se posto por atrás altos muros do castelo negro. Não demoraria muito para a lua cheia subir, iluminando a noite na floresta e trazendo consigo todo o poder que Red precisava para destruir as barras e fugir.

Ainda assim, era tempo demais. E ela não podia esperar. Suas frustradas tentativas de quebrar as paredes ou trincar o metal eletrizado com sua força na forma humana foram se cansando com cada nova falha. Seus braços e mãos já não tinham a energia para se regenerar mais tão rapidamente quanto antes, e permaneciam na pele fina de uma queimadura ardente.

Ela sentava, furiosa, no chão da grande jaula. Sobre as pernas cruzadas, podia sentir o frio da pedra lhe soprar nos ossos. Sua respiração irregular se rebatia no teto circular e voltava a seus ouvidos com desordem inquietante. Ela contava os segundos para sentir a gigante onda de poder que lhe envolveria o corpo e lhe transformaria no grande lobo negro.

Embora houvesse, com muito treinamento, desenvolvido a habilidade de transformar-se à livre vontade, sem depender da Wolfstime, era ainda muito evidente o pico de seus poderes debaixo da lua cheia. Era quando seus instintos, sua força, toda a sua energia, estavam no máximo. Era quando seu lobo se tornava ainda mais cruel, mais perigoso, mais temível. Foi, em verdade, durante diversas luas cheias, que Red conseguira abater exército atrás de exército sem ofegar, sem pestanejar.

Mas à medida que a sombra da terra cobria a lua, sua força ia diminuindo. E, com ela, se ia também sua tendência à transformação. Tomar sua outra forma durante o dia exigia um pouco mais de seu estoque, e ela retornava ao corpo de mulher um pouco mais exausta. A noite era o que a recebia com mais calor. Quando o sol se punha, qualquer faísca de emoção forte lhe empurrava ao limite, e ela se via formigando para explodir.

Ela estava começando a sentir o ímpeto incontrolável de se transformar. Mas sua exaustão a pedia para esperar, até que fosse realmente inevitável. Pois era, sem dúvida, inevitável. Seria, ao menos, no momento em que a lua surgisse.

A porta estalou alto, rangendo uma nota grave e oca que tirou Red de seus ansiosos pensamentos e desejos. Ela olhou diretamente para a entrada, vendo, da luz do exterior do corredor, surgir a silhueta negra de Regina.

Seu quadril balançava a cada passo, renovada com uma confiança que Red jurava ter-lhe sugado do rosto pálido em seu último encontro.

Ela se viu enganada, porém, ao notar o largo sorriso cruel que adornava as feições delineadas da mulher.

— Boa noite, Little Red. Espero que esteja apreciando seus aposentos.

Os olhos da lobisomem piscaram dourados e suas mãos se coçaram na vontade de pular em sua garganta.

— Vejo que meus serviçais adiaram a entrega do conjunto que escolhi para você. Isso é uma verdadeira pena. — A mulher se aproximava, sua voz melodiosa era uma mistura de maldade e humor. — Eles são tremendos, _ridículos_  covardes, os desculpe. Embora: Entendo por que queiram esperar até o próximo dia para chegar perto de você. — Ela riu, finalmente parando próxima à jaula, ainda longe o suficiente para evitar os longos e rápidos braços da prisioneira. Mantinha as mãos juntas atrás das costas, com os ombros em postura presunçosa. — Seus  _latidos_  arrepiaram grande parte de meu castelo, tenho que lhe admitir. Mas só conseguiu me interessar ainda mais, querida.

— Não vai haver o próximo dia. — Red ergueu a voz, pondo-se de pé.

— Sempre há o próximo dia, minha cara. Para você, eu garanto. — Regina ergueu a os dedos levemente no ar, estalando-o estridentemente. — Trouxe um presente especial.

Em poucos segundos, cinco guardas vestidos em extravagantes armaduras negras marcharam para dentro do cômodo. Dois deles portavam armas: Uma longa adaga brilhante e o outro — Red não conseguiu entender o que trazia em suas mãos. Ela forçou a memória e conseguiu relacionar o longo tubo de bambu com algo provindo dos mais selvagens caçadores. Ela sentiu um cheiro amargo no ar e temeu pelo que a esperava.

Acônito.

A chamada Wolfsbane era letal para humanos, mas especialmente temida por lobisomens. Enquanto seu poder regenerativo iria ignorar quaisquer outros venenos mortais para o homem, o acônito se mostrava gritante exceção.

Red imediatamente temeu o que Regina em mente, e silenciosamente pediu para que a lua subisse depressa.

— Por favor, não se distraia com os homens. O assunto aqui será entre mim e você. — Regina, com seu forte sarcasmo, puxou a atenção de Red de volta para seus olhos castanhos. — Eles estão aqui para me ajudar a entregar o seu presente. Como entendi, você não é exatamente receptiva a novas pessoas, errado? — Ela riu ao mirar o rosto alarmado de Red. — Oh, não se culpe. Ninguém reage bem a esses confins, ao menos não em uma primeira impressão. Mas estou determinada a fazê-la enxergar essas paredes de outra forma. Por que, apesar de tudo, você  _é_ o meu novo animal de estimação.

Red lutou fortemente contra o impulso de se jogar novamente contra as grades e tentar arrancar a pele do rosto arrogante da Rainha. Mas soube melhor. Respirou fundo e preservou suas forças para a iminente transformação que a libertaria dali.

Isso, obviamente, se nenhuma gota de acônito tocasse em sua pele.

— Posso ver que aquela precaução logo atrás está lhe tirando o foco da conversa. — Regina tentou novamente, apontando para o guarda na atenção de Red — Mas isso é muito rude, não acha? De qualquer forma, não será necessário enfiar um daqueles dardos em você. Não, é claro, se se comportar.

Red engoliu a seco, estudando os olhos de Regina mais uma vez. Ela viu, no limite de sua visão, os braços da Rainha se mexerem por trás de suas costas e trazerem algo para frente.

A Rainha tinha em mãos uma grossa argola de metal negro. A luz brilhava um tom forte de violeta, que combinava ironicamente com os padrões estéticos de Regina.

— Oh, estou vendo que tenho a sua atenção. — A mulher ironizou, erguendo o objeto para frente de seu peito. Visto mais claramente, aquilo quase se assemelhava a uma...

Não.

Red cerrou os dentes em completo nojo.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou gravemente.

— Ora, meu presente para você. — Regina respondeu com humor, arqueando as perfeitas sobrancelhas. — Imaginei que você iria adorar.

— Uma coleira? — Red não conseguiu conter um gutural rosnado.

— A ironia também me agradou. Imensamente, para ser honesta. A melhor parte é: isso foi completa e absurda coincidência. Bem, ao menos eu espero que seja. — A Rainha encenou um olhar ofendido e preocupado pouquíssimo convincente. — Eu entendo agora o quão rude isso soa.

— Não me diga.

— Não me entenda mal. Ser gentil com seus sentimentos não é uma prioridade; Sequer passou pela minha cabeça. Mas até eu teria achado o estereótipo um tanto... ofensivo.

Red mostrou os dentes, deixando seu rosnado sair livre. Os três guardas desprotegidos somente deram um passo para trás.

— Mas, querida, se continuar tão canina assim- Não estará ajudando a quebrar o clichê. — Regina riu. Ela rapidamente então lambeu os lábios e tirou de seu avantajado decote uma pequena chave negra. Lentamente, como que prestando uma cena aos olhos inquietos de Red, ela destrancou a coleira e a abriu. — De qualquer forma, a hora está chegando. Preciso que você vista isso.

Regina sinalizou para trás, fazendo com que dois dos guardas desarmados se aproximassem da jaula. Red imediatamente tomou postura de combate, sentido seus sentidos aguçarem em antecipação.

Foi só ouvir o oco do bambu sendo manejado que seus membros congelaram. Longe atrás de todos, um dos cavaleiros carregara o atirador com um dardo banhado em puro Wolfsbane. E estava apontando a boca negra para seu pescoço. Só sentir o cheiro no ar já lhe cortava por dentro e lhe pesava o sangue.

— Eu repito. — Regina disse. — Comporte-se, e não precisarei que ele enfie a agulha no seu pescoço. E, querida, eu ouvi que isso arde. Demais. Então, por favor, maneiras. Além do mais, acho que o acessório vai combinar com você. — Ela novamente balançou a coleira no ar, brincando com a raiva borbulhante nas veias de Red.

Ela viu o primeiro guarda destrancar a jaula e arrastar a porta aberta, quebrando a corrente do encantamento e tornando as incômodas barras elétricas agora nada mais do que metal comum. A garota ponderou avançar contra o primeiro guarda, mas o bico do cano de bambu não saia de sua visão, em constante alerta do maior perigo em questão.

Se ela fosse atingida, estaria entregue nas mãos da Rainha Má, imensamente mais vulnerável.

Engoliu seco, vendo como agora dois guardas adentravam a cela e se posicionavam, altos e fortes, em cada lado de seu corpo. Ela sentiu seus braços serem agarrados pelas gigantes mãos de cada soldado, um deles apertando os dedos em seu ombro e a forçando para frente.

Ela queria lutar de volta.

Ela queria derrubá-los ao chão e quebrar seus pescoços. Puramente, como uma humana.

Porque Red possuía a força para tal. Tombara inúmeros caçadores de Regina na floresta, com as mãos nuas e humanas. Ela podia fazê-lo. Agora, enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Regina deu o primeiro passo para frente, agora dentro da jaula. A luz ficara para trás de si, encobrindo seu rosto em sombras e mistério. Tudo o que Red viu foi seu sorriso sádico se engrandecer e seus olhos brilharem.

Os dois últimos guardas entraram atrás dela, em constante proteção. Só restara um, imóvel, com a mira fixa na jugular de Red, pronto para finca-la com acônito líquido, bastasse o primeiro movimento em falso. Ela começou a ofegar.

Ela precisava lutar! Não deveria curvar-se em medo. Forjou e reforçou sua admirável coragem em batalhas; Sozinha contra exércitos, sempre se erguendo vitoriosa, não importasse o medo que lhe abatesse antes de cada luta. Ela não seria fiel a si, se somente congelasse diante da ameaça e rendesse suas forças para uma bruxa como Regina.

Não. Não era essa Red que jurava proteção e lealdade a Snow. Não seria essa Red que sairia covarde e ilesa daquela cela.

Ela iria lutar.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e ela entendeu que nada era racional. Ela se movia por instinto e calor. Seu primeiro golpe foi uma impactante e grave cotovelada no guarda a sua esquerda, que caiu ao chão como um boneco, curvando-se para o lado em que seus ossos trincavam.

— Guarda! — Foi gritado.

Ela virou-se para torcer a cabeça do cavaleiro ao seu outro lado, agora com uma mão livre para o ataque, mas um som surdo cortou o ar e congelou sua ação.

A primeira coisa que Red ouviu foi o forte inalar do homem distante, e, em uma fração de segundo depois, um som fino perfurava a atmosfera ao seu redor.  _O dardo foi lançado._ Ela escutou na trajetória a agulha aproximar de sua pele, e num impulso primal, inclinou sua cabeça poucos centímetros para trás.

Distância suficiente para que o projétil envenenado perdesse o alvo e se enterrasse, por acidente, na garganta do cavaleiro que ainda lhe segurava.

Ela ouviu um gemido grotesco escapar de seus lábios antes do homem cambalear para trás e entregar-se ao chão.

Red sabia que só tinha alguns segundos para terminar com todos os outros guardas antes que outro dardo fosse carregado.

No silêncio profundo, onde somente o pulsar de sua cabeça contava o tempo, ela sentiu um calafrio pontiagudo correr sua espinha. E o cheiro de prata finalmente invadiu seus sentidos. O lobo dentro de si a alertou para a lâmina perigosamente perto de sua coluna, e sua postura automaticamente se arqueou; Os ombros para trás, tentando desesperadamente colocar o máximo de distância entre suas costas e a ponta prateada da adaga nas mãos do guarda atrás de si.

Ela ofegou, suprimindo um rosnado frustrado que vibrava seu peito cansado.

— Acônito  _e_ prata, uh? — Red sorriu sem humor, mostrando os dentes brancos ainda bastante humanos, mas ainda intimidantes. — Quanta dedicação.

Regina sorriu mais honestamente. A atração à força de vontade e coragem de Red era agora gritante sem seu semblante quase corado. Os olhos castanhos se escureceram ao correr o corpo da prisioneira à sua frente.

— Eu fiz minha pesquisa. — Respondeu em um dar de ombros, andando para mais perto de Red. A garota estava ainda cansada e perturbada pela adrenalina sacudindo cada fibra de seu corpo. Sua respiração era forte quando tocou a de Regina, apenas a um palmo de distância de seu rosto.

Red mantinha a coluna tensa, temendo a prata. Sua inclinação a colocava ainda mais alta do que Regina do que seria natural.

Se bem que, de perto, a Rainha era um tanto menor do que aparentava.

— Agora, se me permite. — Regina, na mesma precisão e lentidão dramáticas, levou a coleira para perto do pescoço ofegante de Red, que retrucou com um bravo “Não”. O metal circulou com perfeição sua garganta, e ela fechou a argola em um discreto click.

Quase como relâmpago, os sentidos de Red se aquietaram; Ela sentiu sua força drenar e sua inquietação e adrenalina diminuírem. A antecipação selvagem pela lua cheia foi apagada para o fundo de sua mente, e nada restou, senão uma mente humana.

Confusão lhe tomou.

O material era gelado contra a temperatura elevada do corpo de Red. Não tão pesada quanto parecia, a coleira era justa a seu pescoço, mas permitia espaço para alguns dedos entre si e o metal. Espaço rapidamente preenchido pelos dedos de Regina, que rodearam o objeto em Red - mãos frias causando arrepios. A Rainha parecia querer mantê-lo esteticamente atraente. Afastou-se poucos centímetros para analisar o novo acessório e sorriu triunfantemente.

— Como o previsto, combina com você.

Quando Regina se afastou, Red levou a mão à coleira, inspecionando suas dimensões.

— Não se incomode. Você não conseguirá retirá-la. O material é encantado e mantém enjaulado seu... lobo. - É isso como o chama? Ugh, isso é tão deprimente. - Enfim, confio que saiba do que se trata. O encantamento é similar ao de seu manto imundo. Com o detalhe de que, esse especial item em questão não foi feito de uma superprotetora avó para sua irresponsável neta. — Red franziu o cenho — Essa coleira é ferramenta de caça e tortura. Feita de homem para animal. E a melhor parte é: foi feita especialmente por sua causa.

As palavras se trancaram em Red e seu sangue virou água. Ela não entendeu porque reagiu da tal forma, mas algo em si gritava que Regina tinha razão.

— É onde deita a ironia que me encanta. Você vê, um de meus homens, Raymund-

— Regis. — O guarda que ainda segurava a adaga contra Red respondeu, calando-se imediatamente após receber o olhar frio de reprovação de sua Rainha. Ela o dispensou com sinal de mão e ele recuou, aliviando Red da tensão da prata contra si.

—  _Regis._ Ele detinha conhecimento de uma família que estava tão desesperada por vingança contra o grande lobo mal, que fez um acordo com um maldito duende, em troca de um segredo: O truque para aprisionar o lobo no corpo do homem. O mesmo truque de que sua capa velha é capaz. E é então que a história ganha proporções — Ela limpou a garganta, parecendo colocar-se em posição apropriada para contar a Red o que planejava. — Raymund soube que a família em questão era de uma longa linhagem de ferreiros, que, com convicção e insistência, se mantiveram longe do caminho do lobo. Até um dia, em que eles descobriram seu filho mais velho mutilado — verdadeiramente aos pedaços - ao pé de uma árvore no alto das montanhas.

Red engasgou, sentindo seus olhos arderem.

— Como isso poderia acontecer?, eles se perguntaram. Nunca formaram grupos de caça e trabalhavam apenas para o bem do vilarejo. Como podia o destino castigá-los tão injustamente? Oh, porque o lobo é desumano e cruel, era por isso. O lobo não viu limites e devorou, membro por membro, uma parte importante daquela família. — Regina moldava sua voz para ridicularizar a história, intencionalmente esfaqueando o coração de Red ao fazê-lo. — E a família  _tornou luto em raiva_. Eles trocaram tudo o que possuíam pelo conhecimento: como aprisionar o lobo. E moldaram-no em seus metais. Tudo encantado com o feitiço exato para capturar o lobo que destroçou suas vidas.

Red não choraria na frente de Regina.

— História um tanto emocionante, você não acha? Acredito que é isso o que os plebeus chamam de carma. E que coisa mais encantadora, o carma. — A Rainha riu.

— O que... — A voz de Red era pesada com a culpa e a dor que há tanto lutava para esquecer. O mesmo sentimento negro que quase lhe movera a tirar sua própria vida, agora voltava a assombrar seu ser. E era esmagador. — O que aconteceu com eles? O que vocês fizeram?

— Raymund é um cara complicado. Pelo o que entendi, ele entrou em uma discussão com o velho ferreiro sobre a partilha do conhecimento. Não acabou muito bem.

— O que...

— Ah, eles morreram, é claro. Não conseguimos recriar o assassinato do filho. - Teatralidade é elemento importante de um bom general - Mas aparentemente uma morte daquelas é especialidade de um lobo. — Ela riu malignamente — Não se preocupe. Ele tentou chegar o mais perto possível. Dê-lhe um pouco de crédito.

Red ofegava em desespero.

  
Regina levou seus dedos e tocou uma última vez na lisa coleira em Red, descansando o pulso de sua mão contra o coração da mulher.

— E, oh, eles trouxeram os materiais para o castelo. Se quiser, podemos arranjar outras combinações menos... ofensivas para você. Mas isso, é claro, se não resistir. Por enquanto, por favor, aprecie meu presente.

Ela ergueu o rosto, olhando fundo nos olhos de Red, que eram negros de dor. Regina respirou fundo, inalando a essência desolada da mulher a adorando seu estado mais fraco. Ela curvou lábios vermelhos, sussurrando contra a respiração de Red.

— Pense nisso como um adestramento.

 


	5. Sono

O sol já havia nascido e tingia a terra com um tom rosado ironicamente acolhedor. O dia que surgia não traria mais a noite de lua cheia, que se pusera, pela última vez no mês, há poucas horas atrás.

Red jazia recostada na parede do fundo de sua jaula, lutando contra um sono inoportuno e perigoso que lhe vinha seduzir em terrenos inimigos. Seu cansaço lhe sugava das forças, e os efeitos da coleira em seu pescoço só serviam para acentuar seu absoluto mal-estar.

Ela se sentia fraca e pesada, como se realmente tivesse sido atingida pelo dardo embebido em acônito ou arranhada por uma adaga prateada. Nada do tipo manchava ou feria a sua pele, mas ela sentia o corpo protestar com fervor à noite passada. Era como, ela sentia nos ossos, se tivesse perdido uma longa batalha; Corrido uma longa corrida; E enfrentado um longo inverno. Sua força, que tanto a contaminava na noite anterior, escorrera de seus poros como suor e nada preenchia mais seu interior além de uma insistente febre.

Suspirou ao notar o sol no horizonte, por através de uma estreita janela no alto da parede. Ela entendeu que este seria seu segundo dia presa no castelo, no poder da Rainha Má. E, no topo de tudo o que mais a preocupava, estava a incômoda pressão gelada do metal escuro envolta de seu pescoço, num constante lembrete de que seu lobo não era mais uma arma viável para sua liberdade.

A liberdade que ela devia alcançar o mais rápido possível. Para acalmar a Snow e ao Reino que a Princesa provavelmente tivera colocado em ação em busca da lobisomem. Ela sabia que sua velha amiga não se contentaria em simplesmente sentar e esperar por sua volta — Especialmente depois que a ausência de Red significava perder um encontro querido das duas.

No fundo de si, ela desejava não ter feito nenhum plano; Não ter prometido nenhum encontro; Não ter simplesmente nada para agravar seu desaparecimento, e sugerir aos outros que seu atraso era mais grave do que uma simples distração.

Ela não queria preocupar Snow ou desviar os esforços de todos numa tentativa ingênua de tentar encontra-la. Esforço que deviam estar focados na guerra contra Regina - Pois Red sabia que havia muito mais com o que se preocupar do que o paradeiro de uma lobisomem inconveniente. Mas o quanto mais ela quisesse que Snow não se alarmasse — ela sabia -, o mais, de fato, Snow se alarmaria.

Red só desejava que a Princesa não viesse atrás de si. Não enquanto estivesse sob o poder de Regina, presa em seus domínios e nua de suas forças. Seria extremamente arriscado adentrar o Palácio da Rainha Má sem um plano — o que Red sabia que Snow definitivamente ainda não tinha -, e, muito além, desafiá-la sobre mais um assunto. Uma mera amiga.

Não.

Ela pediu, para o Sol que nascia, que Snow não lhe resgasse.

***

O sono estava quase a vencendo quando a consciência lhe sacudiu para a atenção.

Ela ouvia passos.

Eram largos e graves, completamente diferentes do usual som agudo e fino dos saltos imponentes e apressados de Regina contra a pedra do chão. E apenas um par de amplas botas se dirigia ao sombrio ambiente das jaulas, não mais um grupo inteiro de guardas.

Ela escutou a porta estalar e o metal se arrastar, abrindo passagem para o que, Red imaginou, ser mais um cavaleiro de exuberante armadura.

Contendo um sorriso fraco, com a cabeça ainda pesada entre os braços, ela imaginou que a visita fosse do guarda a quem nocauteara com uma cotovelada na noite anterior. Ela assumiu que o homem passaria um pouco mais tempo de cama, tratando o profundo ferimento, mas se fez entender a necessidade por vingança que contaminava a todos dentro do desprezível castelo de Regina.

Mas o cheiro que sentiu invadir seu nariz não lhe lembrava de nada similar às identidades da noite passada. Ao contrário, a mistura forte de madeira, suor e pelo não continha o elemento ácido enjoativo dos outros soldados. Não. O cheiro lembrava Red das florestas, dos lobos. De Snow.

Imediatamente levantou o olhar e fitou a figura alta que caminhava lentamente em direção às barras.

O homem - alto, louro, com uma barba clara e de um porte um tanto atlético - tinha uma expressão imensamente mais singela e calmante do que os rostos venenosos e mascarados dos outros cavaleiros. Nem sequer portava armadura: Tudo o que cobria seu corpo era uma desgastada e suja camisa branca que, longa, cobria-lhe até os joelhos. A peça fazia menção a um pijama rústico, e Red considerou que talvez ele pertencesse a uma classe mais elegante do que um simples soldado.

Ainda assim, não abaixou sua guarda. Seus braços se tencionaram ao redor de seus joelhos e ela curvou-se mais ainda para dentro de si, erguendo seu queixo e enfrentando o intruso com a coragem que não lhe abandonava.

— Quem é você? — Ela perguntou numa voz quebrada. Seus olhos corriam pelo corpo ferido do homem, que inutilmente tentava esconder seus arranhões e hematomas por debaixo do tecido fino. A observação era um tanto desnecessária para seus sentidos lupinos, uma vez que a essência do aroma de sua pele lhe entregava muito além do empático sorriso que o homem trazia no rosto.

— Eu vim ver se você está bem. — Ele não a respondeu diretamente, finalmente parando em frente à jaula e mirando Red com olhos suaves, contornados por visíveis círculos escuros. Novamente, a mulher se intrigou. Perguntou-se que tipo de posição específica tinha tal homem para possuir tão diferenciada aparência. — Ouvi o tumulto na noite passada e fiquei um tanto preocupado.

Red notou também o sotaque curioso que moldava notavelmente as palavras do outro. Ele soava razoavelmente plebeu, com um toque formal distinto de uma terra distante. E tudo culminou na conclusão de que ele não era um simples servente. Ele era, de uma forma ou de outra, parte peculiar daquele reino de Regina.

— Não se ofenda se eu não acreditar nisso. — Red lhe respondeu fracamente, depois de muito analisar os pequenos detalhes na imagem do louro em silêncio.

— Entendo. — Ele pareceu suprimir uma risada, ainda mantendo considerável atenção ao estado debilitado da mulher ao chão. — Então, você  _está_  bem?

Red não o respondeu. Sua garganta ardia e seus olhos queimavam. Ela não tinha a intenção de gastar a energia que lhe restava em uma conversa sem objetivo.

— Eles não lhe injetaram com nada, não é? Eu ouvi sobre como o dardo matou um soldado, mas você não foi ferida. Nem... nem a prata lhe tocou. — Sua voz grave já começava a tomar dimensões menores e mais inseguras, numa timidez que contrastou com seu porte firme.

Novamente suas palavras gentis encontraram o silêncio na apatia de Red. Ele suspirou fundo, compreendendo a situação da garota no máximo que poderia tentar.

Ele ouvira os rumores correndo pelos corredores sobre a jornada do bravo Regis para um vilarejo coberto em neve e tragédia. Ouvira sobre o que seu grupo trouxera de lá para o que os metais encantados serviriam. Ele conseguia enxergar, agora, por debaixo do cabeço escuro da mulher, o material negro brilhar na luz da manhã; O objeto não pertencia à sua vestimenta e ele sabia que aquilo era obra de Regina.

Fora por aquilo que estouraram os rosnados e gritos na lua passada. Uma lua sobre a qual Huntsman não dormira.

— Eu sinto muito.

A voz soara quase num sussurro amedrontado.

Red fitou-o novamente, com olhos cansados e atentos.

— Eu entendo o que Regina pode ter feito e peço sinceras desculpas em seu lugar. Sei que não deve ser fácil-

— O que é você? — Red o cortou friamente. Seu cenho fraco e suado era contraído em irritação e seriedade. Um cinismo contra a estranha bondade do homem. — Você é o que, um soldado, um serviçal, um relativo? Que ligação tem com a Rainha e por que vem até a aqui para se desculpar por suas ações? — Ela erguia a sua voz numa raiva mal direcionada, despejando frustrações que não miravam exatamente o homem, mas que contrariam nele um alvo perfeito. — Por que estaria tão culpado pelas atitudes de uma bruxa como Regina e ainda, ao mesmo tempo, viveria em seu castelo? E por que vem até mim?

A hostilidade no tom de Red era palpável e o Huntsman não ousou ser ofendido por sua irritação. Ele entendeu que ela deveria liberar o desgosto que se acumulava em seu peito e a isto o homem estava tranquilo em servir. Pois tudo o que ele queria, nos seus primeiros dias, era alguém para ouvir seu choro.

— Que tipo de hipócrita é você? — Com uma força que parecia brotar de sua raivosa exaltação, Red se ergueu do chão, cambaleante, escorada na parede. Ela não deixava seu olhar oscilar dos olhos claros do louro, sempre duros e irredutíveis. — Ou que tipo de truque você espera conseguir, vindo até aqui e mostrando falsa simpatia?

Huntsman somente abaixou sua cabeça, erguendo as sobrancelhas frente às alteradas acusações da mulher. Ele não planejava afrontá-la, de forma alguma. Ele estaria ali para ajuda-la a suportar as noites e os dias. Ele ouviria seus uivados solitários e dolorosos como uma vez fez com seus irmãos feridos. Ficaria ao seu lado, porque entendia a raiva que lhe preenchia no momento.

— Ou vem trazendo mais um conto sádico, sobre como o Grande Lobo Mau paga por seus erros em cada oportuna ironia dos Deuses. Porque,  _garoto_ , se você pensa que pode trazer-me mais dor sobre tudo o que fiz — Ela tomou um longo suspiro, tentando manter a energia que a mantinha em pé. — Eu o desafio. Conte-me mais sobre o que o lobo fez.

A voz de Red já não era mais pura ira. Seu tom vibrava com uma mistura visível de dor, sarcasmo e forçada frieza. Seus olhos a traiam, drenados da força para ocultar seus verdadeiros sentimentos de culpa e pavor.

— Por favor. — Huntsman tentou intervir, antes que a mulher se lançasse em desenfreadas suposições que só iriam machuca-la ainda mais. — Eu não venho trazendo-lhe nenhum mal. Estou aqui como amigo- — Ele cortou-se, repensando suas palavras. — Como uma companhia. Uma sincera... companhia.

Red ofegava, recuperando-se de suas palavras anteriores. E enquanto seu peito subia e descia, dolorido em seu corpo pesado, ela assistia os movimentos internos e naturais do homem. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia encontrar sinal de sua desonestidade. Tudo naquela pessoa, desde sua voz, seu rosto a seu cheiro, transmitiam completa sinceridade.

Ela não conseguiu reagir a isso. Sua surpresa com a bondade do homem lhe acometera rapidamente, e suas pernas fraquejaram. Aos poucos, se deixou cair ao chão, voltando a uma posição menos agressiva e mais fraca. Seus olhos eram fundos com confusão e tristeza, e não se erguiam mais do chão.

— Por quê? — Ela conseguiu murmurar depois de alguns minutos em um completo silêncio. Sua voz era reduzida em genuína dúvida e vulnerabilidade. — Por que um servidor da Rainha mostraria compaixão com sua prisioneira?

O homem também hesitou em sua resposta. Sua respiração reduziu-se e ele pareceu abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes antes de se decidir nas palavras corretas.

— Porque  _também_  sou um prisioneiro. — Admitiu, na voz mais triste que já ouvira.

Red não o questionou, mas conseguiu forçar seus olhos a encontrar os do homem, com um pouco mais de carinho.

— Não como você. — Ele continuou. — Mas sou ainda mais submisso e preso a ela do que qualquer outra alma que a sirva. Talvez, além disso. — O homem confessou em profunda lástima. Red só o encarava, ainda insegura sobre acreditá-lo completamente, numa luta insistente contra seus instintos, que gritavam que aquele à sua frente era de confiança. — Ela... — Recomeçou, ainda mais reduzido em sua prévia forma alta. — Regina tem o meu coração. Como a bruxa que ela é, não como mulher. Ela arrancou-o de dentro do meu peito. E desde então sou condenado a ela.

Não era nova abominação o que ouvia de Regina. Snow já contara a Red sobre as atrocidades de que a Rainha Má era capaz, e arrancar o coração palpitante de dentro de uma pessoa viva era sua mais famosa vilania. Mas era um ato que normalmente seguia-se da morte; A punição final com o toque da magia.

Ela ainda não conhecia sobre alguém que tivera o coração removido e permanecia vivo. O homem na sua frente sugeriu que até mesmo Regina, a cruel feiticeira, poderia mostrar misericórdia.

  
Embora, talvez, fazer com que o homem vivesse com o peito vazio, servindo à suas ordens egoístas e somente desejando uma vida diferente — Talvez esta fosse punição pior do que a morte que abraçava aqueles de coração esmagado. Talvez o fato de ele estar vivo mostrava que Regina era pior do que a morte.

— Mas você anda livre pelo castelo... — Red pensou alto mais do que realmente direcionou a fala ao louro, mas este a respondeu mesmo assim.

— Nós temos um... acordo. Ou, não exatamente, porque “acordo” sugere que eu tenha tido algum poder de decisão. Digamos que ela reserva alguns privilégios para o meu tipo de... prisão. — Ele era cauteloso com o que dizia e Red captou o cuidado. Imaginou que ele estivesse evitando relevar algo inapropriado ou, ainda, qualquer grande segredo que o pudesse comprometer mais tarde.

Ela não interrogou; Faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

— De qualquer forma, Regina não está no castelo. — Ele levou a mão ao peito e pareceu massageá-lo, como se algo ali doesse. — Ela está tomando conta de alguns assuntos pendentes. Aproveitei o momento para descer e me assegurar de que você estivesse bem. — Ele tentou sorrir, mas era evidente em seu rosto o desconforto que tentava amenizar em seu peito.

—  _Você_  não parece tão bem. — Sem muito cuidado em soar gentil, Red indicou com os olhos o ponto no tórax que o homem pressionava. Ele notou a referência e rapidamente desfez o movimento.

— Isso não é nada. — Ele se recompôs. — Não comparado a você. — Sou tom era cuidadoso e atencioso.

Red riu. Dizer que “não estava bem” era um eufemismo digno de deboche. Sua risada cínica logo se transformou em uma tosse seca e rápida, que sacudiu seu peito várias vezes antes de sossegar. A dor só se alastrou.

— Qual é o seu problema? Está se sentindo mal... — O homem debruçou-se para frente, tentando enxergar melhor o rosto da mulher, mas não viu nada além de um rosto pálido e o brilho de uma fina camada de suor.

—  _Digamos_. — Red ironizou, a garganta ainda arranhada pela tosse.

— O que é isso? É por causa da colei... Do colar? — Seus olhos claros transmitiam sincera preocupação, o que silenciosamente pedia que Red abaixasse a guarda. Ela suspirou e largou-se de seu cinismo por um momento. Estava convivendo demais com Grumpy.

— Não. Na verdade, — Ela levou os dedos ao metal negro em volta de seu pescoço. — Isso está até ajudando um pouco.

— Com o que? O que está havendo? — Mas sua intensa preocupação começava a soar irritante para os sentidos prejudicados de Red. Ela respirou fundo.

— Isso me impede de me transformar, assim como meu manto. — A mulher respondeu, e o homem assentiu, mostrando que já tinha conhecimento disso. Ela coletou ar e tentou organizar uma explicação. — E quando eu não me transformo durante a Wolfstime- A energia que se acumula e acaba não sendo liberada-, ela é convertida. Vamos dizer é como se a lua despencasse sobre mim como castigo. — Ela forjou um sorriso intencionalmente fraco.

O louro lhe encarava de volta em completa atenção, quase como se tivesse infantilmente interessado nas peculiaridades que ouvia.

— Oh, eu não tinha conhecimento disso. — O homem admitiu, sinceramente admirado.

— Devo entender que você não está acostumado com lobisomens? — Red retrucou ironicamente, fazendo uso cínico da denominação.

— Não exatamente. Eu ouvi algumas histórias e compartilhei de algumas informações que a Rainha trazia, mas... Isso é novo.

Red sorriu mais sinceramente dessa vez, entretida pela singela mentalidade do homem.

— É. Não é muito novo para mim. — Ela pigarreou, sentindo a garganta fechar e a cabeça esquentar. — Eu odeio quando isso acontecesse. — Resmungou para si, deixando a cabeça cair para trás e recostar-se à parede, esperando que o frio da pedra lhe acalmasse o fogo que consumia seu cérebro.

— Há algo que posso fazer? — O homem perguntou, lentamente pondo-se sentado no chão perto às barras, em frente a Red. Esta só o observou por uns segundos, estranhando suas atitudes honestas e gentis. Perdeu-se num breve questionar interno e logo chutou-se de volta ao presente. Piscou duas vezes antes de responder.

— Não, não há. O que resolveria seria liberar a energia que agora se converteu em febre. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer com isso me trancando. — Ela bateu os dedos na coleira, frustrada.

— Sinto muito. — Foi a resposta do outro.

— Você já disse isso.

— Falo a verdade. — Insistiu. Seus olhos tomando uma seriedade firme e imóvel frente a aparente apatia da mulher.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou, e Red não se incomodou em quebra-la por longos minutos, que passou somente analisando o corpo em sua frente. Recolheu todos os seus detalhes e toda a sua assinatura sensível. Guardou seus tons gentis e suas palavras bondosas, com uma irredutível dose de precaução e desconfiança. Não se preocupou com o pigarrear constrangido do homem sob o seu intenso olhar. E, finalmente, depois de um longo vazio, tornou seus pensamentos em voz.

— O que há com você, de verdade? — Ainda que debilitada por sua febre, Red matinha a intenção de uma força inexistente em suas notas.

— Desculpe? — O homem se confundiu.

— Com toda essa gentileza? O que há com você para conseguir manter essa... bondade, mesmo sob o domínio da Rainha?

O louro foi tomado de surpresa pela afirmação, e esperou algumas profundas batidas de seu coração antes de lamber os lábios em busca de resposta.

— Eu acho que me recuso deixar corromper por alguém como ela, é só. — Sua voz era apressada, e Red notou que ele se esquivava de algo.

— Muitos outros homens já teriam se entregado à escuridão desse castelo. — Red argumentou por fim em um suspiro, rolando a sua cabeça na parede, como que cansada demais para insistir.

— Não sou como os outros homens. — À palavra “homem”, seu tom ganhou desprezo, num contraste visível com sua prévia situação. As grossas sobrancelhas eram atraídas juntas no seu cenho fechado.

— Hm — Foi o que Red conseguiu gemer de seu canto na cela, fazendo óbvia sua confusão quanto ao detalhe. Apesar da reação aparentemente entretida, sua indisposição era evidente na voz arrastada e no corpo pesado. — Como quer dizer? — Ela forçou para fora de sua garganta. - É algum tipo de híbrido, como eu?

— Não exatamente. — Ele se recompôs ligeiramente, rolando os ombros para trás e passando os olhos pelo chão em profundo pensamento. — Eu gosto de pensar que, sem um coração de homem no peito, estou mais perto de uma pureza que sempre admirei. — Sua declaração era calculada, mas ainda insegura ao encontrar os olhos da mulher, que só lhe erguera uma escura sobrancelha para sua direção.

Ele se ajustou seu apoio de chão, enquanto fugia dos olhos curiosos da morena ao lhe encarar.

— Estou ouvindo. — Ela lhe encorajou, grata por ter algo interessante o suficiente para mantê-la acordada, longe do perigo que era adormecer e entregar-se para sua febre.

— Você vai pensar que sou algum tipo de doente. — Ele se justificou, incerto.

— Ainda não. - Red forçou um sorriso estrangeiro para suas bochechas, que fez doer os músculos fracos de seu rosto. — Por favor. — Pediu. — Estou precisando de algo para me distrair. — Ela adicionou casualmente, embora fosse claro a sinceridade das palavras e a dor em seus olhos. Ela realmente precisava tirar a mente do calor e do pulsar desconfortável de suas veias.

— Eu... acredito que o animal seja mais puro que o homem. Eles não são egoístas ou oportunistas. Suas ações são puras em intenções e eles são leais ao que são. Assim, quando me foi tirado o coração de homem, prefiro pensar que ganhei, em troca, um pouco mais da inocência dos lobos. — Ele terminou soando um tanto arrependido em admitir os últimos fatos. Seus olhos claros não se decidiam entre fitar o nada e o rosto da mulher.

— Lobos, uh? — Red ergueu o canto da boca num semblante espirituoso. — Devo tomar isso como elogio? — Ela ironizou.

— Fique à vontade. — O sorriso que iluminou a face do homem era de alívio. Ele aparentava encantando com a mulher, apesar da inicial reação de repúdio que essa mostrara contra si. Ele entregou-se ao silêncio, admirando a figura no fim da cela, finalmente caindo em tons mais tristes ao notar que, invariavelmente do que sentia, ela era a mais nova prisioneira de Regina.

E ele lembrou-se de seus uivos e de seus rosnados e do quão desolada ela soava nos ecos das paredes. Viu a lama sujando suas roupas e o suor permeando sua pele pálida; Viu os círculos escuros por volta de seus olhos cansados e viu enfim a coleira de metal encantado que pressionava seu pescoço.

Seu peito vazio se apertava frente tal visão. Ele sentia que devia acolhê-la e ajuda-la, mas entendia em cada mínima fibra de seu ser que agir contra Regina só iria resultar num destino cruel para os dois. Nada de bom sairia, se o Huntsman ousasse desafiar as ordens da Rainha. Ele decidiu, então, não comprometer a vida da mulher, e ajuda-la no que poderia ser ajudado.

— Hey, — Sua voz grossa chamou baixo, notando com as pálpebras pesadas da morena travavam uma difícil batalha contra o sono. Ele compreendeu sua hesitação em adormecer, mas sabia que o sono era o que a mulher mais precisava. Ela não parecia mais tão saudável para impor-se com rosnados e uivos. — Hey. — Chamou novamente, puxando a morena de uma consciência perdida em pensamentos distorcidos. — Eu vou ficar por aqui, até Regina voltar. Você deveria dormir um pouco.

Red soltou o ar em uma risada seca.

— Não, obrigada. Não pretendo me acostumar com essa jaula.

— Mas você precisa  _dormir_. — Ele insistiu, sussurrando para perto das barras. — Eu vou vigiar e ter certeza de que nenhum guarda entre aqui. Pode ficar tranquila. — O homem pontuou com um sorriso tímido, e Red reagiu com estranheza.

Já estava confortável com sua inesperada bondade, era claro, mas tão oferta parecia carinhosa demais. Ela questionou-o mais uma vez, com olhos duros e sérios. Ele percebeu a desconfiança, e atenuou suas feições para umas mais neutras.

— Eu lhe dou minha palavra. Veja, pode contar à Regina que lhe fiz uma visita. Tenho certeza de que ela não gostaria de saber disso. E eu confio isso a você. Então, por favor, confie em mim.

Red o encontrou com um silêncio frio.

— Olha, eu agradeço suas intenções. — Ela começou, forçando seu pescoço a levar sua cabeça para frente. Estava se tornando cada vez mais dolorido mover qualquer músculo. — Mas não posso simplesmente adormecer. Tenho que estar alerta.

— Eu farei isso para você. — Ele foi rápido em responder, cortando a teimosia de Red. — Você não pode simplesmente ficar acordada por tanto tempo. Além do que, tenho certeza de que um descanso lhe faria bem. — Ele fez menção à postura fraca da mulher, que se notou na contradição que mantinha.

Sim, ela estava cansada e tudo o que seu corpo implorava incessantemente era um pouco de sono. E ela sabia que acordaria mais descansada da incômoda febre. Ainda assim, abaixar a guarda era alternativa por demais aterrorizante.

— Eu... — Red não sabia como agir contra a racionalização do homem, e logo sua insistência se reduziu a um suspiro cansado de rendição. Sua cabeça já começara a latejar e sua pele estava quente e dolorida. Ela precisava dormir.

— Confie em mim. — O homem sorriu mais uma vez, levando a mão ao peito. — Não mentiria para você.

Red apertou os lábios e olhou em volta. Não ouvia nem sentia o cheiro de ninguém nas proximidades. E o homem à sua frente parecia extremamente honesto tanto em sua promessa quanto em dizer que Regina estava longe. Talvez ela devesse confiá-lo. Seu instinto formigava pedindo para tanto. E assim ela desistiu, largando os ombros de sua tensão e deixando a cabeça cair para baixo.

— Talvez. — Ela resmungou contra seu peito, ainda um tanto contrariada em sua mente mais racional.

— Farei com que durma segura. — Ele assentiu firmemente, fazendo as ondas de seus fios loiros lançarem sobre sua testa.

Red respirou fundo, deixando com que seu sono lhe invadisse por inteiro. A sensação era ao mesmo tempo prazerosa e culpada, uma vez que compreendia o perigo em adormecer. Mas todos seus músculos protestaram contra a ideia de resistir, e ela começou a desligar-se lentamente do mundo à sua voz. Os sentidos se ensurdeceram e a visão era nublada.

Com esforço que parecia ser monumental, conseguiu murmurar quase silenciosamente as sílabas arrastadas.

— Obrigada.

***

— Ruby! Mesa dois, agora. — Granny gritou do balcão, firme e irritada com a neta que insistia em estacionar ao lado de Emma para uma conversa certamente desnecessária.

A garçonete revirou os olhos, as costas dadas à avó, e Emma somente riu da troca. A loira balançou a cabeça e sinalizou que poderia deixar o encontro para mais tarde.

— Vai. Antes que Granny lhe bata na frente de todo mundo. — A Xerife arqueou uma provocante sobrancelha no rosto humoroso, bebericando de sua grande xícara de café, entretida com a autoridade da senhora.

— Muito engraçado. — Ruby foi sarcástica ao retrucar a brincadeira da outra. Lançando lhe um último olhar falsamente irritado, ela girou para trás e fez seu caminho de volta para o balcão. Granny a esperava com olhos zangados por detrás dos óculos redondos.

— Você não pode ficar parando para conversar com todo mundo que aparece, Ruby. — A avó tinha um tom cansado, mas inegavelmente sério em sua voz, dando a entender a todos a sua volta que a represália não era novidade. — Assim vai atrasar todo o serviço. E já está me devendo mais um dia extra.

— Eu estava doente. — A jovem tentou brigar de volta, mas Granny a dispensou com um seco balançar de suas mãos, ignorando sua tentativa de defesa. A morena suspirou alto, deixando sua irritação ser levada com seu ar. Assistiu a avó retornar à cozinha com olhos impacientes.

Vendo que não havia alternativa a não ser a obediência, ela voltou ao trabalho. Tornou-se ao balcão e recolheu o prato de hambúrgueres que esperava para ser servido. Ela recolheu-o em uma mão, enquanto a outra sustentava a jarra com café quente, atendendo aos aleatórios pedidos por refis.

O restaurante estava movimentado na tarde de segunda-feira e o sino da porta não tinha descanso. As poucas garçonetes faziam o máximo que podiam para servir a todos e ainda assim muitos tinham de sentar e esperar o atendimento. Como agora fazia uma relaxada Emma no canto isolado de sua cabine.

Mas quando Ruby estava para finalmente atender ao senhor em terno que pedia por seu prato, uma sombra negra entrou em sua visão periférica, roubando a atenção da distraída garçonete.

Regina Mills.

O cheiro cítrico e refinado impactou os sentidos da mais alta, e Ruby se viu congelada em surpresa encarando a Prefeita que se dirigia ao seu lado. A mulher sentou-se no banco logo à sua direita, no canto mais próximo da porta. Os olhos castanhos profundos nunca perdendo o foco no corpo tenso da mais jovem.

— Srta. Lucas. — Regina sorriu em seus lábios vibrantes vermelhos, a voz com o mesmo tom venenoso e superior que sempre adornou sua pessoa. — Bom ver que está melhor. — Ela era sugestiva em sua fala, indicando muito mais do que deixava saber.

Ruby engoliu em seco. Os olhos claros eram hesitantes em encontrar o rosto da mulher. Seu cenho tornava óbvia sua tensão.

Inoportuna, era dizer o mínimo sobre a presença de Regina tão cedo.

— Prefeita. — Retribuiu; a voz grossa com ansiedade. Ela queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, especialmente com a inquebrável sensação dos olhos atentos de Emma na distância.

Foi na intenção de mover-se para longe e fugir da mulher, mas esta usou de uma única mão em seu braço para pará-la no meio do movimento. Seu toque era leve, mas imponente. Ordenava Ruby a ficar; Uma ordem tão silenciosa quanto era forte. E a mais alta, borbulhando em pressão, cedeu.

Deu um passo atrás e largou o que levava na mesa, logo limpando as mãos suadas na toalha amarrada em sua cintura.

— O que é? — Perguntou em um sussurro duro. Regina arqueou uma perfeita sobrancelha no rosto entretido.

— Ora, não entendo a hostilidade. Só quero ter uma conversa amistosa com você. — Tudo em sua postura dizia que Regina usava tanto de sarcasmo quanto de uma honestidade suspeita. Suas feições mostravam o divertimento que tirava do descompasso evidente da mais jovem.

— Se me lembro bem — Ruby retrucou — Não sou paga para conversar com os clientes. — Ela rapidamente forjou um rosto inabalável que não convenceu a outra. Em fato, o que fez foi diverti-la ainda mais com a ingênua tentativa. — O que vai querer? — Foi ligeira em sobrepor a falha com frieza.

— Está se tornando arisca. Admiro isso. — A prefeita agora retornava com mais casualidade e menos de sua toxidade sufocante. A mão, porém, ainda não largava da pele de Ruby. — Posso supor que isso vem da convivência com Emma Swan? — Ela mirou sutilmente a loira por cima do outro a morena, ao mencionar o nome.

— Como quiser. — Ruby puxou o braço de volta, agora cruzando-os na frente do peito em gritante linguagem de defesa. — O que vai querer? — Ela repetiu fortemente. Sua tentativa de parecer inabalada ganhava mais verdade à medida que Regina mostrava-se admirada.

— Posso apenas dizer que estou apreciando seus novos ares, Srta. Lucas? Ouvi dizer que assistir à Xerife Swan fez maravilhas para sua personalidade mais... infantil, mas não imaginava que chegaríamos a isso. — A mulher insistia em dizer sua mente. Ruby não estava mais confortável sobre seu olhar faminto e sorriso dúbio. Ela queria desaparecer e esquecer-se de tudo o que Regina lhe lembrava.

Ela mordeu o interior de seus lábios, forçando o maxilar e apertando os olhos. Seu nervosismo já começava a transbordar em suas pequenas ações. E a mais velha captou isso com facilidade, o que só contribuiu para sua atitude superior.

— Devo dizer, à propósito, que apreciei sua companhia naquela noite. Por mais inapropriada que possa ter parecido. — Com um balançar de sua cabeça, Regina arrumou uma mecha de seu curto cabelo para trás, longe de seus olhos maldosos. — Espero que possamos usar isso como oportunidade para rever alguns pontos. — Minuciosa, ela se apoiava com o lado do corpo na mesa, o cotovelo mantendo fixa sua postura elegante e a ponta dos dedos traçando leves círculos na madeira do balcão. Eventualmente em sua repetição, o gesto atraiu os olhos de Ruby, que se viu mais confortável admirando as unhas de Regina do que seu rosto.

— Sinto muito, Madame Prefeita. — Ruby começou, numa formalidade encenada. — Mas não há o que rever. E não houve momento algum entre nós. Não sei do que está falando. — Com pressa, ela tentou virar-se para recolher a jarra de café e voltar ao serviço. Desta vez, tudo o que foi preciso para pará-la novamente foi a voz metálica de Regina.

— Negar não muda nada, Ruby Lucas.

Sentindo um calafrio correr sua espinha, ela voltou os olhos inseguros para os de Regina, vendo ali dançar escuras intenções.

— Acho que, se me esforçar, posso entender seu receio. Mas não pretendo agir como uma adolescente confusa sobre o que aconteceu. E espero o mesmo de sua  _necessitada_  maturidade. — As palavras cortaram Ruby, fazendo-a contrair-se para dentro de si, em medo. A voz também soara alta demais para seu gosto, como se quisesse fazer-se entender a todos no Restaurante.

— O que está havendo aqui? — Emma surgiu ao lado de uma abstraída Ruby, que saltou no lugar em susto. Ela levou a mão à testa, tentando fugir da interação. Mas a loira não parecia satisfeita com o silêncio das duas. Muito menos com o insistente e arrogante sorriso de Regina.

— Boa tarde, Srta. Swan. Vejo que é hábito seu invadir conversar privadas. — A prefeita não se deu ao trabalho de mirar Emma com os olhos, agora mais concentrada na nervosa figura da garçonete à sua frente.

— É hábito quando a conversa parece abusiva, sim. — Emma não se reduzia à prepotência da mulher, o que, de certa forma, confortava Ruby. Ainda assim, nada tiraria de sua mente o quanto gostaria de evitar que a amiga soubesse da recente interação.

— É muita arrogância sua, não é? Assumir que minha conversa com a Srta. Lucas seja abusiva. Especialmente vindo de alguém como você. — Finalmente os olhos de Regina encontraram os orbes verdes de Emma. Eles agora não possuíam um fascínio ou segundas intenções. Eram puros em sua seriedade e confronto.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Emma já não era tão elegante em discordar.

— Emma, tudo bem. — Ruby tentou intervir, ainda ciente em evitar os olhos observadores e profundos da morena.

— Não, Ruby. Regina tem que entender que não pode tirar vantagem de alguém que é simplesmente educado demais para responder às seus desaforos. — Emma não olhou um segundo para Ruby, fixa no rosto de mármore da prefeita. — Ruby não é sua serviçal, Regina. — Ela agora falava diretamente para a outra. — E você não tem direito nenhum de afrontá-la.

— Você realmente confundiu a natureza da conversa, Srta. Swan. E não vou gastar meu ar tentado explicar. — Arqueando as sobrancelhas no rosto decepcionado, Regina ergueu-se do banco, ficando enfim na altura de Emma. — O que trato com Ruby diz respeito somente a mim e a ela. Agora, por favor, faça a gentileza de deixar-nos a sós.

Ao ouvir o pedido, Ruby respirou uma afiada porção de ar, reajustando suas mãos sobre a cintura. Ela não queria ficar sozinha com Regina. Mas também não queria que Emma continuasse a cavar justificações.

— Nem pensar!

— Emma. — A mais alta queria tomar uma decisão rápida, sabendo que nenhuma das alternativas lhe deixaria em completo conforto, mas altamente ciente do menor dos males. — Tudo bem. Eu gostaria mesmo de ficar a sós com ela. Não se preocupe. — Ela curvou os lábios em um sorriso convincente, tentando fazer com que Emma desistisse do fútil embate.

Por fim, embora confusa com a anormalidade da situação, Emma cedeu. Encarava Ruby com olhos espantados e um cenho marcado por rugas de preocupação. A garçonete somente assentiu uma única fez, lhe assegurando de que ficaria bem.

Ainda um tanto contrariada, a loira recuou. Lançou um último olhar de desgosto para Regina e cruzou o seu lado com força e imposição, deixando a lanchonete.

— Amizades inconvenientes, eu diria. — Foi como Regina quebrou o ácido silêncio da atmosfera, lentamente voltando a seu lugar, sentada ao banco e escorada ao balcão. Sua atenção novamente voltou quase faminta, para o rosto de Ruby, que ainda tentava colocar distância entre seus braços e as mãos insistentes da mulher.

Os olhos castanhos correram sobre toda a rígida mensagem corporal que a postura defensiva de Ruby gritava, mas não se intimidaram pelo cenho sombreado com desconforto. Ela mordeu o lábio ao absorver mais uma vez a altura e chamativa beleza da garçonete em pé à sua frente. Sem muito esconder o apresso que passava por seus pensamentos, estalou em consciência de volta para seu usual tom seco.

— Vou querer um café, por favor. — Disse, como se antes nada houvesse acontecido. Seu sorriso agora mostrou os dentes brancos, e seu rosto se moldou em uma descontração que mais parecia alienígena para sua personalidade.

Ruby só conseguiu encará-la em total espanto.

Ela temia por como Regina pretendia agir.


	6. Violeta

O sono não exatamente lhe recompusera todas as energias, mas a livrara da enlouquecedora sensação de queimação que antes corria por suas veias e preenchia sua cabeça. Os músculos também paravam de doer, aos poucos, um por um, à medida que Red os matinha descansados.

A presença confortante do Louro — nome que relacionara ao homem à sua frente, numa infantil tentativa de evitar intimidade — também tratara sua febre muito mais depressa do que se simplesmente se entregasse a um sono instável e culpado.

A aura que emanava de seu corpo era uma de estranha tranquilidade, que eventualmente contaminou a mente da prisioneira e a permitiu relaxar os sentidos tensos. Ela ainda não o confiava com sua vida, uma vez que dormir não se dera realmente tão profundamente, mas era grata por sua bondade esperançosa.

Tudo o que Red esperava agora era o anoitecer, que por fim terminaria com sua febre no exato momento em que a lua minguante começasse a brilhar. Mas ainda havia muito que esperar. O sol persistia forte no céu.

Ela abriu os olhos como se suas pálpebras pesassem toneladas. O inspirar que a acordou foi acentuado, erguendo seu peito e tirando suas costas do frio encosto da pedra da parede atrás de si.

Ela se espreguiçou minimamente, deixando escapar um pequeno gemido que puxou a atenção do Louro.

— Bom dia — Ele sorriu do outro lado das barras. Não mais no mesmo lugar em que Red se lembrava, agora ele estava recostado também à parede, perpendicular a si, no lado direito da sala das jaulas. Ele tinha uma postura relaxada e parecia esculpir algo em um pequeno pedaço de madeira. O cheiro das farpas lembravam Red de uma aconchegante cabana nas florestas. — Como dormiu? — Ele largou o pedaço rústico de tronco ao seu lado, agora fora do alcance dos olhos sonolentos da mulher.

— Por quanto tempo dormi? — Ela falou, sem prestar atenção à pergunta anterior. Sua preocupação, que ainda latejava em sua mente, era sobre passar mais tempo do que o necessário nos confins daquela cela.

— Não muito, na verdade. — O homem arqueou as claras sobrancelhas, calculando as horas. — Acho que por três ou quatro horas. Estamos perto do fim da manhã. Imaginei que você fosse dormir até à tarde.

— Como disse, — Red se ajeitou para sentar-se mais ereta, deixando sua prévia postura relaxada para trás e tentando recolher de volta sua atenção. — Não pretendo me acostumar com esse castelo. Não dormi profundamente.

O Louro soltou um rápido riso pelo nariz, admirado com a resistência da mulher. Mais do que isso, com a ironia de sua fala. Red estranhou.

— O que foi? — Ela quis saber.

— Diz não ter dormindo profundamente, mas pareceu sonhar bastante. — Ele mirou seus olhos suaves para as feições surpresas e, finalmente, mais rosadas da morena. Ela tinha um misto de ofensa e orgulho ferido em seu cenho.

— O que quer dizer? Isso é perturbador- Você me observou dormindo? — A fala era corrida e de tom grave, imediatamente tomando forma defensiva. Ela se sentiu extremamente vulnerável com o comentário do homem, e aquilo lhe fazia a pele formigar.

— Não, não! — Este foi rápido em se desculpar. — Nada desse tipo. Prometo; Respeitei seu sono. — Ele tornou o tronco para Red, lhe mostrando honestidade. — Mas não pude deixar de notar suas... manifestações? — Novamente, ele escolhia as palavras. Red tomou isso como genuíno cuidado.

— O que houve?

— Eu suponho que tenha alguém muito valioso esperando por sua volta, fora dos muros desse castelo. — Falara simplesmente. Seu tom implicava que talvez ele entendesse um pouco mais do que fazia evidente.

— Obviamente. — Ainda desconfortável, Red passou o braço pela frente de seu peito; A mão agarrando seu ombro e criando uma barreira protetora sobre seu coração. Seus mínimos movimentos lhe denunciavam.

— Eu lhe entendo. — O Louro retornou. — Senti a mesma coisa na minha primeira noite. Ou, bem, na primeira noite que finalmente adormeci. Meus sonhos foram bastante inquietos. Como foram os seus.

Red não o respondeu. Em vez disso, se contentou em observá-lo com palpável questionamento nos olhos.

— Família? — O homem perguntou. — Era por eles que chamava em murmúrios? Você pareceu preocupada.

Ainda não satisfeita com a ideia de abrir-se tão horrendamente para o Louro, Red aceitou por contar-lhe meia verdade, respondendo o que perguntava, mas não deixando nada mais escapar.

— Mais ou menos isso. — Ela limpou a garganta, se forçando a desfazer a postura tensa. — Digamos que me preocupo com a segurança de algumas pessoas lá fora. Pessoas que... não posso perder. — Sua voz se aprofundou em pensamentos distantes e memórias ao mesmo tempo carinhosas e apavorantes. Tudo se fez claro em seu semblante escurecido. O Louro rapidamente tentou puxá-la de volta.

— Não vai perder ninguém. Tenho certeza de que estão bem. — Algo, um mínimo inominável detalhe no tom do homem soava ao ouvidos de Red como se ele soubesse exatamente de quem falava, muito além de meras suposições.

Mas ela não queria permanecer no assunto, com medo de que isso lhe tirasse a esperança a que ainda se agarrava. Ela deixou seu comentário cair no silêncio, que se estendeu gritantemente até, no desconforto, o homem pigarrear.

— De qualquer forma, — Ele voltou, pegando em mãos novamente a madeira sem forma que esculpia com uma pequena faca. — Regina não voltou. Ouvi rumores de que ela retornaria ao cair da noite. Mas houve algum tumulto entre os soldados no Hall. — Red lhe mirou com olhos confusos. — Acho que você é a culpada. — Ele lhe lançou um sorriso humoroso em suas feições sarcásticas. Red não se mergulhou na brincadeira e o loiro foi forçado a falar seriamente. — Eles estão discutindo sobre quem vai trazer suas mudas de roupa. É hilário, de verdade. Porque eles têm tanto medo de você quanto têm da Rainha. Estão em um dilema patético.

O riso do Louro arrancou um sorriso relaxado de Red, que se sentia, estranhamente, confortável com o aparente terror dos soldados para si. Fosse em qualquer outra situação, o medo de terceiros lhe derrubaria em uma espiral de autopunição e sofrimento — Não agora. Na situação em que se encontrava — ser temida por declarados inimigos era, ao contrário, bastante satisfatório. Ela não negaria o sentimento.

— O que é essa obsessão que a Rainha tem por roupas? Ela insiste que me dispam disso. — A morena sinalizou para seu colete verde desgastado e seu longo vestido vermelho. Roupas com as quais se acostumara desde adolescente.

Não imaginaria que as pessoas realmente gastassem tanto tempo e recursos atentando para elementos banais como a vestimenta. De qualquer forma, ela já devia saber,  _Regina era realeza._ E fazia jus a sua coroa.

— Eu diria “se acostume”, mas já entendi que não é sua intenção. Não se ofenda, Regina é assim mesmo. Estética, para ela, é muito importante. Quase como uma prioridade. — Ele deu de ombros, neutro à peculiaridade da Rainha.

Embora sua obsessão pressionasse todos seus serviçais a níveis surpreendentes, todos admitiam, mesmo que secretamente, que Regina tinha um dom quase natural para decoração.

Em vezes, particularmente sombria; outras vezes, de sensualidade difícil de ignorar, Regina era dona de uma aparência hipnotizante, muito além de sua massiva maquiagem e de seus volumosos vestidos. E aquela era uma realização a que Red demoraria a cegar-se.

Nunca antes vira a tão famosa Rainha Má mais próxima do que inúmeros batalhões e carruagens permitiam. Estar frente a frente com seus olhos castanhos ácidos e sua pele escultural era, sem negações, sufocante. Por debaixo da essência de álcool em seus perfumes, o cheiro de Regina apenas adicionava a uma enfurecedora beleza que mesmo sua mais irredutível inimiga seria obrigada a reconhecer.

Mas Red seria ainda mais irredutível do que isso, e não se deixaria comprar pelo poder gritante na imagem da Rainha. Ela não se renderia a suas vaidades e não se daria aos caprichos magnéticos. Os traços harmoniosos de Regina escondiam um espírito negro movido à vingança e nua maldade. Não haveria beleza capaz de ofuscar tal verdade.

— Só espero que os guardas consigam decidir em como cumprir a missão antes que Regina retorne. — O loiro insistiu na ideia, que agora lhe parecia cômica. — Estou certo de que a punição será bem maior do que temem. — O sorriso não havia deixado sua face, deixando claro a Red que aquele homem sinceramente não pertencia a mesma casta dos soldados; Não se curvava livremente a Regina e não se misturava com seus sujos subordinados.

E Red também arcou os lábios, contente em enxergar a sinceridade que a aversão do homem carregava. Ele se mostrava, cada vez mais, digno de uma dose de confiança.

O sorriso cuidadoso, porém, logo lhe caiu do rosto, ao captar o estalar de densas botas contra o chão.

Dois pares. Armaduras de metal batiam-se em si mesmas. Soldados se aproximavam. Soldados que faziam da rebeldia do Louro tão positiva.

— Acho que já decidiram. — Red comentou ao ar. O queixo era levemente elevado e as orelhas buscavam espaço para explorar os sons a sua volta. Apesar de fortes, seus sentidos estavam sendo incomodamente nublados pela coleira em seu pescoço. — Dois guardas estão vindo.

O homem encarou Red com total surpresa. Não se movera em reação a informação; Permanecera sentado, ainda tentando entender exatamente como poderia um humano compartilhar com o lobo características tão valiosas. Seu breve fascínio lhe roubou da fala.

Somente quando a porta rangeu aberta que o Louro estalou de sua imobilidade e ergueu-se do chão, deixando cair sua faca e a madeira limpa em que trabalhava.

Em poucos segundos, dois cavaleiros adentraram o cômodo das celas. O primeiro tinha a mão em punho em volta de sua espada, ainda embainhada. Tudo em sua postura era tenso e comunicava que poderia atacar uma intimidação a qualquer instante.

O segundo, logo atrás de si, não vinha armado. Carregava, ao invés disso, nos braços, duas peças de tecido, muito bem dobradas uma em cima da outra.

Red rosnou à visão. Ela não permitira que tocassem em sua pele. Muito menos lhe despissem tão covardemente. Jamais.

O rosnado reverberou nas paredes e o primeiro cavaleiro reagiu impulsivamente no susto, sacando a longa que espada para a direção da jaula. A ponta brilhante da lâmina tremia com o aperto das mãos do homem. Enquanto isso, o segundo cavaleiro se refugiara atrás do outro, escondendo-se do olhar quase dourado da mulher atrás das barras.

Essa fora a primeira vez que Huntsman ouvira um rosnado cru, sem bloqueios da distância e do concreto.

E ainda que impressionado com o poder que já seduzira Regina, — ele devia admitir — estava também um tanto assustado com a forma animalesca com que a agressividade da mulher se fazia viva. Não. Não era algo somente _dela_. Era algo de sua inteira espécie. E Huntsman já devia estar acostumado com manifestações tão viscerais: Sua família era os lobos, apesar de tudo.

Ainda assim, presenciar na carne os poderes de um híbrido de homem e animal era além de sua expectativa. E lhe cativava além do que imaginaria capaz.

— Loba, — A voz grave do soldado começou, fraca em sua intenção. — estamos aqui para vesti-la. Livre-se de seus trapos de plebeia e vista-se com isso. — Sem retirar os olhos arregalados dos movimentos da mulher, ele sinalizou com a mão para o companheiro atrás de si, que se aproximou das barras em passos fracos. — São ordens da Rainha.

Red se ergueu do chão lentamente, nunca quebrando o contato visual que encolhia a masculinidade dos dois homens. Os braços da mulher eram duros com hostilidade e toda a sua intenção de confronto era evidente em seus traços.

— Ela não é a minha Rainha. — A mulher respondeu, o tom grave congelando o segundo homem na metade do passo.

O primeiro, armado, sentia-se mais capaz de enfrenta-la, ainda que nada em sua postura suportasse isso. A espada em sua mão era a única indicação de que ele poderia estar pronto para um combate. E alienado a sua própria óbvia covardia, ele continuava com a atitude arrogante.

— Mas você é sua prisioneira. Está, portanto, rendida a suas ordens. Agora obedeça! Vista-se de acordo. — A voz rouca se elevou e o homem deu dois duros passos para frente, quase na beira da jaula, ao lado do outro que levava as roupas. Com um movimento rápido e rígido, ele arrancou uma peça de roupa das mãos do soldado trêmulo ao seu lado, e lançou o pano por entre as grades, contra Red. — Vamos, animal.

Pouco surpresa com a ação do homem, Red rebateu a roupa para o lado, fazendo-a cair no chão em um baque suave, quase surdo.

Um instante depois, ela já estava contra as barras.

O cavaleiro armado nem sequer a vira chegando em seus rápidos e invisíveis passos. Só sentiu sua presença quando o ar foi arrancado de seus pulmões no momento em que seu peito bateu com violência contra os tubos de metal.

As barras trincaram e emitiram um fino barulho no ar, enquanto forçavam-se a para de vibrar.

Red ainda segurava o homem contra a jaula, puxando-o pela gola de sua malha de aço para dentro da prisão. A outra mão torcera o pulso que segurava a espada, fazendo os dedos se abrirem e a arma cair contra a pedra do chão.

— Argh! — O homem gritou em surpresa. Tudo acontecera tão rapidamente que não fora capaz de fortalecer sua forjada coragem. A atitude valente que tentava manter agora escorria de seu corpo junto ao suor frio. Os olhos arregalados e apavorados tinham medo de olhar diretamente para os orbes verdes da morena.

Red nem sentia o encantamento das barras novamente correr por seus músculos. A fúria era maior.

— Não pense que, só porque trancaram meu lobo, deixei de ser uma ameaça. Ou, que muito menos, não posso fazer  _isso_  — Ela forçou o aperto que segurava a mão do cavaleiro. Todos ouviram os ossos estalarem e os músculos torcerem. O grito abafado seguiu logo depois. — Não coloquem a mão em mim. Posso torcer seus pescoços, puramente como humana. Não preciso de meu lobo para disciplinar pessoas como vocês. — Sua voz transbordava uma ameaça verdadeira.

Tão pura e cheia de ódio que o Huntsman sentia que uma intervenção era necessária.  _Urgente_. Antes que Red fugisse mais ainda de sua humanidade para satisfazer ao orgulho instintivo dos lobos. Ele já perdera irmãos demais por isso. E não queria ver-se repetir.

Ele deu um ligeiro passo para perto dos dois, vendo agora mais claramente as fortes expressões nos rosto de cada um. Via o medo estampado nos soldados e a frieza intimidadora no cenho da mulher.

— Hey, hey. — Ele tocou sobre a mão que segurava o pulso do cavaleiro. O toque leve contrastava furiosamente com a violência do golpe.

Red imediatamente percebeu a extensão do que fazia.

— Ninguém vai ceder. Regina vai fazer muito mais do que quebrar a mão desses dois. — Agora o Louro falava diretamente para Red. Os olhos claros pediam encarecidamente por compreensão e calma.

O sentimento no rosto gentil lembrou-lhe de Snow.

E a lembrança foi muito mais forte do que qualquer raiva ou orgulho. Num vulto de culpa, Red prontamente liberou de seus punhos o homem e o lançou para trás.

Ele cambaleou, ofegante, e foi parar muitos passos para longe, quase ao lado da porta por que entrara. A expressão de pânico ainda não desaparecia e ele aparentava suar de medo.

O outro — o pobre segundo cavaleiro que só congelara ao presenciar o confronto — estava ainda imóvel na beira de fora da jaula. O pano em seus braços tremia junto de seu pavor e ele não tinha forçar para falar.

Conseguiu gaguejar algumas sílabas em sua defesa, mas nenhum dos dois restantes entendeu o que falara. Ele apenas estendera a peça para Red, que novamente rosnou do fundo da garganta. E só o que o homem fez foi tremer. Outra vez, e mais freneticamente do que antes.

Numa pressa para desaparecer, embaralhou novamente ininteligíveis sons e tornou os braços para o Huntsman, oferecendo a roupa para este que não podia rosnar.

Huntsman o encarou com um misto de desprezo e pena. Entendia sua falta de coragem porque também convivia com Regina, mas sentia por sua fraqueza perante as ordens e se perguntava se realmente alguém temeroso como ele poderia ser de qualquer utilidade em um exército.

Para não agravar a situação lamentável dos dois soldados, Huntsman cedeu. Estalou a língua no céu da boca e tomou a roupa em suas mãos, silenciosamente assentindo para que o pobre cavaleiro se retirasse. Este, eufórico com a generosidade, disparou do lugar e desapareceu com presa pelo corredor. O primeiro fugiu logo atrás, com pernas bambas, batendo a porta de metal estridentemente atrás de si.

O silêncio novamente se instalou depois da barulhenta debandada. O primeiro som foi um complacente suspiro vindo do fundo do corpo do Louro.

— O que foi? — Red respondeu a seu olhar decepcionado. Ela entendia o motivo da reprovação, mas não aceitaria ser repreendida. Não como prisioneira.

***

Quando Ruby recebeu um pedido especial de entrega para a Delegacia, já imaginou do que tudo se tratava.

Um fio gelado de tensão correu por sua espinha e ela tomou alguns minutos para recolher a coragem de realmente pegar a cesta em mãos e atender ao chamado.

Era isso ou escutar mais reclamações de uma furiosa Granny.

Ela escolheu por enfrentar o menor dos males, e ajeitou a cesta pesada na curva de seu cotovelo. Um sanduíche de queijo grelhado, um café amargo, um croissant e um chocolate quente. Ruby sabia sem sombra de dúvida quais as duas pessoas em Storybrooke que estaria servindo na tarde de terça-feira.

Tentou enxergar a oportunidade como positiva, uma vez que distanciar-se do Restaurante também lhe aliviaria das constantes gritarias e rígidas ordens de sua avó. Mas, de qualquer maneira, o que esperava por sua chegada na Delegacia não era realmente tão melhor.

Uma dúzia de minutos numa caminhada nervosa lhe deixou um pouco mais preparada para o encontro, e ela chegou à sala de entrada com os ombros mais relaxados.

Esperou poucos segundos depois de tocar a sineta no balcão de uma ausente secretária, e logo estava de cara com Emma.

A Xerife em serviço não carregava nenhum tom oficial, o que confiava a Ruby que enfim não estava ali para ser presa. Em vez disso, o semblante no rosto de Emma era um de pressa e curiosidade. Com um leve toque de raiva. Ruby estranhou o sentimento, mas entendeu de onde aquilo surgia.

Sem dizer uma palavra, somente agarrando-a pelo braço, Emma carregou Ruby para seu escritório, em frente às duas celas do prédio.

Mary Margaret, não para a surpresa de Ruby, sentava em cima mesa da assistente, com o casaco em mãos sobre o colo. A pequena recebeu a garçonete com um sincero sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Emma forçava Ruby a sentar na cadeira oposta à mesa.

A loira tomou a cesta das mãos da morena ainda em um agressivo silêncio. Colocou-a atrás de si, ao lado de Mary Margaret, e enfim sentou-se também na mesa, junto à professora. As duas passaram a encarar Ruby com ansiedade, olhos arregalados e uma evidente curiosidade em suas posturas.

Ruby, ainda um tanto confusa com a abordagem, sentava imóvel na cadeira.

— De nada? — Ela tentou quebrar o silêncio, irônica com o fato de ter seu favor passado em branco. Ela viu Mary Margaret corrigir-se rapidamente e tentar agradecer o serviço, mas Emma a cortou com a mão em sua perna e um tom duro em suas palavras.

— Conte tudo. O que aconteceu ontem? — A loira não tinha cerimônias para o interrogatório. O que era exatamente como tudo parecia para uma Ruby encurralada pelos olhos atentos.

— Do que você está falando? — Ruby respondeu mais como uma afirmação do que pergunta; sua voz deixando claro que estava desconfortável com a situação.

— De Regina, é claro! — Ela pulou para retrucar, as mãos agora em seu próprio colo, uma delas esticando-se para alcançar o copo quente de café na cesta atrás de si. Com prática, ela já bebericava do líquido, sem nunca tirar os olhos da garota sentada estoica em sua frente. — Vocês duas estavam conversando ontem à tarde. Eu disse que parecia abusivo, mas você me mandou embora dizendo que queria conversar com ela. O que foi aquilo? — O ritmo da fala de Emma era acelerado, e Ruby se perguntou se a pressa se dava ao café ou era natural a adrenalina que consumia a loira toda a vez que o nome de Regina era trazido à tona.

— Espera, você trouxe Mary para dentro disso? — Ela apontou para a pequena ao seu lado, aparentemente ignorando sua presença. — Emma! — Ruby a repreendeu, sinceramente incomodada com a atitude da amiga.

Tudo o que ela menos queria era que sua interação com Regina fosse descoberta por qualquer um. Ter Emma espionando sua conversa fora terrível o suficiente, mas descobrir que ela mais tarde arrastou Mary Margaret para a discussão?—logo a última pessoa que Ruby desejava que soubesse de tudo—Aquilo era enfurecedor.

— Ela merecia saber. Regina fez coisas horríveis para todos nós. — Emma deu de ombros como se aquilo pouco importasse, e Ruby sentiu um calor subir-lhe ao peito.

— Mas isso não justifica tornar tudo a sua volta em uma cena de crime. — A morena foi firme em argumentar, a voz perdida do medo que a acompanhou no caminho para ali. — Não quer dizer que tudo o que Regina faça e diga seja digno de uma investigação nacional.

— Por que se preocupa em defendê-la assim? — Emma não tinha agressividade ou ofensa na voz. Era carregada de pura fome por informação e sincera preocupação para com a amiga. Ainda que seu tom fosse imponente, Ruby conseguia entender que a ligeira arrogância era parte até aceitável da personalidade de Emma. Em outro momento, era até benefício para sua persona como Xerife. — Está tentando esconder alguma coisa? Ela lhe fez algum mal ou lhe ameaçou de qualquer forma? — Emma entrava num estado de monólogo que fez Ruby endurecer sua postura na cadeira.

— Emma. — Mary sussurrou com cuidado.

— Porque, Ruby, você não precisa ter medo dela. Se ela lhe ameaçou de qualquer forma, pode admitir. Ela não vai lhe intimidar como faz com todos. Eu não vou permitir. É seguro contar para nós—

— Ela não fez nada, Emma. — Ruby respondeu a amiga com igual firmeza. O incômodo com o interrogatório gradativamente se transformava numa necessidade justa de proteção e imposição. Ela não permitiria que Emma, ou Mary, se envolvessem em seus complicados assuntos com Regina. Muito menos que a julgassem por tais. — Regina e eu estávamos conversando como duas pessoas comuns. Não há grande ofensa contra que se defender aqui.

— Ruby, — Mary começou, interrompendo agora a tentativa de Emma de voltar no assunto ferventemente. A voz da pequena tinha um carinho que a Xerife raramente conseguiria espelhar. — Entenda nossa preocupação. Regina não é uma pessoa de confiança. Como Emma disse, ela já fez coisas horríveis a incontáveis pessoas nessa cidade. Só estamos tomando conta de você.

“Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma”, foi o que Ruby pensou em responder, mas trancou as palavras com a língua entre os dentes. Ao menos para Mary Margaret ela não conseguia negar tal verdade. Ou tamanho desejo.

— E estou dizendo, não há porquê. — Ela igualou a gentileza no tom da amiga, recolhendo sua dureza anterior. — Não houve abuso, ou ameaça. — Ela mirou Emma, tentando acalmar suas selvagens suposições. — Regina conversou comigo amigavelmente.

O suspirou de Emma foi audível e irritado.

— Nós todos sabemos que isso é altamente improvável, Ruby. Veja, como você deixou o bar naquela noite, depois do embate com ela? Você estava fora de si. E ela lhe ofendeu em diversos níveis. Como pode querer que acreditemos que agora ela não achou algo com que se vingar por tê-la enfrentado?

— Emma— — Ruby tentou, mas a loira estava mergulhada no repúdio que sentia pela prefeita.

— Ela está ameaçando Granny, com o Restaurante? Ela disse que vai burlar os relatórios da inspeção sanitária a não ser que você se demita- O que foi? Qual é o plano dela?

— Nada! — A morena insistiu em um tom mais grave, o cenho agora cerrado em irritação. Mais no fundo, por debaixo de sua atual frustação, jazia um latente medo de que as constantes suposições de Emma fosse eventualmente tocar na verdade.

Ela sabia, porém, que a verdade estava longe do que a alteração nervosa de Emma poderia prever, e se aquietou por um instante.

Pelo menos, Emma não era um perigo. Emma enxergava Regina pelos seus próprios olhos, em um rio de desgosto e rivalidade e irrefreável cólera. Ela dificilmente entenderia Regina por algo mais do que uma corrupta prefeita, amarga pessoa e infeliz mãe. Ao menos por enquanto, esse lado de Regina era o único exposto a Emma.

Mas com Mary Margaret, o perigo era maior. Mary Margaret tinha uma visão mais ampla e mais velha de Regina, e conseguia abranger partes de sua personalidade as quais Emma passaria um longo tempo na ignorância.

Não. Mary conhecia a parte de Regina que poderia tocar Ruby. A parte do espectro daquela pessoa que seria, sem dificuldades, a força antagônica perfeita para a garçonete.

E era por esse motivo, por esse vultoso conhecimento, que ter Mary ciente de tudo era mais perigoso do que a insistência agressiva de Emma. Porque a bondade e sutileza de Mary ameaçava a mentira de Ruby com muito mais força do que esta conseguia mentir.

Ruby sentia agora na pele. Os olhos atentos e profundos de Mary que não deixavam seus movimentos. A menor estava tentando quebrar suas barreiras e ver por trás das mentiras e dos segredos.

Se Ruby permanecesse um pouco mais sob sua presença esmagadora, ela não resistiria.

— Se vocês terminaram de investigar tudo, posso voltar para o trabalho? — A maior se levantou com pressa, evitando olhar Mary nos olhos, contente em simplesmente encarar Emma.

— Mary Margaret, uma mão aqui? — A loira pediu pela a ajuda da pequena, que continuava a sugar as forças de Ruby com seu olhar pesado e investigativo.

Ela estava despindo Ruby de suas resistências e tinha  _completa_  noção disso. Mas algo dentro de si implorou por paciência. Pediu que deixasse Ruby decidir por si se gostaria ou não de largar-se de suas defesas.

— Ruby, existe algo que você gostaria de falar para nós, a respeito de Regina? — Ela perguntou simplesmente, numa voz maternal e leve, criando um constante gritante com a ativa insistência de Emma.

Esta, que se acostumara com uma abordagem mais violenta, fitou a amiga ao seu lado com olhos confusos e assustados. Não imaginava como podia ser possível tamanha casualidade para tratar de um assunto tão delicado. De algo tão  _tóxico_  como Regina.

Mas o silêncio ofegante de Ruby lhe apontou ao poder de Mary sobre a outra. Ao como esta conseguia moldá-la a suas vontades e acertar seus exatos pontos e interagir em seus perfeitos momentos. Mary impactara Ruby como Emma jamais conseguiria, mesmo com sua inegável vitalidade.

Foi assim que Emma entendeu que os meios de Mary Margaret para Ruby eram infinitamente mais efetivos que os seus próprios. Naquele momento, ela aceitou que Mary era quem detinha o mais forte direito de revolta sobre a situação, ao contrário do que antes pensava sobre sua rivalidade com Regina.

Mary era quem devia abordar Ruby sobre Regina, porque era Mary a quem Ruby devia as maiores satisfações.

Satisfações e explicações que agora eram evidentes para Emma que Ruby escondia em seus segredos. Em seu silêncio.

— Não. Não há nada. — Ela finalmente se manifestou; a voz fraca ao enfrentar o poder singelo de Mary Margaret denunciava sua inverdade. Mas Emma, em sua nova consciência, deixou a Mary a ação de enfrenta-la.

E Mary decidiu por deixar, novamente, Ruby ir.

***

— Aqui.

Tudo o que o Louro fez foi estender-lhe a peça de roupa que segurava.

Red meneou a cabeça com vigor.

— Vamos, — Ele insistiu, os ombros já perdidos da tensão anterior e a postura mais amistosa. — Não vai lhe fazer mal. — Apertou os lábios, fazendo os pelos de sua barba clara se encontrarem. Os olhos eram suaves com um toque de provocação.

— Até você? — Red suspirou profundamente, ordenando-se a deixar da forma de ataque que assumira há pouco. Seus olhos pararam de brilhar e seu peito não mais vibrava. Toda sua hostilidade drenada para a terra. — Eu não vou vestir isso, saiba desde já. — Ela rolou os ombros para trás, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

Finalmente de pé na presença do Louro, Red notou propriamente sua altura. Uma dezena de centímetros mais alto que a morena, ele tinha um rosto ligeiramente delicado, apesar das escuras olheiras e barba bagunçada. De perto, a miséria que se escondia por trás de seus olhos claros gritava ainda mais desesperadamente, sutilmente mascarada por uma camada de gentileza. Era evidente como Regina era de grande influência em sua saúde.

— Não vai lhe fazer mal. — O homem sorriu, empurrando o tecido por entre as barras e o deitando sobre os braços cruzados e imóveis de Red. — Veja pelo lado bom, são definitivamente confortáveis. — Ele deu de ombros, sinalizando com a mão livre para sua própria vestimenta. — Regina tem bom gosto, apesar de tudo. É a única coisa de bem que ela pode fazer, acredito.

— Não vou me fazer confortável aqui. Isso vai abrir portas para muito mais. Primeiro, me aconchego e durmo na cela. Depois, me visto à vontade da Rainha? Não. — Red bufou, teimosa. O Louro também suspirou.

— Encare dessa forma: Suas roupas estão sujas. E eventualmente vão interferir no seu senso de olfato. O que pode comprometer  _drasticamente_  sua segurança aqui. — O sotaque era moldado num tom cômico e palpavelmente teatral. A força sarcástica que o homem colocava em seu argumento arrancou um sorriso amargo de Red.

Ele tinha uma tendência a relaxar sua mais firme tensão.

— Oh, você é bom. — Ela devolveu em igual sarcasmo. A sobrancelha negra arqueada em descrença. — Mas seu argumento fabuloso não me convence. Não vou me vestir disso. — Red finalmente pegou a roupa em mãos. Abriu em frente aos olhos e analisou num misto espesso de desgosto e surpresa. Aquilo não era tão ruim. — Oh — Ela deixou escapar em admiração.

Segurava uma longa túnica escura, semelhante em partes à que o próprio homem agora vestia. Sua silhueta, porém, era mais feminina, com um aperto leve abaixo da cintura e no correr dos braços, o que fazia o tecido restante cair aos lados e se acumular num volume chamativo. A peça representava Regina perfeitamente. A cor violeta negra só adicionava a sua icônica assinatura pessoal.

Red imediatamente sentiu o sangue subir às bochechas e corar o rosto. A roupa mal lhe cobriria as pernas, com o tecido terminando ao longo de suas coxas e expondo muito mais pele do que a morena estaria confortável em mostrar.

Ela imediatamente procurou pela segunda peça que caíra ao chão, e percebera se tratar de uma justa calça de coro, similar a que Regina usara na noite em que a vira pela primeira vez nos campos de batalha. Tudo um tanto desconfortável e incomum para os usuais longos vestidos e humildes camisolas aos quais Red estava acostumada.

— Então? — Com um sorriso torto nos lábios, o homem persistiu.

— Não entendo. — Ela admitiu em um longo resmungar. O Louro não pareceu impedir um rápido riso. — Isso é como esperava da realeza. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não. — Ela cerrou o cenho, imaginando se fundo em seu delírio Snow alguma vez se vestira da mesma maneira.

Honestamente, a roupa em suas mãos mais parecia um pijama de luxo do que algo em que uma princesa se apresentaria para o público. De qualquer forma, era perturbador se imaginar em algo do tipo.

— Regina é um tipo exótico de realeza. — O loiro argumentou.

— Percebo.

— Mas, então, vai vestir-se? Dou-lhe privacidade, se desejar. — Ele apontou para a porta, vendo no rosto da morena como ela lutava para decidir o que fazer a respeito das roupas.

— Argh! — Ela gemeu longamente para o teto, largando a cabeça para trás e soltando os braços para os lados. — Não. Definitivamente. — Novamente balançou a cabeça em negação. — Mas tenho a impressão de que, não importa o que faça, a Rainha vai me forçar a vestir-me de qualquer maneira. Quem sabe sob a ameaça de um banho de acônito! — A graça era mergulhada em acidez, uma pontada afiada de ressentimento sobre os recursos de persuasão de Regina.

— Você está começando a entender como as coisas funcionam por aqui, huh? — O homem levou as mãos à cintura, admirado com a enfim racionalização da mulher. Finalmente algo conseguira vencer sua teimosia.

— A prata tem o poder de me convencer. — Ela lançou um sorriso amargo para o Louro, que ergueu as mãos em rendição. — Bem, — Ela recomeçou depois de longos segundos em silenciosa reflexão. — mas há de se admitir o estilo. — Ergueu rapidamente a peça em mãos.

— Não é? — O homem concordou em um riso. — Como eu disse, estética é um dos poderes da Rainha.

— De fato. — Red alongou a resposta, arqueando as sobrancelhas em um rosto contrariamente impressionado. A admiração soava infiel a sua condição de prisioneira, mas era difícil resistir ao poder da imagem de Regina.

Em um hábito que jurava que se dera por conta de Snow, ela automaticamente levou a túnica amassada entre seus dedos na direção de seu nariz.

Por mais que Huntsman quisesse aparentar confundido pela ação, era muito de seu costume ver seus irmãos reconhecerem tudo, primeiramente, pelo cheiro.

E com Red não era muito diferente. Nada realmente existia para ela se não reconhecesse sua essência. Nada parecia firmemente real se não estivesse registrado em sua mente através do olfato. Se isso se dada ao lobo desconfiado que latia dentro de si, ou a sua criação como uma plebeia sem maneiras, ela ainda devia decidir.

Se bem que, no fim, o sentido sobre-humano de seu olfato era presente de seu hibridismo, então era a isso que devia a estranha necessidade de abranger todo o tipo de fragrâncias.

Ela não ousava questionar o estranho instinto, pois era frequentemente por conta deste que ela conseguia distinguir seus inimigos de seus aliados e terminar com batalhões atrás de batalhões no breu da noite, sem nunca atacar um inocente em confusão.

Fora exatamente por isso que ela se permitira encantar pelo homem a sua frente.

Pois ele cheirava a  _gentileza_ , a lama da natureza, a pelo de raposa e a uma visceral bondade e pureza que só antes sentia emanar de Snow. Aquilo era seu lobo, insistindo que a essência do homem não poderia, de maneira alguma, ser maldosa.

Pois do seu mais íntimo interior, ele cheirava a um amigo.

O que, agora, intrínseco nas fibras da roupa em suas mãos, acometia Red com uma sensação sufocante de incoerência.

Seu nariz não reconhecia uma maldade ácida. Não havia o ódio seco ou o suor violento que os soldados exalavam tão facilmente. Não. Em suas mãos, a túnica cheirava a algo que Red não iria admitir ser verdade.

— De quem é isso? — A morena finalmente afastou a roupa do rosto, o que imediatamente a aliviou da confusão que envolvia seus sentidos.

— De Regina. Por quê? — O sorriso do Louro caiu de seus lábios e ele curvou o cenho, não entendo a pergunta da mulher.

— Você tem certeza? Ela não poderia ter comprado isso de qualquer outra mulher, ou ter roubado de uma jovem, qualquer coisa? — Red não mais olhava nos olhos do homem, mais concentrada em desvendar o mistério que o pedaço de roupa lhe impunha.

— Não. Eu já a vi usando isso algumas milhares de vezes quando voltava de suas misteriosas cavalgadas. Às vezes até para dormir. Definitivamente, é dela. — Ele disse, intrigado pela dúvida da mulher. — Mas, por que pergunta? O que há de errado com a túnica? — Ele se aproximou mais um cuidadoso passo.

Red suspirou, por uma última vez experimentando a essência peculiar que o tecido largava no ar a sua volta.

Ela meneou a cabeça, a pele pálida marcada com uma ruga de confusão. Não conseguia entender como seu sentido a tentava enganar.

— Você está dizendo que é assim que Regina cheira? Naturalmente? — Inconformada, ela balançou a roupa no ar.

— Como assim, naturalmente? — Novamente o sotaque soava confuso.

— Por debaixo dos perfumes e das pinturas em seu rosto. — Ela tentou explicar-se, seu semblante irritado pedia que o homem concordasse com sua alteração. O Louro somente deu de ombros. Ele não possuía o sentido apurado o suficiente para captar tal coisa, e os dois sabiam disso.

A pergunta caiu sem resposta.

— Isso é tão estranho. — Red finalmente continuou, agora voltando a encarar a peça como se ela pudesse responder-lhe a suas dúvidas. Mas nada. O mesmo irreverente cheiro revoltantemente contraditório. Red bufou. — Achei que seria algo mais... cruel. — Ela soltou ao ar, num murmúrio que mais parecia falar com si mesma.

Huntsman notou em seus olhos o genuíno tumulto circulando os pensamentos da mulher. Claramente algo naquela túnica não lhe fazia sentido. E ele secretamente desejava saber o que; O que fizera o sentido de um lobo se perturbar e se frustrar em tão visível forma.

— O que quer dizer? — Ele perguntou, honestamente envolto agora na dúvida da mulher.

Red demorava em responder. Engrenagens giravam sem forma em sua mente e ela tentava desesperadamente buscar a primeira explicação razoável e racional para o dilema que encontrava sussurrado na essência da roupa. Um cheiro tão humano que não poderia pertencer a Regina. Não à Rainha Má. Não à mulher que aterrorizava Snow. Não à cruel bruxa que condenava sua própria terra ao horror de seus poderes.

O aroma contaminado no objeto era carnal. Uma essência única do nascimento. Fixa na pele. Ia além de máscaras em personalidades e toques de magia. Penetrava as fragrâncias artificiais e as maquiagens espessas. E sugeria a Red que talvez Regina, em fato, fosse mais humana do que gostaria de admitir.

— Eu não sei. — A morena novamente falava sem pensar. As palavras deixando sua boca antes que seu cérebro pudesse impedi-las. — Tem um toque de...

Ela buscava pelo nome que pudesse abranger o que sentia. Mas não encontrou nada que fizesse jus a tudo que Regina representava, fosse em seu estado natural ou em suas várias facetas de Rainha.

Nada vinha a sua mente. E o tempo que levou para calcular-se, descobriu o quão perigoso seria verbalizar o que ponderava.

Imediatamente impediu seus pensamentos. Não deu continuidade a descrição que concluiu ser grande demais para se fazer viva. Ao menos, não enquanto fosse tão absurda. Ela deixou o homem perdido em sua curiosidade.

— Nada. — Red rapidamente respondeu, voltando os olhos para o Louro que lhe encarava decepcionado. — Só fiquei surpresa em como ela cheira... mundana. — A mulher encobriu suas verdades.

Não confessaria tal coisa até ter certeza de que realmente algo assim fosse possível. Mas, para isso, ela deveria tirar a prova. E o único jeito de fazê-lo era sujo demais para seu gosto.

Por mais caótico que fosse sua incoerência no momento, ela preferiria acomodar-se na ignorância a confirmar como verdade tão ultrajante possibilidade.

— Tudo bem? — O homem pareceu notar o descompasso de Red. Seus olhos eram sombreados com preocupação. A mulher foi ligeira em esquivar-se de mais perguntas. Sorriu um sorriso fraco e assentiu a cabeça.

— Tudo dentro do que pode estar. — Respondeu com cuidado, movendo o foco de seu olhar para o canto no chão de onde o Louro levantara. Ali deitava sua pequena faca e a madeira desformada que antes esculpia. — Agora, você. O que é aquilo?

O homem seguiu o olhar, encontrando seu humilde trabalho abandonado à distância. Ele sorriu à pergunta, e afastou-se das barras para recolher os objetos do chão. Guardou a faca em sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão manejava com orgulho o estranho pedaço de madeira.

— Estou tentando aprofundar meu hobby. — Ele retornou ao lugar, em frente à Red, do outro lado da jaula. Vinha com um sorriso aberto nos lábios, e encarava a escultura interminada como se fosse seu próprio filho.

— O que você pretendia que isso fosse? — Entretida com a animação do homem, Red perguntou humoradamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada em questionamento.

— Rude. — O homem prontamente respondeu à provocação. — Ainda preciso terminar, mas isso será um lobo. O que acha? — O sotaque soava contente com o trabalho, mas Red não se mostrava convencida.

— Bem, você definitivamente precisa praticar mais. — Ela admitiu honestamente em meio a um borbulhante riso, que arrancou um sorriso surpreso do Louro. Mas este rapidamente o forçou de volta a um bico dramaticamente emburrado.

— Muito rude.

***

A quinta-feira se arrastava pela tarde, e depois de um dia inteiro sem notícias de Emma ou de Mary Margaret, Ruby começava a se sentir culpada por ter sido tão inflexível com as duas.

Embora, toda a vez que ela lembrava em como tudo tinha se passado, não encontrava injustiça em sua atitude. Emma estava sendo invasiva e merecia saber que Ruby não se renderia a suas ofensivas insistências.

Mas Mary não tinha culpa. Mary fora arrastada para o assunto por conta da desproporcional desconfiança que Emma guardava contra Regina. Ainda assim, Ruby fora igualmente irredutível contra a gentileza da menor. E talvez, somente por isso deveria sentir-se arrependida.

Mas não havia mais sobre o que pensar. Ruby fizera claro para as duas que sua conversa com Regina não era nada mais do que casual e amigável, por mais que soubesse que aquilo estava longe da realidade.

De qualquer maneira, não admitiria nada a ninguém, muito menos a uma frenética Emma que só cavava por mais motivos por que se revoltar contra a Prefeita.

Não vira nenhuma das duas na quarta-feira em que trabalhou até o turno da noite no Restaurante. O dia tinha sido mais do que usual, completo com uma dose diária de reclamações de sua avó e nojentos flertes de um bêbado Dr. Whale. Nada fora do que Ruby estava acostumada.

Quando a quinta-feira atingiu sua tarde, porém, as coisas começaram a sinalizar que talvez o dia não fosse terminar tão monótono e previsível quanto o anterior.

A lanchonete estava estranhamente calma e os pedidos raramente fugiam de um café ou uma dúzia de donuts. Leroy apareceu bêbado no início da manhã e só deixou o banco do balcão quando adormecera sobre a mesa e Ruby fora forçada a arrastá-lo para fora. E, depois disso, a tarde caíra no silêncio.

O que somente fez o sino da porta cantar ainda mais alto quando um cliente chegou. O mesmo perfume cítrico e forte chegou às costas de Ruby antes da visão, e ela involuntariamente tencionou ao prever o encontro.

Regina Mills. Outra vez.

A garçonete conteve um resmungo infantil de deixar seus dentes quando ela apertou a caneta nas mãos e se virou do balcão da cozinha para a porta. Sem dúvidas, Regina Mills.

Vestida de um blazer vinho atípico para sua preferência ao preto, os lábios da prefeita eram pintados num tom violeta escuro, curvados num sorriso maldoso.

Ruby prendeu o ar nos pulmões, fechando sua expressão para uma mais séria e rígida. Ela se deslocou para trás do balcão principal, assistindo como o caminhar de Regina era decidido em lhe seguir. Quando aceitou que não havia como escapar da mulher, ela parou. Pousou as mãos pesadas sobre a madeira e apoiou-se nos braços.

— Café? — Nada em Ruby lembrava uma garçonete, e sua pergunta tomava forma agressiva e imóvel ao encontrar Regina. Esta, só sorriu.

— Não se acostume a me embriagar de café, Srta. Lucas. Hoje estou aqui puramente para discutir algumas coisas com você. — Ela olhou aos lados, encontrando somente um solitário cliente que, ao notar o encarar da prefeita, foi discreto em recolher suas coisas e deixar o restaurante.

Ninguém mais restava ali senão as duas, frente á frente. O silêncio era interrompido pelos movimentos e vapores da cozinha, mas até aquilo parecia se aquietar e prestar atenção à conversa.

— Oportunamente, já que vejo que Emma Swan está aqui para nos interromper mais uma vez.

— Oportunamente. — Ruby ecoou cinicamente, largando a cabeça para encarar o balcão pelos segundos necessários para que Regina mudasse seu tom.

— Acredito que dei-lhe tempo o suficiente para reorganizar seus pensamentos. Agora é o momento em que lhe exijo uma resposta. Seria rude me deixar esperando por mais três dias, não é? — Quando Ruby voltou para encarar os olhos castanhos da mulher, os encontrou mais profundos e mais vibrantes do que nunca. Um sentimento primal de desejo e afronta dançava no líquido da sua cor.

— Não tenho resposta a lhe dar, Regina. E gostaria muito se parasse de me abordar dessa forma, invadindo o restaurante. — A morena exagerou, começando a mostrar-se inquieta nos rápidos maneirismos de suas mãos, ocupadas com a caneta por entre os dedos.

— Invadindo? Srta. Lucas, esse é um estabelecimento público e, desde que sei, sua avó não proibiu minha entrada. Até lá, tenho todo o direito de entrar aqui. — Regina a respondeu num tom de intelectual presunção. — A não ser, é claro que existam outros motivos por não desejar minha presença. — Ela forjou uma mágoa inexistente em suas feições provocativas.

— Obviamente, não é? — Ruby não tentou ser gentil, claramente irritada e alterada com suas intromissões. — Não quero que ninguém a veja conversando comigo, para depois pensar que estou sendo ameaçada com algum esquema econômico—

— Oh, é isso que pensam? — Regina mostrava agora sincera surpresa, as perfeitas sobrancelhas arqueadas no rosto humorado. Ela riu seu sorriso branco lineado pelo batom violeta, o que não falhou em roubar a atenção de Ruby para seus lábios. — Como as pessoas dessa cidade são rasas! — Ela mencionou para si mesma, convidando Ruby a concordar. — Estou impressionada.

— Consigo ver. — A garçonete suspirou, forçando seus olhos a deixarem a boca de Regina e voltarem seu foco a seus olhos e no quão irritada eles a faziam. — Agora, por favor, vá embora. — Ela ergueu o longo braço em direção da porta, apontando, por cima do ombro de Regina, a saída.

A prefeita não reagiu como Ruby gostaria, encarando o gesto com outros olhos e outras intenções. Regina levou sua mão ao pulso de Ruby e abaixou o tenso braço de volta para o balcão.

— Com mais calma, querida. — Sua voz pingava poder. — Não vou ir embora até ter meus assuntos resolvidos. E, para isso, preciso que tome uma decisão.

— Já não é clara minha decisão? Não quero mais nada a ver com você, Madame Prefeita. — Ruby retornou com sua controlada agressividade. Ela puxou seu pulso de debaixo do leve toque da mulher.

— Você entende que o que fala não faz sentido, não é? — Regina não se abalou pelo gesto de afastamento, o sorriso mais venenoso do que nunca.

Ruby engoliu a seco, intimidada pela inquebrável frieza de Regina ao assunto.

— Isso já está fora dos meus problemas. Agora, por favor, pare de me abordar tão publicamente. Emma e Mary Margaret já estão—

Ela se percebeu tarde demais no que falara. A expressão suave de maldade nos traços de Regina a alertou para o erro que cometeu.

— Ah, então é sobre isso? Não quer que elas saibam sobre o que aconteceu? — Regina sentou-se no banco atrás de si, recostando os cotovelos sobre o balcão, o tronco inclinado para Ruby em sugestiva postura. — Que interessante saber disso.

— Eu não—

— Vamos estabelecer isso bem claramente aqui, Srta. Lucas. Pois se é uma ameaça que todos esperam, é bom que sejam satisfeitos: Ou você honra seu acordo, ou simplesmente faço a coisa honrosa a ser feita, e conto a verdade para Srta. Swan e Srta. Blanchard. O que acha?

O fôlego de Ruby foi preso em sua garganta. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas som nenhum se fez. A pele formigou e ela não sabia onde focar seus inquietos olhos.

  
— Sei que não é algo tão grandioso quanto —como você disse?— um esquema econômico. Mas deve bastar. Não é tão sujo assim, se pensar direito. A verdade vai vir à tona, eventualmente. Será somente mais rápido. — O sorriso maldoso de Regina perfurava a coragem de Ruby, que não sabia mais onde se esconder.

A garçonete queria desparecer, evaporar de detrás do balcão e fugir dos olhos perturbadores e gélidos de Regina, mas sabia que havia uma única escapatória para as vontades da Prefeita.

O vácuo do silêncio forçou Regina a insistir. Ela se debruçou ainda mais sobre o balcão e investigou o rosto pálido da mulher a sua frente, admirada com o que via em suas belas feições.

— Então? — A voz metálica puxou Ruby de suas considerações frenéticas. A morena piscou um par de vezes antes de voltar o olhar esverdeado para a outra.

— Regina, eu—

— Façamos o seguinte: Deixe-me sua resposta até o fim do dia na Prefeitura. — Ela colocou seu peso para trás, retirando-se do balcão. Pôs-se de pé em sua perfeita e elegante postura, ajeitando para trás da orelha uma mecha do cabelo negro. — Deve ser tempo o suficiente para pensar. — Ela curvou os lábios viciosamente mais uma vez, pondo-se a andar para fora do restaurante.

Mas algo em Ruby explodiu e a lançou correndo de seu lugar. Em um instante, ela estava ao lado de Regina, segurando seu braço num aperto nervoso e instável, temeroso em mostrar-se agressivo.

Ela não olhava a mulher nos olhos, preferindo, em retorno, fitar-lhe seu pescoço. Limpou a garganta de seu incapacitador nervosismo e respondeu.

— Tudo bem. Eu... —Tudo bem.

Sem mais uma palavra, Regina sorriu vitoriosa. E foi embora, deixando Ruby sozinha ao encarar o chão.

***

— Princesa! Princesa! Princesa!

Ecoava pelos longos corredores do palácio de Snow.

A voz rouca era bradada ofegante dos pulmões de Grumpy, que corria pelo chão brilhante em direção aos cômodos reais. Os passos apressados não tinham precisão, mas eram cheios de objetivo.

Ele sequer bateu à porta, invadindo o amplo quarto num baque alto que engoliu as paredes e despertou Snow de seu estado apático.

Há mais de um dia sem notícias de Red, a Rainha se entregara a uma gritante depressão. Perdera sua cor e sua energia completamente, à medida que a esperança esvaziava de seu corpo e um luto prematuro insistia em invadir seus pensamentos.

Sua indisposição era sentida em todo o Reino e todos seus súditos sofriam junto da amada líder. Até mesmo as pessoas que nunca confiaram em Red, ou que dificilmente sabiam quem era a tal companheira, uniram-se a sensação de perda que Snow irradiava com tanta força. Nem Granny, sua carne e sangue, sentia tanto a ausência de Red como a amiga.

Charming forçava-se a recolhê-la de seu estado, em inúmeras tentativas de positivismo e racionalização. Implorara a esposa para manter a esperança; Jurara que havia mandado seus melhores soldados atrás da lobisomem, em grandes distâncias e em profundas florestas.

Ele tentava assegurar a mulher de que tudo acabaria bem, mesmo que não acreditasse tão plenamente nisso. Ao menos, ele tentava puxar a amada de volta para a vida.

Mas na espera por notícias, a sensibilidade de Snow estava ligeiramente de volta. Há pouco ela pedira aos anões que fossem checar com as tropas que haviam retornado das missões de busca, e esperava, silenciosa em sua tristeza, por boas notícias.

Então, quando Grumpy invadira seu quarto repentinamente, um choque a acordou de sua escuridão. Ela mirou a porta com olhos assustados, encontrando ali seu mais rabugento anão, preenchido por adrenalina, respirando repetida e rapidamente para se recompor.

Ela pedia aos Deuses que ele trouxesse mais esperanças.

— Uma tropa... Retornou... Com informações... — Ele tinha mais pressa para falar do que tinha para retomar o ar. Snow não se ocupou em pedir-lhe calma. Não.

O que ouvira a fizera pular para longe da cama, em pé, sustentada por uma repentina energia ansiosa. Ela não conseguia esperar. Correu para o pequeno homem e o agarrou pelos ombros, sacudindo seu corpo cansado atrás de resposta.

— O que aconteceu, Grumpy? O que houve? Diga-me! Encontraram Red? — Suas perguntas se sobrepunham, pensadas mais rapidamente do que Snow conseguia as formular.

— Não. — Um pouco da energia foi drenada de Snow, mas Grumpy foi ligeiro em mantê-la viva. — Mas eles descobriram algo! Irmã, você se lembra do vilarejo de Red e de Granny? — A voz rouca tinha um tom ao mesmo tempo animado e aterrorizado.

— É claro, é óbvio!

— Bem, um grupo de soldados que voltou de lá, veio com notícias sobre... sobre um evento um tanto irregular.

— O quê? Vamos, Grumpy, me conte! — Ela sacudiu o anão em suas mãos.

— Eles encontraram uma família morta. Uma família de ferreiros. — Grumpy se livrou do aperto de Snow assim que a mulher ouviu a resposta.

Seu rosto caíra para uma palidez assustadora e ele tivera a sensação de que ela perdera o sangue do corpo.

— N-Não souberam dizer exatamente o que se passou. Nenhum dos moradores viu nada acontecer. Mas, Irmã, escute isso: Eles dizem que as vítimas pareciam ter sido  _despedaçadas_  por um lobo.

Snow sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Os sons se embaralharam por um segundo e o mundo se inclinou como se fosse despencar.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Grumpy a segurarem para não cair. Ouviu também o anão gritar um nome que soara desconexo, e segundos perdidos depois ela estava sendo recolhida pelos braços fortes de seu marido.

— Snow, deuses! O que aconteceu? — Charming perguntava na voz doce fortemente preocupada. Os lábios próximos do ouvido de Snow. Ele a segurava por trás e aos poucos o abraço foi a guiando para a realidade. O mundo começou a fazer sentido outra vez.

— Red. Não, Red não pode ter feito isso! — Ela gritou contra Grumpy, como se fosse ele o culpado por tudo. — Red está em controle. Ela aprendeu. Ela consegue dominar o lobo. Ela jamais... Jamais... Oh, Peter! É a família do Peter! — Despejando frases soltas e agitadas, a mulher se virou nos braços do marido, segurando-o pela camisa e o puxando para perto de si. — Ela se culpa mais do que ninguém pelo que aconteceu com Peter. Ela nunca voltaria ao vilarejo, muito menos atacaria a pobre família. Ou família nenhuma. Charming!

— Snow, fique calma. Não sabemos o que aconteceu. — O pedido gentil de James caiu surdo aos ouvidos de Snow, que parecia delirar em seu medo.

— O remorso de Red é tão profundo que contaminou o lobo. Ela nunca, nem em descontrole, atacaria nada que a lembrasse de Peter. Isso não faz sentido!

— Princesa, nós sabemos disso. Red não seria capaz de algo assim. — Grumpy tentou consolar a Rainha, uma mão de dedos grossos pousando no ombro da mulher. — É por isso que preciso que saiba de mais uma coisa.

Snow respirou fundo, buscando de seu descompasso novamente sua sanidade e sua consciência. O medo e a depressão começavam lentamente a girar-lhe numa espiral de pânico. Ela precisava voltar ao normal.

Engoliu o choro e soltou os punhos cerrados da roupa de Charming, virando para encarar Grumpy.

— O que? — A voz mal soava, tão mínima em seu terror que tinha medo de ser ouvida.

— Nossos soldados, quando viajavam pelas estradas de retorno, ouviram sobre outro grupo que deixara o mesmo vilarejo horas atrás. Eles reconhecerem a descrição das armaduras. Os Cavaleiros Negros, Princesa.

Snow acordou completamente. Uma vitalidade pulsando furiosa em seu corpo.

— Regina.


	7. Noite

Ruby mal conseguia respirar.

Ela deixou o PUB com pressa. Sentia que se ficasse presa por entre as paredes o ar de seu pulmão iria entrar em combustão e explodir seu corpo. Toda a sua pele formigava e o vento parecia penetrar por seus poros e coçar em suas veias.

Os barulhos aumentavam e aumentavam, cada vez mais. Nada fazia sentido. Ela escutou o porteiro lhe cumprimentar na saída, mas não entendeu palavras. Os sons da multidão foram abafados pelo baque estridente da porta fechando atrás de si, e agora os grilos e os animais dominavam a atmosfera sonora, envolvendo Ruby num estado caótico e desorientado.

Não via o chão se mover por baixo de si. O horizonte balançava de um lado para o outro e suas pernas estavam grogues, cambaleantes, enquanto a arrastavam para o carro. Ela só conseguiu chegar ao lado do veículo porque sua cor vermelha vibrava dolorosamente contra os tons mortos e escuros da paisagem da cidade na madrugada.

Ela se debruçou ao lado da porta do carona, tentando recobrar seus sentidos e pôr-se ereta para andar. Ela não estava bêbada. Aquilo não poderia ser o álcool afetando seus movimentos e percepção de mundo. A sensação de fogo pulsando no seu corpo ia muito além de uma tontura de embriaguez. E aos poucos Ruby começou a entrar em pânico.

Ofegava mais rápido do que seus pulmões conseguiam processar o ar, e a sua visão começou a afiar. As cores se distinguiam e não mais se misturavam. Tudo parecia infinitas vezes mais nítido. Tão nítido, que Ruby não via mais nada. Seu cérebro não entendia tantos detalhes e o oxigênio bagunçado em seu peito só fazia seu raciocínio girar.

Com dificuldade, ela conseguiu retirar as chaves do bolso de sua jaqueta de couro. Elas estavam emaranhadas em seu grosso chaveiro, confusas no meio do metal, sobreposta com tantas outras chaves para tantas outras fechaduras. Ruby não conseguia diferenciá-las e sua visão não ajudava.

A tontura estava voltando. As mãos tremiam. Os sons eram tão altos que ela só escutava o sangue pulsar em sua cabeça. A pressão vinha de fora para dentro, e de dentro para fora, como se algo estivesse batucando em seus ossos para sair.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sentia que poderia desmaiar. Sentia que estava ficando louca.

Nada melhorou quando ela escutou uma voz familiar chamar seu nome. O único som que cortou por todos os outros e silenciou o caos nos ouvidos de Ruby.

— Srta. Lucas. Indo embora tão cedo?

Ela reconhecia aquela voz. Mesmo sem conseguir erguer a cabeça de suas chaves, ou endireitar sua postura curva debruçada pateticamente ao lado do carro — Ela sabia quem a chamava.

A voz metálica.

— Imaginei que seria a última pessoa a deixar a festa. Vejo que as coisas estão mudando. — Apesar da confusão massiva em sua mente, Ruby conseguia distinguir o tom manipulador e sarcástico nas palavras da mulher.

Com uma força que pareceu nascer de sua raiva, ela ergueu a cabeça. Era como erguer o carro com seus ombros. Ela não conseguia se sustentar de pé.

— Regina? — Sua voz era fraca e baixa, saindo com força de sua garganta, apesar do excesso de ar que sacudida seu peito.

Ela viu, assim que seus olhos ajustaram o foco e pararam de tremer, a figura negra de Regina. A mulher estava de costas para si, sentada no capô de seu carro vermelho, como se esperando por sua chegada. A imagem lhe assustou. Ela não podia suspeitar o que Regina Mills pretendia.

— Oh, quanta intimidade! — A mulher virou a cabeça para a direção da calçada, expondo um lado de seu rosto para Ruby. Ali, um sorriso maldoso mostrava seus dentes brancos. — Não. Continua sendo “Madame Prefeita” para você. Apesar de que — Regina debruçou-se para frente e se levantou do carro. — Tal formalidade seja um  _tanto_  fria.

Ruby sentiu o peso aliviar quando o veículo recolheu o equilíbrio novamente para o centro, balançando seu corpo, que se escorava com a vida na porta ao lado.

Regina, em passos lentos e estranhamente sensuais, tornou sua frente para Ruby, finalmente subindo na calçada. Ela parecia carregar uma intenção completamente diferente da que antes a garçonete presenciara poucos minutos atrás no bar. A Prefeita não vibrava com desafio ou desprezo. Algo totalmente distinto se escondia em seus movimentos lascivos e calculados. E Ruby temia ser o alvo de seus planos.

A jovem tentou se afastar, mas seu equilíbrio não permitia. Sua visão não abrangia mais nada senão Regina e todo o som ao seu redor se resumia a voz metálica e aos saltos pontuando contra a calçada. Era como se somente aquela mulher existisse no mundo, naquele momento.

— Não acho que você possa dirigir nesse estado, Srta. Lucas. — Regina parou sua breve e lenta caminhada logo na frente de Ruby. A garçonete conseguiu notar, agora ao ar livre, a vestimenta chamativa da mais velha. Suas pernas eram cobertas somente por uma justa meia-calça preta abaixo da pequena saia, ao contrário de seus usuais casacos longos. Isso atraiu sua atenção, pelo tempo que Regina levou para continuar. — Veja, mal pode encontrar suas chaves.

Ruby não previu o que lhe aconteceu. Regina foi rápida, e tomou as chaves das mãos da mulher, numa casualidade que fez o calor no sangue de Ruby aumentar.

A mais alta colocou-se finalmente em sua total altura, endireitando sua postura e encarando Regina no nível de seus olhos. Tentou, até mesmo, largar do apoio que o carro lhe fornecia.

— Me devolva isso. — Ela esticou braço para recuperar suas chaves, mas Regina, com um sorriso provocador nos lábios, somente as colocou mais longe, fora de seu alcance.

A posição de seus braços exigiria que Ruby se aproximasse mais ainda de Regina para conseguir tocar no chaveiro. E, na tontura, escolheu por não fazer movimentos bruscos.

— Não, não, não. — A prefeita ergueu o dedo indicador da mão livre, sinalizando para que Ruby mantivesse sua calma. Mas não necessariamente sua distância. — Estou prevenindo um acidente. Se isso é algo que sua amiga Emma Swan não vai fazer, então acho que cabe a mim. Você não vai dirigir nesse estado, Srta. Lucas.

— Eu tenho direito a minhas chaves. — Ruby respondeu alto demais para seu próprio gosto, e sentiu a cabeça vibrar com suas próprias palavras.

Por alguma razão, a presenta de Regina somente agravava seus sintomas. Seu pânico interno. E seu calor. Regina era ao mesmo tempo a âncora para seu estado normal e a força necessária para espirá-la fora de controle. Ela não compreendia nada daquilo. Muito menos, por que os lábios da mulher pareciam tão mais vermelhos naquela noite.

— De fato, tem. — Regina riu da reação raivosa de Ruby. — Devo admitir, Srta. Lucas, você está bastante audaciosa essa noite! Cheia de seus direitos e de seus deveres. Que bom exemplo de amadurecimento temos aqui.

A guarda de Regina havia fraquejado e Ruby pensou que talvez fosse o momento para tentar alcançar suas chaves mais uma vez. Mas não conseguiu. A mulher previra seu movimento desajeitado e somente afastara as chaves novamente, rindo da pobre tentativa.

— Mas, ainda assim, não. — Os olhos castanhos de Regina, Ruby pensava estar louca em notar, pareciam mais famintos e mais intensos do que o normal. Não fazia sentido. Mas, como ela já devia supor, nada naquela noite começava a fazer sentido. — Façamos o seguinte. Eu a levo para a casa, o que acha? — A mais alta achou ter delirado, mas pensou ter visto Regina fitar seus lábios; E, num rápido movimento, mover seus olhos escuros de volta aos verdes.

— Claro, claro. — Ruby riu em deboche. — Não acho que isso vai acontecer. Me devolva minhas chaves. Você não é a minha avó ou algo do tipo. Eu só quero ir para a casa. — Ela tentou pela terceira vez roubar suas chaves de volta, mas com a nova tentativa, Regina respondeu com mais energia.

A mão livre fechou-se com força e velocidade em volta de seu queixo. Ruby sentiu os dedos gelados de Regina quase perfurando sua pele fervente. O contraste era enlouquecedor. Seu equilíbrio e descompasso não conseguiram prever o movimento, ela foi pega de surpresa pelo aperto agressivo da mulher, que trazia seu rosto para baixo, para perto da altura menor da mais velha.

Embora a força das unhas da Prefeita fosse considerável em suas bochechas pálidas, nada no rosto de Regina transmitia ódio ou agressão. Do contrário, seu sorriso era mais entretido do que nunca e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com um interesse obscuro. Ruby queria protestar, mas antes que sua garganta pudesse liberar o som, Regina puxou sua cabeça para mais perto.

— Estou oferecendo muito mais do que uma carona, Ruby Lucas. E é um tanto ofensivo que não veja isso.

Lentamente, os lábios vermelhos de Regina se abriram num sorriso cheio de dúbias intenções. Toda a atenção de Ruby foi roubada para a boca da Prefeita, e novamente  _nada mais existia._

Ela queria culpar o fogo em sua pele; Os sons ao seu redor; As luzes cegantes em seus olhos e as cores vibrantes no seu caminho. Queria aconchegar-se no caos que se instalava, como uma doença, em seus sentidos e em suas veias. Queria abraçar sua loucura e como o mundo parecia embaçar e distorcer.

Mas quando ela avançou contra Regina, a culpa era somente sua.

Os lábios se bateram com violência. Ruby sentiu-a tomar ar no susto, e a última coisa que viu foram as mãos de Regina subindo para segurar seu rosto.

As chaves tintilaram ao cair no chão. Mas Ruby não mais se importava. Para o inferno com as malditas chaves.

O fôlego quente de Regina invadiu sua boca, e os dedos frios se entrelaçaram com os longos fios marrons e vermelhos de seu cabelo bagunçado. O toque era forte. Exigia e comandava. Tinha um poder que conseguia sobrepor até mesmo à confusão da mente de Ruby.

A mais alta respondeu da mesma forma, com a mesma força. Como se o fogo em si tivesse finalmente por onde queimar.

Ruby agarrou Regina pela cintura e a empurrou contra a porta do carro. A ação era agressiva, mas a mais velha não parecia se importar. A morena sentiu a outra sorrir contra seus lábios, aprovando a rigidez. Não como se Ruby precisasse de sua aprovação.

O beijo caía numa névoa de raiva e desejo. Os movimentos das duas eram duros e fortes, como se punissem a outra por sua intromissão. Ainda assim, se correspondiam perfeitamente, uma querendo mais do que a outra. Nenhuma impedia a raiva ou julgava o desejo. Elas concordavam completamente.

Regina, entretanto, tinha algo em mente — Talvez porque Regina fosse a única das duas em claro estado de consciência. O fogo que consumia a antiga Rainha não era um de um lobo. Não era a lua cheia sobre sua cabeça que regia seu instinto mais primal. Era sua mais honesta e profunda vontade.

_Sua saudade._

Oh, como ela sentira falta dos lábios famintos de Red. Como ela devorava sua pele em sua mais pura humanidade e fazia queimar seu interior como se a tornando uma dos seus. Red era o lobo dentro de Regina. Que só precisava de um incentivo, de uma faísca, para explodir.

E Regina sabia, a raiva era o meio mais forte de seduzir um lobo. Porque a provocação que levava Red ao limite, também explodia a jaula para todas suas inibições animalescas. E quando Red vinha à tona, Regina queimava.

Red, na pele de Ruby. Ruby assumindo sua verdadeira forma durante a Lua Cheia, retornando finalmente ao luxuoso domínio dos lábios de Regina.

O frio do carro contra as suas costas só fez com que Regina apertasse Ruby com ainda mais força. Cravou suas unhas mais fundo na pele de mármore da jovem e conseguiu sentir em sua boca um gemido gutural mimicar um rosnado. Não era dor que causava. E Regina sabia disso.

A pressão de Ruby se tornou mais forte. Ela sentiu a longa coxa da mais alta se empurrar no espaço entre suas pernas, batendo forte no metal vermelho. Mais pressão. Mais força. O fogo descia.

Regina mordeu os lábios de Ruby, recebendo um puxão em resposta. As mãos esbeltas em sua cintura jogaram seu tronco contra o carro. Os dedos da garçonete escalaram por sua lateral até sua nuca, debaixo dos curtos cabelos negros. Regina sentiu a mão massagear as costas de sua cabeça, e por um segundo ela perdeu o sustento nas pernas. E caiu sobre Ruby.

A maior a segurou com um único braço em suas costas. O calor desumano de seu corpo começava a esquentar até o mais gélido lugar na carne de Regina. Ela não estava completamente satisfeita em ser dominada. Não por Ruby. Ela queria dominar  _Ruby_ , e arrancar desta, Red.

As unhas de Regina desceram arranhando a pele branca da morena. Fios rosados traçando da mandíbula de Ruby, no caminho de seu pescoço, caindo por suas clavículas e pousando, rápidas, enfim em seus quadris. Regina queria ver mais. Suas mãos habilidosas arrancaram a camisa larga de dentro do cinto de Ruby e suas palmas frias logo entraram em contato com o abdômen firme da garota.

Ruby estava queimando. Regina se perguntou, realmente, como ela não havia simplesmente se transformado em um lobo gigante àquela altura.

Talvez o que a consumia era outra metamorfose. Uma da qual Regina não estava disposta a reclamar.

Com isso as mãos gélidas de Regina tomaram liberdade em explorar cada relevo de cada músculo por debaixo da pele quente de Ruby. Mas a temperatura foi demais, e a mais alta se curvou em defesa, tentando fugir do toque congelante dos dedos famintos da mulher.

O beijo se rompeu, deixando um gosto amargo de perda nos lábios úmidos da mais velha. Regina cerrou o cenho em protesto.

Ruby, por sua vez, ainda tinha no rosto a total confusão sobre o que estava acontecendo dentro e fora de si. Seus olhos eram escuros e pesados com conflitantes emoções.

— Oh. — Foi o que escapou dos lábios rosados, manchados de batom vermelho. Ela ainda tinha as mãos firmes em Regina. Uma envolvendo seu tronco e a outra de dedos mergulhados em suas mechas escuras. Não sabia dizer como foram terminar assim. — Oh, isso é mau. — A morena então começou a ofegar, por outras razões que não o ar que Regina lhe roubara. Ela ofegava de pânico.

— Não. — Regina foi rápida em impedi-la de fugir. Quando sentiu os toques de Ruby se afastarem de seu corpo, ela prontamente a agarrou pela camisa, mantendo-a perto de si. — Não precisa ser, Ruby.

— É claro que precisa! O que- Como isso- O que foi isso? — A mais alta estava agitada e confusa; Seu estado de descompasso ainda não deixava seu corpo, e no topo de tudo, um desejo tumultuado ainda circulava seu tom.

— Quem se importa?  _Termine_. — Regina a puxou de volta contra si, vigorosamente. A insistência era gritante em seu movimento e Ruby foi pega desprevenida.

— Não posso! Você- Você é a Prefeita, pelo amor de Deus! — A jovem segurou-se contra o contato, apoiando suas mãos no carro, um em cada lado de Regina.

— E você é a Garçonete. Achei que já tínhamos coberto isso. — Ela avançou para tomar os lábios de Ruby mais uma vez, mas a mais alta fugiu, virando o rosto para fora. O beijo acabou pousando em sua bochecha, arrancando um gemido frustrado e seco de Regina.

— Pare! — A morena protestou.

Regina não aguentava mais. Red era muito mais do que Ruby. Como ousava alguém baixo e fraco como a mera servente impor-se acima da Rainha? Ruby era uma ninguém. Não era digna do lobo que claramente de debatia dentro de si e não era digna dos desejos de Sua Majestade.

Red era. Red era aquilo em Ruby que puxava Regina como a gravidade. Red era a força da qual Regina nunca quis escapar. Red era digna de seus carinhos e de seus beijos. Pois Red, no fim, nunca a afastou. Regina dominava e se permitia ser dominada por Red.

Mas Ruby.

— Quem você pensa que é? — No pico de uma raiva que borbulhou de sua fome ignorada, Regina empurrou a garota para longe, com uma força que mais parecia ter sido sugada da lobisomem por entre seus dentes. — Acha que pode brincar comigo? Acha mesmo que uma mulher como você tem o direito de caçoar de mim de tal forma? Você sabe quem eu sou? Sabe o que posso fazer com você, Red? Sabe como posso quebra-la?

A voz metálica se elevou na fúria, engolindo o silêncio da bolha que envolvia o par. Presa em sua mente, Regina só percebeu ter usado o nome errado quando Ruby ergueu o rosto e o cabelo caiu de seus olhos atordoados.

Olhos dourados.

Ruby ofegava e sua pele branca, ainda se recuperando dos fogosos arranhões, brilhava em gotas de suor. Os braços tremiam e a boca era entreaberta buscando por ar.

Regina reconhecia com gosto a imagem a sua frente.

Ela sabia que a maldição enjaulava o lobo e todas as memórias de Red, mas nada a impedia de provocar uma fera não mais tão adormecida.

Um passo firme e ela estava novamente em frente a mais alta. Uma imponência sufocante em sua postura inquebrável.

A presença massiva de Regina encolhia Ruby em seu sofrimento.

— Você não sabe, não é?

Ela empurrou Ruby para trás; A palma socando seu ombro com força. Ruby ainda não caíra. Seu equilíbrio tentava resistir, mas não duraria muito. Foi parar longe.

— Você não tem a menor ideia do que isso pode ser.

Outro soco no mesmo ombro. A morena era empurrada para longe, em direção ao portão de uma garagem abandonada logo atrás de si. À medida que ela se afastava, no impacto dos golpes furiosos de Regina, esta tomava espaço para se aproximar com passos decididos; Contidos em uma raiva inexplicada.

— O que faria se eu dissesse que sou a única pessoa nessa cidade que sabe do sufoco que você tenta mascarar?  _Pobremente_ , devo salientar! Acha que Emma Swan e a Mary Margaret vão entender o que se passa? A loucura que lhe tenta?

— Como você... — Ruby tentou responder, ainda se recuperando do último forte empurrão de Regina. Mas esta não lhe deu tempo para se erguer propriamente.

— Oh, querida. — Mais um poderoso soco mirado em seu peito e Regina lançou Ruby de costas contra o metal da garagem. O som ecoou pelas esquinas e as envolveu em um absurdo sigilo. Ruby estava prestando absoluta atenção a todos seus menores movimentos, igualmente apavorada com a violência de Regina e com o coração que ameaçava cair de seu corpo. — Eu sei de tantas coisas. Sobre tantas pessoas nesse miserável lugar. Você ficaria surpresa. Mas o assunto é sobre você, e seu probleminha.

Regina parou de andar. Estava a menos de um palmo de distância de Ruby, encarando-a frente a frente, capaz de sentir sua respiração acelerada contra seu rosto.

— Você provavelmente pensa que está ficando louca, não é? Quem sabe esteja. Qualquer um ficaria. — Regina soltou uma risada breve, sua voz caíra uma oitava. Ela praticamente sussurrava cada sílaba contra os lábios da mais alta.

Ruby não conseguia se mover.

Lentamente, como se o tempo parasse, Regina movia seus dedos pelo braço da morena, caído, trêmulo, ao lado de seu corpo. Ponto por ponto, ela pousou a mão em seu ombro, brincando ali com os detalhes em sua jaqueta. Um sorriso venenoso em seus lábios brilhantes.

— Eu só posso dizer que isso vai se repetir. Amanhã e no dia seguinte. Perseguindo-lhe como uma praga. Uma doença  _especialmente_  sua. E nada que possa buscar vai lhe sarar disso. — A outra mão de Regina não teve tantas cerimônias para agarrar seu outro braço.

As unhas novamente fecharam-se com força através do couro do casaco, apertando seu antebraço com determinação. Ruby sentiu como se um choque subisse por seus ossos e terminasse tremendo suas costelas, entortando sua coluna, forçando-a a curvar-se para frente, para perto de Regina.

— O que você encontrou naquela caixa enterrada à beira do riacho? Como descobriu David Nolan largado na lama de uma massiva floresta? Como encontrou Kathryn desmaiada no estacionamento? — A mulher continuava, quase cantando as palavras. Uma precisão maligna assombrava seu tom, e Ruby sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se erriçarem com terror. — O  _pânico_  que você sentiu. A “nova pessoa que descobriu dentro de você”. Eu sei o que você é. E sei de todas as dúvidas que assombram noites como essa.  _Luas_  como essa.

— Você... — Ruby tentou novamente. A garganta seca com seu medo.

— Eu tenho suas respostas, querida Ruby. — Regina moveu-se impossivelmente mais próxima, seus lábios quase roçando sobre os da outra. A voz agora era um fôlego quase inaudível. — Eu sei como sarar sua praga.

Talvez fosse pela proximidade do corpo de Regina, pressionando o seu contra o metal gelado. Talvez fosse seu corpo quente evaporando o que lhe restava de sanidade e consciência. Talvez fosse, realmente, o álcool. Talvez aquilo tudo não estivesse acontecendo, afinal de contas.

O que quer que fosse, Ruby estava sendo hipnotizada. Estranhamente, os absurdos de Regina faziam sentido. Encantavam-na e a carregavam a uma mentalidade irrealista que ela jurou nunca mais visitar, por medo de cair em vício. Mas Regina a seduzia de tantas formas.  _Com tanta força_. Ela estava rendida.

— Como você... Como? — Ruby balbuciou, tão baixo quanto Regina.

— Você sabe exatamente como, Srta. Lucas. — A formalidade estava de volta por um momento, pontuando no paradoxo a intimidade que já parecia se infiltrar entre as duas.

Por uma última vez, Regina beijou seus lábios.

Com calma e paciência, isenta da agressão e rigidez que antes liderava seus toques. Os lábios se encontraram como que num sentimento saudoso e carinhoso. Anormal para o tom de Regina, mas estranhamente coerente com seus olhos suaves.

Desconfortavelmente quieta, Regina andou para perto do carro. Debruçou-se no veículo e abaixou-se para pegar algo no chão. Cada mínimo passo e movimento eram calculados com uma insinuação perigosa.

Ruby não conseguia se mover. Estava congelada no exato mesmo lugar onde Regina a deixara, contra a grande porta de metal, como se presa a ela até a permissão para se mover.

Regina, por sua vez, pareceu entender a paralisia. Um sorriso vitorioso iluminou diabolicamente suas feições, e ela retornou para perto de Ruby. Não mais tão perto. Mantendo a distância suficiente para respirar de seu próprio ar e sentir seu próprio calor. Ela finalmente conseguia enxergar o rosto apavorado de Ruby por completo.

— Aqui. — Ela estendeu sua mão com uma delicadeza suspeita, oferecendo à morena as chaves sobre as quais antes disputavam. — Vá para casa. Não quero que desmaie em um beco sujo como esse. — O timbre na voz de Regina parecia assustadoramente honesto e preocupado, ainda que contornado por sua usual máscara de superioridade.

Ainda reagindo automaticamente, Ruby tomou as chaves na mão. Seu rosto era pálido e seus olhos lentamente voltavam para o verde. Seu coração, aos poucos, batia mais de vagar. Quase tudo tendia de volta ao normal.

O frio impedindo seus movimentos era resquício de seu espanto, mas ela contentou-se por não se forçar a mover.

— Vou para a casa tomar um merecido banho. — Regina comentou casualmente, a voz agora em níveis normais de conversação. Aquilo puxou Ruby um pouco mais para a normalidade. — Mas nas noites seguintes estarei na Prefeitura, em meu escritório, trabalhando sobre pilhas gigantes de papéis. Se você tiver amadurecido tanto quanto espero por sua nova coragem, irá me procurar.

Assim, Regina deixou Ruby. Com um último olhar sugestivo e um último sorriso coberto de intenções. Ela andou pela calçada até desaparecer nos intervalos escuros dos postes de luz. A rua novamente abandonada. Somente ali, Ruby. Apoiada no metal, tentando desesperadamente reorganizar seus pensamentos e entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Ela mal teve forças para seguir Regina. Para ter certeza de que ela realmente desaparecera pela esquina, ao fim da rua, em seu carro, para sua casa. Para se assegurar de que a única pessoa que poderia confirmar sua loucura não fugisse.

Ruby permaneceu no silêncio, encarando o vazio em sua frente. O olhar aos poucos caiu para a sua mão, onde seu brilhante chaveiro refletia a pouca luz sobre si.

A sensação fria do metal em sua palma quebrava a onda quente que ainda circulava seu corpo. As chaves eram sua pequena âncora à sanidade. Assegurando-lhe com certa arrogância de que tudo acontecera de verdade. Nada tomara lugar em sua imaginação.

Não como se Ruby fosse audaciosa o suficiente para sequer imaginar tal coisa.

Isso era o quão irreal tudo ainda soava. Porque sua imaginação mais rebelde ainda fazia mais sentido do que o que vivia.

Um sino tocou em sua consciência, acordando para o que antes não percebera. Em sua mão, uma chave a mais adornava o esbanjado chaveiro. De aparência elegante, cravada com padrões espiralados, uma chave negra estava escondida sob as outras familiares.

Ruby pediu que tivesse percebido. Aquilo era só mais um soco em seu estômago, forçando-a a encarar consequências irreais. Mais um empurrão para admitir que nada fora sonho.

A chave era de Regina.

E Ruby, por mais que não quisesse reconhecer, sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

***

Ela estacionou na frente da casa da Prefeita. Uma mansão contida em seu luxo, precedida por um longo jardim com vultosos arbustos nos limites da calçada. Tipicamente o que Ruby esperaria de alguém como Regina.

Nunca antes tivera a coragem de por os pés na propriedade da Prefeita. A ideia nunca passou por sua cabeça, nem quando Henry a convidou a passar algumas tardes apenas brincando no jardim. Decepcionar o garoto fora difícil o suficiente, mas a garçonete entendia que era a decisão mais sensata evitar cruzar caminhos com Regina Mills. Acima de tudo, em seu território.

Mas agora as circunstâncias eram diferentes. Totalmente diferentes. Diferentes de uma forma que Ruby nunca imaginou que seriam. E, se alguém se perguntasse se então ela visitaria a Prefeita, Ruby somente riria de tamanho absurdo.

Absurdo era exatamente como parecia, estacionar seu carro em frente à casa de Regina; Pegar em mãos a chave que esta lhe forçara a ter; E entregar-lhe de volta. Tudo no meio de uma madrugada de sexta-feira. Depois de... Bem. Depois de um encontro um tanto imprevisto.

O fôlego que juntou devia ser o suficiente para levar suas pernas até a porta de entrada sem entrar em pânico. A respiração era profunda em cada inalada do ar frio da noite, e à medida que ela se aproximava da imensa casa, sentia mais forte o cheiro de Regina nas paredes.

Havia uma pequena luz ligada, logo no segundo andar. Ruby imaginou que, ao menos, ela estivesse acordada. Ao menos a garçonete estava certa que não conseguiria adormecer tão cedo, com sua mente agitada de tal forma.

Ela tocou à campainha. Esperou alguns minutos e ouviu passos salteados se aproximando da porta. Numa tentativa frágil de parecer firme, Ruby endireitou a coluna, numa postura ereta e confiante. Rolou os ombros para trás e estufou o peito. Ela podia fazer isso.

Regina abriu a porta. Vestia um roupão vermelho vinho, que parecia ser a única coisa cobrindo seu corpo úmido. Adornada, por fim, um sorriso maldoso, que dizia sem dúvidas que previra a visita.

— Srta. Lucas. Que rude. A essa hora da madrugada. — Os lábios já não tinham mais seu batom forte, mas sua cor natural era tão rosada quanto, fazendo ainda sua boca delineada com perfeição. Os olhos também não portavam as sombras fortes, e brilhavam naturalmente, fazendo parecer que a cor era muito mais castanha do que antes. Regina estava irritantemente estonteante, em sua forma mais comum. — Disse que a esperaria amanhã à noite,  _em meu escritório_. Não hoje e certamente não em minha casa.

Apesar das palavras resistentes, o tom de Regina contrariava sua repreensão, e soavam mais convidativos do que um beijo.

— Vim só lhe devolver isso. — Ruby tirou do bolso do casaco a pequena chave negra, estendendo-a em sua palma em frente à mulher — Olha, não sei o que você espera que eu vá fazer com isso, mas  _com certeza_  não vai acontecer.

Ela então forçou o objeto em Regina, que viu-se obrigada a tomá-lo em mãos. Com o mesmo sorriso nunca fraquejando.

— Ora, você acabou de fazer.

Regina a puxou para dentro, agarrando-a com força pelas bordas da jaqueta.

Ruby quase tropeçou no degrau da entrada, balançando seu peso para frente, para cima da mulher. Tentou manter-se em pé, mas assim que conseguira o equilíbrio para andar, Regina já a tinha em seu aperto novamente.

As mãos subiram com força e rapidez para seu rosto, e as unhas agarraram mais uma vez as laterais de sua mandíbula. A pele ao poucos ficava rosada com a pressão do toque.

Regina a beijou.

Forçou sua cabeça para baixo e parecia querer-lhe engolir os lábios. Ruby, mais uma vez, não encontrou forças para recusar.

Ela pousou suas mãos por cima das de Regina, retirando-as de seu rosto e as recolocando em sua cintura. Ela logo avançou para o pescoço da mais velha, sentindo a ponta de seus dedos se tocarem ao abraçarem a nuca por debaixo dos curtos cabelos escuros.

Ruby respondia.

Regina parecia ainda menor do que antes. Sem seus calçados e, assim, sem seus sempre tão grandiosos saltos, a mulher perdia a altura. Mas nunca a imponência. Em essência, Regina seria sempre mais alta do que Ruby, não importasse em quantos centímetros a morena lhe superasse.

E ela a superava, quase ridiculamente. As botas de Ruby também complementavam sua altura, fazendo agora a diferente em suas estaturas se mostrar obvia e gritantemente. Tanto, em fato, que Ruby tinha de arquear o pescoço para ter total acesso aos lábios ferventes de Regina.

Para a mais velha, pouco fazia diferença. Ter de sustentar-se nas pontas dos pés era mero detalhe. As posições não se durariam assim por muito tempo. Logo, ela estava puxando Ruby escada acima, sem nunca partir os lábios.

Tropeçaram em alguns degraus. Ruby conseguiu impedir as quedas na maioria do tempo, apoiando-se à parede, ao corrimão e, mais frequentemente, ao corpo da mulher á sua frente. Regina, por outro lado, estava contente em depender apenas das mãos atentas da morena para manter-se longe do chão.

As botas de Ruby caíram no corredor assim que as duas se viram no segundo andar, longe das escadas. A jaqueta viu o chão quando elas já estavam cruzando a porta do quarto da Prefeita.

O roupão vinho se estendeu sobre o tapete ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira. E Regina, por fim, fez questão de desabotoar as calças de Ruby com dolorosa lentidão.

Quando não havia nada além de pele, o calor aumentou.

***

Era quase manhã.

Regina não conseguiu dormir.

A noite ainda pulsava em seu coração, em seus lábios e em cada pequeno lugar em sua pele. Os nervos ainda se aquietavam, e a respiração ritmada de Ruby lhe ajudou a se acalmar.

Ruby, sim, dormia. Regina previu que isso aconteceria. Ela ficaria acordada, apenas observando como o peito da morena subia e descia, em completa tranquilidade. Uma paz tão inabalável que seria cômico lembrar-se do quão agitado e selvagem o mesmo corpo antes se movia.

Mas Regina estava acostumada. A lua não tinha poder sobre seu sangue humano, então era ainda difícil adormecer depois uma noite especialmente fervorosa. Como o de Red, seu lobo dormia também. Mas dormia fora de seu corpo. Ao seu lado, descoberto e tranquilo. Red dormia e Regina se encantava em contemplar cada mínimo detalhe de sua pele pálida.

Porque quem dormia ao seu lado, no momento, era Ruby. Não Red. Por mais que os beijos e os toques se misturassem em saudade e semelhanças, quem mais tarde acordaria seria Ruby, e não Red. Ruby fazia amor de uma forma que, Regina pensou, em sua mente nostálgica, fosse um tanto parecia com a de Red. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, completamente diferente.

Ruby chegara o mais perto de Red naquela noite. A lua parecia querer acordar Red de dentro dos confins de seu corpo amaldiçoado, e quem sabe por isso Regina largou-se de sua raiva e mágoa e simplesmente se aproveitara da breve semelhança.

De qualquer forma, o  _corpo_  era o mesmo. As mentes que o regiam e que o moviam, com sensações tão distintas, eram duas bastantes desiguais. Mas o corpo - cada membro e cada parte - era o mesmo. Era a ponte mais concreta entre Red e Ruby. Uma ligação definitivamente inquebrável, não importasse o quão pateticamente Ruby comandasse a forma poderosa Red. Aquele seria o elemento que nunca as afastaria.

E que eternamente extasiaria Regina.

Fora como conseguia perder-se em pensamentos, por quase três horas, somente observando, estática, os detalhes no corpo de Ruby. Sua silhueta esbelta, seus cabelos castanhos - enfeitados com  _horrendas_  faixas vermelhas embaraçadas entre si -, e o formato forte de seu rosto.

O rosto que dormia pacífico.

Num impulso íntimo e egoísta de suas recordações, Regina levou seus dedos para a pele nas costas de Ruby, cuidando para não lhe despertar de seu sono.

Traçou a primeira cicatriz que encontrou. Uma linha branca de tecido fino, cruzando da base de seu pescoço até sua escápula. E mais outra, ao lado. Um ponto saliente, mais pálido do que o resto do corpo, contornado pelo que restara de um trabalho descuidado de sutura. Mais abaixo, os dedos de Regina encontraram outra cicatriz. Em seu braço, sobre seu tríceps, quatro riscos profundos.

Uma cicatriz atrás da outra. Regina encontrava e as tateava, reconhecendo com familiaridade cada pequeno machucado. Muitos deles ela mesmo lembrara ter sido culpada, os vendo nascer na pele pela primeira vez, e sangrar e sangrar, até finalmente assumirem forma de uma esboçada cicatriz.

Ela lembrava com perfeição cada momento que marcou a pele de Red. As cicatrizes que cobriam Ruby, nesse mundo, e em sua nova identidade e memórias, tinham lembranças diferentes e muito provavelmente se associavam a acidentes idióticos. Mas, em Storybrooke, Regina Mills, a Rainha Má, era a única alma que sabia a origem verdadeira daquelas marcas.

E ela queria desesperadamente perguntar por pelas. Entender que tipo de explicação Ruby relacionava a tão particulares vestígios. Ela queria entender o quão desrespeitosas eram as falsas lembranças para os traços que marcavam o corpo de Ruby com as mais duradouras memórias de Regina.

Ela queria saber. Mas não perguntaria. Não naquela manhã.

Naquele momento, ela estava contente em simplesmente deitar. Ao lado de  _Ruby_.


	8. Sete

A noite finalmente chegara. O cheiro forte da neblina estava voltando a penetrar nas pequenas frestas das paredes, e os sons dos grilos eram mais nítidos do que nas noites anteriores.

Sem seu lobo gritando e protestando dentro de si, Red era envolta por um silêncio interno raro, que lhe permitia com mais facilidade se aprofundar em seus sentidos. O espírito primal que constantemente se debatia em si agora se aquietou, deixando espaço para Red, sozinha, em sua mente.

Ela ainda podia sentir a presença do animal. Ela sentia sua respiração e sua vida palpitando, entrelaçada eternamente com sua própria existência. O lobo não desaparecera por completo. Como muito acontecia, quando o manto vermelho caia sobre os ombros, Red sentia a besta adormecer. Cair em um sono tão profundo que nem mesmo sua mais forte vontade de acordá-lo era o suficiente para fazê-lo mover.

E ela sentia-se sozinha. Sem seu lobo, a solidão de sua mente era um tanto forçada e inatural. E isso não agradava Red. Não agora, quando ela desesperadamente pedia por algum senso de casa e familiaridade. Ouvir os grunhidos e sentir o desejo de seu lobo era a única coisa que lhe restava para lembrar-se das suas terras, da sua vida por fora daquelas barras.

Ela queria ouvir novamente o seu lobo, como um sutil lembrete de que as coisas ainda permaneciam as mesmas. De que sua casa esperaria por si e de que sua identidade estava seguramente guardada. De que nada se perdera.

Mas era difícil agarrar-se a essa estúpida esperança, quando ela não via o Sol por quase três dias. Não sentir o vento na pele, o cheiro das árvores e o gosto da água. Pouco restava ainda da vida que lembrava. Da vida que devia estar vivendo. No Castelo, com Snow. Com Granny. Livre.

E seu lobo, seu mais firme companheiro—por mais que tal companhia muitas vezes lhe trouxesse dor—adormecia, egoísta, longe de Red. Abandonando-a para Regina, nos muros do inimigo, sem mais nada ao que se prender e resistir.

O Louro, por outro lado, estava se mostrando uma fiel presença. Sua atitude amigável e pacífica não falhava em assegurar Red de que ao menos uma pessoa poderia ser bondosa dentro das prisões da Rainha Má. A companhia do homem tentava, mesmo que inconscientemente, suprir a falta que Red sentia de tudo o que conhecida. A saudade que gritava em seu peito, pela sua família.

E ele soava como família. Curiosamente. Se era por sua estranha obsessão por lobos ou seu cheiro de floresta — ou até mesmo sua impressionante compaixão —ele era de uma aura pura e benevolente que ainda recheava Red de esperança e de ânimo.

Ela estava começando a apreciar, verdadeiramente, sua companhia. Pois ele ao menos tirava sua mente do desespero e solidão que em vezes tentavam invadir seus pensamentos.

— Você está me dizendo que, para lutar contra o tédio, o que descobriu foi esculpir em madeira?

A conversa se desenrolava mais facilmente, e preenchia o silêncio duro das celas há quase horas. A voz grave e doce do homem convencia Red a abandonar, pelo menos momentaneamente, seus mais agitados pensamentos. Eles passaram a se comunicar com mais fluidez depois que a tensão se quebrara com a fuga dos soldados.

O Louro rira por bons minutos quando finalmente percebera a extensão da covardia dos soldados de Regina. Ouvir suas conversas assustadas pelo corredor contribuiu para um momento de impressionante descontração entre os dois, durante o qual se fez claro, para Red, que, enfim, aquele homem não pertencia aos demais.

E após isso, seus mais banais assuntos pareciam se desenvolver com uma familiaridade de amigos de longas datas, muito mais velhos do que o simples dia que faria desde que o Louro chegara. Red estava contente em se abstrair dentro da presença do homem.

— Sua constante implicância com meu hobby não me desencoraja. — Ele retrucou, indisposto a ceder às provocações da mulher. — Acho até que me motiva a mostrar-lhe coisa ainda melhor. — Ele vinha cheio de um orgulho tão estranho para corresponder à precária escultura em suas mãos, que Red via-se forçada a admitir a dedicação.

— Assim espero.

Sua risada foi morrendo aos poucos, quando captou, em uma camada de sua audição, um par saltos marcar o chão. Ela queria estar errada. Queria estar prevendo a chegada de outro guarda vestido de falsa coragem, mas o cheiro não a deixaria mentir. O cheiro que há pouco integrara tão fortemente em sua memória. A essência forte e inacreditável que lhe confundira até o instinto.

Ela havia voltado.

— Regina. — Red sussurrou para si, ainda deixando que o Louro a escutasse. Ele perdeu a descontração em seu semblante, e logo assumiu feições mais sérias. Juntamente de Red, que endureceu sua postura de tal forma que parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Seu peito era estufado com ansiedade e uma raiva incontida. A mesma postura de ataque que a possuíra quando ela enfrentara os soldados. Não, ainda pior. Ela levantara-se completamente do chão, desencostando-se da parede e parando no meio da cela. Os punhos eram cerrados com força aos lados de seu corpo.

— Você deve ir. Disse que não seria bom se Regina o descobrisse aqui. — Com uma precisão assustadora em seus movimentos, ela mirou o Louro. Seus olhos perderam o calor de antes, fitando o homem com uma frieza desconcertante.

— Você tem razão. — Ele limpou a garganta, forçando-se a enterrar seus medos dentro de seu peito. Torto e desconfortável pelo novo tom sombrio envolvendo a mulher, ele se ergueu do chão, recolhendo com si sua faca, sua madeira e qualquer vestígio de sua visita. — Eu... — Ele pareceu pensar nas palavras certas, ainda incerto sobre como abordar o novo humor da morena.

— Rápido. — Ela não mais o olhava. Seus olhos claros eram fixos e sérios na porta, calculando os segundos antes da inevitável chegada da Rainha.

E o homem somente suspirou. Ele entendia a tensão que puxara a Red para sua persona agressiva. Ele entendia perfeitamente a apreensão por trás da espera por Regina.

— Eu voltarei assim que possível. — O Louro lhe assegurou, em uma voz tão suave e certa que conseguiu puxar Red de sua repentina hostilidade. Os olhos do homem carregavam honestidade e carinho. Sua gentil intenção arrancou um sorriso tímido de Red, que assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, o agradecendo, em silêncio, por sua companhia.

Ele então correu o extremo canto do cômodo, desaparecendo por uma pequena porta nos fundos, por onde supostamente entravam os prisioneiros mais sujos. A desgastada porta de madeira não fez som algum ao fechar-se, tão lentamente que ficava evidente para Red o medo do homem de ser descoberto.

Novamente só, Red preparou-se para o que viria.

Em poucos segundos, fazendo justos os sentidos aguçados da lobisomem, enfim Regina pareceu por entre a porta. Suas mãos nem sequer tocavam ao metal. Sua magia abria-lhe caminho, enquanto ela marchava para dentro da sala com sua presença sufocantemente negra.

— Ora! — Os lábios vermelhos cantaram uma nota decepcionada assim que a Rainha pôs os olhos em Red. — Achei que já estivesse vestida a essa altura. Fiz questão de pressionar meus guardas e eles me asseguraram de que haviam entregado o que lhe separei.

Red soltou o ar em deboche.

— Entretém-me que pense que vou vestir suas roupas. — Ela fez uma leve menção ao chão, onde jaziam, atiradas sem cuidado, as roupas que lhe havia sido entregues. A morena não movia os olhos dos orbes castanhos de Regina, que insistiam em lhe analisar até o mais mínimo detalhe em sua figura.

A Rainha sorriu, nasalando um tom de aprovação, com um misto de irritação. Seus olhos mostravam, porém, com mais sinceridade o incômodo causado pela persistência de Red. Calmamente, ala se aproximou jaula, novamente sabendo manter a distância segura.

— Você  _é_  minha prisioneira. — A voz metálica soou com mais força, como se quisesse perfurar a pele da morena. — Queira você aceitar seu novo posto ou não. Você está nessa cela há tempo o suficiente para perder essa irritante resistência.

— Você pode me enjaular de quantas formas conseguir. Não vai roubar meu desejo de liberdade.

— Estou percebendo. — Regina suspirou fundo, novamente correndo os olhos pelo corpo de Red. Ela notou, com mais atenção, os círculos escuros que marcavam o rosto da mulher abaixo de seus olhos. Isso incitou um pensamento perverso em seus planos. — A propósito, como passou a noite? Espero que a coleira não a tenha privado do sono. — Lascivamente, um sorriso perigoso curvou os lábios da Rainha. Red tentou não trincar os dentes.

— Dormi perfeitamente. — A imponência na voz da jovem fazia um contraste irônico com sua aparência cansada. Regina não se convenceu por um segundo, mas admirou a intenção.

— Entendo. Sinto por avisá-la, mas cedo terei que movê-la dos  _aconchegos_  dessa cela. — A mulher era sarcástica, provocando cada nervo em Red. — Sua presença no castelo não deve se limitar aos fundos dessa jaula. Isso contrariaria completamente meu desejo principal em tê-la aqui.

— Da mesma forma que imaginou que simplesmente me vestiria à sua vontade? — Red soltou um riso seco, o rosto nunca perdendo a completa seriedade. — Rainha, você não compreende que não sou sua subordinada. Posso estar presa, — Ela agarrou a coleira em seu pescoço com amargura — mas isso não muda nada em minha lealdade à Snow. Seus desejos não serão satisfeitos.

Novamente, a menção a Snow fez borbulhar o sangue nas veias da Rainha. Ela já havia estourado em ira pela lealdade da lobisomem, mas a constante alusão a sua maior inimiga iria definitivamente testar os limites de seu autocontrole. E, agora, Regina não detinha controle o suficiente para suportar tal raiva.

Ela apertou os punhos, tentando manter sua intangibilidade, provando assim à Red que suas provocações eram inúteis. Por mais que conseguissem penetrar por debaixo da pele de Regina. Por mais que a realmente a desestabilizassem. Regina mostraria a Red que sua perfeita lealdade não a incomodava. Regina teria mais poder do que o mero sentimento.

— Hmm, — Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, cantando novamente outra nota de incômodo. O sorriso negro seguiu logo depois. — Talvez você deva mesmo começar a se acostumar com seus arredores. Você precisa aprender como as coisas funcionam por aqui: Eu tenho o que quero. Me surpreende que sua querida Snow não a tenha compartilhado essa informação ainda.

Red já não tinha tanta restrição para mostrar sua raiva. Ela avançou contra Regina, um rosnado gutural e vibrante balançando o ar ao redor. Mas antes que conseguisse chegar às barras e agarrar Regina pela segunda vez, a bruxa a imobilizou em meio passo. Seu corpo congelava outra vez, como antes fizera em sua forma lupina, na noite em que fora capturada.

A lembrança das mesmas agoniantes sensações correndo o seu corpo lhe trouxe de volta o mesmo desespero. Ela começou a ofegar com um medo que pensou ter abandonada em sua raiva. Mas a sua incapacidade perante a mágica de Regina era assustadora.

— Veja, Little Red, — Regina retomou sua fala, completamente inabalada pela exibição de hostilidade por parte da outra. Sua mão erguida ao ar era serpenteada por sua mágica violeta, que prendia Red em seu corpo, imóvel. — Sou uma pessoa extremamente persuasiva. O meu conselho para você, é que aceite isso. Tenho meus meios para conseguir o que quero, e raramente eles são inofensivos. — Ela apertou seus dedos ao soar da palavra, o que causou a magia a pressionar ainda mais contra Red.

A força invisível comprimiu sobre Red e ela sentiu seus músculos protestarem e seus olhos estalarem. Ela gemeu de dor, seus pulmões expulsando o ar que tentava prender.

— E o que isso quer dizer? — Regina se entretinha em seu pequeno monólogo, sempre inspecionando o rosto da morena pelas menores mudanças. — Quer dizer que você pode encenar essa faceta incorruptível pelo resto de sua vida, mas isso não vai me impedir de, de fato, corrompê-la. E moldá-la — Novamente outro aperto de seus dedos, arrancando um gemido ainda mais sôfrego dos lábios de Red. — à minha vontade.

Ela liberou sua magia, dissipando-a na atmosfera e abaixando sua mão de volta para o lugar. Red caiu ao chão no mesmo segundo, finalmente recobrando a respiração e ofegando com rapidez.

— Começaremos por vesti-la e leva-la aos meus aposentos. Definitivamente. — Ela olhou a sua volta e curvou o nariz com desgosto. — Ter que retornar a esse lugar é tão baixo. Preciso de você mais acessível. Para isso, precisa ser limpa e levada para o andar de cima. Quando isso for concluído, posso pensar em seus...  _novos tratos._

Regina lentamente ergueu o canto de seu lábio, sinalizando com um dedo para seu próprio pescoço. Red, instintivamente, tocou a coleira que apertava o seu. Esfregou a mão pelo metal e o imaginou longe de sua pele. A tentação era visível, mas o preço era alto demais. Ela rapidamente voltou a mão ao chão, encarando Regina com olhos irredutíveis.

— O que pretende fazer, então? Prata e acônito? Receio que matar-me vá sabotar seus planos. — Red forçou um tom forte que ainda não a preenchia. Encarar Regina do chão não exatamente contribuía para sua intenção confrontante.

— Exatamente. — A Rainha respondeu com uma doçura tóxica. — Fico feliz que perceba. Meus arranjos para isso são um pouco menos brutais do que os anteriores. Mas, é de convir, forçar-lhe a vestir uma coleira é relativamente mais fácil do que convencer-lhe mais intimamente.

— O que você quer dizer? — Red não conseguiu impedir que seu medo contaminasse sua voz. Ela temia, mais uma vez, pelos planos de Regina.

— Que minha abordagem será correspondente ao que espero conseguir. E isso é: persuasão. Colocar-lhe a coleira era detalhe meramente físico. Para lhe seduzir a outras tarefas, preciso de algo mais... sutil.

As palavras trancaram na garganta de Red. Ela tentou argumentar, mas sua voz era muda.

— Há quantos dias está aqui, mesmo? Três? — Regina ajeitou a longa calda de seu vestido negro no lugar, enquanto ajoelhava-se em frente às barras, mirando a morena. Seus joelhos tocaram a pedra fria do chão e ela apoiou as mãos sobre as coxas, assumindo uma postura menos elegante, mas indiscutivelmente mais sugestiva frente à Red.

E à insinuação das palavras da Rainha, a lobisomem sentiu o sangue correr de seu corpo.

— É de meu conhecimento que o humano consegue resistir meros sete dias sem água. — Regina continuou; Seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto pálido da temerosa prisioneira. — E impressionantes 45 dias sem comida! Mas pergunto-me o quanto um lobisomem como você aguenta, sem carne. Faminta.

— Regina—Red tentou protestar, o espírito indomável de sua lealdade e resistência fraquejando frente à possível tortura. Ela não conseguiria se imaginar sobre tal situação. Ainda assim, deveria esperar que tamanha crueldade fosse natural para a Rainha Má.

A bruxa calou sua fala com um movimento suas pálpebras, trancando sua garganta com uma energia invisível.

— Espero verdadeiramente que isto seja persuasão o suficiente. — A Rainha sorriu novamente, sussurrando as silabas contra as barras. — Vejamos o quanto sua lealdade resiste ao mais básico instinto.

E ergueu-se, desaparecendo do campo de visão de Red.

***

Snow correu pelos corredores do grande palácios. Não usava sapatos. Seus pés nus faziam um som chamativo ao cruzarem pelas portas abertas dos quartos dos anões.

Um por um, os seis pararam nos arcos de suas portas, entreolhando-se e perguntando-se o motivo da exaltação. Todos deram de ombros à pergunta muda. Isso até a voz rouca os esclarecer.

Grumpy tentava seguir o passo de Snow, mais suas pernas eram mais curtas e seu corpo mais pesado. Aos poucos ele ia perdendo velocidade. Charming o ultrapassara muito tempo atrás, conseguindo com facilidade alcançar a esposa.

O anão desistira da corrida, parando frente à porta do quarto de Happy, que prontamente correu para sua ajuda. Em sua curiosidade, perguntou do que o alvoroço de tratava.

— Nós retornamos com notícias de um possível envolvimento de... da Rainha Má, no desaparecimento de Red. — Ele sussurrou o nome, com medo de que a convidasse a se materializar por acidente. Happy tremeu ao imaginar.

— A Rainha?! — Ele gritou outro sussurro, e logo os cinco anões restantes circulavam a dupla.

— Ela está atrás da Blue Fairy, na esperança de que ela sabia de algo para nos ajudar. — O tom de Grumpy, todos perceberam, era carregado de um misterioso ressentimento sobre a Fada. Uma amargura que contagiava suas palavras a ponto de secá-las de preocupação.

— A Blue Fairy? — Doc ecoou com confusão, logo atrás de Sneezy. Grumpy assentiu com desgosto.

— Exato. Como se ela conseguisse ajudar alguém!

***

Snow desceu pelas escadarias até o grande jardim aos fundos do castelo. Quase sem fôlego, ela se aproximou da larga fonte, pouco à frente do gazebo perolado.

Ela parou à sua beirada, podendo ver seu reflexo na água, com a lua brilhando minguante sobre sua cabeça. Ela suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e desejando com todas as suas forças para que a Fada aparecesse.

Poucos segundos depois, Snow abriu os olhos, percebendo como a água agora refletia um brilho azul cintilante que iluminava a escultura do anjo ao centro da fonte. Ela ergueu a cabeça e recebeu Blue com um sorriso desesperado nos lábios.

— Blue! — Ela levou as mãos ao peito, tentando conter sua ansiedade em interrogar a Grande Fada sobre qualquer coisa que ela pudesse saber. Charming, sempre ao seu lado, pousou sua mão sobre o ombro da esposa, acalmando seus nervosismos. — Blue, preciso de sua ajuda.

— É claro, Minha Princesa. — A Fada descia lentamente do céu parando somente o suficiente para estar ao nível dos olhos de Snow. Suas asas batiam em sincronia, enquanto sua carinha balançava graciosa em frente ao seu corpo. — No que posso servi-la?

— Está ciente de que Red desapareceu, não é? — Snow perguntou, ansiosa. Blue, balanceando a ansiedade da Princesa, acenou suavemente. — Mandei excursões para fora do Reino para descobrir qualquer coisa, e um dos grupos voltou com informações sobre o vilarejo de Granny.

— Oh, ouvi rumores sobre o acontecido. — A pequena mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas, mostrando compaixão ao sentimento de dor que imaginava cobrir os pensamentos de Snow. — Sinto muito por isso, Princesa.

— Não foi Red. — Snow foi rápida e seca em cortar as insinuações ofensivas no tom de Blue. A Fada, por mais benevolente que fosse sua fama, não mostrava tão inabalável compreensão para com Red. Ela nunca realmente convencera Snow de que era confortável na presença da lobisomem, mas com o tempo Snow aprendeu a relacionar isso à comum atitude misteriosa da Grande Fada. — Red não teve nada a ver com o massacre. Outra pessoa está por trás disso.

Snow agora reduzia a voz a um sussurro. Ela cuidava os lados atrás de alguém que pudesse estar escutando sua conversa, e quando se assegurou de que manteria a discrição, continuou.

— Meus soldados reconheceram os Cavaleiros Negros deixando a vila. — Ela mirou Blue com uma intensidade nova nos olhos, tão diferente do seu passado estado apático.

— Isso quer dizer... — Blue pensou alto, suas feições denunciando sua surpresa.

— A Rainha.

A voz da senhora tomou Snow e Charming desprevenidos. O casal saltou em um baixo pulo, logo se virando para trás. Eles encontraram, logo ao fim das escadas, Granny. A velha mulher não carregava sua tão querida besta mais tão perto do corpo. Seu rosto cansado gritava sua falta de sono e a preocupação que permeava sua pele, por sua neta desaparecida.

— A Rainha Regina está por trás disso? — Granny se aproximou, apesar dos olhares alarmados dos três ali.

Snow de forma alguma desejaria animar Granny com falsas esperanças, e planejava mantê-la segura de incertezas até que tudo fosse mais firme. Além do mais, a avó parecia abatida demais para se envolver nos assuntos mais estressantes. Snow queria poupá-la até que não fosse mais possível.

Mas ela já devia saber. A velha mulher trazia o sangue de Red. Sua teimosia era icônica.

— Não podemos dizer com certeza. — Snow respondeu, ainda insegura sobre permitir Granny nas ponderações. Seu rosto fazia claro para todos a preocupação que ela reservava para a senhora.

— Mas seus homens têm certeza de que viram os Cavaleiros Negros? — Blue perguntou, apalpando sua varinha.

— Sim. — Snow respondeu em um rosto sério. — Deixei meus homens a par de tudo o que pudesse alertá-los sobre Regina. Eles não cometeriam erro tão grotesco. E eu confio em suas palavras.

— Isso muda muita coisa. — Blue considerou consigo mesma, retraindo sua postura para uma mais duvidosa.

— De que forma? — Charming finalmente se manifestou, nunca deixando o lado de Snow ou partindo o contato físico que mantinha os dois em sanidade.

— Com Regina tomando certa parte no massacre, há de se supor que não tenha sido mera coincidência.

— Claro que não! — Granny ergueu a voz, abrindo espaço por entre Snow e Charming e tomando seu lugar na beira da fonte, encarando a Fada de baixo. Sua rudeza característica era ainda mais acentuada pelo seu nervosismo. — Aquele vilarejo era intocado pela Rainha. Nunca antes houve casos de tropas dos Cavaleiros Reais passando por lá. É absurdo que somente agora, com Red sumida, que venha a ocorrer algo assim.

— Snow, você tem certeza de que Red não poderia ter feito algo do tipo? — Príncipe James usou de uma voz baixa para perguntar a esposa, manejando o máximo de suavidade que poderia ao tratar de tão delicado assunto.

— É óbvio que não. — Pessoalmente ofendida com a dúvida de James, Snow cortou o abraço, tomando dois passos para trás e virando-se completamente para o homem, encarando-lhe por completo. — Red nunca massacraria ninguém. Não inocentes. Não em sua vila. E especialmente não a família do Peter!

— Eu só... Devemos considerar que talvez seu controle esteja escapando e ela provavelmente fugiu? Para proteger-nos, ou algo assim? — Era claro na voz fraca de Charming que ele pouco estava certo do que dizia. Suas suposições e alternativas eram meras ilusões. Para Snow, a constante negação da drasticidade de tudo já estava começando a lhe irritar.

— Charming. — Snow o alertou, seus olhos sérios e bravos. James não recuou. Sua intenção era mais pacificadora do que se estava fazendo parecer.

— Snow, temos que reconhecer todas as possibilidades. Viu como ela estava instável na noite em que voltou rosnando. As batalhas terminam cada vez mais rapidamente e com cada vez mais sangue. O lobo de Red já está se acostumando a essa atividade. Então é plausível que talvez ela esteja fraquejando...

— Como ousa! — Granny interrompeu o que imaginou ser uma desaforada e irada resposta de Snow. A avó avançou para o homem, cortando a frente da Princesa que já se tornava vermelha de nervosa. — Red nunca cederia para isso. Se as batalhas estão terminando mais depressa é porque ela tem a consideração de causar menos sofrimento. E é francamente enfurecedor que você tenha a capacidade de duvidar da bondade de minha Red. Todas as lutas que ela lutou foram pelo bom de vocês dois e desse Reino.

— Granny, não estou duvidando da lealdade de Red, mas é assunto delicado que Snow queira culpar Regina por tudo. — James conseguia manter a calma, ainda que acuado pelas duas exaltadas mulheres. — Querida, não me interprete mal. — Ele mirou Snow. — Sei que sua história com a Rainha é longa e complicada, mas quem sabe pular para conclusões não seja a melhor coisa agora. Quem sabe você esteja querendo arrastar Regina para um assunto que só se trata de Red.

Snow bufou. Ela não aguentaria mais tamanho absurdo.

— Não há a menor chance de Red ter feito o que você acha que ela fez. Se o envolvimento dos Cavaleiros Negros não é prova forte o suficiente para você, é porque está cego pela insegurança que Red lhe causa. E não vou aceitar que arrisque minha única chance de ver minha melhor amiga outra vez.

A voz de Snow quebrou.

Ela estava chorando.

Toda a sua força escorria de seus olhos e ela se entregou a fraqueza de suas pernas. Granny, alerta, a guiou para a beirada da fonte e a sentou sobre o mármore. Snow soluçou.

— Snow, eu não quis... — Charming tentou desculpar-se, mas Snow não queria ouvi-lo.

— Red esteve comigo antes dos anões, antes de você. Ela me acolheu quando eu estava perdida na floresta, sem saber nada sobre como me manter viva. — Ela ergueu a cabeça com esforço, obrigando-se a encarar os olhos arrependidos de James.

Os orbes esverdeados da Princesa estavam pesados com medos e lembranças e dores. Suas lágrimas escorriam sem parar e sua voz não se mantinha estável.

— Red me recebeu como uma completa estranha e nós enfrentamos a morte de Peter juntas! Nós fugimos dos caçadores, nós abandonamos o vilarejo e nós nos escondemos dos Cavaleiros de Regina juntas! Quando Anita morreu, eu estive com Red. Foi quando ela me disse que eu era a sua família!

A voz de Snow, triste e desolada, contaminava a noite com uma dor inigualável. Granny, Charming e Blue abaixaram seus olhos em respeito a seu sentimento.

— Ela me ensinou a caçar. Ela me deu seu arco-e-flecha. Ela me ensinou a usar o maldito arco-e-flecha. Você sabe como eu era péssima com o arco-e-flecha? Se sou excelente, como todos insistem, é por causa de Red. Ela me ensinou a seguir pegadas, a localizar ervas para curativos, me ensinou a começar uma fogueira-. Tudo! Se sobrevivi por tempo o suficiente para encontrar você, é porque Red esteve comigo. — Ela suspirou profundamente, o ar invadindo seus pulmões quase sem permissão. — E agora, quando ela desaparece, sinto-me a mesma garota perdida na floresta, perseguida por uma bruxa má, sem a menor ideia de como sobreviver às minhas custas. O que é ridículo, não é? Porque sou uma Rainha agora! Estou protegida dentro de um imenso castelo. Eu tenho meu esposo, os anos, Blue, Granny! Eu tenho proteção.

Ela se engasgou em suas lágrimas. O breve silêncio esmagou o coração de Charming dentro de seu peito.

— Mas sem Red... — A voz de Snow não era mais alta que um sussurro. — Sem Red eu me sinto a deriva. Ela é parte importante da minha vida, e ter você, Charming, desafiando essa importância... Isso me mata. — Ela terminou em uma nota íntima, olhando profundamente nos olhos aguados do marido.

James estava corroído por ciúmes e sabia perceber isso. Mas agora tudo o que tomava seu corpo era um profundo e terrível arrependimento. Porque ele sabia que contribuíra para a dor de Snow daquela forma. E o que mais queria agora era se redimir com sua esposa; Provar à mulher que ama que nada mais importa, senão sua total felicidade.

Engolindo seus sentimentos mais egoístas, ele se aproximou de Snow e ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Os olhos triste nunca abandonando o rosto corado e úmido da mulher. Ele pegou as delicadas mãos pálidas da Rainha nas suas, beijando com delicadeza suas costas.

— Perdoe-me. — Ele suspirou contra a pele de Snow. A honestidade transbordava em seu tom. — Perdoe-me, amor. Não queria ter-lhe machucado.

Snow queria dizer-lhe tantas outras coisas, mas seu peito doía e sua garganta ardia. Ela escolheu pelo silêncio. Aceitou os sentimentos de Charming com um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. Aos poucos, seu choro cessava.

Ela sentiu a mão de Granny afagar seu ombro.

— Como podemos trazer Red de volta? — A senhora perguntou à Blue, que estalou para o presente depois de muito refletir sobre o íntimo desabafo da Princesa. A Fada meneou a cabeça, com que expulsando estranhos pensamentos e tratou de se dirigir à mulher.

— Vou colocar todas as minhas Fadas em vigia dos arredores do castelo de Regina. E tratarei de investigar o que realmente aconteceu em seu vilarejo. Prometo fazer o que estiver em meu alcance para trazer sua neta de volta. — Blue sorriu verdadeiramente para Granny, que forçou-se a sorrir de volta. A velha mulher então puxou a atenção de Snow, em uma postura maternal que era nova para sua personalidade.

— Viu, criança? Ela vai fazer o que conseguir. Estamos avançando. Teremos Red de volta em pouco tempo. — O sorriso de Granny para Snow era muito mais sincero, iluminando seu rosto envelhecido e apagando-lhe o cansaço que parecia eterno em suas feições.

— Obrigada. — Ela mirou a senhora. Poucos segundos depois, algo acendeu em suas ideias e ela buscou A Grande Fada antes que ela desaparecesse na noite. — Blue!

— Sim, Princesa? — A pequena foi ao seu alcance, sua luz azul lhe seguindo por todo o caminho.

Snow não gastou tempo.

— Leve-me junto com você.

***

O turno já estava acabando. A sexta-feira era o dia mais tolerável da semana para trabalhar no Restaurante, graças ao acordo que um dia Ruby conseguira convencer Granny a fazer. Ela só trabalhava até a metade da tarde, dando então lugar para as garçonetes que a substituiriam no turno da noite, durante o qual muitos casais aproveitavam para sair em seus primeiros encontros.

Um dia Ruby até apreciara trabalhar a sexta-feira de noite, atendendo aos casais iniciantes, mas depois de ser assediada por Whale pela enésima vez, ela decidiu por abandonar o terceiro turno e implorar a sua avó que a liberasse à tarde. Um tanto relutante, a avó concordou, e desde então o fim da semana era o melhor dia para Ruby.

Quando o relógio bateu quatro horas, ela despiu o avental. Guardou xícaras que secava e colocou o pote de café novamente na máquina. Um sorriso brilhante não deixava seu rosto. Ela poderia enfim aproveitar seu dia pelo píer, fazendo nada além de caminhar ao som de suas músicas. O que ela mais desejava agora era um tempo para botar em ordem a bagunça que virara parte de sua vida.

E ela deveria aproveitar cada segundo que tinha antes que Regina aparecesse da fumaça uma outra vez. Cada minuto era precioso, e sentir-se livre como agora era raridade deliciosa.

Ela recolheu seu casaco do cabide ao lado da porta e lançou um breve “Até mais” para suas amigas garçonetes que ficariam até a noite. Tony, o cozinheiro, respondeu-lhe com um aceno de mão e ela cruzou pela porta, batendo o sino ao sair.

Estava no processo de vestir o segundo braço de seu casaco quando notou uma forma familiar parada na calçada, ao lado do sinal do Restaurante.

O ar prendeu em seu peito quando ela reconheceu o corpo de Mary Margaret.

Ela vestiu o casaco lentamente, como se o tempo que gastasse ali pudesse ser usado para evitar o encontro, mas ela sabia que M&M não iria embora tão cedo. Principalmente porque era por Ruby que ela estava ali.

Com um suspiro profundo e um sentimento inegável de culpa no fundo de sua mente, ela andou até a saída, forçando-se a parecer abstraída.

Quando desceu os breves degraus e cruzou pela frente de Mary, fingiu-se surpresa com o cumprimento da professora.

— Ruby, hey. — A voz era tímida e retraída, um tanto não usual para a sempre aberta e descontraída relação que Mary Margaret tinha com a garçonete.

Ruby abriu um sorriso pouco verdadeiro e retornou.

— M&M, o que faz por aqui? — Ela continuou caminhando, mergulhando no fluxo de pessoas na calçada e tomando seu rumo em direção ao píer. Mary Margaret seguiu ao seu lado, pressionando suas mãos juntas.

— Eu estava esperando por você. — Ela sorriu rapidamente e Ruby virou o rosto no tempo exato para capturar o gesto. E desta vez a expressão da mais alta foi mais confiável.

— Oh, isso é bastante gentil, obrigada. — Ruby continuava andando, como se não soubesse que o assunto preso na garganta de Mary Margaret era sério o suficiente para fazê-la parar.

— Na verdade, eu quero falar com você. — Sem aviso, Mary agarrou o braço de Ruby pelo pulso. O toque era leve e nada agressivo, pedindo encarecidamente à morena que parasse e a escutasse.

Sempre tão modelável aos desejos de Mary Margaret, Ruby parou. Virou o tronco para a menor e dedicou-lhe a atenção. O brilho de seus olhos ia se apagando ao poucos, à medida que ela aceitava o que estaria por vir.

— Sobre Regina. — Ruby antecipou, encarando o horizonte por cima da cabeça de Mary Margaret.

— Sim. — A professora não parecia surpresa pela atitude esguia da amiga. Em fato, mais parecia que ela previra sua hesitação. — Eu peço desculpas em lugar de Emma, por ter lhe abordado de forma tão... intimidante. Ela tem dificuldades em separar suas amizades de seu trabalho como Xerife, e às vezes acaba interrogando inocentes como nós. — Mary Margaret riu, tentando assim arrancar do cenho de Ruby a ruga de seriedade que a sombreava, mas a mais alta só lhe respondeu com um gemido entretido.

—Mas você não acha que eu seja inocente, não é? — Os grandes olhos de Ruby caíram finalmente para o rosto da menor, fitando-lhe propriamente. Mary se surpreendeu com a franqueza.

— Eu acho que há algo que você está escondendo de nós. Eu acho que você se sente incomodada com o que não nos conta. E eu acho que o melhor que tem a fazer é confiar isso a nós. — Mary assumiu sua persona maternal novamente, cada palavra sua com um quê de uma sabedoria milenar. Seu tom era perfeito e inquebrável. Era impressionante a fluência de sua moral.

— E você acredita que isso tem a ver com Regina? — Ruby a questionou com seriedade, tentando mascarar a insegurança que lhe aleijava a coragem de enfrentar a verdade.

— Algo disso, sim. Não é coincidência que ela lhe abordou no restaurante como Emma disse, nem que tenha o feito depois de você se levantar contra ela aquele dia no bar.

— Então você concorda com as ideias de Emma de que estou encobrindo um esquema de ameaça? Mary, por favor. — Ruby foi mais humorosa do que ofensiva em seu tom, mas Mary não estava disposta a relevar o significado por debaixo de seu riso.

— Emma tem as loucuras dela. — Mary afastou o assunto com um balançar de sua mão, logo se dirigindo a algo de outra importância. — Estou mais preocupada com o que realmente está acontecendo. E por que você não está nos contando.

— Você sabe, vocês estão fazendo isso soar maior do que é. — Ruby tinha uma irritação incamuflável em sua voz.

— Isso porque você continua com o mistério. Se não é algo tão grande assim, por que simplesmente não nos conta?

—  _Porque não é assunto de vocês_. — Ruby estourou sem pensar, pegando Mary de surpresa.

A menor não esperava a amiga responder com tanta aspereza. Não conseguiu ocultar sua mínima decepção com o susto. E Ruby viu em seu rosto que a ofendera. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que era melhor assim. Manter Mary Margaret, mesmo que magoada, longe de uma intrusiva curiosidade, era melhor do que tê-la sabendo a verdade.

— Oh. — Mary calou-se, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Então é isso.

— O que mais seria? — Ruby conseguia se sentir sendo rude e injusta, mas não tinha forças para parar. Aquele era o melhor jeito de afastar Mary Margaret de vez do assunto.

— Me desculpe. Eu só imaginei que estivéssemos—eu não sei—além disso. — Perdendo de sua maternidade, Mary deixou os ombros caírem e seu rosto assumir clara mais tristeza. Os olhos verdes agora não mais exigiam o contato visual de antes. — Eu vou falar com Emma para que ela largue das perguntas. Sinto muito que a pressionei outra vez.

Mary Margaret se afastou com lentos passos. Seu rosto era abstrato de várias emoções diferentes. Ruby conseguiu distinguir mágoa e raiva, e, em um traço ou outro, um pouco de traição.

— Até mais. — Ela se despediu num murmúrio.

Fosse o que fosse, o semblante de Mary lhe mutilava o coração. Especialmente pela ciência de que fora ela quem causara o sentimento. O que ela nunca antes desejaria ter feito, fizera agora em completa noção. Por escolha.

Uma escolha egoísta, de intenções confusas que, no fim, Ruby convenceu-se ser necessária.

Ela queria, somente, que Regina não lhe custasse mais nada.


	9. Uivo

Quando a porta se fechou e a isolou no silêncio da sala, Red finalmente ouviu sua respiração. Tão acentuada e tão fora de ordem que os músculos de seu pulmão mais pareciam ter vida própria.

O desespero começou a voltar, fibra por fibra, a fincar-se em seu corpo e instalar-se por debaixo de sua pele.

Não era como se a fome não tivesse passado em sua cabeça.

Seu estômago, sim, rosnava mais alto de que seu lobo. Fariam dois dias que ela não via o menor vulto de comida ou o cheiro de uma refeição. Seu cérebro escolhera por focar-se em coisas mais importantes, como a coleira em seu pescoço, o lobo aprisionado dentro de si ou as barras encantadas ao seu redor. Mas agora ela era forçada a encarar a gritante de sua necessidade.

Regina não poderia fazer isso.

Ela voltaria atrás.

Ela deveria. Red não conseguiria pensar seus dias sem comida ou sem água. Na última vez que se privou—e isso foi pouco depois do incidente com Peter, em que ela se enjoava ao sequer imaginar carne vermelha—, seu lobo resolvera por tomar o assunto em mãos e se alimentar por si mesmo.

Era essa a discutível vantagem em abrigar um vicioso caçador em seu peito. Quando o lobo queria alguma coisa, ele usaria de todas as suas forças para consegui-lo. E carne não era dificuldade para um monstro gigante como o de Red. Pois quando a fome diluía sua mais nítida consciência humana, o animal subia ao poder e se alimentava por contra própria.

Mas não havia escapatória, pois, do mesmo jeito que a capa fazia, a coleira impediria que o lobo insistisse. A fome iria ao poucos adormecer Red, até que nada nem ninguém tomassem necessária atitude.

E ninguém tomaria. Era isso o que Regina planejava. O desespero da fome e da sede tentaria Red em ceder aos desejos da Rainha, vestir as malditas roupas e subir ao seu quarto, implorando-lhe por algo—qualquer coisa.

Entretanto, se esse era o único modo de Red se ver livre da cela, ela preferiria ali apodrecer. Estava certo em sua mente que nem a mais destruidora razão de seu instinto a forçaria a trair Snow de tal forma. Ela jamais se entregaria ao egoísmo se sua sobrevivência, para somente manchar a memória de sua mais preciosa amiga.

Red morreria faminta antes de satisfazer a Regina.

***

Ruby se sentia culpada.

A conversa da sexta-feira se repassava incansavelmente nos fundos da sua mente, se repetindo num loop infinito. E cada vez, Ruby se enxergava sendo mais e mais rude, mais e mais injusto. A cada nova vez, o rosto de Mary Margaret parecia mais e mais desolado, mais profundamente magoado.

O sentimento roía seus interiores; E Ruby tentava de tudo para se convencer de que, não importasse por onde olhasse, tudo fora necessário.

Era isso o que ela, conscientemente, tentava responder às insistentes memórias.

Regina mantinha sua mais suja palavra quando o assunto caía em suas ameaças. Ela sem dúvidas não hesitaria em abrir a verdade para Emma e Mary Margaret. E sob esse medo, Ruby se encolhia e cedia a seus desejos.

Manter Mary Margaret afastada, mesmo que de maneira tão grosseira, era melhor do que imaginar sua reação à noite que passara com Regina. Em sua cama. Compartilhando de seu corpo.

Ruby fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Ela sentia a brisa do mar vir afagar seu rosto. O píer estava silencioso, somente as gaivotas e o barulho da água contornando seus pensamentos.

Ao contrário da conversa com Mary Margaret—que se relembrava diferentemente cada vez que trazia à consciência—, à noite em que ela cariciara Regina era recordada em sua total verdade.

A morena lembrava perfeitamente do pânico que a acordou quando ela sentiu a respiração quente em seus ombros, e virou-se para enxergar o rosto harmonioso de Regina sobre seu corpo. Ela lembrava-se de ter pulado da cama em pressa, recolhido suas roupas atiradas pela casa, enquanto Regina a seguia, irritada.

 _“Como você pode fugir de algo assim, Ruby Lucas?”_  Ela havia dito; O tom inconfundível de sua frustração forte em sua voz.  _“O Sol ainda não nasceu! Fique e lhe farei um café. Podemos tratar isso da forma mais madura possível. Não há motivos para retornar à tão irritante sua rebeldia adolescente.”_

Ruby lembrava não saber responder. Ela só conseguia reconhecer o mesmo medo e autopunição que movia seu corpo pelas escadas, para longe de Regina, para longe de sua casa. Para longe do que acontecera.

Mas Regina a segurara na porta. Ruby lembrou-se de como seu roupão, colocado às pressas, mal lhe cobria os ombros. A morena parecia viver novamente a mesma dificuldade que teve em prestar atenção às palavras da Prefeita quando seu corpo se expunha tão desinibidamente.

 _“O que quer que vá fazer sobre isso amanhã de manhã, quero apenas que se lembre: Minha oferta continua. Estarei disposta a sarar-lhe de sua loucura, como fiz hoje.”_  Ruby parecia sentir no presente o toque da mão de Regina no seu ombro, acentuando suas palavras mais graves.  _“Você só precisa me procurar, e continuarei servindo a remediar sua exaltação. Contanto que tudo se mantenha tão recíproco como foi.”_

Ruby desaparecera pela porta. Ela agora sacudiu a cabeça, ordenando-se a voltar ao presente e encarar o que lhe assombrava nas horas recentes.

Ela pouco entendera o que Regina quis dizer. A voz era carregada de tantos códigos e insinuações e subentendimentos que Ruby se viu perdida no que a Prefeita realmente quis dizer.

A única coisa que era vívida em sua mente, e que fizera absoluto sentido—por mais que sentido algum tivera feito—era que Ruby se viu loucamente exaltada, e que Regina lhe sarara.

O que estava por debaixo de tudo, a garçonete não entenderia. Mas que seu tão pavoroso descompasse fora claramente controlado por Regina, aquilo era uma verdade de que a garota não poderia fugir.

Porque, no dia seguinte, tudo voltou. Como Regina disse que voltaria. “Amanhã e no dia seguinte”, foram suas palavras. E, como uma profecia maligna, aconteceu. O descompasso estava de volta, mais forte e mais nublado do que nunca, prendendo Ruby em sua cama. Escondida em seu quarto o dia inteiro, ela tentou sarar a si mesma.

Foi a primeira e última coisa que cruzou sua mente, quando se desesperava para fazer as sensações irem embora. Ela pensou em correr para Regina, como a mulher havia lhe proposto. Mas ela não tinha as forças de levantar e enxergar o caminho em sua frente. Muito menos, de encarar seu arrependimento por uma segunda vez.

Ela tentou se remediar. Tentou trazer para si o que Regina lhe havia trazido. Tentou inflamar o que Regina tinha feito queimar. Mas sua própria vontade e suas próprias mãos não recriaram os toques de Regina.

E ela se viu derrotada por seu descontrole. Em sua cama, pensando em como negar a verdade de Regina. A realidade que se tinha feito inegável no outro dia, de que Regina era a pessoa para ancorá-la a normalidade, da forma mais deliciosa possível.

Ruby gemeu de irritação, esfregando seu cenho com força e tentando arrancar os pensamentos contraditórios de sua mente. Tentando apagar as imagens quentes de Regina e da noite que passara com ela.

Ela voltou a olhar para o píer. Voltou a escutar as gaivotas e sentir a brisa no rosto.

Seu descontrole estava longe. Ela estava centrada e consciente. Ela via a terra a cercando e ela conseguia andar.

Por enquanto, ela não precisava de ninguém.

***

A sede se mostrou o maior problema. Era seu sexto dia em prisão, sem sequer ouvir o som de alguém se aproximando ou o cheiro de outro corpo.

A garganta ardia. Ela adormeceu, fraca, contra sua vontade. De repente, tantos dias haviam passado e ela não se lembrava de ter chegado ali. Por um momento em alguns dos dias, ela havia se esquecido de quem era o castelo. Ou o que era o metal negro em seu pescoço ou porque as roupas jogadas no chão cheiravam como cheiravam.

Cada movimento pedia muito e seus olhos estavam secos. Ardiam. A visão era fraca e nublada e ela se via dependente de todos os outros sentidos para se prender ao que era real e o que era imaginação de sua mente sedenta.

Ela queria água.

Mas ela era fiel.

Sempre que a sede voltava a coçar em sua garganta, ela via o rosto de Snow. O rosto de Granny, o vulto do castelo que jurou proteger. E ela lutava ainda mais. Puxava a sensação para dentro no fundo de si, como se pudesse esquecer, por um segundo, que seu corpo não gritava em desespero.

Ela não sabia o quanto um lobisomem resistiria sem água. Se fosse certo o que Regina disse sobre os humanos, então amanhã seria seu último dia de consciência. Isso, é claro, se sua resistência não houvesse se provado sobre-humana. Ainda assim, era incerto para si até onde poderia ir, tão desidratada.

Ter um lobo dentro de si não parecia mais tão boa vantagem, porque a falta de água a atingia do mesmo jeito. Mas, novamente, ela não perceberia a diferença. Ela nunca antes tentara seu limite sobre a sede.

Por que ficar sem água era impensável!

Sua mente estava tão debilitada que suas lembranças juntaram pedaços desconexos de imagens para criar um fantasma. Uma forma conhecida.

O Louro. Red viu, em sua vertigem, o homem chegar. Alucinou até mesmo o som de seus passos se aproximando das barras e o seu cheiro de floresta e compaixão que se ajoelharam perto de si.

Integrando-se a sua imaginação tonta, Red se arrastou um pouco mais para perto da beirada. Engatinhou, com as forças que tinha, alguns centímetros para as barras. E ali ficou, admirada com o quão real parecia sua miragem.

Mas então o fantasma nublado do homem mexeu em algo em sua cintura, e, de suas costas, tirou um saco. Um saco de couro escuro.

Red ouviu algum som. Que parecia, absurdamente, com a voz grave e o sotaque do homem de antes. Mas era só um som. Nada ele dizia. Ainda assim, ele se repetiu. Era breve, e a cada vez que atingia seus ouvidos, parecia mais impaciente.

Ehd. Ard. Ed. Kad.

Red!

— Red!

Oh, era o seu nome. O vulto de imaginação sabia o seu nome. E o chamava. Aquilo a puxou um pouco de sua loucura, mas ela permanecia mergulhada muito profunda em sua sede para distinguir o que era do que não era. Isso, até uma mão se fechar em seu ombro.

— Red, pelos deuses, tome!

Ela abriu os olhos o máximo que pode. Não era imaginação, se o fantasma realmente se tocava. E se seus sons faziam sentido, como palavras. O Louro verdadeiramente estava ali. E, com um semblante apavorado e preocupado, lhe empurrava um saco de água.

Água.

Ela pulou contra as grades, mas a mão do homem a manteve longe de se machucar pelo encantamento dos canos. A mão em seu ombro parecia mais forte do que Red se lembrava. Ou era Red que se sentia mais fraca do que nunca.

Mas o Louro a segurou longe do chão, e com a mão livre, aproximou o saco de couro para perto de sua boca, por entre as barras.

Com cuidado e lentidão, Red levou as mãos ao objeto gelado. Quando o bico tocou em seus lábios, a água subiu. O Louro virou o saco para cima e o líquido caiu em sua boca, molhando sua língua e descendo por sua garganta.

Água nunca antes provava tão deliciosa.

Ela bebia sem fazer um som, tão rápido quanto estalou para a realidade. O Louro largou a mão do saco e Red o segurou por si. Debruçou todo o líquido, até a última gota, para seu rosto, provando de cada gole como se fosse o primeiro.

Talvez porque fosse.

— Oh, Red. — O Louro comentou para si, depois que Red finalmente conseguiu retornar à consciência estável. Ela aos poucos sentiu a visão se desembaçar e os sentidos se desembaralharem.

A água esfriava enquanto corria por seu corpo, acordando-a para o presente. Ela suspirou fundo, ar e alegria preenchendo seu peito. Nunca antes saciar a sede lhe trouxera euforia.

— O que você faz aqui? — Foi a primeira coisa que deixou os lábios molhados da mulher. Finalmente úmidos, sua boca ainda era rachada pela sede que a assolara. E sua foz ainda era rouca e áspera.

— Eu não pude esperar por uma chance mais segura. Não poderia deixar a Rainha lhe torturar de tal forma. — Era claro no rosto do homem sua genuína preocupação. Seu cenho era enrugado e seus lábios apertados. Aa olheiras de seu cansaço eram ofuscadas pelos olhos brilhantes em carinho. Sua imagem era como um sopro de esperança, por mais triste que fosse.

— Chance mais segura? — Red ecoou, aos poucos tentando se levantar. A mão do Louro, ainda sobre seu ombro, a manteve no lugar. Pedindo-a silenciosamente para que não forçasse seu corpo tão bruscamente. — Não estou entendendo? Ela lhe viu?

— Não tenho certeza. — Ele não parecia preocupado com si mesmo. Respondia às perguntas de Red com pressa e desinteresse, como se fosse o menor de seus problemas que tivesse sido descoberto. — Da última vez que consegui correr para cá, o fiz em sigilo. Mas sei que desta vez os soldados protestaram minha vinda.

— Mas você-! A Rainha-! — Red avançou com a mão do homem, que a aquietou com um olhar sério e reprovador.

— Por favor. Isso não me importa agora. Eu não poderia deixa-la morrer de sede ou de fome aqui. — Ele suspirou profundamente, afrouxando o aperto no ombro de Red, passando a agora a acariciá-la. Seus olhos claros correram pelo corpo magro e fraco da garota, e outro tom de dor cobriu seu rosto. — Sinto muito por não ter vindo mais cedo. Assim que soube o que Regina pretendia, fiz questão de sabotar.

— Você não deveria. — Red sussurrou, levando sua mão aos dedos longos do homem. — Se a Rainha o descobrir, entendo que sabe o que ela fará.

— É menor dos preços a pagar. — Ele sorriu pela primeira vez. Um sorriso fraco e tímido, mas sincero. Pelo segundo em que durou, o gesto apagou de seu corpo todo o cansaço e a angústia.

— Eu o agradeço. Estou em profunda dívida com você. Mas, por favor, não arrisque voltar. — A mulher tentou argumentar, mas novamente um fitar duro a calou.

— Por enquanto Regina continuar com isso, farei o meu possível para retornar. — Ele apertou a boca outra vez, os olhos correndo pelo semblante enfraquecido de Red. — Oh, Red, não continue resistindo. Isso não acabará bem. Vista-se com aquilo, suba ao quarto. Regina irá parar. Ela só quer vencer. E o quanto mais ela precisa lutar, o mais sua luta fica cruel.

— Ela não vai vencer. — Red retrucou, endurecendo sua postura.

— O único meio em que  _você_  saíra vitoriosa, é se morrer. — A voz era gentil, tentando convencê-la com o máximo de suavidade da natureza brutal que a envolvia.

— Não me importo em arriscar. Não cederei a ela.

O Louro suspirou novamente. Um misto de admiração e frustração em sua respiração.

— Por que resiste tanto? O que vale mais do que sua própria vida? — Ele mirou os olhos de Red, fundo em suas íris verdes. Tentou enxergar a li o motivo de tanta força. De tanta teimosia.

— Regina conseguir o que quer reflete em eu trair a  _minha_ Rainha. Prefiro morrer a desonra-la. — Red vibrou com coragem e verdade. Sua aura mudou de uma prisioneira para um herói. O louro não parecia surpreso.

— Sua Rainha? Você quer dizer Snow White?

— Você conhece Snow? — A postura de Red novamente endureceu, seus ombros para trás e seu queixo erguido. Ela estava preparada para defendê-la novamente, se assim fosse preciso.

O Louro riu brevemente, sem a verdadeira vontade.

— Todos no Castelo de Regina conhecem Snow White.

A mão de Red caiu, não mais cobrindo a do homem. Seu rosto assumiu um perigo e seriedade que impressionou o outro, vista sua anterior fraqueza. Era inegável a fonte de poder que Snow White representava em seus seguidores. Não. Em Red.

— Não, não. — Ele foi rápido em corrigir-se, vendo como aquilo soara desrespeitoso para a morena. Ele, por outro lado, detinha seus motivos. — Não dessa forma. Quem sabe, tudo bem, um pouco. — Ele se embolava nas palavras, já tendo retirado sua mão de Red na tentativa de usar a duas para seus gestos nervosos.

Red não conseguia rosnar. Seu lobo estava fraco demais para isso. Mas, oh, como seria oportuno desafiar o homem de tal forma.

— O que estou tentando dizer é- — Ele tomou ar e se reorganizou, voltando a fitar Red com seus olhos mais calmos. — Eu conheço Snow White. A conheci antes de tornar-me escravo de Regina. Eu entendo que sua lealdade a ela lhe motive a esse extremo. Vendo assim, é compreensível.

Red quis continuar. Quis perguntá-lo como, onde, quando e por quê, mas ele a interrompeu com outro assunto. Muito antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para abordá-lo.

As mãos do homem desapareceram novamente para suas costas e ele voltou com outro saco de couro gordo e recheado. Red esqueceu completamente o que queria perguntar.

— Aqui. Eu recomendo que racionalize este por enquanto. — Com cuidado para não estourar ou fazê-lo vazar, o Louro passou o saco por entre as barras e a mulher a recebeu com igual cautela. Enquanto Red ficava a admirar a água contida ali, ele discretamente recolheu o primeiro saco vazio de dentro da cela. — Tenho noção de sua sede, e sinto muito não conseguir trazer mais de dois. Foi o máximo que consegui recolher.

Ele se levantou aos poucos, roubando a atenção de Red de volta à sua alta figura. Ela deitou o saco no chão lentamente e fez menção de se erguer em pé, mas o homem a pediu que parasse com o erguer de sua mão.

— Tudo bem. — Ele sorriu, entendo a intenção agradecida da mulher. — Voltarei com comida o mais rápido possível. Até lá, por favor... Não morra.

Ele foi embora novamente. Red somente sorriu.

***

O cavalo de Snow parou logo ao lado de uma grande árvore. Ela reconheceu o lugar. O tronco caído ao lado ainda tinha algumas marcas de garras e de sangue.

Ela respirou fundo. Foi ali que ela descobrira Red. O lobo de Red, em sua forma indomada, depois que ela... Depois que Peter morrera.

Foi o último lugar que ela viu daquele vilarejo. Ela e Red desapareceram pela floresta sem nunca olhar para trás. Os caçadores atrás de si a forçaram a correr tanto e se esconder tantas vezes que, mesmo que Snow tentasse, não encontraria o lugar de volta para a cabana de Granny. Talvez fosse pelo melhor.

Porque mesmo depois de tanto tempo, finalmente voltar àquela vila era doloroso. A neve não cobria mais a terra, e a grande árvore grossa restava como o último detalhe familiar da temível noite. Ainda lhe corriam calafrios pela coluna, quando ela lembrava-se da primeira e única vez em que realmente temeu Red.

Snow poderia somente imaginar quão mais doloroso o lugar seria para a própria Red. Retornar ao ponto em que ela perdera tudo o que conhecia. Deveria ser de impensável terror para a pobre garota.

Era por esse forte sentimento que Snow estava certa que sua amiga, nem em seu mais perigoso estado de mente, voltaria àquela vila. As memórias eram frescas e cruéis. Red não resistiria sem cair de volta no escuro buraco de luto e condenação para onde se refugiara antes.

Os calafrios em Snow eram certeza de que Red não voltaria ali. Com desculpa alguma. Nunca.

Nem Snow, se assim ela tivesse escolha.

Ela compartilhava intimamente da dor que Red experienciara. Mais parecia que a própria Princesa devorara Charming, quando recordava a desolação e agonia que a abraçavam nas lembranças.

A força que apertava seu peito era invencível.

Ela não queria ficar ali por muito tempo. Iria somente investigar por si o que acontecera e correr de volta ao seu Palácio, onde as memórias eram novamente memórias. Onde Red esquecera o que acontecera e elas viviam em paz depois de Peter.

***

Red perdera noção do tempo.

Tanto do dia e da noite, quanto das semanas e dos meses. Algo em si lhe assegurava de que, ainda, meses não se fizeram. Semanas, talvez. Luas e luas se renovaram e ela ainda estava presa. A coleira ainda em seu pescoço e as malditas roupas ainda no chão.

Mas o Louro estava ali. Ela sabia que a manhã estava terminando quando o homem passava correndo por entre as portas e trancava a fechadura atrás de si, ofegando uma corrida contra outros soldados.

Suas visitas eram mais frequentes.

E menos cautelosas. Os gritos dos guardas por fora da sala eram cada vez mais altos e menos surpresos quando o homem descia pelo corredor e se trancava junta a Red no grande lugar.

Ele perdia, pouco a pouco, sua inicial preservação. E conquanto ele mesmo parecesse feliz com isso, Red não conseguia negar uma parcela de culpa em ver o quão descuidado ele ser tornara.

Era apensa questão de tempo até sua irresponsabilidade lhe responder de volta.

Mas sempre que Red tocava no assunto e lhe pedia, com toda a gentileza que conseguia reunir, que ele tivesse mais cuidado—que não se preocupasse tanto com ela, que ela poderia ficar cinco dias sem comer ou beber, que ele devia se preocupar em se proteger—, o homem respondia com indiferença e despreocupação.

Com o tempo ficava evidente nos dois, e para os dois, que cada um apreciava a companhia do outro mais do que qualquer alternativa no castelo. O homem estava contente em arriscar sua precária segurança se isso significava ajudar Red a comer e beber e, em vezes, pergunta-la sobre como era ser um lobisomem.

E Red esquecia completamente de ser prisioneira quando o sotaque quente lhe divertia com histórias de lobos e caçadores. A comida e a água que ele trazia, realmente eram meros complementos de sua apreciada companhia.

E agora, em sua enésima visita, finalmente Red estava saudável novamente. Alimentada e forte, ainda mais do que quando presa—o que era ironicamente cômico para os planos de Regina. E certa de que sua curiosidade não poderia esperar.

— Como você sabe o meu nome? — Ela perguntou, quando achou tempo para falar, entre uma mordida de carne e outra. A carne era mal passada e em vezes pingava sangue. O homem se desculpou explicando que não tivera tempo de assá-la propriamente. E Red escolheu não o assegurar de que assim preferia.

— Huh? — Ele ergueu o olhar de sua escultura de madeira. Finalmente, o pequeno lobo tomava formas reconhecíveis.

— Quando você me trouxe água pela primeira vez. Você me chamou de Red. Como descobriu meu nome? — A mulher encarou-o com olhos curiosos e ele somente a respondeu com o arquear de uma sobrancelha. A pergunta era simples por demais.

— Regina deixou escapar. Ela a chama de “Little Red”, mas imaginei que o “Little” fosse somente um toque provocativo. — Ele riu com verdade, voltando a trancar a faca nas lascas da madeira. Red o observou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

O rosto era manchado por água e carne. Um sorriso achou seu lugar, admirando por um tempo como o hobby do homem evoluía para padrões impressionáveis.

— E qual é o seu? — Ela perguntou, quebrando o breve silêncio.

O homem não pareceu surpreendido pela pergunta. Sua cabeça ainda baixa, concentrada no pedaço de madeira em seu colo, segurou um riso amigável. Red aproveitou para limpar o rosto e beber da água ao seu lado.

— Então? Ou você não tem um nome? — Ela insistiu, intensamente intrigada pela quietude de homem.

— E se eu lhe disser que não? — Ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça, pousando o trabalho em seu joelho e relaxando a mão da sua faca. — É estranho?

— Claro que é. — Red respondeu, o cenho curvado em dúvida. — Pessoas precisam de um nome. Por que a falta?

— Eu não fui dado um nome, propriamente.

Red se confundiu. A afirmação soava triste, mas o homem não parecia corresponder a tal. Em fato, havia um curioso orgulho em seu rosto quando o disse.

— Como assim? Seus pais... — Red deixou a frase morrer, com medo de aprofundar-se em um assunto que terminasse doloroso para o amigo. Mas, novamente, o rosto do Louro não parecia incomodado.

— Meus pais não falam. Bem, meus pais biológicos, sim. Mas eles desistiram de mim quando eu ainda era um bebê. Mesmo que tenham me dado um nome, coisa da qual duvido, tenho certeza de que não me lembro. — Ele sorriu, acalmando os nervos que se faziam claros nos olhos de Red. A casualidade com que ele tratou o assunto garantiu a mulher quer era seguro dar continuidade a sua curiosidade.

Mas ela não tinha a mesma descontração de Snow para interagir com pessoas em um nível mais pessoal. Escolheu por somente assentir, comunicando-o que, em fato, estava ansiosa para saber mais.

— Isso vai soar estranho, mas... Eu fui criado pelos lobos. Fui abandonado na floresta e uma alcateia me encontrou quando bebê. Eles me acolheram e me protegeram. Eu cresci em seu meio. Considero-os minha verdadeira família.

Timidamente, ele ergueu a escultura de lobo que tinha em mãos, arqueando as sobrancelhas no processo. Longos segundos de consideração, e a realização finalmente caiu em Red. Ela estalou a língua no céu da boca e seu rosto foi iluminado por surpresa.

— Ah, aí está! Então é essa a origem de seu interesse por lobos. — Ela respondeu-o em uma voz admirada, numa suavidade comovida com a história. — E eu na ilusão de que fosse lisonjeiro. — Red brincou.

— Como eu disse, “Tome como desejar” — O Louro deu de ombros, voltando a analisar o lobo em sua palma.

— Mas, então, você não tem nome. — Mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, Red puxou o homem de volta para a conversa. Ele apenas a respondeu com um assentir da cabeça.

— Eu tenho um  _Som_. Um uivo especial para chamar a mim. É assim que me reconheço em minha família. — Pela primeira vez, o rosto do homem não era completamente orgulho. Deu espaço em parte a uma nostalgia triste, que falavaa à Red que há muito tempo ele deixara a felicidade de sua família. A familiaridade do sentimento a tocou.

— Mas você não tem um nome, para os homens? — Ela perguntou, inclinando o peito para perto das barras, como que querendo sentar-se ao lado do homem e escutar sua história mais de perto.

— Regina, na verdade, iniciou um nome que acho que levará tempos a se desvincular de mim. — Ele suspirou fundo, lembrando com amargura da primeira vez que foi chamado por ela. —  _Huntsman_.

Algo soou em Red. O nome não lhe era estranho. Sua memória se agitou e ela não conseguia pará-la, atrás de quando ouvira a palavra se cravar em lembranças.

— Huntsman. — Ela repetiu para si, tentando igualar o modo como que as sílabas foram ditas a si pela primeira. — Você foi algum tipo de caçador? — Ela questionou, seu tom inteiro se construindo ao redor da vaga lembrança.

Ele se contraiu em um dilema. Pois, ao contrário de Red, ele sabia como aquilo chegou a seu conhecimento. O envolvimento de Huntsman em um momento no passado que indiretamente tocava a lobisomem. Ele se perguntou como ela o receberia.

— É um tanto complicado. — Ele limpou a garganta, calculando o melhor jeito de explicar a história. Pois ocultá-la estava longe de suas considerações. Red merecia entender o que havia acontecido. — Há muito tempo atrás, quando meu coração ainda pertencia a mim, Regina me contratou para um serviço. Uma tarefa da qual julgou que eu seria o único capaz. Ela me contratou para matar Snow White.

O silêncio gritou.

Encarar Red em seus olhos espantados e furiosos era cegante, mas Huntsman se forçou a manter o contato. Ali ele transmitiria suas verdades. Não poderia fugir do rosnado mudo que ameaçou sair da mulher.

— Você... — Red articulou aos poucos, quando o furacão de sua ira voltou a dar espaço à razão.

Snow White estava viva. Snow escapara do Castelo de Regina. Porque alguém a poupou. Alguém a mostrou compaixão e coração, e lhe poupou a vida. Deu-lhe a chance de continuar a respirar e correr, salvar-se da vingança da Rainha Má por mais um dia, e desde então sobreviver.

Fora assim que escutara “Huntsman” pela primeira vez.

Sussurrado com carinho. Com gratidão. Snow tratou a memória do homem com nobreza e valor, devendo-lhe a vida.

Red abaixou a cabeça, honrando os desejos de Snow.

— Você salvou Snow. — Ela murmurou para baixo, o som quase não alcançando os ouvidos humanos de Huntsman. Quase. — Snow fugiu de Regina, porque você a ajudou. — Ela finalmente ergueu seu rosto, encontrando os olhos ansiosos do homem a lhe encarar.

Os orbes verdes brilhavam inseguros, nervosos, esperando incertos pela reação de Red. Seu rosto era contorcido em expressão de medo e apreensão. Mas quando Red finalmente presenteou-lhe com olhos carinhosos, ele soltou o ar que prendia.

Ela sorriu para ele. Ela fechou os olhos e novamente curvou sua cabeça.

— Obrigada. — Ela sussurrou para Huntsman, com tanto sentimento que o homem se lembrava da própria Snow, em lágrimas, lhe agradecendo por ter-lhe salvo a vida. — Muito obrigada.

— Foi um prazer. — Mais calmo, ele conseguiu responder. Engoliu sua saliva e forçou-se a voltar à seriedade. — Poupar a vida de Snow White me custou muito. Mas não me arrependo por um segundo. Principalmente quando vejo o bem que ela viveu para fazer.

Red riu; Uma estranha euforia estourando de seu peito e resultando em um riso atrapalhado e nervoso. Ela escondeu a cabeça por alguns segundos antes de erguê-la novamente.

Seus olhos estavam molhados.

— É um tanto tolo, mas... — Ela respirou fundo, achando patética a forma com que se expunha para o homem. Tentou não lacrimejar. — Desde que Snow me contou em como conseguiu escapar. Em como esse homem lhe mostrou divina compaixão. Ela disse que seria capaz de mostrar a qualquer um o sentimento nobre que ele havia lhe mostrado. Ela... Ela gargalhava boba, ao relembrar como esse Caçador salvou sua vida. Em como devia muito a ele. — Red pausou, pensando nas palavras. — Eu me perguntava como agradeceria a esse estranho, por ter me dado a chance de conhecer Snow.

Huntsman queria responder. Assegurar Red de que o simples sentimento que mostrava agora era a mais perfeita forma de gratidão. Ele não precisaria de mais nada, além disso. Entender que seu sacrifício trouxe felicidade—Aquilo era recompensa além do que pensaria desejar.

— A lealdade que você mostra a Snow White é gratidão o suficiente. — A voz limpa e firme de Huntsman acordou Red de memórias antigas. Ela olhou-lhe nos olhos, com um sorriso emocionado em suas feições vermelhas. — Saber que a vida de Snow White vale tanto a tantas pessoas. Eu fiz a escolha certa. Não espero recompensas.

Red o analisou por longos segundos. Então era por isso que a bondade e compaixão do homem lhe transmitiam tanta segurança e tanta confiança. Ele a lembrava de Snow, pois ele inspirara Snow. Ou ele fora inspirado por Snow. O autor do sentimento agora pouco importava para Red. O mero fato de que aquele homem era responsável pela preservação de seu maior bem—Era por si satisfatório.

— Graham. — Ela largou ao ar.

Huntsman inclinou a cabeça em confusão.

— Você não merece ser reconhecido por mísero um posto que Regina lhe deu. E já que sua família não está aqui para uivar por você, eu o farei. — O sorriso grato nunca desaparecia de seus lábios. — Deixe que novamente outro lobo lhe nomeie. Graham.


	10. Ferro

— Ela é um pouco mais alta do que eu. Tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes azulados. Ou azuis esverdeados. Ou dourados, dependendo do humor.

Snow, nervosa e descoordenadamente, tentava descrever Red para a senhora a sua frente.

Uma velha camponesa de feições preocupantemente magras e vestimentas sujas e gastas. Sua moradia estava logo à beira da estrada principal, por onde seus soldados diziam ter visto os Cavaleiros Negros atravessarem. Fosse dentro do vilarejo, a Princesa não veria necessidade em explicar Red; “A garota do manto vermelho” seria característica precisa o suficiente para despertar a memória dos moradores.

Mas a pequena senhora parecia confusa sobre quem seria tal mulher. Ou por que uma Princesa—ou Rainha—estaria atrás dela tão urgentemente.

— Não mesmo? Nada? — Snow ia ao poucos perdendo a paciência, ficando cada vez mais ansiosa. Sua educação e gentileza para com a velha, ao contrário, mantinham-se firmes; Ela não tinha culpa sobre sua pressa. — Ela usa essa longa capa vermelha. Muitas vezes com o capuz sobre a cabeça. Se bem que- Eu acho que você não teria a visto assim, não é? — Snow rapidamente andou até seu cavalo, que esperava ao lado de uma grande rocha ao canto da estrada.

Ela procurou por dentro da bolça segura pela cela e dali retirou com cuidado o imenso manto de sua amiga.

— Assim, — Snow estendeu a fábrica, mostrando seus detalhados padrões para a velha mulher. — Nada desse tipo?

— Me desculpe, minha pequena. — A senhora forçou um sorriso tímido, encabulado por não poder ser de ajuda ao claro desespero da bela mulher. — Não acho que a tenha visto em nenhum lugar por aqui. Sinto muito não poder ajuda-la. — Ela ergueu uma trêmula mão em frente ao seu rosto, como que se despedindo de Snow.

Mas a Princesa estava ansiosa. Sua busca dependia do que conseguiria coletar na vila de Red. Ela devia tentar tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Sem esperar, ela deu um ligeiro passo à frente, pedindo encarecidamente pela atenção da senhora outra vez.

— Por favor. Ela está perdida. Preciso encontrá-la. — A voz da Princesa era grossa de emoção. Seus olhos não escondiam seu medo e sua tristeza; Brilhavam com uma trágica esperança, que a pobre senhora não conseguiria abandonar.

— Eu sinto tanto. Se continuar a perguntar, acredito que vá descobrir algo. Mas, eu repito, não sei de nada que possa lhe ajudar. — A velha respondeu em forte compaixão, virando-se completamente à forma exaltada e nervosa da mais jovem.

Snow soltou um fôlego decepcionado do peito pesado. Suas mãos eram inquietas ao mexer no tecido espesso do manto. Os olhos caíram sobre os longos detalhes bordados, como que buscando ali a resposta por que tanto ansiava.

A velha senhora aproximou-se em passos fracos, repousando silenciosamente uma mão em seu ombro, afagando suas preocupações. Snow não ergueu o rosto ao contato, mas relaxou sua tensão ao reconhecer a intenção gentil da mulher.

— Você vai encontrá-la. Não desista! — A velha sorriu mais confiante. — Diga-me, querida, é sua irmã por quem procura?

Snow levantou os olhos e encarou os orbes castanhos cansados da camponesa. Ela queria dizer tantas coisas e chorar tantas lágrimas e gritar tantas raivas. Por agora, ela somente suspirou. Com uma força que encontrou radiando do manto em suas palmas, ela sorriu.

— Sim, ela é.

***

O vento ficava mais e mais gelado à medida que o sol caía no horizonte.

Ruby perdeu a conta dos minutos ou das horas que se passaram desde que ela sentara-se no manco de madeira do píer. Seus pensamentos agitaram-se de tal forma que agora pareciam, como uma tempestade no oceano, acalmarem-se, quase dormentes. Sua mente mergulhou junto às ondas e o tempo passou sem ser anunciado.

A tarde estava acabando e o céu ganhava um tom alaranjado. As nuvens eram quase vermelhas ao se arrastarem arrogantemente de canto a canto na visão de Ruby. E a vista que a puxava do presente nunca soara tão encantadora.

Qualquer coisa que a desligasse de sua culpada consciência, fosse boa ou fosse ruim, seria muito bem-vinda diante das circunstâncias.

Mas as horas se mostraram curtas quando Ruby percebeu um som de passos em sua direção. Seus sentidos a alertaram tardiamente, e quando ela tentou desvendar o dono dos saltos, seus olhos já haviam lhe arruinado o mistério.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

— Como você sempre consegue me encontrar, eu me pergunto? — Ruby falou ao ar, sem recebê-la com os olhos. Seu olhar ainda era atento aos movimentos do mar; Nem a presença esmagadora era grande demais para distraí-la. Ela queria somente permanecer em paz pelos segundos que a restavam.

— Digamos seu rastro é bastante notável. — Regina sentou-se ao lado de Ruby, demostrando a mesma indiferença a formalidades fúteis como o contato visual. Seus olhos castanhos imitaram dos verdes ao fixarem-se atentamente ao mar.

Ruby riu sem vontade. Um suspiro rápido sacudiu seus ombros em um movimento ligeiro, relaxando sua coluna. A garota arqueou-se para frente e apoiou os cotovelos aos joelhos. A inclinação era desejo inconsciente de seu corpo de expulsar Regina de sua visão periférica.

— Você é o que, um cão? —A garçonete não tinha humor na voz. Seu incômodo era pobremente disfarçado com transparente apatia e forte sarcasmo. Regina, porém, não se mostrava no mínimo ofendida pelo desdém. Era, na verdade, cômica a tentativa da jovem de mostrar-se inabalada.

— Não me compare a um animal, Srta. Lucas. — Regina também não continha a seriedade que suas palavras sugeriam. Sua voz era descontraída, ainda que portando seu tom metálico e poderoso de sempre.

— Por que está aqui? — Ruby esperou poucos segundos de silêncio antes de abordar a pergunta que gritava entre as duas. — E não me venha com a desculpa de que este é um lugar público, porque há dezenas de bancos vagos ao redor. — A irritação cantando na voz de Ruby entreteve Regina por um momento. A Prefeita não impediu que uma risada satisfeita escapasse por seus lábios.

— Sem paciência, estou vendo! — Ainda que despercebida pelas costas de Ruby, a mais velha ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção, receptiva a sua acidez.

— Você normalmente não traz boas coisas. E já está me causando dores de cabeça. — Deixando que seu real nervosismo transbordasse por sua linguagem corporal, os dedos de Ruby subiram ao seu cabelo, mexendo pelos fios e massageando sua cabeça. Um gesto estressado que captou a atenção de Regina, embora invisível para a própria garota.

— Trago exatamente o contrário. E nós duas sabemos muito bem disso. — Regina soava como se estivesse sorrindo. Ruby não queria virar-se para confirmar. — Mas é rude de sua parte, dizer tal coisa. Não fui nada além de polida ao tratar nossos assuntos.

Novamente uma risada seca saiu junto ao ar de Ruby.

— Claro. Imagino que  _ameaça_  esteja na sua concepção de polidez.

— Ameaça é um tanto duro. — Regina protestou. Sua voz se afastou um pouco e as costas do banco se moveram alguns centímetros para trás. Ela se recostara calmamente, e Ruby teve que conter um resmungo impaciente ao notar que ela se fizera confortável para um conversa longa.

E apenas assim, sua tarde de sossego havia sido perdida.

— Oh. Como você chamaria? — Ruby ergueu o rosto, fitando o horizonte, envolta no movimento da luz sobre as ondas. Aos poucos seus dedos largavam de seu cabelo e voltavam ao seu colo.

— Honestidade. — Regina respondeu prontamente. — Nada que vá machucar ninguém. Honestidade, na verdade, só parece drástica frente à mentira. O que, vejo eu, é o seu caso. — A sabedoria artificial na voz de Regina forçou Ruby de volta a posição de antes. Ela agora se deixou recostar ao lado da mulher, ainda evitando olhar-lhe o rosto.

— O fato de que eu minto sobre o que aconteceu deveria servir como uma indireta, você não acha? De que, talvez, eu tenha me arrependido. De que, talvez, eu não queira continuar com isso. De que, realmente,  _talvez_ , eu prefira esquecer. — A irritação forçara Ruby a sua rudez novamente. Desta vez, ela estava confortável em enfrentar Regina; Não era como ser áspera com Mary Margaret. Tratar Regina com rigidez parecia, no momento, ser o único modo de defender-se completamente.

— Eu sei que deveria estar profundamente ofendida, mas não sinto verdade no que diz, Srta. Lucas. E tenho uma política pessoal de desprezar autoafirmações.

— Autoafirmações? — Ruby repetiu, incrédula. A ousadia de Regina foi o estopim de sua raiva. Ela rapidamente virou-se para olhá-la. Para agravar sua impaciência, a Prefeita tinha um semblante ao mesmo tempo singelo e arrogante. De uma tranquilidade tamanha que era enfurecedora.

— Você pode pensar o contrário, mas eu a conheço o suficiente para ver através do que você tenta provar a si mesma. E o que eu vejo é o completo oposto do que insiste em me dizer. — Regina lentamente encontrou os olhos de Ruby com os seus. Viu ali a exaltação irritada da jovem, mas também um misto trêmulo de desamparo e confusão.

— Desde quando você me conhece? Nunca trocamos uma única palavra sequer. Não uma que contasse. O que só acumula para o quão absurdo tudo isso soa para mim! — Ruby gesticulou abertamente, sua postura armada em raiva e agitação.

— Eu a conheço, como conheço as pessoas dessa cidade. Meu trabalho facilita isso. — Regina deu de ombros, contrastando friamente com as emoções saturadas da garçonete a sua frente.

— Isso é tão arrogante. Você acha que porque é a Prefeita tem a posse de todos na cidade? E pode conhecer-nos como se fôssemos um rebanho? Isso é—

— Enfurecedor, sim. Está deixando isso claro demais, Srta. Lucas. — Regina riu, inabalada pelas agressões nervosas de Ruby.

— E você pode parar de me chamar de “Srta. Lucas”? Isso não é mais um de seus trabalhos. Não há títulos ou cargos aqui. — Ruby elevou a voz, densamente perturbada pela estabilidade e serenidade que Regina exibia. Isso somente acentuava sua raiva, fazendo-a mais evidente em comparação. Ela sentia-se sem apoio. Perdida em fúrias infantis contra uma adulta prepotente.

O que era, outra vez, ridículo! A forma com que a simples presença de Regina a desestabilizava de tal forma; Que a arrancava de seu normal e a espiralava em ciclos de frustração, medo e raiva—Era desgastante tentar equilibrar-se sobre o fino traço de civilidade que Regina a reduzia.

Mas a Prefeita estava admirada—Não pela clara exaltação, que se mostrava, em comparação com Red, mera birra de criança—Mas pela sinceridade do sentimento. Ou, ainda além, pela dedicação e abertura com que Ruby o recebia. Ela não estava mais segurando-se e limitando-se contra Regina e suas provocações. E, e ainda que irritantemente mundana, a fúria de Ruby conseguia ser intrigante.

Regina conseguia, se tentasse, tirar prazer do que se tinha.

— Não tenho certeza se amadureceu na direção certa, mas é visível sua evolução. — A mais velha assentiu, cedendo o reconhecimento à Ruby, que permanecia tão impaciente como antes.

— Por Deus! Qual é sua obsessão sobre a minha maturidade? Novamente, como se me conhecesse. — Ruby bufou, recostando-se o máximo que pode para longe da mulher, no encosto lateral do banco.

— Eu admiro uma boa evolução pessoal, somente. — Regina sorriu lascivamente; Seu tom dando a entender que muito mais se escondia por trás do que dizia. Ruby não confiava em suas palavras secas, mas tinha aceitado o medo de se aprofundar em suas intenções.

— Você não faz sentido. — A garçonete soltou.

— Desculpe? —Regina insistiu, nunca quebrando sua perfeita postura e máscara de elegância.

— Você usa “senhorita” para lá e para cá como se me devesse formalidade. Então insiste que me conhece o suficiente para interpretar minhas palavras. E depois volta a afirmar que evoluí do que antes você conhecia. Decida-se: onde você está em relação a mim? Se é que isso é  _apenas_  a mim.

Regina não conseguiu segurar sua surpresa dentro de si. Ela sentiu seu semblante moldar-se ao que sentia e mostrar-se claro para Ruby. Ela estava impressionada.

Um traço de Ruby que, finalmente, equilibrava-se firmemente com sua contraparte.

Ruby estava exibindo um desejo óbvio de embate. A semelhança com Red era, até então, indiscutível. Porém o que tocara Regina desprevenida era o quão encantadora poderia ser uma gritante diferença de suas personalidades.

Jamais Red, mesmo em sua loucura, pressionaria Regina tão intimamente.

Red não se importaria— ao menos não em sua superfície lutadora—com o que Regina pudesse pensar ou sentir sobre si. Mas ali estava Ruby, em sua honesta irritação, perguntando-lhe abertamente sobre algo que só se estabelecia entre as duas. Ruby continha mais emoções do que Red. Ou ao menos suas emoções eram mais vocais e mais pessoais.

Regina estava tão acostumada a entender Red como puro  _sacrifício_  e  _lealdade_  que ter uma parte desta expressar-se tão individualmente—existencialmente, egoicamente— era chocante. Nunca Regina imaginaria que, em algum lugar de Red, ela guardasse necessidade de aceitação. De aprovação. De  _comprovação_.

Quem sabe, Regina pensou, ela não conhecesse Ruby como conhecera Red. Quem sabe, por mais frustrante que fosse admitir, Ruby valesse a pena o esforço e o tempo. A nova forma de Red, em Storybrooke, poderia entreter Regina muito além do nível corpóreo.

Ruby poderia ser um enigma tão fascinante como fora Red.

A esse pensamento, ela sorriu.

— Que você representa uma complicação interessante é inegável. Não diria que é exclusiva aos meus tratamentos, mas sem dúvidas guarda espaço somente seu. — Regina moldou seu rosto de volta a sua calmaria, adicionando conscientemente um toque de flerte ao seu semblante.

Ruby sentiu-se corar. Mas o rubor era intrusivo e inapropriado. Ela chutou o sangue para longe de suas bochechas e forçou seu rosto para algo mais irritado.

— O que isso quer dizer? — A morena ergueu o queixo, juntando os cacos de sua armadura de indiferença. Tão frágil e tão penetrável que era enfim inútil. Mas a teimosia era mais forte que a lógica.

Regina mordeu os lábios ao divertir-se.

— Quer dizer que ainda não me decidi sobre você.

***

Fizeram-se cinco dias desde que Red vira Graham pela última vez.

A fome não gritava mais alto que sua preocupação, ainda que gritasse alto o bastante. Seu estômago estava inquieto e protestava de hora em hora, remexendo-se por debaixo de sua pele e rosnando alto.

Sua garganta estava secando aos poucos. Por sorte, ela conseguira conservar água no saco de couro que Graham insistiu que ficasse em sua posse na jaula—A sede, por enquanto, não a perturbava.

O que realmente a agitava e acelerava o sangue era a ausência inexplicada do homem. Ele não se despedira significantemente na última vez que deixara o lugar. Suas palavras foram suaves e casuais como sempre tiveram sido, deixando claro que não tinha planos de interromper os encontros. Ele assegurou Red, como fazia toda a vez que ia embora, de que manteria a frequência e a traria comida assim que possível.

E o intervalo nunca se estendera para mais de dois dias. E por mais que a fome a ajudasse a contar o tempo que fizera, tudo o que passava na cabeça de Red era o porquê da interrupção.

Seu instinto berrava e ecoava pelas paredes de seus órgãos, não a deixando ignorar a terrível possibilidade. Graham poderia finalmente ter sido pego por sua falta de cuidado. A irresponsabilidade de seu descuido poderia enfim ter lhe alcançado e mordido seus calcanhares.

Red sabia que seria muito, muito pior.  _“A Rainha vai fazer muito mais do que quebrar a mão desses dois”,_ soou do fundo de sua memória. A familiaridade com que Graham tratava a crueldade de Regina lhe preocupava até seus ossos.

Ela não conseguiria imaginar o que aconteceria com o homem caso ele fosse pego. Ela estava à flor da pele.

Uma paranoia negociando-se para se instalar em sua consciência. A qualquer novo barulho, a mulher implorava aos deuses que fosse Graham voltando—com ou sem comida— simplesmente a salvo. Simplesmente vivo.

Ela não aguentaria a angústia de sua nebulosa ausência. A fome e a sede seriam desprezíveis detalhes de fundo. Inofensivos adereços a sua preocupação.

Red precisava saber.

***

— Um lobo? — O jovem lenhador limpou o suor da testa, ajeitando o chapéu em sua cabeça para bloquear o sol da tarde de seus olhos. A sombra permitiu que ele analisasse melhor o rosto pedinte da Princesa em sua frente.

— Não um lobo ordinário. Bem maior. Bem,  _bem_  maior. — As palavras saiam rápidas e desajeitadas da boca de Snow, que já estaria questionando a vigésima pessoa aos arredores da vila, sem a mínima indicação de avanço.

— Como um daqueles lobos pré-históricos? — O ruivo parecia curioso com a pergunta da garota. Seus olhos azuis buscaram o céu atrás de lembranças. Ele colocou o machado de volta na grama e se apoiou na árvore que até há pouco tentava derrubar.

— Ainda maior. Como- Como um cavalo! — Ela indicou para sua montaria atrás de si, o robusto cavalo branco de crina loira. Ele seria ainda milímetros mais alto do que a forma lupina de Red, mas era proporção próxima o suficiente. Ao menos, para montar em Red ela não precisava subir em pedras. Ela ergueu a mão no ar para demonstrar — Mais ou menos desse tamanho, a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Whoa, isso é um grande lobo! — O garoto riu em embaraço, surpreso com a descrição incomum.

— É, é. — Snow também tentou rir, mas seu som saiu mais desesperado do que feliz. — Bastante grande. Não deve ter perdido algo desse tamanho se passou por aqui, não é?

— Oh. — O ruivo estalou os dedos, como se lembrasse de algo repentinamente. — Não é esse o lobo da Wolfstime que aterrorizava o vilarejo aqui perto, alguns invernos atrás? Eu acho que ouvi os caçadores falando dele, sim. Parece que ele morreu? Ou abandonou a área há algum tempo. Não tenho certeza.

Um tanto desconfortável com as referências do garoto, Snow tentou relevar sua visão pessoal do mesmo lobo. Forçou interesse semelhante ao que o jovem lenhador mostrava.

— Sim, esse mesmo! Não o viu retornar?

— Espera! Ele está de volta? — O garoto elevou a voz, sua puberdade se fazendo clara na desafinação de seu grito. — Isso não é perigoso? Não devíamos avisar os caçadores? — Ele fez menção de se mover, mas Snow o parou com um olhar alarmado.

— Não! — Ela gritou, deixando escapar o medo preso na garganta. — Ele não está  _de volta._  Isso é impossível. Mas... — Snow correu em sua mente atrás de uma desculpa forte. — Estou atrás dele. Estou, uh, estudando seus padrões e queria saber pelos arredores se ele passou por aqui.

— Acho que não. — O jovem pareceu convencido pela agitada encenação de Snow. Seus olhos não mostravam desconfiança ou dúvida. Sua inocência era refrescante. — Quer dizer, saberíamos se um lobo assim tivesse voltado, não é? — Ele tentou rir para quebrar a tensão que se formara.

— Não é? — Snow concordou ocamente, seu olhar perdendo a emoção e seu rosto caindo novamente para o manto, que agora vestia em seus ombros.

Ela puxou as bordas e as envolveu sobre seu peito, abraçando-se com a capa. Ela sentiu o tecido apertar em volta de si, pressionando suas costas e juntando seus ombros. Por mais que a força fosse sua somente, ela sentia como se estivesse sendo abraçada. Envolta por Red.

Sua mão subiu uma das bordas para perto de seu rosto. Ela pousou os lábios fechados no manto e inspirou profundamente, cheirando a essência doce de Red. O abraço parecia tão real. Ela lutou para não perder-se na ilusão. Não queria mergulhar em falsas esperanças de um toque que não lhe tocava. Era frio demais. Red não era gelada assim.

  
O abraço de Red, a verdadeira sensação de ter os braços da amiga em torno de si, era quente. Protegendo-lhe do mundo e do frio. Ainda mais doce, ainda mais apertado.

Snow perdeu-se em sua tristeza, coberta pelo manto. Foi só quando o jovem limpou a garganta que ela teve coragem de acordar de seu breve sonho.

— Não sei se é de muita importância para a senhorita, mas o vilarejo aqui perto está agitado sobre um assunto parecido. Alguém atacou uma família, e outro alguém sugeriu que fosse o ataque de um animal. Quem sabe esse seu lobo? — O ruivo ergueu os ombros, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele não parecia investido nas suposições, pouco acreditando na possibilidade da volta do lobo. Mas visto o interesse da mulher, quem sabe houvesse verdade nos rumores.

— Eu fiquei sabendo. — Snow murmurou ainda contra o tecido, num suspiro triste. — Minha próxima parada seria lá. Eu também estou interessada no que pode ter acontecido. — Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

O garoto notou a súbita melancolia, e foi ligeiro em remediá-la.

— Se você quer minha opinião, eu duvido que tenha sido um animal! Muito menos esse lobo gigante. — A voz nova era trêmula em sua genuína tentativa de alegrar a mulher. Snow percebeu-o, e ergueu-se novamente para receber sua gentileza. — Quer dizer, quem perderia de vista algo assim? E tenho certeza de que, com o histórico que o vilarejo tem com esse lobo, eles estariam mais preparados. Foi tudo muito rápido e muito fácil. Não acho que uma vila de caçadores seria pega desprevenida pelo lobo. Não depois do que aconteceu com aquele jovem ferreiro.

Um sorriso minúsculo levantou os lábios de Snow. Um sentimento quente lhe preencheu enquanto ouvia as palavras sinceras do garoto. Suas razões e opiniões lhe traziam uma esperança pulsante. Ele balanceava a negatividade de Charming perfeitamente. O pequeno lenhador lhe justificava com mais emoção e com mais verdade do que poderia pensar.

Por um momento, Snow esqueceu sua tristeza.

— Sim! — Ela concordou; Os olhos com muito mais vida do que segundos atrás. O garoto sorriu em reação a seu sucesso. — Penso a mesma coisa. Diga-me, você viu algum Cavaleiro Negro transitar por esta estrada. Ou, por qualquer lugar? Eles cruzaram pelo vilarejo?

— Sem dúvidas. — O garoto não demorou a responder. — Há alguns dias atrás. Assustaram todos nas redondezas. Por sorte eles não tinham ordens de ataque ou coisa parecida. Cruzaram por aqui e nos deixaram em paz. — O ruivo assentiu.

— E você saberia que tipo de ordens eles tinham? Que trabalho vieram cumprir? Ou- Ou onde? — Snow estava de volta à sua excitada palpitação.

— Ninguém soube de nada. Eles não abordaram ninguém. Atravessaram esta estrada na direção do vilarejo e a partir dali não sei o que se passou.

— Então eles se aproximaram do vilarejo? — Snow deu um passo agitado á frente. O garoto quase recuou, intimidado por suas perguntas. Ele não sabia até onde era seguro discutir os Cavaleiros da Rainha Má.

— Sem dúvidas, sim. — Sua resposta foi mínima. Snow estava a um palmo de seu rosto, encarando-o como se encontrasse um oráculo.

— Oh, garoto! — Snow levou suas mãos à suas bochechas, apertando seu rosto. — Você é uma preciosidade. — Ela sorriu tão largamente quanto pensou não poder mais. Sua respiração era rápida e animada. Ela havia avançado. — Muito obrigada por sua ajuda! — Ela beijou a testa do garoto, que se encolheu num escuro rubor.

A Princesa rapidamente subiu em seu cavalo. Uma exaltação desengonçada lhe forçou a pular duas ou três vezes até finalmente montar na cela. Ela lançou a grande calda do manto para o lado e ordenou o cavalo a andar.

Em menos de um minuto, ela havia desaparecido pelas sombras das árvores, em direção ao vilarejo. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas.

***

Regina havia lhe deixado novamente sozinha quando a noite chegou. Ela explicou-se breve e superficialmente sobre como deveria voltar a organizar seus arquivos, e simplesmente foi embora.

Ruby não tentou mantê-la por muito mais tempo. A energia que a mulher conseguia lhe sugar era surreal. Mais algumas horas sob a sua companhia e Ruby se veria ofegante e derrotada. E isto apenas em um silêncio mórbido.

Ela deixou-lhe ir. Sem despedidas e sem cerimônias.

O medo que Ruby sentia pela autoridade de Regina fora dissipado na noite em que enlouqueceu. Em seu lugar, outro medo nasceu. Algo mais visceral do que privações hierárquicas ou poderes sociais. O medo era carnal. Era o pavor que Ruby sentia de tudo o que não conseguia explicar.

Era o terror sobre tudo o que Regina sabia, e como o sabia. Como Regina conseguia comandá-la e entortá-la às suas vontades. E força-la a apreciar. A preservação de Ruby com Regina era agora na desesperada tentativa de esconder seu prazer. Sua vulnerabilidade.

E Regina lhe deixava vulnerável de uma maneira brutal, como se arrancasse forçadamente todas as armas de Ruby e a deixasse nua em sua mais crua e verdadeira forma. E para alguém como Ruby, que desconhecia e em vezes temia sua verdadeira forma, Regina era o símbolo de seu mais íntimo pesadelo.

Um sonho tenebroso que lhe viciava e lhe seduzia a outras belezas e a outros prazeres. Pois somente nua de suas máscaras e exposta em sua primária natureza, Ruby conseguia realmente largar-se e aproveitar-se— Deleitar-se com o prazer venenoso que era Regina.

E por mais que a culpa lhe corroesse mais rapidamente que a toxina, era somente em uma que Ruby encontrava gosto. Encontrava o calor por que buscava há tanto tempo, em tantos e tantos outros corpos. Um calor que nunca antes encontrara, nunca percebera que necessitava, até àquela noite.

***

Um cheiro tragicamente familiar despertou Red de seu sono.

O sal e o ferro no ar chutaram-lhe de seus devaneios perturbados e ela fora emergida para sua consciência com um coração pesado e acelerado. Ela reconhecia a essência que permeava a atmosfera. Tão intensamente que sobrepunha qualquer outro cheiro.

O sangue no ar era forte. E por mais que Red não conseguisse detectar em si de quem era, sua pele inteira erriçou-se com a possibilidade.

Mais e mais perto, cada vez mais forte. O cheiro do sangue lhe engolia e lhe desesperava. Sempre o sangue lhe desesperou. Fosse seu, fosse de seus aliados, fosse dos inimigos de quem drenava—O rubro líquido era uma constante em sua dor.

Aos poucos, os outros sentidos começaram a captar os elementos componentes ao redor. Um chiar de tecido, um par de saltos, um arrastar de borracha contra o piso, um molhar de um rastro de água.

A imagem que se compôs em sua mente era aterrorizante. Red se pôs de pé rapidamente, preparando-se para receber o que se aproximava. Todo seu corpo era endurecido com medo e com fúria. Seus músculos se preparando para o ataque e seus sentidos afiados para seu reflexo.

A cada batida de seu coração, tudo parecia maior e mais alto. O cheiro mais forte. O terror mais próximo.

Seu coração parou por alguns segundos quando a porta se abriu.

O aroma do sangue invadiu ferozmente todo o lugar, tonteando o corpo novamente enfraquecido de Red.

Os sons silenciaram por um segundo quando Regina parou sob arco da porta.

Ela cheirava a ódio. A vingança e a traição. Sua fúria nunca antes pulsou tão forte, ofuscando até mesmo sua mais humana essência. Ela era contornada por ira. Seu rosto pálido e perfeitamente maquiado era porcelana, congelado em uma expressão de frieza que aparentava perturbadoramente raivosa.

Sua figura negra era alongada por seus saltos, pela calda imensa de seu vestido verde escuro e por seu penteado em sua própria coroa. Estendido ao lado de seu corpo, caído no chão, outra coisa aumentava sua figura.

Ela o arrastava pela gola da camisa, por trás de sua nuca. O corpo mole do homem caía ao lado sem resistência, sem força e sem reação. Regina não fazia força em segurá-lo em sua única mão. A magia envolvia o corpo e o mantinha firme em seu aperto.

Tão facilmente, ela o arrastava pelo chão.

— Então é assim que decidiu resistir?

A voz de Regina era alta. Ela não gritava, mas seu tom engolia o ar e ecoava com poder por entre as barras. Ela estava furiosa.

Com um rápido e simples movimento de seu punho, ela lançou o corpo mole de Graham para frente, contra a cela.

Red voltou a respirar. Suas veias pulsaram a reação para avançar. Ela correu para as barras, para segurá-lo. Mas a reação fora lenta e o homem bateram contra o metal sem piedade. O som duro se expandiu e os canos tremeram. Ainda, nada superava o tom de Regina.

— Pensou que contornaria meus métodos, simplesmente por fazer aliança com esse pedaço de lixo? — A Rainha ainda não se movia. Sua imponência era monumental.

Red mal conseguia ouvi-la. A imagem de Graham contra as grades era forte demais para apagar o resto de sua visão. Ela correu para ele. Bateu-se contra as barras e não ligou como o encantamento que queimava sua pele.

Ela não sentia nada. Suas mãos buscaram os ombros do homem desesperadamente. Ele estava preocupantemente frio e flácido. Seus membros não apresentavam nenhuma resistência ou vida por si.

Red começou a ofegar. Ela o afastou das barras para que não se queimasse o deitou com cuidado no chão. Suas mãos trêmulas e pálidas foram em direção ao seu rosto e os dedos finos tocaram levemente em sua pele.

Ele estava coberto de sangue.

Ela tinha medo de tocá-lo. Ele parecia que poderia ceder ao menor movimento. Seu rosto era coberto por hematomas e cortes profundos. Parte de seu rosto era inchado e engolia seu olho, quase irreconhecível. O cabelo louro grudava em sua testa, escurecido pelo sangue e pelo suor.

O medo aleijada a mulher.

— Graham! — Ela balbuciou com o ar que conseguiu organizar. Os olhos verdes corriam por toda área de seu corpo atrás de um ferimento letal. Ela encontrou centenas de pequenos cortes lineares e enormes manchas negras de sangue por debaixo de sua pele. — Graham. — Repetiu em um murmúrio.

— Oh, foi você então quem começou com essa idiotice? — Regina voltou a falar. — Quando o convoquei por Huntsman, ele exigiu ser chamado de Graham. Vejo que é você por trás disso. — Ela suspirou acentuadamente, dando dois lentos passos na direção da jaula.

Red reagiu em instinto defensivo, envolvendo seus braços protetoramente sobre o homem no chão. O chiar do feitiço nas barras gritava alto ao tocar na pele da mulher. Mas ela não parecia notar. Bloquear Graham de Regina era sua prioridade.

— Que adorável. — A Rainha ergueu o canto do lábio pintado de negro. Seu rosto não se contaminou pela ação. Ainda a mesma frieza assustadora.

Um movimento sutil de seu antebraço esticou os dedos para o chão. Da curva de seu cotovelo, como que nascendo de debaixo da manga de seu vestido, um laço brilhante de magia violeta esticou-se até o chão.

— Eu me pergunto, há quanto tempo vocês estão se encontrando. — Ela inclinou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso maligno em sua boca. Seu tom era artificialmente curioso. Seu braço ergueu-se no ar e a serpente de energia levantou-se com este.

Um chicote.

Ela desceu braço em um rápido semicírculo, e a linha correu juntamente. Sua ponta estalou no chão e estourou um som fino e agudo pelas paredes. Red estremeceu.

A prisioneira entendeu o que causara marcas tão profundas na pele de seu amigo. Mas nenhuma mais o mancharia. Ela apertou seus braços ao redor do corpo caído, defensivamente.

— Há quanto tempo esse animal imundo, essa desculpa de ser humano, vem se esgueirando para cá e lhe alimentando como uma cadela—

Ela cortou o chicote novamente, atingindo os braços de Red que cruzavam as barras. A lobisomem não pestanejou. Apertou seus lábios e suportou a dor aguda.

Outro e outro estourar do chicote. Regina mirava para o homem no chão, mas Red prontamente o escudava dos ataques. A ponta cortava sua pele com as mesmas linhas profundas. O sangue sendo jogado para longe, pingando em Red, no chão e nas barras.

— Há quanto tempo vocês se trocam apelidos? Há quanto tempo riem pelas minhas costas?—

Regina não tomava ar entre uma chicoteada e outra. Sua raiva era ininterrupta. Ela cortava Red sem a menor piedade. E à medida que o sangue brotava da pele branca da mulher, a frieza de Regina também escorria de sua máscara.

A cada nova palavra sua raiva se mostrava mais à superfície. E os ataques eram mais rápidos, fortes e profundos.

— Você pensou que, o quê? Que continuaria sua vida por entre essas barras, evitando minhas ordens e confraternizando com meus animais? — Regina usou sua mão livre para conjurar outra magia. Seus dedos se apertaram no ar e o corpo de Graham endureceu por debaixo dos braços ensanguentados de Red.

— Não! Regina! — A morena gritou, forçando seus punhos fechados das roupas do homem para evitar que ele flutuasse para longe. Regina bufou e cortou outro golpe em suas mãos. Quase arrancando seus dedos fora, Red se viu forçada a abrir o punho. Graham escapou de seu alcance, pousando longe no chão; Outro baque cruel de seu corpo sendo jogado contra a pedra fria.

— Ele é meu. — Regina gritou em fúria, estourando o chicote contra Red mais uma vez. A mulher rapidamente recolheu seus braços para dentro da jaula, não tendo mais ali o que proteger. Ela se levantou para enfrenta-la em sua total altura. — Eu o tenho. Seu corpo e seu coração. Ele é  _meu animal_.

A Rainha voltou-se para o corpo do homem e lhe acertou com mais dezenas de golpes incansáveis. Sua pele se abria e seu sangue jorrava, refrescando o que havia secado. Red gritava para que parasse; Um rosnado rouco surgindo de seu corpo fraco.

— Assim como você. — Novamente Regina usou sua mão livre para ordená-la. Red sentiu a dor em antecipação. A pressão ao seu redor se fechou contra suas costelas e o formigamento voltou a lamber sua pele.

A força que Regina punha no feitiço era ainda maior do que nas vezes passadas, mas também era a ira de Red. Ela não cedeu. Não recuou e não se curvou. Manteve-se de pé.

— Estou cansada de sua insubordinação de sua patética lealdade. — Red tentou rosnar, mas Regina previu a resposta. Seus dedos de apertaram e trancaram o som na garganta de a mulher. — Se você se entregou tão profundamente a esse complexo de mártir, não há tortura que a quebre para as minhas vontades. Porque, como você bem disse, — Regina apertou-a ainda mais fortemente, Red gemeu uma nota aguda. Era seu lobo chorando de dor junto a si. — mata-la só irá satisfazê-la. Eu entendi. Devia ter aceitado muito antes que seu envolvimento com Snow White seria forte o bastante para contaminar seu juízo.

De repente, Regina largou-se da magia. Red caiu sobre suas pernas, ofegante e desesperada. Seus olhos eram cheios de pavor ao acompanhar os movimentos da Rainha.

Regina esticou novamente o chicote, fortalecendo-o com sua magia. Ele brilhou mais claramente e em um tom mais venenoso de violeta. Red tentou normalizar sua respiração para protestar.

— Vocês são a mesma coisa, não é? Eu devia ter previsto. Snow White é da mesma casta que você. Não existe um sangue real naquela maldita princesinha. Quando frente a uma situação dessas, ela não passa de uma camponesa com compulsão de heroína. — Regina ergueu o laço e o cortou no ar.

Duas, quatro, seis, oito, dez vezes. O corpo de Graham não respondia ao ataques. Ele estava inconsciente em sua dor.

— Pare! Regina, pare! — Red lançou-se contra as barras outra vez, tentando alcançar a Rainha. Ela as empurrou e as puxou, tentando desesperadamente entortá-la e tirá-las de seu caminho. Ela queria pular em frente à Graham e parar com a crueldade. — Pelos deuses, Regina! — Não havia poder restante em sua voz. Seu lobo chorava e ela se via reduzida a implorar por misericórdia. — Regina! Regina!

Os gritos eram música para a mulher. Seus sorriso se estendia malignamente em seu rosto. Ela sabia que restava pouco até conseguir o que queria. Só mais uma dúzia de golpes sobre o Huntsman e ela conseguiria finalmente quebrar Red.

Quem imaginaria.

— Rainha! — Red gritou em seu pavor. Seus olhos eram arregalados frente à crueldade e nada de sua amargura a restava. Ela se resumia a fervor por piedade. — Eu servirei a você!

Regina parou.

Ela estava ofegando levemente. Seu peito iluminado por uma fina camada de suor e sua testa manchada por pequenas gotas de sangue. Seu sorriso indestrutível.

O laço enfeitiçado evaporou-se no ar. A Rainha vagarosamente virou-se para a cela, aproximando-se a lentos passos. Nem raiva nem frieza em sem semblante. Cristalina vitória.

— O que ouço, Little Red? — Regina parou a centímetros das barras, encarando Red por cima, admirando prazerosamente seu estado desolado e desesperado. Aquele mesmo desespero que antes, que a preencheu de alegria.

Red a encarou de volta sem luta em seus olhos.

— Eu servirei a você.


End file.
